


Will the Idjits Ever Mate?

by Misha_is_my_spirit_animal78



Series: Idjits [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Benny was a jerk to Dean, Bobby Ships It, Bottom Dean, Brothers, Charlie Ships It, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, John winchester is not a total dick, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Dean, Meg is a dolphin, Mentions of Cults, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Naomi is not a bad mom, Omega Dean, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Professor Castiel, Professor Sam, Purring, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rimming, Sam Ships It, Sam gets a verbal beat down from multiple people, Sappy, Scenting, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Stubborn Dean, Sweet Castiel, Teacher Dean, True Mates, Unwanted Sexual Advances, WIP, alternative pack dynamics, boarderline depression, everyone ships it, extremists, guys like really slow, made-up medical stuff, mention of cults and cult like behavior, mentions of mpreg, strong omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 93,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_is_my_spirit_animal78/pseuds/Misha_is_my_spirit_animal78
Summary: A love story of two Idjits.orHow Dean and Cas finally figure it out.Excerpt:With things shaping up at the shop and months before he has to report to the elementary school down the road for his orientation and prep for his 1st-grade teaching position.  He is starting to feel some of the weight lifting.He goes to the kitchen to get some much-needed juice when he smells it.  Cinnamon, cloves, and melted ice cream? It all boils down to one thing, mate





	1. Scent of an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleAngelCassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/gifts).



> Hello all. First off, this is my first fic, ever. I'm not really a writer but this idea came to me and won't leave. There is enough broken omega fics out there, so this will not be one of them. Yes, they may have issues, but no rape or non con. Also, I don't think there is enough sappy Alpha Cas so there will be some of that.
> 
> Secondly, this not even close to complete and I have no idea how long it will take me to finish. I do have a rough outline of where I want these guys to go, but we all know that sometimes these characters fight for something else. That being said I'm not sure there will be any actual mpreg which is why I have not tagged it. 
> 
> Since it is not done, tags and rating may change.
> 
> All errors are my own.

Dean woke up sore, tired and hungry. At least the itch that had been plaguing him for seven fucking days was finally gone, as was his fever. He had only been in South Florida for 9 days (7 of which he had spent in his brother's guest room), but now he was going to be so far behind in what he needed to do to finish this move. At least Bobby and Dad had made it down and from what Sam yelled through the door two nights ago, while he fucked himself on a fake knot, they had moved into the two apartments over the garage with no problems. Hopefully, he could find a place of his own soon. He loved his brother but the smells he brought home with him could gag a man, or make one go into heat early, his brain supplied unhelpfully. 

Sam taught several classes at NSU, one of which was a required class for freshman so there was no telling what Alpha he kept scenting on his brother. When he would get the very faint scent, it would make him smile and feel warm. His Dad had always insisted that he and Mary were true mates, "but that's just a fairy tale, right?" he wondered out loud. "Only happens in the movies, there is no such thing as soul mates, relationships require time and work, Love at first sniff is not a thing" the mantra he adopted after his failed relationship with Benny, was uttered. But what if it isn't? his brain once again butted in unhelpfully. Groaning, he pulled the covers back over his head.

Try as he might, though, he couldn't get back to sleep. When he heard his brother leave for his morning run, his thoughts started to wonder back to them growing up and how much he had resented the man when he first presented as an alpha. Being an Omega male was difficult enough without his little brother turning into an overprotective Alpha. Mom and dad, being betas, were nothing compared to his younger sibling. 

Thinking back on his youth, he realized that he hadn't had a heat that long or that intense since his first, which was a disaster. Mom was at a conference when he presented and Dad had no clue how to deal with his son in heat. He was a beta that was birthed by a beta and his mate was a beta. He had had to call the only omega he knew, his friend and boss, Bobby, to help. Bobby had brought Dean his first (of many) fake knot. When he had emerged from his room, 6 days later, scared of what his Dad would say. His Dad had surprised everyone by giving him a hug and telling him, that he didn't care about how he had presented because Dean would always be his little boy. Relieved, Dean hugged his Dad and asked if being an Omega would keep him from getting the impala. His Dad told him that the only thing that would keep Dean from getting the Impala would be his grades. Dean laughed but soon his grades were much improved.

The next day, his Mom died on the way home. Her plane to Sioux Falls had crashed, leaving no survivors. Dad had been devastated and drank his way through her funeral, but soon after Bobby showed up and threatened to take Dean and Sam away if he didn't sober up. He didn't, and bobby brought them to his house on the same land as his garage and salvage yard across town where Dad worked. A week later and Dad showed up, sober, and begged Bobby to let him have the boys back and his job. Bobby did so grudgingly and the boys went back home. Their Dad actually stayed sober and all was fine until Sam presented.

At 15, being the only Alpha, in their little "family", which not only included the three Winchesters, but Bobby, Missouri (the town psychic), and the Sherrif Jodi, he had no role models and ended up thinking he could boss everyone around. That is until he used his Alpha voice on Bobby. Dean, barely got the gun from him before he shot him in the foot.  
Thankfully, one of Sam's teachers was an Alpha. Mr. Gabriel Milton was a small but very powerful Alpha, who once he was welcomed into the fold, was very good at putting the young Alpha in his place. 

Now Sam was the youngest Professor at NSU teaching Arts and Language studies at just 28. Two years ago he followed a college friend down here and has made a dent in his goal to be head of his department by 38. Nova Southeastern may not be a huge Ivy League school, but Sammy likes it.  
Dean took a deep breath and smelled nothing but cum, slick, and his heat scent. It made him sick. Gathering up all his strength, he got out of bed. Immediately he stripped the bed and put on his old gray robe. He walked to the laundry room and started the wash and opened windows. There was no need for his brother to have to endure his heat scent any longer than necessary. Sam always told him he stank around his heat. Luckily the birth-control Dean was on reduce the number of heats he had a year from 4 to 2. Usually, they only lasted 3 to 4 days and only at the peak of his heat did he need to take matters into his own hands, so to speak. Unlike what most betas thought, heats did not make an omega a knot whore for a few days every 3 months. Just like a rut for Alphas did not make them knot any whole. But they were painful for the unmated and all consuming for the mated. 

Once the wash was started, Dean took a shower and got dressed. Just to confirm he didn't loose a day he checked his phone. It was Sunday, just as he thought. Damn, he missed an appointment yesterday with his real estate agent. It was almost 9 at this point so he called Bobby to check in.

Bobby picks up on the first ring, "If you didn't want to help out with the move you coulda just said so, ya idjit".

"Hello to you too, old man. How's menopause treatin' ya?" Dean teased.

"It's no picnic. But Dean," Bobby spoke more seriously, "7 days is not normal. "

"No shit," he thinks, but says with a heavy sigh, "I know. Once our shop is up and running, and I'm settled, I'll go to the doctor. In fact, I'll start calling doctors tomorrow. You can even sit in the office and make sure I do it. "

"Fine. Well, the movers were able to get most of the stuff set up so both your Pops and I are pretty much done with our apartments. The garage is done too, just need to find someone to set up the office and all the damn office equipment. Need to hire someone for the front desk too."

"I know, Bobby. I had an appointment with someone for yesterday, but ..... well you know. I'll give her a call later and explain and see if she still wants to come in to interview."  
"Alright boy, you get some rest and we'll see ya tomorrow." The line goes dead before Dean can say goodbye. He grins. The old stubborn omega is surly when he cares.

With things shaping up at the shop and months before he has to report to the elementary school down the road for his orientation and prep for his 1st-grade teaching position. He is starting to feel some of the weight lifting.

He goes to the kitchen to get some much-needed juice when he smells it. Cinnamon, cloves, and melted ice cream? It all boils down to one thing, mate.


	2. Any Given Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel woke up bright and early Sunday. Like any given Sunday in the past year, he was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouragement.
> 
> This is just a short chapter from Cas' POV.

Castiel woke up bright and early Sunday. Like any given Sunday in the past year, he was alone. He had not even been on one date since that disaster his twin, Jimmy, set him up with for his Halloween party. He needed to get up and dressed so he could meet up with his friend and colleague, Sam Winchester. But there was a problem. Recently, Sam had started dating someone. He didn't ask about them, but he knew they were omega by the new smell on his friend, fresh granny smith apples, honey, under it was buttery pastry, which all added up to mate. It seemed Sam was dating his true mate. Dragging himself out of bed he dressed quickly.

As Castiel ran to Sam and his meeting spot his mind started to wander again. As a scientist, he did not believe in true mates until Jimmy had found his in a kind beta named Amelia. The man had talked non-stop about her for weeks. Two months later they mated, and 9 months later they had a daughter, which just happened to be one of Castiel's favorite people in all the world. She was turning 6 this summer. 

In that whole time, Castiel had only had a handful of dates and one serious relationship. April had seemed nice but the beta had just used him and left with the proverbial knife in his back, when she left him for his research assistant, Gordan. Last he heard, they were in the Bahamas studying tiger sharks. Those two were definitely amongst their own.

Soon enough Castiel found himself rounding the last corner. He looked up and saw Sam stretching while he waited. "Just smile and pretend nothing's wrong or you may end up losing a friend over someone you have barely even scented but once. Or maybe it was one of Sam's students, just keep calm." Castiel said to himself. When he got closer, the wind shifted and he caught a whiff of his omega - in heat. "Wait, not my omega" he reminded himself. But not fast enough as a growl escaped from his chest without his permission. It startled him enough to pull out of the haze as Sam stood up straight and finally notices him.

"My apologies, Sam. For a second there I thought I had scented a threat. Must have just been something on the wind." Castiel tried to cover for his slip up. As he stood there longer, he picked up additional scents around him as well as a few weak ones on Sam. He smelled a menopausal omega and a couple of betas. Stronger than all was another beta. This perplexed him.

Realizing he was staring (an old habit he was still trying to break), Castiel smiled and nodded in the direction of their usual 3-mile route. Sam was still looking at him weird, but he eventually smiled back. "Three miles it is then. I had a rough week, though, so can I set the pace?" Sam asked.

"Of course, Sam," Castiel replied. Just a few minutes into the run and Castiel decided he had an opening on finding out about all the unknown people he could scent on his long-time friend. "Rough week? Wanna talk about it?" he inquired.

"It's just family stuff, my Dad, brother, and Bobby all moved down this past week. Bobby and Dean are opening the garage and restoration shop this summer before Dean starts his new job. Did I tell you he got the position of teaching the advanced placement first graders? He's very excited but he's been really stressed with the move. Dad and Bobby seem to be settling in well though. Not a bad week just really hectic with little down time."

"I get it, Sam. If you or your family need any help, let me know."

"Thanks, Cassie" Sam teased, know Castiel hated the nickname.

"You're welcome, Sammy." Castiel shot back. 

"It's Sam, Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old," Sam replied with bitch-face #4 firmly in place.

"And, Cassie is a girls name. Only Claire get's to call me Cassie." Cas said as he shot his own bitch-face at Sam. Both couldn't hold the laughter in any longer.  
Soon they were hitting the half-way point and Sam picked up a little speed, which was still way under their normal pace. Castiel found himself back to quiet contemplation. He knew Bobby was an omega, and John was a beta, but Sam never brought up his brother's designation. He thought that since Dean was staying with Sam that the strong beta scent must be Dean. That still left one person. He was pretty sure Bobby was the menopausal omega, not that he would ever mention it. So his mate must be someone else. Now he just needed to figure out who they were to his Alpha friend. He had to be really subtle or Sam would pick up on it, so he was going to have to wait for an opening. However, both stayed quiet through the rest of the run and Sam excused himself at the finish.

Walking home by himself, he could not for the life of him figure out a solution to the mystery scent. Maybe he should just not try so hard, according to all the legends, you could not force a meeting of your true mate. Fate would have to smile upon him. Although it hurt him greatly, he made a decision to just stick by his friend more and hope that he would actually meet his omega. "Fenrir, help me" he muttered.


	3. Let's talk about Dean,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV  
> He has brunch with Sarah, plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thanks so much for reading, commenting, and adding kudos.
> 
> Please read the notes at the end. It will give you a great idea of my 'verse.
> 
> Just some things I've learned so far,  
> Sam is hard to write.  
> Outlines change - a lot  
> This little fic has turned into a large project. Seriously guys, I have over 25 chapters outlined and I'm sure it will change.  
> Chapters are small at this point and probably will stay that way. I will not promise a schedule but I will try and do 2 chapters a week.

Sam makes quick excuses and leaves as quickly as possible. He knows he should have showered after last night's activities but he was already running a little late. Sarah is his true mate. They both instantly knew it. He was admiring a piece in her father's art gallery when she approached. He knew it before he even saw her. That was just a few days before his brother went into heat. "Wait, omega in heat, maybe Castiel caught that?" he thinks. He concentrates on what he is wearing and immediately knows that the shorts were in the house with heat scent for days before he moved them with the rest of his things to the garage. Normally, he would dismiss it except Cas has a nose to rival a pregnant omega. Hell, it's why Dean being triggered has happened before. They both have exceptional senses of smell. But it might be a stretch. 

 

As he rounds the last corner he really hopes it's his brother because while he would fight anyone for Sarah, Castiel's wolf rivals only that of Gabe's. Gabe had taken on Alpha's twice his size and in an enraged rut. He never even had to throw a punch, they would back down with one low growl from Gabe. He knows from experience that Castiel could take him, not only does he not want to fight his friend, but he also remembers that brief time in college where they thought they could do mix-martial arts. He never once beat Castiel. He never even got a got punch in. Castiel, little nerd Alpha, is a badass and Sam knows it. He really hopes it's not Sarah that has Castiel's wolf's attention.

 

One foot in the door and one blink later brings Dean out of the kitchen and in his face. "Dean?" he asked. No response, so he tries again, "Hey, Dean. Anybody at home in there?" Dean comes about and starts in on Sam being too close till he realizes he's not in the kitchen anymore and he mutters something Sam can't understand as he retreats to the guest room.

 

With a deep sigh, Sam proceeds to his room for a quick shower. He has a brunch date with Sarah and he's not going to let his brothers angst screw it up.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

He knows he's being distant and Sarah is giving him that look. You know the one. It says "talk to me now you idiot". Or if she was Bobby it would be shortened to just, "idjit". So he takes a deep breath and unloads it all, well most of it. Dean's weird heat, Castiel's growl, and the fact that both can scent pretty much anything. 

 

"So introduce them, my silly Alpha" she suggests with a shrug.

"It's not that easy Sarah, Dean is ... how do I put this. Bitter I guess, I haven't even told him about us being true mates. I don't know how." He's frowning again, but at least she doesn't look mad.

"What happened to him, Sam. You know I would never betray you."

He's not sure what to do. Sarah is his mate and he needs her to understand. He knows she is telling the truth even without the bonding complete but his brother will kill him. He wants to protect his brother but knows Castiel is the biggest romantic out there and once he figures it out he will not leave his brother alone, which will probably lead Dean to reject him outright. He doesn't want his friend to endure rejection sickness. 

 

"Sarah, back when I was in school I encouraged Dean to pursue an Alpha. Dean is so sensitive that most Alphas stink to him. Benny was different, whiskey and leather on a winter breeze. He was the P.E. teacher at the school Dean was teaching at. Things went well for over a year. They were in love and had announced that they would be completing the mating bond and were marrying in the summer. One night when Dean got home, he found Benny with a woman. Bites on both their necks. Turns out they were true mates. It broke my brother's heart."

 

"Wow, I get that but shouldn't that make him want his true mate?" Sarah questions.

"It gets worse; when school started in the fall, Benny went to Dean. Apparently, Andrea, his mate, left him. Her family didn't approve and they fought all the time. She chose her family. Benny begged for him to come back, but Dean just couldn't. He told me he knew if she showed back up that he would be alone again. Plus, even though the mark would fade, he knew from Dad's mark that it would never fade completely and he couldn't even look at him. That's when he decided to move down here. He doesn't want some, "fucked up biological imperative to dictate who he loves". And up until I met you, I agreed."

 

"Okay, but Castiel is one of your best friends. They're going to meet eventually."

"Yeah, I guess." he concedes.

 

"Well, let's throw a party. We can announce to everyone our intent to mate. If Dean gets mad, you have a very good cover and can always say that you weren't sure which of your Alpha colleagues he had scented.

 

"Fine, but if he kicks me out of my own house, can I stay with you?"

"Always, my love," she says as she leans over to give him a chaste kiss. "So, what should we serve and how many guests?"

 

They sit and plan the party. Sarah has enough contacts to make a cocktail party an easy affair to plan since she plans all the ones at her father's gallery. Sam promises himself that as much as he wants to see Dean happy, he's gonna do this for him but won't push. "Yep, you are so going to break that promise to me, Sam." His brain is a traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The World:  
> ⦁ Most of the population is Beta. Female Alphas are the rarest, with male omegas being slightly more common.
> 
> ⦁ Female Alphas have knots. (that's all I'm gonna say about that). However, they are also capable of carrying children.
> 
> ⦁ Omega males can carry a child or impregnate a female of any designation or another male omega.
> 
> ⦁ Society does not look down upon any coupling that can produce offspring. So two Alphas males or two betas of the same sex are frowned upon but not ostracized. 
> 
> ⦁ There is such thing as mpreg and it will be mentioned (still not sure if I'm gonna have any of them actually get pregnant, male or female - watch the tags as they may change. Also, If I do the mpreg thing there will be no more than labor pains described in detail and will most likely be told from someone in the waiting rooms pov.)
> 
> ⦁ Okay, so it has been brought up that I have done something different. (who knew I could actually come up with my own idea - not me I assure you). I will now try and explain my thinking on scents. Alphas and omegas have the most sensitive noses while betas generally do not. Pregnant omegas can smell everything. That being said, both Castiel and Dean have extremely good noses, a fact that Sam knows. Not all people can scent others from mutual acquaintances. This idea came about since so many fics use articles of clothing to build a nest that smells of family, I just took it a step further and figured if someone was close enough or touched you they could temporarily transfer their scent. 
> 
> ⦁ Once bonded, even betas can smell if their mate or other on them, but only them. Also, once mated anyone of any designation will be able to not only smell their mate better but will have the bond that tells them from across distances how the other is feeling. Profound bonds have been documented that show that more than feelings can be sent through this bond. All parties get bites. Polygamy is not common but is accepted as well (although it will not be explored in this fic)
> 
> ⦁ Blockers are a thing but they only mute ones sent to where you have to be close to smell them. Additionally, Omegas can get fake beta scent to use near their heats to help keep from drawing unwanted attention or to evade an enraged alpha. Since most of the population is Beta and their sense of smell is more muted, large crowds do not bother them but sensitive alphas and omegas tend to use a product that will be described later to dampen their sense of smell. Also, since they are so sensitive, when a pregnant person is around it is considered polite to use blockers as well as in crowds. At places that sell alcohol is required to use blockers.
> 
> ⦁ Also, just as an aside the worship of Fenrir was as common as Christianity in the US at the time of the revolution. It is commonly known that most of the founding fathers were actually followers of Fenrir and not of God. Therefore it is common to interchange the two in modern colloquialisms.


	4. Monday, Monday (can't trust that day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Monday. We meet Charlie and the Doctor is called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> I lost my notes and outline and then became very unmotivated to start all over.
> 
> That being said, I actually think it was a good thing because I have changed enough of the middle part that it's a different story and one I like better. Hope you will too.
> 
> No promises of when the next chapter will be but I think a more realistic timeline will be 2-3 times a month. 
> 
> Also, chapter length will vary widely. Also, keep a lookout for changes to the tags.

Monday’s suck. That’s the conclusion Dean comes to when his alarm wakes him. He has a lot to do today so he doesn’t hit the snooze button no matter how much he wants to do so. He didn’t sleep well. On top of thinking about all the things he needed to do today, he also couldn’t stop thinking of cinnamon, cloves, and melted ice cream. It’s messing with him so much; he can almost see why Benny left him for Andrea.

He shakes himself trying to knock those thoughts away. He knows he’s in a bad enough mood already and really doesn’t need to go down that path. It’s why he jumped at the chance to move to South Florida as fast as he did. He missed Sam, sure, but having to see Benny every day. Whiskey and leather on a winter breeze. He can't even drink whiskey anymore. It's probably the only reason he didn't crash like his dad did.

Dean check’s his phone. Nothing, no missed calls, messages, and only junk email. He takes note of the time and realizes he’s got to get going or he will be late meeting up with Dad and Bobby. He quickly dresses in jeans and a t-shirt skipping his normal flannel. It’s something he’s going to have to get used to doing since it’s too fucking hot and humid here.

He pulls up to the Roadhouse bar and grill. It's an odd place for breakfast, but it's packed. Of course, his dad and Bobby have already found the local dive-bar and it appears to be one heck of a place to eat. Lucky for him it's down the street from the shop. He finds them in a booth and sits next to Bobby. 

 

"What's the schedule for today, boss." John teases. 

It's not his fault he made so much money on last summer's restoration's that he was able to buy in with Bobby, therefore becoming his dad's boss. 

John must notice his scowl or maybe it's his scent because John gets's serious and asks Dean, "Son, you know I'm proud of you right?"

 

"Sure, Dad. Your Omega Son is an elementary teacher and co-owns an Auto shop. Sam is a freakin' professor, he's the one you should be proud of, not me." he replies darkly.

 

"Idjit," Bobby interrupts, "you know your Dad can be proud of you AND Sam, right? What has he ever done to make you feel like you don't deserve it?"

Dean thinks hard. His dad has been good. Hell, he never put him down and always stood by him and Sam. Other than those few weeks where he lost it after he lost Mary, his dad has been great.

"Never" he mumbles, then addresses his father, "Sorry Dad, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just really tired and stressed. But seriously, I'm not the boss. Just in charge of restoration projects. The rest is all Bobby."

 

They finish up an amazing breakfast, but Dean notices Bobby checking out the room constantly. Whatever it is he's looking for doesn't seem to appear. He's not sure what that's about but he's not touching that with a ten-foot pole.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Dean's putting together office equipment with John when a small red-headed beta walks in. She's vibrating with energy and smiling like the cat with the canary. She's wearing a Princess Leia t-shirt, with bright pink jeans and purple chucks. There's a Hogwarts messenger bag hanging across her torso. "Sorry, were not open for business yet."

 

"I know. I'm Charlie, you must be Dean and John" she addresses them while holding out her hand to shake. "Who's driving that cherry '72 Nova out front?"

"That would be the boss, Bobby," John replies just as the man himself appears.

 

"We're not open but I bet that Gremlin of yours needs a lot of work. Doubt the princess here will want to touch it anyways." Bobby grumbles.

"You drive a Gremlin?" Dean asks. Who the hell drives a Gremlin and how the hell is that thing still running, he thinks.

 

"Um, yeah. I know it's not as cool as your Nova Bobby, but Ms. Pac Man has been good to me." Charlie answers sheepishly.

"How do you keep her runnin'?" Dean asks.

"Oh, um a friend. He's really good at this stuff, but not a lot of shops hire Omegas so he works out of his own garage. It's not enough to live on though, so he also has a job as a nanny. He does love it though he kinda helped raise me actually." Charlie rambles out.

 

Bobby softens and tells her to get her butt in his office. John keeps working on the office furniture for Dean's office while the three of them chat. Dean learns he has a lot less skill with computers than he thought. He also learns that Charlie is awesome. She likes all things geeky and even plays the same MMORPG he's been playing. Somehow Bobby gets her to basically spill her whole life story. She lost both her parents when she was 10. Ended up in the system. Her friend Garth took her in and they always kept in touch. They were now roommates. 

 

He glanced at Bobby because he knew he wanted to hire her but wanted to see how the old man had reacted. What he saw on the man's face shocked him. Right then and there he knew Bobby had just adopted another "kid" and most likely was going to get another omega son in the deal. For a man who had never wanted to be a father, he sure had a knack for it.

 

When asked when she could start by the older omega, Charlie replied that she could right away. Bobby then sent him and Charlie out to finish the office and told her to have her friend Garth come in if he wanted to as well.

Returning to John and giving him a big grin Charlie announced, "I am officially your Office Queen, you may address me as Queen or Your Highness. Dean will be my handmaiden and you, Sir John will be my knight."

 

John gave Dean a quick look but went along with it. "And what is Bobby's title?" he asked, clearly amused.

 

"Dowager Queen, of course. Commonly referred to as the Queen Mum or in this instance, Queen Oma"

 

"I heard that you idgits" Bobby yelled from across the hall.

The three broke out into a fit of laughter. Quickly, it became apparent that his dad liked Charlie too. As the office furniture starting going up it quickly became apparent that it was too small for 3 people to work in, so Dean went back over to Bobby's completed office. He had some calls to make.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dean had taken over Bobby's office and had just finished up a call with his real estate agent. There were a few houses in the small neighborhood Sam lived in that was both in his price range and fit all his requests. The agent was going to make appointments to see them and then get back to him. As tired as he was, he still smiled at the thought of his dream house. He had a lot of good going for him right now, the shop, the new teaching position he would start in the fall, he had his family, well the closest part of it with him. Why was he feeling so low? He's always kind of struggled with his self-esteem but he was way out of line this morning and he still felt off. 

 

He was pulled from his thoughts when his adopted Oma (not that he would ever tell Bobby this, nor was John in that kind of relationship with Bobby) cleared his throat and grumped out a "Did you call the Doc yet?"

"Was just going to now. You wanna stay?" Dean asked almost as gruffly as Bobby.

 

Bobby only nodded and waited for Dean. He picked up his phone and found the contact info he had pre-programed the night before for the omega clinic with the best ratings he could find. Putting it on speaker he was asked to hold for a moment. After speaking with the receptionist, Hannah, who was very kind and professional, he had an appointment but it was almost a full month away. He looked up at Bobby who gave him a bitch-face that could rival his brothers, so he explained what had happened to him and Hannah very quickly got a doctor on the phone for him.

 

Dr. McCloud was professional, yet not very friendly. He told Dean that he had obviously scented his "true mate" and his body went into overdrive to try and attract them. He advised him to "figure it out" or his body would keep this up monthly, and "no there are no suppressants to stop it". 

 

Dean was furious. It must be real bad because even his father came in looking concerned. His scent must be very strong. "But true mates is a lie!" he growled into the phone.

The doctor explained that biologically it just means this person is genetically compatible. It doesn't mean that he will get some fairy tale but that genetic compatibility usually means at least some personal compatibility. The only other thing that may help would be to use a muter but it was not recommended for long time use.

Angry and confused he thanked the doc and ended the call. "Don't," he warned the room, which now included Charlie. Soon he was alone. He had a muter before, it helped in big crowds when too much alpha stink was around. The small device was uncomfortable but he had heard the new ones could help. Granted they were only advised to be used by pregnant omegas but shoving one up each nostril sounded way better that going into heat each month. It was really the only option since he absolutely would not want this alpha. His body might but he knew better. No one gets a happy ending, especially not him.

 

Just then, his phone rang and he answered it without looking at the caller ID. 

"Boy, if you use one of those damn devices instead of looking for your alpha I will get on the next flight down there myself and tan that hide of yours." a familiar voice told him.

"Missouri, even the doctor recommended it. Not long term, but I can't keep going into heat, and I don't have time to look for this alpha. I don't want an alpha and you know it, so why not just do this?" he asked completely on his last leg.

"Because you need him and he needs you. One way or another you two will find each other but if you do this, it will take a lot longer and both of you will suffer. That loneliness you feel is just the beginning. Until the two of you find each other, it will only get worse and you might just loose him before you even meet."

 

"You keep saying "HIM", what do you know Missouri?" The alpha scared him but he knew her gifts were strong.

Missouri sighed, "Just that I now know you're not going to listen to me no matter what, and that he's a he. It's cloudy again since you made your decision, but I know your lives are somehow already connected."

 

"It's Sam," he told her. He knew he couldn't keep anything from her for long. "I smelled him on Sam. For all I know, it's some snot-nosed college freshman. He's only got that one intro class this summer."

 

"No it's not a student." she said.

"Missouri, I love ya but I'm tired and still have a lot to do. Can you get Rufus to send over a copy of the inventory ASAP?"

"Of course, baby. Just please think about what I told you. You can't ignore this forever. I just want you happy. "

 

"I know, but I just .... can't, Ma" the woman was his mom's best friend and surrogate mom.

"Promise me one thing, don't give your brother a hard time about what he tells you later."

Before he can respond she's gone. What the hell is going on with Sam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading. Any notes or comments are welcome. I have a thick skin, so don't hesitate to point out the flaws.


	5. Rainy Days and Mondays (always get me down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has lunch with Sam. And we finally meet Meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo, 8 days between updates. I know it's still slow but it's slightly better, I think.
> 
> Still a short chapter, but not the shortest.
> 
> Oh, and Darwin on Seaquest DSV is the inspiration for Meg.

He felt wrong. Normally, he would have no trouble talking himself out of bed for his morning run, but today was not normal. Today he was expected to teach a stupid freshman orientation class before meeting up with Sam for lunch. He had no clue how the hell he was going to make it through lunch while having to hide his need to know his omega. 

He decided he didn't want to run today and reset his alarm. But sleep didn't reclaim him. He tossed and turned. He wondered what his mate would look like. He really hoped he was lucky enough to find a male omega. He always preferred men. Hell, he had even dated several Alpha men early on in college. Soon enough he had worked himself up enough that he could feel his arousal at the prospect of his perfect mate. Not only would they have that typical inner strength that only omegas seemed to be capable of, but physical strength too. The rest of it was blank except for fresh granny smith apples and honey within buttery pastry.

 

He was startled when his phone rang. It showed his brother's number but at this time it could be his sister-in-law or even his little Claire Bear. He answered with a simple, "hello".

 

"Uncle Cassie, guess what!" Claire exclaimed and continued before Castiel had a chance to respond, "I'm gonna have pony rides at my birthday party. Daddy says you can't ride 'em because adults are too big for ponies, but you can walk with me. Will you walk with me while I ride?"

 

"I would be honored to escort you and your pony around for your birthday, but I do have a request. " Castiel replied happily.

"Yay, Uncle Cassie I'll do anything for you, what do you want?"

"First, you must tell me what you want for your birthday, and then you must promise to give me a hug every time you see me till your next birthday,"

 

Claire laughed and it was one of the most beautiful things he's ever heard. He will never get tired of making his niece happy. 

 

"Um, I want a big girl book. And Uncle Cassie, you always make me promise that; I will always give you hugs. You do not need to make a deal to get them."

 

Claire is too quick and much too smart for her little body. He taught her to read before she even spoke. Sometimes a bit of that pokes through. He's glad she still is his little niece.

 

"Just remember that when you're a grumpy teen, Claire Bear."

"Okay, Uncle Cassie. I love you, always. Momma is calling me, we have a 'pointment for school. I'm not going to kid garden this year. Tell Meg I said, Hi." With that, she abruptly ends the call.

 

In a slightly, better mood. Cas gets ready for his day of freshman, lunch with sam, and then work in the lab with Meg. Right now only one of those things doesn't sound like Spanish Inquisition level torture.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

For what feels like the hundredth time that morning, Castiel rolls his eyes at a stupid question from a freshman. He is a researcher and part of the graduate and doctoral program. Why he has to teach one of these silly orientation classes is beyond him but once a year is better than the poor undergraduate professors that have to teach one a semester. He quickly answers the question and decides to end class there. He gives out the assignment and dismisses them ten minutes early. 

 

It's too early to head to Sam's office, so he heads to his temporary on-site office and hopes no one shows for office hours. He quickly sets up his laptop and starts weeding through the bounty of email. He already has several from his new freshman class as well as a few from grad and doctoral students. He organizes them first and then starts reading and responding. 

He's in a good groove and on his last email to his most promising graduate student when his phone beeps with a reminder of his lunch with Sam. He doesn't want to go, the idea of having to keep his cool when Sam smells of his omega, but Sam is helping him with identifying patterns of the super pod located off the Bahamas. Their communication is different from what they have programmed and worked with in the past. He would have never been able to crack humpback whale song for his doctoral dissertation if Sam hadn't helped by identifying the patterns. He would not have his dream job without Sam. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Castiel finishes the email and packs up to meet with Sam at their favorite bar and grill, the Roadhouse.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Castiel enters the Roadhouse a few minutes early and heads to the corner booth. Sam is not there yet. For that, Castiel is grateful. He sits in his normal seat and catches a whiff of something familiar but it's gone before he has a chance to identify it. He looks out the window and up at the darkening sky. He fails to notice Sam's arrival and is startled when he takes the seat across from him. 

"Hello, Sam" Castiel greets him. Now that he is close, Castiel realizes he smells quite strongly of his omega. Not his, he chastises himself.

"So Cas, are you busy Saturday evening?" Sam asks. Castiel immediately knows something is up with his friend.

"Just my standing lunch date with Claire, why do you ask?" 

"Um, so, um..... imetmytruemate." Sam gushes out.

Castiel plasters on his best fake grin. "That's wonderful, Sam. Tell me all about it."

For the next half-hour or so, Castiel is treated to all things Sarah. He gets a lot of information from Sam about her. He knows where she went to High School, for Fenrir's sake. But there is one thing he still doesn't know. Is she an omega. He can't ask, it's just too rude to do so. 

"So, um Saturday Sarah and I are having a cocktail party at her place to officially announce our intent to mate. I plan to also ask her to marry me, so I would really like it if you would attend."

 

Once again pushing himself to smile, Cas responds, "Of course Sam. It would be an honor to meet your intended."

 

"Great, Sarah will be emailing the official invites later today," Sam replies. "Crap, I didn't realize how late it was. I need to get back for office hours. Oh, and I think I finally found something to help with the super pod stuff. Although, I still think you should play it for Meg and see what she says."

 

"I'll keep that in mind. See you Wednesday? Same time?" Castiel asks. He was calm through lunch and is hoping spending enough time with Sam will get him some answers. Either way, he will know more by Saturday.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Clarence! Where have you been?" The question greats Castiel.

He walks to the small holding tank to check on Meg. Her clicks and whistles are happy. A second later over the speaker, he hears the translation. "I am so happy to see you,"

 

"I'm happy to see you too, Meg. Give me a few minutes to settle in and then we will get started."

"No! I don't want to. I want my unicorn."

Castiel sighs and turns down the volume. He knows she hates when he does this. She will still understand him but now he won't have to listen to her ramblings.

He heads into his office and settles in to review his email. There are only a few. One of which is the invitation to the party. There is a lovely picture of Sam and a stunning woman with dark hair and hazel eyes. They look happy. He quickly responds as attending solo. He starts to wonder if it's possible to have more than one true mate and if it could be that she is both Sam's and his. He quickly brings up some studies and starts to read. From what little there is on the subject. According to the studies done, since the true mate phenomenon is really just a biological compatibility, it is possible but not likely to have two in the same place at the same time. Castiel really hopes that is the case.

A splash from the main room gets his attention. Meg is throwing a tantrum and splashing everything. He could close the top and open the hatch to her very large holding tank but knows no work will get done today if he does that. The bottle-nosed dolphin is more stubborn than a mule. She has come a long way and really is just a child. The poor thing was pushed out of her pod when she was still a baby. His colleagues still can't figure out why it happened since she is healthy. The running theory is that she's lazy. After working with her for three years, he can agree with that observation.

 

He strides out and glares at Meg as he takes a seat next to the monitoring station. Once she has settled he walks over to the tank and tells her that if she works through today's tasks without complaining that he will let her play with her unicorn. It's this ridiculous toy that Claire brought Meg a few weeks ago. The damned thing looks like it's pooping a rainbow, but Meg loves Claire and the damn unicorn too. He flips the volume up to get her response.

 

"No deal. New deal. You tell me why you are grumpy, then I work, then I play with unicorn. Deal?"

He's too tired to argue. This is going to be very difficult to explain. Maybe it will be a teachable moment though.

 

"Fine. I am not feeling well. I have scented my true mate but only off of someone else. I fear they may already be in a relationship and I will never get a chance with them."

"No. My Alpha is too strong to let someone steal his mate. Go find them, Clarence."

 

"Meg we talked about this. No forcing someone to mate."

"Not force. Fight for. Show your mate that you can hunt and protect."

"Humans are not that simple, Meg. It may work for your species, but it is more complicated than that. Though if I do meet them, I will try and get their attention."

Castiel turned the conversation back to Meg's lessons and recording of new objects in order to expand the translation program. Meg was good for a bit but he had to go get the toy so he could remind her of their deal. 

As he threw the unicorn in the pool with Meg, Dr. Majors, the head of the department walked in. "Castiel, how's our Meg doing?" she asked kindly.

"She's a brat as always, but she worked hard today. What can I do for you today, Lynn?"

"Not for anything fun, unfortunately. There is a pregnant omega working in the building. They are using their muters but they are having a rare and extreme aversion to other omegas as well as any Alpha but theirs. Due to policy, it will be mandatory for you to wear a blocker. That being said, this omega even with the muters can smell an alpha so all alphas are being asked to use these. If you agree to take them, I have all the necessary paperwork for you to show you have them legally. I must state that you are not at all obligated to do more than wear a common blocker."

 

Cas looks at the little pills. They can be only one thing. Military grade scent blockers. The name is misleading though. If he used them it would mean that his scent would actually change to beta. It would allow others to still scent intent and emotions but not his true designation. They were developed for espionage. The beta ones are the only ones that can be used by the public and only for extreme reasons. That means that both the omega and the baby are at risk.

 

"Is it really that bad, Lynn?" Castiel asks sadly.

With a sigh she tells him, "yes". She goes on to let him know the side effects. It's nothing permanent or life-threatening. He finds out it will not only change his scent but he will have the nose of a beta or worse he will not be able to make out anything but strong emotions. Not even someone's secondary nature. This can be temporary or last the whole time the medication is taken. Also, it could take a week to a full month for it to completely leave his system but a change should be noticed within a week.

 

Castiel is torn. If he does this he may never meet his mate. If he doesn't two lives are at risk. It really isn't a decision. He cannot be so selfish. He takes the pills and says he will come by her office for the paperwork before he leaves. With a heavy heart, he pops one with his coffee and walks to his office. He opens the blinds to look outside and is met with a normal afternoon shower. The weather matches his mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to feed the author. Comments, kudos, and concerns are sustenance.
> 
> Seriously though, comments keep me motivated and writing.


	6. Come Monday (it'll be alright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets an unexpected visitor and the family meets Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's unexpected visitor is VERY SCARY. And Sam has pissed everyone off so lots of tension but no physical violence. Also, the chapter ends on a high note.
> 
> Tags have been added.

Leaving the Roadhouse, Sam was more confused than ever. He had taken special care to make sure Dean's scent was on his clothes and that Sarah's was not. But he didn't get the kind of reaction he had the previous day. Castiel acted weird. Well, weirder than his average weird. The man always stared too much and didn't get a lot of references, but was always genuine with him. Today, he thought for the first time ever that his friend was deliberately concealing things from him. And for the first time, he is truly doubting his plan. 

Sam was deep in thought. That is the only reason he was caught by surprise. 

"Samsquatch!!!!! " is squealed and then Sam has his arms full of the scariest Alpha he's ever met. And he knows Missouri.

"Gabe, what?...how?....you're here!" Sam is so excited that he doesn't even register that he's carrying Gabe. He just proceeds to unlock his office and put his bag down. He does not realize until he is seated that he has a lap full of his mentor. Gabe may not technically be family, but he is Pack. It is not uncommon to cuddle with pack members. In fact, Gabe taught him the importance of touch within familial bonds. He forgot how much he missed the scent of a campsite, evergreens with a hint of wood smoke.

 

"So how's my favorite Winchester doing?" Gabe asks him.

"I'm doing...."

"Not you, Samsquatch. My FAVORITE Winchester. You know, the omega that followed in my footsteps."

He was not going to lie, really he wasn't. He just needed a way not to put Dean's business completely out there. Unfortunately for him, he took too long.

"That good, huh. So tell me, is he totally pissed about you and your "true mate" or what?"

"I haven't told him yet." he grumbles back.

"No, of course, you haven't. " Gabe sighs. "I get why you haven't, but you sent out a mass email telling friends and colleagues first. You didn't tell your Dad or Bobby face to face either. Missouri knew, but when doesn't she know something when it comes to our motley little pack?" Gabe climbs off his lap and strides over to the window to watch the rain. "Bobby and your Dad are both angry and hurt. So am I, but you are in for it with Dean. What the hell were you thinking?" Gabe finally loses his cool at the end. A quiet rage beneath the surface, only a hint of red in his eyes.

A quiet whine escaped from him. He had never seen the evidence of Gabriel Milton's Alpha. Not when he had used his Alpha voice on Bobby, nor when Gabe stopped a gang of backwoods traditional Alphas from killing a beta that had smiled at their familial omega. The room instantly reeked of brimstone and wood fires, something completely unfamiliar to him. He had smelled the wood smoke of Gabe's anger before, but this? This was fury and righteous indignation. Only one person in Sam's live had ever smelled of righteousness. Dean. Dean with his code of honor, with his fierce protectiveness and sense of duty. He could now see how similar the two men were. If he hadn't been scared out of his mind he would have wondered why the two weren't true mates.

Scared shitless, Sam lowered his eyes and bared his neck to Gabe. It should have worked. Alphas rarely deferred authority so easily. Instead, he swore he could actually feel the brimstone and fire he smelled everywhere.

"That's not gonna work this time, kiddo," Gabe growled. 

 

It wasn't loud and angry but quiet and controlled. It frightened him even more. He knew Gabe wouldn't kill him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt him. He remembers the first time that Gabe had to physically put him down. It was humiliating, literally. It caused him to learn humility. Gabe taught him how to be a good Alpha. Unlike what so much of society tried to say he was supposed to be, Gabe taught him the old ways. Alphas are the sentinels and mouthpiece of the true leaders of a pack, the omega. Somewhere along the way society forgot this. It was his job to protect and nurture his omega and beta counterparts. He was not to force his wants or needs on anyone. He was supposed to put them first at all times. He was a failure. A whiny brat that acted first and thought about the consequences later. He never even thought to talk to Dad and Bobby first, he was so swept up in the drama in his head.

Tears fall without his permission and he breaks. "I'm a bad alpha," Sam wails.

"Agreed. Are tears the answer, pup?" Gabe rumbles.

"No, but..." Sam starts but stops with a warning growl from the smaller but stronger Alpha.

"Get up, stop crying and tell me what was so important you forgot to tell your family about this Sarah person."

Great, he realizes that his family is going to be wary of Sarah now. They won't think she can counsel an Alpha properly. He heaves himself up off the floor and chooses to sit on the little couch in his office. He grabs Gabe on the way and cuddles into him. Which is when Gabe finally relaxes and puts his arm around the larger man.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. Tell me everything."

And Sam does just that. He tells about meeting Sarah, all he already knows about her. He tells him about Dean's early and very long heat. He tells him of Castiel and his response yesterday morning. He tells him how he was worried about Dean but excited because he thought Castiel was Dean's true mate and that his best friend could be part of the family and how wonderful and strong Castiel would be for Dean. He tells of his plan and how he got caught up in it all and forgot to tell everyone before Sarah sent out the invites. He tells him about his lunch with Castiel and how he didn't get a reaction and now he is scared that Sarah might have more than one true mate and it's Castiel. He's practically hyperventilating by the end of it.

 

"So this whole mess is because you want Dean to share your experience and find his true mate, too? Or, is it because you're scared of losing Sarah?" Gabe admonishes. "Either way, you're being selfish."

Just then his office phone rings. He heaves himself off the couch and answers it. Before he can say a word a familiar voice comes through, "Boy, what the ever-loving hell are you doing? You have managed to rile up the whole family. You do know how a phone works, right? Just because you know I already knew you were gonna meet that pretty little beta, does not mean that you don't have an obligation to pick up a damn phone and call me and your Uncle Rufus. Not to mention tell the rest of your family that now lives minutes from you. Give the phone to Gabe, Now!!!"

 

Sam didn't say a word; he handed the phone to Gabriel and started packing up. It was a little early but he had a lot to do elsewhere. He wasn't sure how this was going to go down, but he knew Gabe was going to make him face it. He wanted to call Sarah and just let her comfort him. He decided to wait till this was all over.

Gabe hung up the phone. Apparently, Missouri didn't let him talk either.

"First of all, Missouri says not to worry about Sarah. Secondly, whoever this Castiel person is, he is Dean's true mate. Thirdly, we are not to talk about it with anyone else. We are not to act any further on it at all. According to our seer, they have already made decisions that will hinder their discovery of each other and more hands in the pot so to say could have dire consequences. Do you understand?"

Sam nods. He is kinda numb at this point but one little spark got through. He won't lose his friend over Sarah. 

"And last but not least, everyone will be at your house for dinner. I'll cook since you could burn water. I expect you to at least try and convince Sarah to be there; she may be the only reason you don't get your ass handed to you by two angry omegas and a very hurt beta. And don't think you're stronger than them, cause I wouldn't want to take on an angry Dean. Remember when you yelled at your Dad and then when Bobby stepped in you told him he wasn't family? That was just a small taste of what an angry Dean can be."

"Thanks Gabe, that makes me feel sooooo much better," Sam responds with every ounce of sarcasm he has. "Let's get going so I can get this over with".

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Luckily for Sam, Sarah agrees to come for dinner. Gabe is in the spacious, open-plan kitchen when he hears the familiar purr of Dean's pride and joy, Baby.

Bobby doesn't even look at him as he walks past to greet Gabe. John is only slightly better as he waves at him and then introduces himself to Sarah. Dean walks in with a cute red-headed beta. Dean has his arm around her shoulders and is having a wildly inappropriate discussion on whether or not Spock and Captain Kirk are doing the deed.

They make their way over to Sam, "Hey Sam, this is Charlie, our new office manager. She's super cool and wicked good with computers. She's going to write a program to help keep track of the inventory at Bobby's salvage yard to help for restorations. She's also going to create a website for us. She's kinda the little sister I never wanted." Dean says with a smile. Charlie then shrugs Dean's arm off her shoulder and proceeds to give him a playful swat on the arm.

Sam's hopeful Dean's mood holds when it happens, "So who's the pretty lady ya got there Sammy?" Dean questions with his 1000-watt grin and a wink to Sarah. Sam just stands there looking like a goldfish when he feels an arm slink around his waist.

"I'm Sarah Blake, your brother's true mate," Sarah states with a beautiful smile of her own.

The room goes utterly quiet and several things happen almost at once. Charlie squeals and pulls Sarah to the far end of the living area and proceeds an in-depth interrogation of his mate. Dean shoots him a heartbroken look and excuses himself with Dad and Bobby moving to follow him. That's when Gabe saves the day and tells everyone to gather because he has an announcement. 

Gabe is was quick enough to halt Dean's progress to his spare room and swings him around. "All you bitches thought you could leave old Gabe behind, but guess what? I just became Dean-o's boss and will be moving down here soon."

Dean actually looks really happy with this and gives Gabe a huge hug while burying his nose in Gabe's neck. This was going to be his first time teaching without Gabe as his mentor and now he gets to have the biggest part of his professional support system to help him with this change.

"Now, let's all sit down. Dinner is ready and we have a few things to celebrate." Gabe starts to corral everyone.

Dinner is superb. Gabe is a fabulous cook. Between him and Dean, they always have great family meals. Dean sits as far away from him as he can and makes Gabe and Chalie sit on either side of him. Dad is trying. He makes small talk with Sarah and tries very hard to get the two angry omegas to join in. Dean ignores everyone but Gabe. Granted he is asking all the questions on how Gabe could keep him in the dark about the whole process Gabe had to go through in order to get his new position as the head of the AP program. It's done in a playful manner though. Dean may be ignoring him and Sarah but at least he doesn't seem angry. 

 

All that goes out the window though when Bobby stands up and starts to address Sarah. "Look, you seem like a nice enough gal for our Sam, and I just want you to know that what I'm about to say has nothing to do with my opinion of you at this time." Bobby then turns his gaze on him and Sam sees omega gold bleeding through the blue-grey of Bobby's eyes. "I can't believe you didn't say anything to your Dad about this, and from how the princess is acting I'm guessing you didn't tell your brother anything either. We have to find out in an email from someone we hadn't even met yet. I know you have a brain, so why didn't you use it, ya idjit?"

 

"What is he talking about Sammy?" Dean looks at him questioning. He looks around and other than him, Sarah, and Dean, everyone is staring at their plates. Then the smells hit him, Bobby's burnt oil, Gabe's wood smoke, Dad's hot tar, and Dean's sour apple and burnt pastry. When he looks up he is shocked to see that Dean's eyes are completely gold.

 

Sarah's plumeria and sea spray scent turns rancid and all he smells is mate in distress. When he looks down he notices her eyes are completely Beta silver. He had no idea she was so in tune with her wolf. Most betas live their whole lives without tapping into their wolf side.

 

"I messed up. We decided to have a party to announce our intent to mate. We made the plans yesterday and email invitations went out today because it's this Saturday. I wanted to give people time to RSVP. I was so caught up in my happiness. I forgot to tell Dad and Bobby before the invitations went out." Sam tries to explain.

"Oh, you forgot Dad and Bobby? What about the rest of the pack. Did you call Gabe or Aunt Missouri and Uncle Rufus? Jodi? What about me? I'm living here, why couldn't you tell me last night?" 

 

"I didn't want to hurt you," Sam replies giving Dean his best kicked-puppy look.

 

Sam watches his brother lower his head and take a deep breath. He clasps Gabe's shoulder and turns to go out on the back patio. "Sarah, will you please join Gabe and me outside. I promise you're safe. I just wish to talk to my future sister-in-law." 

He watches as his unofficial pack leaders sit down with his future mate. Charlie gets up without a word and starts clearing the table. Dad and Bobby follow suit. Charlie is visibly scared and now that the scents of anger are dissipating he can smell how upset she is. Dad and Bobby pull her close and let her sent them. He barely knows this woman and already it seems she is part of this family. No questions asked. Why can't they do that with Sarah?

"So, Charlie. I'm sorry you had to see that. Family gatherings aren't normally that tense with us."

Aaaaannnndd, Charlie is off. The little beta ball of energy comes to sit with him and talks his ear off. That's when he realizes why his family has welcomed her so readily. She's an orphan. So, of course, the two omegas have pulled her in. 

 

Just then Gabe comes in and picks up a bag that Sarah brought. He tells Bobby to grab some glasses and announces Dean wants everyone, but him to join them outside. He then tells Sam to finish cleaning up and to grab the pie, plates, and utensils and meet them outside.

 

He gets up and makes his way to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. From experience, he knows they will decide his punishment as a group. No doubt that means Missouri, Rufus, and Jodi will also be consulted. Hopefully, that will mean once he serves his time that he will be forgiven. Whatever they decide he will take it.

He hears the sliding glass door open and Dean booms, "Sammy marry that girl! She brought us some Johnny Walker BLUE." 

He smiles to himself and thinks, yes no matter what is next, they'll be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Gabe was so much more fun than writing Sam.
> 
> Look two days and another chapter. Comments do make me write faster.
> 
> As always thanks for the feedback and kudos. Any concerns, feel free to ask.


	7. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reflects on the events of last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Dean POV to wrap up some things in the last chapter. 
> 
> I'm sorry for it being so short but I'm editing the next chapter and will have it up tomorrow.

Dean wakes up gently. He's warm and comfortable and the scents of his pack surround him. He has Gabe snuggled up on one side and Charlie on the other. His ginormous brother is snuggled up with Sarah and his freakishly long arm is stretched out over her and Charlie. He can feel the back of Sam's hand between himself and Charlie. Dad and Bobby are on the pull out sofa since sleeping on the floor in the nest would do them more harm than good. Years of hard labor causing aches and pains in the older men. While the two pretend they don't like a good pack cuddle-up, how they look now contradicts their words. Bobby has Dean's pillow in a choke hold and one arm is hanging off the couch as if he is reaching for them. Dad is the big spoon to Bobby's little one. It is here where he normally feels complete; today he just feels….empty.

A glance towards the sliding glass door informs Dean that it's still very early. The sky is just starting to show signs of sunlight. Normally he would take comfort from his pack and go back to sleep, but this morning in accompaniment to the emptiness is wrongness. The pack no longer feels full. He feels that it's missing quite a few members. He hasn't felt this way since Gabriel showed up and it disturbs him greatly. 

He very carefully extracts himself from the nest and proceeds to start the coffee. Not wanting to wait for it, he uses his brother's fancy one cup maker for himself and slips out onto the lanai. It's already quite warm and sticky out, but his brother's backyard is beautiful. He's under the covered lanai looking out across the large screened in pool. There are palms and tropical plants all along the tall privacy fence. Beyond the pool but still inside the screen, is a fire pit and seating area. It's where they spent time together last night. And he remembers.

Sarah is awesome. Once it was just the three of them, he could scent her better. She had already proven (without trying) just how strong a beta she was. He found he rather enjoyed her floral and salty air scent, but under it was already something else. She smelled like family and almost-mate? He wasn't quite sure what it was. It's how Gabe had always smelled to him. He had never discussed it with Gabe. He didn't understand or know what it meant; he still doesn't.

As if summoned, Dean smells the cleansing scent of evergreens on the wind. "Penny...thoughts?" Gabe inquires.

Not wanting to discuss his train of thought, he goes with something else that is bothering him. "Did we let Sam off too easy?"

"Naw, he got a verbal smack-down by both me and Missouri before dinner. He still has some things to do to complete the process. I think he's learned his lesson." 

In addition to cleaning up last night's dinner mess, serving dessert, and building the pack nest, Sam still had a few tasks to complete. In addition to extending an invitation to Garth, he has to speak with each member individually and apologize as well as listen to the others needs for repairing the damage done. It was less about the apology and more a way to remind Sam to speak to his family which now includes an adorable red-head. He also needs to organize a dinner where they can meet Sarah’s Dad and only close family member.

Charlie was something else. When he had asked her if she wanted to be part of the family, she had just started crying. Once Bobby and Gabe got her settled down, she shared her story with them all over dessert. Gabe then shared that he too “aged-out” of the system and proceeded to move her to his lap where she stayed for a while. Once it was decided that she was welcome and Garth would be too, Sarah got giddy. When asked why she just yanked Charlie to her side and quietly proclaimed that she had a sister now.

Things were going so well. They still needed to meet Garth, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he would find his place in the family as well. So what the fuck was wrong with him.

Gabe nudges him, "What else?"

"I don't know.” Dean says but thinks, "I have a giant hole that wasn't there before".

"I call bullshit. You know that alpha-shaped hole you have; it's only going to get worse."

"That sounds like you have first-hand knowledge, Gabe. Is there something you haven't shared with the class?"

"No, just know the stories and had friends, who like you thought they could just ignore it. Newsflash Dean-o, they couldn’t. It actually hurts less to figure it out. Good or bad, you won’t be able to move on without knowing."

“Watch me.”   
~o~o~o~o~o~o~

“Amelia, this looks really good. Is it really in my price range?” Dean asks his realtor as he takes in the house. The last two were a bit bigger and on the very top of his price range. It’s not far from Sammy and is located almost equidistant from the shop and the Academy he will be teaching at in the fall. It’s like a giant A-frame with mid-century influence. 

“Yes, Mr. Winchester. It has 4 bedrooms, 2 baths, a pool with covered patio, and backs up to a waterway. The golf course is just behind that. It has a large florida room that can be used as a pack den.”

“Amelia, please call me Dean. Let’s go take a look”

The house is almost perfect. It would need only minor changes like the ugly floral wallpaper in the en-suite of the master bedroom. A few lighting changes as well. Nothing a weekend and a few extra hands wouldn’t fix. It’s really close to Sam which he likes and knows it doesn’t flood too badly.

“Amelia, let’s go back to your office. I want to put in an offer on this one.”


	8. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi to Cas' rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's tomorrow where I live so here's some words. It's another very short chapter. 
> 
> *-* WARNING *-*  
> I'm not going to put it in the tags because it is literally one sentence worth, but in case it's a trigger I'm putting it here.  
> There is a very brief mention of past miscarriages. If necessary skip the first paragraph and read the notes at the end.
> 
> Also, I almost named this chapter, "Help me Naomi Wan, you're my only hope." I've had a headache for days, it's my only excuse.

Friday morning Castiel is awoken by a tiny hand smacking him in the face. His Mom and Dad came down from Boca Raton last night and were staying with him. They stopped on their way to pick up little Claire. Upon seeing the state their son was in, they insisted they all sleep together. He had a California King bed just for this occasion; it was still a tight squeeze. A lot of people might think it weird, but his parents used some of the “old ways” to raise him and James. Sleeping together as a pack was one of those methods. While both Betas, Naomi and Zachariah Novak craved a large family a pack of their own. They never got it. Naomi had several miscarriages before the two gave up and adopted himself and his brother when they were just days old. His brother and he were abandoned on the doorstep of a nunnery. It was how he was named after an angel and his brother for an Apostle.

Normally after sleeping with his pack, he would feel better, but with his sense of smell messed up from the suppressants, he didn’t smell pack. His family smelled like strangers, even little Claire. He was experiencing all the side effects. He couldn’t smell well and when he was able to scent someone they just smelled of beta and a warped version of their actual scent. Always, there was something unpleasant in their scent. His mom’s normal sugared plum and jasmine scent was warped to a floral overly ripe fruit one. It was making it very hard to be around anyone.

He didn’t have class today. He needed to get up and call his head intern, Alfie. He was more than competent to handle a day with Meg. He just couldn’t get motivated to go in today. He would hear about it tomorrow from Meg, but he was hoping that when he showed up with Claire that she would be too distracted to throw a fit.

He was hoping that the side effects would wear off or a least lessen because his work and relationships were suffering. He canceled on Sam for their Wednesday lunch. He must have had his hands full because he hasn’t bothered him about it. He was spending as much time as possible away from his co-workers and family. 

When his parents arrived yesterday they fussed over him. They saw their little boy but couldn’t scent him. Poor Claire wouldn’t get near him after her initial hug when she got a good whiff of him. She kept insisting that he wasn’t her uncle. When they finally convinced her that he was indeed her uncle, she insisted that they take him to the ER because he was very sick. That lead to a long conversation about scent and its effects on others and that he was taking a medication to change his scent and why. His poor, sweet Claire was so worried for the expectant mother and unborn baby that he had to call Dr. Majors so she could give Claire an update. Apparently, the few alphas working out of the building regularly all agreed to use the suppressants and the mother and child were doing well considering. Other complications had arisen that proved that she would most likely have to take her leave soon.

They were well but he was spiraling. The hole where his mate fit was getting bigger and he didn’t understand why. A man he counted as family was possibly going to mate his true mate and Jimmy had announced this week he was going to re-start the search for their biological parents again. He didn’t understand his twin’s need to know what happened almost 39 years ago. Mom and Dad were more than enough. Maybe it had to do with Amelia losing her last remaining family member, her Grandmother, Amara. Either way, it made him uncomfortable and added to his growing mound of problems.

Just then he realized his mom was awake. With one look he knew she wanted him to get up with her, so he did. Once in the kitchen, Naomi turned her clear blue eyes on him and asked, “Castiel, what is going through that head of yours?”

They were very close and he didn’t think twice about unloading it all on her. “I scented my true mate on Sam, but I think she’s also his mate and they are having a party tomorrow night to celebrate and announce their intent to mate. Of course, he expects me to attend. This medication is horrible. I seem to be experiencing all the side effects listed as well as a few that are not. And, then Jimmy….” he doesn’t finish that one sentence. He’s not sure if his brother told her or not and doesn’t want to hurt her feelings.

“Jimmy has re-started his search for your parents,” his mom finished for him.

“So he did tell you. Mommy, I hate it. It doesn’t matter! YOU are my mom and my dad is in there. Why can’t he just leave it alone?”

“Castiel, it’s fine. Who do you think helped him the first time? My only worry is that he will run into the same roadblocks and dead ends we ran into before. But what do you mean you think Sam’s soon to be mate is your true mate?”  
So he tells her about it. He tells her about scenting the omega first a couple of weeks ago and how Monday, Sam told him all about Sarah. He laments over the pictures of the two of them in the invite. His fear of now not knowing if he is right because of the damn suppressants and the hole he feels without her.

“Castiel, I don’t mean to be crude but how many women have you ever been interested in?”

“Not many,” he concedes.

“Let me see the invite,” his mother insists, “I really don’t think your true mate would be a woman if they’re an omega.”

So he starts up his computer and shows her the pictures. Her reaction is not one he suspected. Her light melodious laugh fills the room. “Castiel, this Sarah of Sam’s is a beta. Remember that impressionist piece I bought last time we visited? It was from her father’s gallery. I am quite certain, she is not ‘your omega’ my dear.” She then kisses him on the top of his head and wonders off to wake her husband and granddaughter.

He allows himself to hope. For the first time all week he feels that maybe his quest for his mate is not lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief mention of past miscarriages.   
> If you skipped the first paragraph the following summary is for you.  
> Cas wakes in his own pack cuddle with Claire, and his mom and dad (Naomi and Zachariah). We find out the twins are adopted and they got their names from the nuns that found them. Also Naomi and Zach always wanted a large family.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Your comments keep me motivated, so remember to feed the author.


	9. He talks to Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you so much for following my little story. I thought I might get a few subscriptions but never did I think that I would break 10 much less break 100. You guys are awesome. 
> 
> This is not quite the party yet, but Dean meets Cas. (Finally!!!!)

He’s lost and not just metaphorically. There was a detour that put him on an unfamiliar, windy road and now he really didn’t know where to go from here. At a red light, he broke down and pulled up the GPS app on his phone. With one problem resolved he listen to the directions and followed them blindly. This allowed him to reflect on his week.

Things were ready at the shop to open on Monday. Charlie had not only created a database of parts from the Salvage yard but was able to review statistics of the most common cars in the area which helped them create a good stock of parts to have on hand. She finished the shop's website when he provided her with pictures of the restorations he had done in the past and she made it easy for someone to make reservations for service on either side of the business. They had several reservations for the upcoming week for standard services and as of yesterday, even one for his side, a ’67 Chevy Camaro Z/28. The owner was looking for a new mechanic and just wanted to come in for an interview and someone to give her a tune up as well as look at a few issues the owner was vague about. The pictures that were sent showed a very well taken care of car. Regardless, he was really looking forward to working on the rare beauty. 

Dean had found the perfect house and was in negotiations when they received a call on Friday afternoon that the seller had decided to take the house off the market. He was so disappointed and for reasons he couldn’t explain, it made that alpha-shaped hole in him feel deeper somehow. 

The pack had welcomed three new members in less than a week and things felt good in that aspect but incomplete. Sam had fulfilled his tasks given as punishment and last night the pack met Sarah’s father. While he wasn’t keen on their way of life himself, he supported Sarah’s decision. He had pulled Dean aside and told him that Sarah had always longed for a larger family. He had questions though since their way of life was usually associated with one religion or another. Dean had answered all his questions and told him while they do learn about some of the religions associated with the old ways they do not worship any deity and really are just a motley group of people with little to no biological family that chose each other as family. This made Mr. Blake calm some and realized it was exactly what his daughter needed. He asked if he would be excluded from being a part of things like holidays and such if he did not want to follow the pack's ways. Dean had assured him that family is always welcome.

Two out of three things were going well for him. And tonight his baby bro was not only announcing his intentions to mate with Sarah, but he was going to ask her to marry him. Despite his personal reservations in finding his true mate, he could really see how happy they were together and just how well they fit. Hell, Sarah fits into the family just as well as Sam did. Maybe there was something to this whole “true mates” thing. 

Soon he found the high-rise in downtown Ft. Lauderdale where Sarah lived. They had told him he could valet it for free or there would be marked spaces in the garage for party goers. He opted to park baby himself. As he pulled up he could see not a lot of people had opted to park themselves. He saw Bobby’s Nova and Garth’s El Camino. He parked and then got out the new muters he got himself. He was using them regularly now, but just around Sam and since it was possible the alpha that was shaped like the hole in him would be there he was definitely going to wear them tonight. He carefully pushed the devices into place and leaned over to open the glove compartment to get the blockers to reapply them. As he reaches for the door handle the beautiful blue Camaro he was scheduled to work on next week parked a couple of spaces away.

Curious, he got out, leaned against baby, and waited.

He’s not sure what he expected but the extremely hot man that gets out is not it. He has a mess of dark hair and a bright gummy smile. His eyes are hidden behind mirrored aviator sunglasses. He’s fit and almost as tall as himself. He’s wearing tight dark jeans and a blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up. The colors are different but it’s almost exactly what he is wearing. Where the man’s jeans were a dark blue, Dean’s were black. Where one was wearing blue the other wore a vibrant lime green.

“Hello, Dean,” the man said. And holy mother of God where the fuck did that voice come from. It was deep and gravely and did things to him. Dammit, he was starting to leak slick like a damn teenager; and just staring like a lovesick one too. He is close enough now that even through the muters he can tell the man is a beta.

The man extends his hand and states, “I’m Castiel, a friend of your brothers. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Dean grasps his hand and finally finds his voice and responds, “Heya, Cas. ”

“Cas?” the man questions.

Dean hadn’t even realized he gave the man a nickname. Sam had only ever used his full name. “Oh uh, sorry! I, uh, tend to do that.” “No, you really don’t.” his brain supplied unhelpfully.

“Cas. Why has no one ever thought of this! Cas, I like. Just don’t call me Cassie like everyone seems to do. Only Claire can call me that and get away with it. Although, maybe I can convince her to use ‘Cas’ instead.” 

And Dean is definitely not jealous of the woman that gets a special nickname for the blue-eyed beauty in front of him.

Now, uncomfortable, Dean flounders for a new topic. “Well Cas, are you gonna introduce me to the pretty lady you drove up in, or what?”

Somehow the man’s smile gets even bigger and brighter. “Angel is something special. She was my mother’s. My brother got Dad’s ‘63 Sting Ray; I got Mom’s Camaro. He thought he got the better deal. What he didn’t seem to remember was that Mom takes better care of her cars and was more likely to drive the butt-ugly ’78 Impala station wagon they got to tote us around in than Angel here.”

“Was it really that bad?” Dean asks.

“It was two-toned brown and boxy. Just like the one in ‘Flight of the Navigator’.”

Dean had no clue what Cas was talking about. “I don’t get that reference,” Dean states with a frown.

‘And what the hell’ Dean thinks as Cas tilts his head like a confused puppy. Dean finds it absolutely adorable. Cas chuckles and says, “It’s rare that I’m not the one saying that line.”

“Oh, I just realized who you are. You and Sam go way back. You speak whale.”

“That would not be correct, more like I can translate whale, thanks to your brother,” Cas says way too seriously.

“It was a joke Cas. You know Dory the forgetful blue fish in the Pixar films. She speaks whale.”

“Oh, yes Claire showed me that one. “

And no, that’s not jealousy it’s…something else. He doesn’t know what but it’s definitely not jealousy. Envy maybe? No, that’s the same damn thing.

Just then Dean’s phone started playing “He ain’t heavy, he’s my brother”. “Shit, that’s Sam,” Dean informs Cas. “Hey, bitch. I’m in the garage. Whatcha, need?”

“Get up here, jerk! What took you so long?” Sam rumbles out.

“Well there was a detour and I got lost. You know it’s not like I’ve been here long enough to know my way around. Plus, I had a couple angels to meet. We’ll be up soon,” Dean tells Sam and hangs up so as not to be questioned further.

When he looks back to Cas he has that adorable head tilt going again along with a squint. So Dean asks, “what?”

“Not many people realize I was named for an angel.”

“Sam may have mentioned it a couple of times when you two first met and I was constantly wondering what kind of name ‘Castiel’ was,” Dean tells him sheepishly. “We should get going or Samantha may have an aneurysm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a PSA  
> Please remember to feed your favorite authors. Comments are sustenance.
> 
> If you have any concerns or an interaction you would like to see, let me know. If it fits, I may just use it.


	10. My Best Friend's Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Sarah get engaged.
> 
> Cas POV

As Cas accompanied Dean into Sarah’s building he wondered why he never asked Sam more about his brother. The man is sex on legs; delectable bow-legs that he imagined would feel amazing wrapped around him. Freckles cover his face and Cas wants to know where else they can be found. He has the most beautiful green eyes Cas has ever seen; they’re like the afternoon sun through a sour apple jolly rancher. He can’t really scent him since he decided to wear his muters for the party. The medication is still wreaking havoc with his sense of smell; the mutated scents turn his stomach. He also can’t smell designations well so he isn’t sure if Dean is a beta like his scent seems to him or if it’s the damn suppressants. 

If he had met Dean just a few weeks ago he would be interested. Very interested. Now, knowing his perfect mate is somewhere out there means no matter how attractive Dean is he just can’t go there. Not to mention Sam probably wouldn’t approve of an alpha male/beta male pairing. He’s not even sure if Dean would be interested. Although, the angel comment gave him pause. Was it possible that comment was a flirtation?

Not wanting to wait in the elevator in silence Cas mentions, “Your brother mentioned that you got the AP teaching position. Are you happy about it?”

“Yeah, I didn’t expect to get it. Thought they would just have me teaching the regular class. Still can’t believe they chose to give it to the ‘new guy’ but it may have to do with their new AP and alternative learning director. I worked with him at the school I just left.”

“I’m sure you got the position on your own. Sam is quite proud of you.”

Dean looks like he’s going to respond when the elevator stops and opens on Sarah’s floor. They don’t say anything else on the way to her door.

Once inside Dean is pulled away by a cute excitable redhead. So he finds a bare spot on the wall to lean up against and take in the party. He notices there are quite a few people he either knows or recognizes. He keeps track of Dean and hopes he’s not being obvious about it. He would scan the crowd and then find dean, wash, rinse, repeat. He notices that Dean is with a short blonde man now. They seem quite well acquainted; he doesn’t like it.  
During one of his sweeps of the room, he spots Dr. Majors talking to a large man with salt-and-pepper hair and a tightly clipped beard along with a shorter man who is wearing a trucker hat and sporting a full beard. The shorter man has his arm around a woman he recognizes from the roadhouse. He’s pretty sure she’s an alpha and the owner. Not far from them he spots Sam who has his arm around a pretty brunette he knows is Sarah and there is the short man with honey colored hair that had been with Dean a few minutes ago. He decides he needs to make himself known, so he weaves his way through the crowd to the trio.

“Sam, Sarah, this is a beautiful party. Thanks for having me.” Cas states.

“I’m glad you made it, man. This is Sarah and Gabe. Sarah, Gabe, this is Castiel. ”

As he goes to shake their hands he hears a familiar voice behind him. “You can call him Cas,” Dean says as he puts his hand on Cas’ shoulder. Cas looks over his shoulder at him and their eyes meet. Everything seems well as long as he looks at Dean. 

“So I see you’ve met Dean. Um, can I talk to you for a minute Cas?” Sam requests.

Sam pulls him from Dean and he’s not sure why but he growls at Sam. It’s low and they’re far enough away for only Sam to hear. 

“Dude, why do you smell like a beta? And you don’t even smell remotely like yourself. “ Sam hisses at him.

“It’s a long story, Sam. Bottom line, I was asked by University staff to take military grade suppressants due to an extreme reaction of a pregnant omega who works at the lab. The health of the mother and child were at risk.” Cas states with a sigh.

“Oh, well that sucks. How bad are the side effects?” Sam questions.

“Quite unpleasant. We can talk more at lunch Monday. You have guests to get back to.”

Cas takes his leave. For a moment there he had been at the very least content. But a reminder of his inability to scent his omega puts him back in a dreadful mood. He decides that he’s been there long enough and heads to the exit when a hand reaches out and spins him around.

“You can’t leave now Cas. Why don’t you come meet the rest of the family? Dad and Bobby have heard all about you.”

So he meets John who has been keeping Dr. Majors busy all night and Bobby who he knows is an omega but now smells like a beta. Dean tells them about angel. And they get to talking about cars. Cas once again feels whole. That omega-shaped hole seems to disappear when he’s with Dean. It makes him wonder if he can forget the whole thing and move on or if it’s a temporary fix.

Dean excuses himself from the group and he immediately feels the difference. That’s when Gabe reappears. For only the second time since he started the suppressants, he can scent a designation. Gabe is an alpha. He had assumed the man was an omega since he seemed to be with Dean. The only other person he has been able to at least scent their designation was his twin. He doesn’t know what it means but he doesn’t like the way Gabe is looking at him.

“Can I help you?” he asks the shorter alpha.

“No, but I can spot it you know. “

“Spot what?” Cas as incredulously.

“That hole you got right in the center of you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cas turns to walk away from him.  
“Did either of the yahoos tell you who I am? Cause I’m pretty sure you’ve got it wrong and you’re gonna need me in your corner if you want your omega.”

Cas is pissed. Who does this man think he is and why does he know so much. Sam couldn’t have told him because he hasn’t told Sam. But before he can do anything Sam is calling for everyone’s attention. So he turns and watches as Sam talks about meeting his true mate. He watches as he gets down on one knee and proposes to Sarah. It’s an amazingly touching moment and he may as well turn green. He’s so jealous of him. Sarah may not be his true mate but Sam has found her and Cas is left with no way of finding his omega.

This Gabe guy seems to think he can help, but he doesn’t even know how he fits into this. He does know that whoever the omega is they are close to Sam. Could they have scented him too? Has Sam told Gabe enough that he knows who it is?

His thoughts are interrupted by an acoustic guitar. The melody sounds familiar. A beautiful voice starts singing.

Who knows how long I've loved you  
You know I love you still  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime  
If you want me to-- I will.

And he remembers days when his mom and dad would sing this to each other while making dinner or when one was sad. He thinks his dad had sung it on at least one anniversary albeit off key.

For if I ever saw you  
I didn't catch your name  
But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same.

He remembers his dad telling him and Jimmy about a high-school dance. The one at which he finally got the nerve to ask Naomi to dance with him. This was the song of their first dance.

Love you forever and forever  
Love you with all my heart  
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart.

Dean may not be Sir Paul but his rendition is equally spellbinding.

And when at last I find you  
Your song will fill the air  
Sing it loud so I can hear you  
Make it easy to be near you  
For the things you do endear you to me  
You know I will  
I will.

When the song ends and everyone is done cheering for Dean, Castiel turns back to Gabriel.

“All I know is that your name is Gabe and that you obviously know the Winchesters.”

“Did Sam ever tell you about a teacher of his that the family brought in to rein Sam’s alpha in?”

“Briefly. What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, my full name is Gabriel Milton. Ring any bells?”

And it all clicks into place. This is that man. This is also the man to whom Dean was referring to as the new director at the school he would be teaching at. From what Sam told him he was like an older brother to them. So, of course, Dean would be close to him. But what does it matter, Dean is a beta and therefore not his mate. Why does he care so much?

Before he can respond to Gabe, Dean is back by his side and Dean’s hand is on his shoulder again. “Right where he belongs,” his treacherous brain supplies. He really needs to have a conversation with his brain about this.

“So what did ya think, Cas? Told you that you couldn’t leave yet.” Dean tells him. 

“It was beautiful. I’m glad you didn’t let me leave.” Cas replies. 

He knows they’re just standing there staring at each other but he doesn’t care. 

Without turning away, Dean smiles and says, “So, the party snacks were good and all but I could kill for a burger, you game Cas?”

Cas smiles at him. “I know the perfect spot”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any predictions?
> 
> Comments and concerns are welcomed. 
> 
> Also I'm kinda stuck here. Do you want Sam's POV or more Dean and Cas next?


	11. Cheeseburger in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Dean's POV and a little bit of Cas' POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-* First of all I would like to give thanks to Tooleybaby. She has offered to help me and is now my beta. *-*-*-*
> 
> All errors are still mine.
> 
> Secondly, I thought I should share a South Florida problem I experience first hand yesterday. I have been staying at my friends house in Hallendale Beach because I was watching his dogs while he was out of town. He got back late Monday so I stayed the night. Yesterday afternoon, I went to use the bathroom. I opened the door and when I looked down at the toilet I saw a freaking dragon. I hate lizards and the like so I screamed and ran to the living room where I proceeded to climb up on a chair. I wasn't sure if it was a baby gator, iguana or something else.
> 
> My friend was lying down in his room and came running out. I couldn't even talk to tell him what was going on. I finally got out that there was a giant reptile in the toilet. He thought I was over-exaggerating since he knows I hate lizards. So he went in and I immediately heard the door being slammed shut. It was a foot-long iguana. The problem is that while we were trying to figure out what to do the damn thing crawled back down the shoot. So for several hours we had no bathroom. He finally rigged a homemade catch-pole like animal control uses. (wild iguanas are mean. They bite, have large claws, and can seriously hurt you.) He was able to catch and release him outside where he belongs. It was a stressful day.
> 
> I googled it and apparently there have been several news stories where someone has found an iguana in their toilet. I have lived in South Florida for all of my 38 years and it was a first for me. I've come across gators in back yards but nothing like this inside.

Dean feels good for the first time since he got down here. He’s gotten used to the idea of Sam and Sarah. He actually really likes her and is extremely happy for his little brother. He’s had moments where he thinks it should be him and Benny; maybe he would be big and round by now. But those moments pass pretty quickly. What has been excruciating is the whole “jonesing” for some alpha he’s never even met. But right now, sitting in Cas’ angel, riding on the high of Sam’s proposal, he feels good. Real good. Like the alpha-shaped hole is just a small impression instead of a gaping wound.

Maybe it won’t get worse for him. Maybe he will be able to just forget it and move on. Too bad Cas has Claire or he would love to ‘move on’ with him.

Cas drove them to a small freestanding hamburger joint called Jack’s Old Fashion Hamburger House. It was a little late, but there was still a good crowd. There were tables inside and out. The place is very understated and very much a place Dean would go to on his own.

“Why don’t you get us a table and I’ll order our food,” Cas tells him.

It’s a little warm and very humid out so he finds a table inside and waits. He watches Cas wait in line and not for the first time that night admires him. The man is hot, but somehow they just “click”. He met the man just hours ago but it feels like he just belongs with him; like it has always been Dean and Cas. He thinks the man is taken and from what he has heard from Sam, he knows Cas has dated women in the past. He’s not sure if the beta would even be interested in him.

With a deep sigh, Dean rips his gaze away. A new mantra replaces his old one, “Friends, we’re just friends. It’s enough to be his friend,” Dean repeats this to himself.

Cas sets down the sodas he ordered for them and tells Dean to go up to the little condiment section to pick out his toppings. There’s quite a few, hot sauce, a pepper relish, sweet and dill relish, onions, barbecue sauce, mayo, and of course the traditional yellow mustard and ketchup. He goes with just good old mustard and ketchup filling the little plastic cups provided for the task. He sits back down and Cas takes his turn. Pepper Relish, barbecue sauce and something orange that Dean must have missed. It’s the only one with a top.

“What’s in that one, Cas?” Dean inquires.

“Oh, I use it for the fries. It’s mayo and crystal hot sauce.”

“That’s different.” Dean states.

“I know. What’s really weird,” Cas continues, “is that I only ever use the combo here. A friend back in high school showed it to me and I’ve been doing it ever since. 

“So you grew up here?”  
“Yep. Got my bachelor's degree at UM and went to Stanford for my masters and doctorate.” Cas says with a smile.

A number is called and Cas gets up to get the food. There are 3 baskets, two with large cheeseburgers and one with fries. Dean takes a bite and is surprised at just how good it is. This place is definitely one to frequent.

They continue to chat about everything and nothing. For as bad as his brother claimed Cas to be about references, he gets more than Dean thought he would. He talks a lot about working in the lab with Meg, whoever that is. He seems quite fond of her. So he asks what Cas is currently working on.

“Well, we have been able to create a device that translates the clicks and whistles of a bottlenose dolphin. What we are doing now is introducing things that marine life would never see to see how she comes up with a name for it. For example, trees. We then mark the response to see if she repeats the same response for other items. It’s so we can test some of the programing. On top of that, there is a super pod of dolphins near the bahamas that we are trying to translate. Meg is not from this pod and we have now figured out that each pod has it’s own dialect. Sam has been trying to help, but we haven’t gotten very far. I think I may have to break down and see if Meg understands any of it. But you are probably bored by now.”

“Not at all Cas. I actually find it fascinating. Do you think that maybe I could meet Meg? I’ve never seen a dolphin in person let alone be able to talk to it and understand what it says back.”

“We can go to the lab if you’re not too busy after you look over angel on Monday,” Cas suggests.

“I would love that.”

Just then Cas gets a text notification. When he opens it he full on belly laughs.

“Hey Cas, care to share with the class?”

“Well, apparently my parents gave Claire her birthday gift early, so now that she has an iPad she can use iMessenger. She just sent me a virtual hug. My parents spoil her too much, but she is their first and only grandchild. My brother is now the favorite, since he gave them a grandchild.”

“How old will she be?”

“Six. She and I are close. In fact, I took her to lunch today and she got to visit Meg. It’s why I was running late.”

“Oh, so she’s Amelia’s daughter, right?”

“Yes,” Cas responds with his signature head tilt, “you know Amelia?”

“She’s my realtor. Sam recommended her to me since she helped him find his house. In fact, she found the perfect house for me. It was close to Sam and had everything I wanted. We were in negotiations, but didn’t have a contract yet and out of the blue Friday the seller pulled it off the market. So now I’m back to square one.”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Cas is in shock. This cannot be the man to which he almost sold his house. He has never lived in it but when the house he always loved as a kid was being sold, he had bought it for himself and his future mate. With everything that had been going on, he had told Amelia to sell it during one of his many depressed moods over this past week. After his talk with his mom on Friday, he had called to tell her to halt negotiations and take it off the market. He had felt confident at the time that he would find his mate.

But now, sitting across from Dean he didn’t want his mate. He felt whole with Dean and comfortable in ways he had never felt before. He couldn’t believe he had met this man just a few hours ago.

The light twilling ring on his phone interrupted his thoughts. When he glanced at his phone he saw it was Claire on facetime. He showed Dean who smiled and told him to answer it. 

“Hey Claire Bear, why aren’t you in bed?”

“Nana, Papa and I are waiting on you. We can’t have puppy pile time without you. Did you like the hug I sent you?” Claire rambled.

“Yes, I liked it very much. I’m just finishing up dinner, but you need to go to bed. I’ll come and cuddle with you when I get home.”

“But Uncle Cassie,” Claire whined while holding the ‘e’ sound.

“No buts. Bed now or you will go home tomorrow and you won’t get to go with me to take angel for her check-up.”

Just then Dean interrupted. “Oh Cas you have to bring her, can you imagine Bobby with a little girl.”

Cas isn’t sure he wants his niece around the surly omega, but he was quite sweet with the redheaded friend of Dean’s, so who knows.

“Uncle Cassie, who’s that?”

“Do you remember Sam?” She nods at him. “Well that was his brother Dean, d’you wanna say hello?” She nods again.

He turns the phone and Dean waves and says hello to Claire.

“Mr. Dean, you’re so pretty. Like Repunzel!”

To his credit, Dean just snickers and tells Claire, “you are not the first to tell me that. Thank you Claire, but I think you have stalled enough. Your Uncle told you that it’s time for bed. I don’t want you to get in trouble and not be able to come see me Monday. I’m the one that’s gonna give angel her check-up.”

“Okay, ‘night Mr. Dean, ‘night Uncle Cassie.” She ends the chat with no more fuss.

Dean is perfect with Claire. Actually seeing them interact may kill him. But it appears that he has no choice.

“So puppy pile?” Dean asks.

Cas is mortified. Pack sleep-ins are not common and are usually only done by traditionalist or religious fanatics. There are very few who know of the “old ways”.

“My parents always wanted a big family, but due to circumstances beyond their control it was just the four of us. They instead implemented some practices of the ‘old ways’. Sleeping together as a pack is one of them.” Cas explained quickly.

“Wow, I thought my family was the only one. Gabe started teaching us the old ways when he started mentoring Sam. I get it. You’ll get no judgment from me or Sam.”

“Crap, Sam texted me earlier that he won’t make our run tomorrow. I need to reschedule our lunch Monday.”

So, Cas texted Sam and they worked it all out. They would be meeting for dinner tomorrow night instead. When he looked back up at Dean he had a strange look on his face, but didn’t say anything. Cas smiled at him and the grin he received in return was brilliant.

And not for the first time that night, Cas wondered if his true mate would be as perfect as his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading. Comments and/or concerns are welcome.
> 
> I'm wondering if anyone has any predictions on what the sub-plot is yet.


	12. Our Idgit Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV the next morning.
> 
> The family talks about our boys.  
> We learn more about Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a hand to tooleybaby for making me look good. She's an amazing beta.
> 
> Both of us have busy weekends coming up so this will most likely be the last update till at least next week.

Sam wakes up with Sarah in his arms. He stayed at her place after cleaning up. He was so happy. Everything was coming together, except Cas and Dean. Although, he did catch both of them stealing glances at each other. But with Dean’s insistence on wearing the damn muters and Cas now on the suppressants, he had no idea if or when the two would catch on.

He was shocked to see them arrive together, but Dean told him they met when they both self-parked in the garage. Each of his family members had questioned him on who the man was. It was decided by Sarah, that they would all meet up for brunch. He had forgotten to tell Cas that he was staying at Sarah’s and would not be able to meet him for their run, so he texted him last night. Cas said no problem and that he forgot he wasn’t going to be able to make their Monday lunch, but could do Sunday night for dinner or just a drink, whatever worked for him. His lovely fiancée told him to go have some alpha time. She had questioned him about Cas smelling like a beta, too. 

Just then the alarm they had set so they wouldn’t miss brunch. Sarah burrowed further under the covers and told him to snooze it. So he did. The 10 minutes passed by with light touches and a few chaste kisses. Both were awake and up soon after the second blaring of his phone. 

They got ready and even though they had only known each other a couple of weeks, their morning routine was quite easy and comfortable. They just fit. 

“So, even without being able to scent each other, your brother and Castiel clicked. Do you think there is more than just scent at play with true mates?”

“I really don’t know, babe.” He had done some research when he initially found Sarah and even more because of Dean’s refusal to even try and meet his. From what he read, being around each other would lessen the withdraw, but wasn’t sure if the lack of being able to properly smell the other would hinder that response. 

They didn’t talk anymore on that subject as they finished getting ready and headed to their preferred brunch spot. A little piano bar with a $20 Sunday brunch buffet that included two bloody marys, two screwdrivers, or two mimosas. Alcohol would surely be welcomed by his family with the topic they would need to discuss.

~o~o~o~o~o~

They arrive just as Bobby, John, Dr. Majors, and Charlie pull up in Dad's Tahoe. Gabe’s car is already in the drive. Garth wasn’t going to be able to come but he wasn’t really in the loop anyway right now. Sam decided he would call Garth later to keep him posted.

They all greeted each other and the host sat them down. After the waiter took their drink orders they all made their way to the buffet. Once everyone was seated with their food the conversation started.

“Sam, spill,” Bobby grumped out.

“Okay, so I think everyone here knows that Dean scented his true mate on me recently. I’m pretty sure his alpha is my friend Castiel,” Sam started.

“But Cas is a beta,” Charlie interrupted.

“No, he actually isn’t. There is a pregnant omega in the marine lab that is having extreme reactions to scents. Any other omega or an alpha that is not her’s is causing harmful effects to both mother and baby. I was tasked by the university to ask the few alphas on staff to use military grade suppressants. They all agreed, including Castiel.” Dr. Lynn Majors explains.

“Yeah, and it’s not like the suppressants just changed him to smell like a beta. It’s completely different.” Sam interjects.

“On top of all that, Castiel confessed to me that he’s experiencing all the side effects. Everyone smells wrong to him and other than his brother, everyone smells like a beta. So his nose is completely messed-up.” Lynn adds.

“But they so obviously like each other. The staring was off the charts. Oh, and don’t get me started on the looks they would give each other when the other wasn’t looking. They are officially my new OTP!!!” Charlie squeals.

“From the little we talked, I like the guy; I think he would be good with Dean. So, what now?” Bobby finally speaks. John grunts his agreement.

“Well, unless things have changed, Missouri told Sam and I that we are not to interfere.” Gabe finally speaks, “I already did though,” he says softly with his head down.

“What the hell Gabe, Missouri told us if we interfere there could be grave consequences!” He’s so mad right now; a low growl escapes him unbidden.

“I don’t know. I just felt the need to talk to the dork. He looked like a lost puppy.” Gabe tries to defend himself. “I only implied that I knew he was feeling the effects of not having his omega which he got very defensive about, bee-tee-dubs. And I kind of cleared up who I was to Dean. He kept giving me death glares. I think he thought Dean and I were a thing. It’s not like it was the first time someone got that idea. Hell, Benny never liked me.”

“You two have always shared something,” John finally pipes in.

“Yeah well it’s not what you think,” Gabe growls at him, “he just always smelled like family. I hadn’t smelled ‘family’ since my oma dropped me off on the doorstep of the people I grew to accept as my parents. I was 4 at the time, so it was surprising. And no, I don’t know what it means because Sam didn’t always smell like pack.” Gabe halts and it’s clear to everyone that he is done talking about it.

Sam knew that Gabe lost both his parents when his older sister Anna had a schizophrenic episode and attacked them. He was only 10 at the time. Just like Sam when he lost his mother. But, he never knew that Gabe was the Milton’s adopted son.

Before he could delve deeper into his thoughts on the subject, Bobby received a call from Missouri. He didn’t even greet her before he put her on speaker.

“Whatcha got for us, Missy,” Bobby asked. And only the gruff omega could get away with that nickname.

“Gabe, what you did was fine. Sam don’t give him a hard time. The rest of you just sit back and wait. They will find one another. Lynn, please let us know when Cas is given the all clear to stop the suppressants. Also, welcome to the family, and yes I know you just started seeing John, but I know it will all work. And don’t act like John hasn’t already told you about my abilities. Sam and Dean are big boys now, you don’t need to worry about intruding on them. They will quickly accept you and grow to love you soon after. Sam, your brother loves that girl of yours so don’t push him too hard, okay?”

“Okay, Auntie. Love you and thanks.” Sam says while smiling down at Sarah.

“And Bobby, don’t think that I don’t know about that alpha of yours. She’s good people. You can trust her. Gabe don’t give her a hard time either.” And with that, she hung up.

“Bobby, is there something you haven’t told us?” Gabe teases. His mood now gone.

“What, I took her to meet you all. It’s not like we’re true mates. That ship sailed a long time ago, but we like each other.”

Sarah and Charlie begin singing, “Oma and Ellen sitting in a tree…”

They are cut off by a grumbled, “I ain’t your oma!” But when he sees hurt in both Charlie and Sarah’s eyes he sheepishly adds, “but you are my girls”.

Sam notices that Doctor Majors looks really uncomfortable, he nudges Gabe and points at her. He knows Gabe will help John with her. He does really like her, he always has. Dad’s gone 18 years without mom, it’s time for him to be happy, too.

The rest of the meal goes smoothly, everyone getting along. Gabe goes out of his way to talk to Lynn and she seems to calm some. 

Sam pulls Gabe aside and tells him to meet him and Cas for dinner before they all part ways.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Sam met up with Gabe just before dinner. He had some suspicions he wanted to run by the man. He had a feeling Gabe didn’t spill all of it. There was something else between the man and his brother.

“Gabe, I didn’t want to bring it up in front of everyone, but is that really all Dean smells like to you?” Sam decided on the direct route.

Gabe sighs and just stares at him. It’s unnerving. As Sam starts to fidget, Gabe begins. “From the moment I scented your brother he was family. You are right though, I am keeping something from you. It’s just too big. At the time I thought it strange, but now, I think I know what it means.”

“Are you going to share with the class?” Sam wonders out loud.

“In private,” Gabe says quietly, “Cas is incoming.”

To say the night was tense was an would be a big distortion of the truth. Everyone was polite enough but Cas didn’t really want to talk about the symptoms he was experiencing. 

Finally at his breaking point, Sam blurted, “Cas, talk to me. Gabe is family, you can trust him. What is going on with you?”

Cas glared at Gabe, “He seems to have it all figured out. Ask him?”

“No, I’m asking you.” Sam grits out. “You are my best friend, a brother even.”

“I scented my omega, my true mate on you. I initially thought it was Sarah. It was why I was dodging you this past week. Then the fate of an unborn child came between me and finding them. Sam, I smell things, but they are all wrong. Almost everyone smells like a beta, save my brother and…..” Cas trails off while looking out the window.

“That is not of import. Everyone smells wrong too. For example, my mother’s scent is jasmine and sugar plums, but now she smells of rotting fruit and overly floral synthetic scent, like an air freshener that betas are so fond of using. Gabe here pointed out that I have a hole right in the center of me. I suspect if you were separated from Sarah for long, you would understand the feeling. Sam for all I know they were at the party last night, and the worst thing, neither of us would know. I may lose this person before we even meet. It’s so frustrating, but what was I going to do, let harm come to the mother and child?” Cas finishes and he looks distraught.

Gabe is growling lowly next to him. Before Sam has a chance to say anything, Gabe reach out and puts his hand on Cas’, “Of course you couldn’t do that Cas. You’re going to be okay, I promise. I won’t let this ruin you.”

And that was weird, but Cas seems to take comfort in Gabe’s touch, he even looks back up from his lap.

“Thank you, Gabriel.”

“In spite of everything, it looked like you had a pretty good time last night.” Sam prods some.

“I did. Your brother is very nice Sam. I think we’re gonna be good friends.”

“You know Cas, being such a good friend to our little Sammy here has earned you a night with the family. Friday night, Sam’s house, and don’t argue with me. You’re coming. It’s a slumber party so bring your PJs.”

Cas looks uncomfortable but nods in compliance.

They finish up and Cas excuses himself since his parents and niece are staying with him.

As Sam walks to the parking lot with Gabe he once again asks, “so, are you finally going to share with the class?”

They stop by Sam’s new Challenger and Gabe leans against it. “Questions first, is Cas a twin?”

“Yeah, Jimmy is his identical twin.”

“What does Cas smell like to you? From the beginning explain it.”

“Family, home, and,” Sam has never admitted this part to anyone, “not quite mate.”

“Well, that is exactly how Dean smells to me. So your brother's true mate smells like family and not quite mate, why would Dean smell like that to me?”

“Holy shit, Gabe. You think Cas is your brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you nailed the sub-plot so kudos to you.


	13. Monday, Funday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas, and Claire hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give thanks to tooleybaby, the best beta ever.
> 
> This is mostly just fluff. The boys spend time together and Claire is adorable. Kind of a filler chapter but felt the need to show the boys having fun together.

Dean found himself taking longer than usual to pick out what he was going to wear. Not to the shop, but to go with Cas to his lab. He was looking forward to talking to a dolphin, meeting Claire, and working on that beautiful rare Camaro; it had nothing to do with the fact that he would be doing it all with Cas.

He picked out a soft, dark gray henley with a pair of light blue jeans. He packed his bag and quickly dressed for work. He was running a little late and Bobby would never let him hear the end of it if he was. Cas’ appointment was for 11:30 this morning. He hoped he could talk the man into going to lunch together before he met Meg.

He decided that since he wouldn’t be seeing Sam till tonight he would leave his muters here and didn’t even use the blockers. It wasn’t likely that his supposed “true mate” would come walking into the shop.

Things were weird though. Everyone, including the doctor, told him that things would only get worse unless he found the alpha that his body thought was his. However, Saturday the gaping hole was practically non-existent. Since then, it was there, but not as deep or painful. If it stayed this way he would be able to ignore it and never have to deal with it again. Maybe he could have something with Cas, if the man was even interested. Just the thought that the beta wouldn’t want to spend time with him made him anxious. 

He double checked that he had everything and headed out.

~o~o~o~o~o~

The grand opening had been going well, they had customers already and Dad, Bobby, and Garth were all working well together. It had been a steady flow, so they had never gotten swamped. Charlie had the front desk and lobby under control; coffee and snacks refreshed as needed. Dean had just finished an oil change on a ‘69 mustang fastback. She ran really well, but could use some work. Cesar, the guy who brought her in, didn’t have the money to do it all in one shot though. It was all his husband, Jesse, had left of his brother, so they had been fixing her up slowly. Dean had promised to look out for parts and offered to work on it together. The alpha declined his offer at least for now. He did agree to set up an appointment where the three men could discuss how best to restore the classic car once they were ready to start more work. 

Dean had just finished cleaning up his bay when he heard a small voice yelling his name. “Mr. Dean, Mr. Dean, we’re here.”

He left the bay and walked over to the pup. He held out his hand; as she put her’s small hand in his bigger one, he bent down and kissed it. She then copied the movement and smiled up at him. “Hello, Miss Claire. It is so nice finally meeting you. I’ve looked forward to it.”

She giggled and hid her face in her shoulder shyly.  
“Hello, Dean,” Cas said from behind Claire.

Dean raised his eyes to Cas’ deep blue ones. “Hey, Cas,” he started. He was caught in the deep pools of Castiel’s eyes and all other thoughts left him. 

He has no idea how long the staring went, but too soon Bobby was interrupting them.

“Hey, Cas, is this beauty here yours?” Bobby questioned.

“The car is mine, little Claire here is my brother, Jimmy’s daughter.”

Bobby squatted down next to Claire, “Hi Claire, I’m Bobby. Would you like to come meet our office Queen, Charlie? I think she has a tiara just for you.”

She doesn’t, but she has the one Dean picked up for her. He kind of wanted to give it to her himself, but going over the car without her would be quicker.

“Are you Dean’s oma, Mr. Bobby?” Claire asked innocently.

And now Bobby was trying very hard not to fuss at the pup. He took a deep breath, “No, I never had children, but Mr. Dean is like an adopted son,” he answered quietly.

“Oh, Daddy and Uncle Cassie are ‘dopted, too,” Claire piped up, “if you ‘dopted him then you are his oma. I don’t have a grand-oma, you can be mine?” 

Bobby cursed under his breath but then stated, “Sure. I seem to be everyone’s oma nowadays.”

Claire smiled up and him and then took Bobby’s hand. “Let’s go get my tiara.”

The two walked hand-in-hand into the lobby.

“And you were worried about Bobby. He can be a grump, but he’s a big teddy bear. Give me a sec, I need to make sure Charlie gets video evidence to show the fam at dinner on Friday.” Dean told Cas as he pulled out his phone and texted Charlie.

“Oh, um, I hope you don’t mind but Gabe and Sam invited me. Said it was a pajama party?” 

“You know what it is Cas. I think it’s fitting. You have been pack for Sammy while he was here. We appreciate it. We don’t have a pack bed so we just make a nest on the floor, hope that’s okay.”

“That is amenable.”

“Okay, Cas. Let’s get this pretty girl in my bay.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

Angel got her tune-up. She was in perfect working order. The few concerns Cas had were minor and required parts he didn’t have and would need to find. While the two men sat in Dean’s office doing a quick search to see if any of the parts were in the database, Dean noticed for the first time that Cas smelled off. Not sick or upset in any way, but not right either. He didn’t know the man well enough to say anything though. So, he made a mental note to mention it to Sammy.

Once they were done, they gathered up Claire who was having a tea-party with John and Bobby as they ate lunch. Bobby had on Claire’s tiara and John had a foam sword that Queen Charlie had brought for him.

“Princess Claire, you’re Uncle, Prince Cas and I request your presence. We wish to dine at the House of the Road. Will you accompany us?”

Claire was a mess of giggles, so she just nodded and waved goodbye to John and Bobby. On their way out she ran over and gave Charlie a quick hug.

Once in her car seat, Claire settled and asked, “Mr. Dean, are you gonna come with us to see Meg?”

“That’s the plan. Is that okay with you?”

“Yes. I like you, you smell good, like Uncle Cassie used to. He smells funny now, but it’s to save a baby.”

Holy hell. How the ever loving fuck was he supposed to respond? And how does he smell like her Uncle?

“Claire Bear, you know it’s not polite to talk about people's scent,” Cas tells her. He then glances at him and continues,”I am taking military grade suppressants because my scent was having an adverse effect on a pregnant omega. Not just me, all omegas and alphas were asked to use them and all agreed, although I think I am the only one that is experiencing all the side effects.”

And Dean is in shock, is Cas a fellow male omega? He’s pretty sure Sam would have told him. But it’s not something you would usually discuss.

“But it does seem that alphas are more likely to experience the side effects according to the literature that was given to me,” Cas adds.

Okay, so Cas is not a beta, but an alpha. It should bother him because Cas and Sam hang out. It is quite possible Cas is his alpha. But wouldn’t Cas know by now? Dean decides then, that he’s overreacting because even though he can’t scent Cas properly, the other man can and he would have said something.

“I didn’t want to say anything earlier, but I noticed that your scent was a little off. Now that I know what it is I can tell the beta scent is synthetic. Must be quite annoying.”

“It is, but it was necessary. The mother and child have been doing much better now that we are all taking them. Plus, it’s not permanent, there is no long-term risk to me.”

“Still you and your co-workers didn’t have to agree. It’s really good of you all.” And Dean can feel the heart eyes he’s making at Cas.

~o~o~o~o~o~

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Cas set up the equipment and he got to speak with Meg. He told her how he has never been in the ocean and she responded with, “That’s okay Dee, I’ve never been on land.” Claire found the whole thing hilarious and the three of them played while Cas went to his office to check on things with his staff. It was a great time.

Claire had started to get a little grumpy and Dean figured she was tired, so he was carrying her while she snuggled into his neck when Cas reappeared. The look on his face told a story of love for his little niece. 

He carried the pup to the car and got her fastened in. She fell asleep almost instantly. The ride back to the shop was quiet and too soon they were saying their goodbyes. Although he did get Cas’ cell number so he could send the pictures he took of Claire and Meg as well as the videos and pictures Charlie had taken back at the garage, they had no plans to see each other again. Thankfully, Cas would be at family night Friday. He didn’t think he could make it that long. He needed an excuse to see the man before then. 

He needed to talk to someone. Sam would overthink it and get weird on him. Gabe was being weird about Cas already, so he couldn’t go to him. He decided that Charlie was the perfect woman for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words and encouragement. It means a lot and keeps me motivated.
> 
> Chapter 14 is halfway done so hopefully you'll get another chapter in a day or two.


	14. Remordimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes plans on Wednesday. Has lunch with Sam and has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost thank you tooleybaby. This chapter would be a confusing mess without you.
> 
> Secondly, thank you so much guys. Over 150 subscribers and over 200 kudos. You guys are awesome.

Wednesday morning Cas woke up bright and early and all alone. Again. So much had happened in the past two weeks. Just a week ago he thought his best friend was seeing his true mate. He may not have found his omega, but at least he no longer needed to worry about that. Sam’s mate Sarah was amazing, beautiful, and most importantly not his omega. He was very happy for Sam. The larger alpha was smart and caring and Sarah seems to fit into the Winchester’s patchworked family quite well. His own life was still sad, but for some unknown reason, he wasn’t too upset about it anymore. His biggest problem now was that his brother was driving him crazy with his renewed need to find their birth parents. When Cas had dropped off Claire Monday evening, Jimmy told him that he received a cryptic message through his work email giving him new information. Not caring, Cas just tuned him out.

Monday had been one of the best days Cas had in a long time. Dean was amazing. He was quick and efficient while working on Angel. He was great with Claire and his niece was enamored with him. His sister-in-law called last night to tell him that the pup hadn’t stopped talking about Dean. Once the pup found out that her mother was helping him find a house, she insisted that Amelia take her to all the showings. It was frankly adorable. Seeing Dean hold a sleepy Claire made him ache for the man. He had not mourned his omega once the whole day. The omega-shaped hole in him seemingly disappeared around Dean. Just knowing he would see him again kept the gaping hole at bay. Dean smelled heavenly to him even with his muters firmly in place. Unlike the other mutated scents that plagued him on a daily basis, Dean smelled like fresh fruit and warm bread. He knew it still wasn’t “right” but the man was the first to smell good to him since he started the suppressants. 

On Monday, after he arrived home from dropping off Claire, he received several text messages from Dean. All with pictures and videos of Claire. The two of them had texted each other till late and again throughout the day yesterday. Dean had shared a story of an alpha who gave Bobby a hard time; the man didn’t want an omega to work on his car. Apparently, the tiny red-head had stepped in and gave the alpha a verbal lashing in front of everyone. The man then tried to intimidate her and John stepped in. Even without being an alpha, John scared the man out of the office. Dean seemed to be jovial about the whole thing, but Cas was appalled and made sure that Dean knew he wasn’t that kind of alpha. Dean then referred to him as “Little Alpha” and had via text ever since. Normally, he would be affronted by the nickname, but from Dean it just made him warm inside. It had been less than forty-eight hours since he had seen Dean and strangely he already missed the man.

As he was getting ready for work, Cas received a text. 

Dean: Good Morning, Little Alpha.

Cas: Good Morning, Dean.

Dean: I have a question for ya. Do u know of a good place to order from for Family Dinner? 

 

Dean: I was going to cook but I just got an appointment for Friday, and from the pictures, it’s going to be a big project. 

Dean: I don’t think I’m going to find time to make dinner this week and I don’t want Gabe to have to cook by himself.

Cas: If u like latin food, el Tamarindo Cafe is good. 

Dean: I haven’t really had any yet. Would u go with me tonight to check it out? 

Cas: Sounds good. Do u want me 2 meet you at Sam’s? Does 7 work for u?

Dean: Yes to both. Have a good day Little Alpha

Cas: You too Dean.

Cas put his phone down and hurried to get ready. He had a class to teach, lunch with Sam, and then the Lab. He also had a couple students coming by today for meetings on their dissertations. Having something to look forward to was going to make getting through today either easier or much more difficult. He hoped it would be the former.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Cas was in Hell. So far his daysucked. His lecture was about how trigger warnings would be used by his fellow professors and where to go for help if needed. From there a debate between a few students devolved into name calling and he had to yell to get everyone settled down. He then gave them their assignment, canceled his office hours, and let them go early so he wouldn’t have to deal with them. He didn’t have this problem with his graduate students. They had already learned these lessons and were much more mature when confronting differing points of view.

As he was shutting the door to the classroom, Sam texted him asking if he would go to the deli they preferred and pick up lunch because he was stuck with a few students after his morning class. Cas texted back that it was fine and he would meet him in his office at noon. 

Cas stayed in his classroom and got to work on his emails and prepared himself to speak with the few doctoral students he would be meeting with later. Once it was closer to noon, he packed up and headed to the faculty parking lot.

Soon enough he found himself outside of Sam’s office. As he approached he heard Sam telling a student that he would have to cut things short as he had a lunch meeting with a colleague. Said student walked out of the office and he walked in.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas greeted.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing really, it’s just Sarah left for Orlando this morning for work and won’t be back until tomorrow night. It really isn’t a big deal, but I’ve been staying at her place and have gotten used to seeing her every night. But forget about me, how are you doing?”

“I’m good. I hate teaching this damn class but other than that I’m good.”

“Oh, so are the side effects wearing off yet?”

“No, but I’m dealing with them better now.”

“And how are you doing with..um..you know…” Sam hesitated.

“Not being able to find my true mate? Surprisingly, I’m doing okay. I mean all the stories say you can’t force something like this and it’s up to fate to bring you together. So I just have to hope that it will still happen.”

“Are you sure you’re okay though? Because I gotta say that even though I know Sarah will be back tomorrow, I feel hollow without her. It’s not a good feeling. Dad says that once the mating bond is in place and I can sense her that I won’t feel like this, but she’s only been gone a few hours so if I’m only feeling a fraction of what you must be going through, there is no way that you are fine.”

“I think maybe it has something to do with the suppressants. It’s not like they are used by the public often enough to have information readily available, but what little I was able to find doesn’t address my issue. All I know is that since I found out that Sarah is a beta and cannot be my true mate I’ve slowly started feeling better.” He purposely omitted that Dean’s presence made that hopeless hollow feeling practically disappear.

“Wow, that is… well, convenient since they keep you from scenting your mate. I guess whatever the reason it is good though, right?”

Green eyes cloud his vision as he says, “Yes, Sam, I don’t understand it and it bothers the scientist in me, but I’m not going to challenge it. The alternative is not something I wish to experience again.”

Sam nods his agreement but then looks pensive as he blurts out, “Family dinner is more than just dinner. I know Gabe said it was a pajama party but we...uh...we...sleepasapack”. Sam’s face is red and he can’t look at Cas towards the end.  
“Yes, I know, should I not come?” Cas asks sadly. He was looking forward to waking up with Dean’s pack. And weirdly he wanted to see the small alpha again.

“What do you mean you know?”

“Well, Saturday night Claire mentioned waiting for me to get home to sleep in a ‘puppy pile’ as she calls it. Your brother overheard and admitted your family also practices some of the old ways. It’s nothing to be ashamed of Sam. It helps keep familial bonds strong. Some studies also seem to show that it strengthens the bonds with our inner wolf. Some historians hypothesize that our inability to change forms comes from moving away from these practices. If you feel my attendance will be harmful to your pack then I will leave after the meal.”

“No, Cas, you’re family. You are welcome. And it’s not my pack. If you follow the old ways you know that much.”

“Ah, yes, I guess it would be Bobby’s then? By the way, how is he doing? Dean told me some knothead alpha gave him a hard time at the shop.”

“Well, um, Bobby is fine, it wasn’t his first time dealing with a sexist alpha and unfortunately it won’t be the last. He is a little embarrassed that Charlie stepped in, but she is a fierce little beta for sure. She told me that no one was allowed to speak to her oma that way. It’s really quite remarkable how fast Charlie and Garth have integrated into the family. But no, Bobby isn’t pack omega”

“So leadership has been transferred to the younger omega, already? Garth is now the pack omega?”

“Unfortunately, Garth has been treated really badly and he doesn’t have the mentality of a leader.” 

“Oh, so like my family, the head is a beta?”

The scent of confusion is so strong. Both alphas wreaking of it at this point.

“Ohhhhhh, I guess you wouldn’t have been able to tell with the suppressants wreaking havoc on your senses. Dean is pack omega; Gabe being the strongest alpha is his second.”

Cas knows he’s staring. It’s a bad habit of his, but he can’t process this right now. Dean is an omega, but not his omega. He can’t be, his omega would be suffering the loss of their alpha, of him. Here he was being fine, happy even. His day was going well without that realization. Now the guilt overwhelmed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always any comments or concerns are welcome.


	15. We Can Work it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe talk. We learn some more about Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Tooleybaby. Without her none of this would make any sense at all.
> 
> *-* WARNING *-*  
> Brief mention of cult practice. No details are shared. It's very mild.  
> As soon as I post this I'm going to update the tags. Please take note.
> 
> Also, my best friend is moving 300 miles away and we have so much to do this weekend, so I won't have much time to write till next week. But you shouldn't have to wait longer than a week.
> 
> Preview.  
> Chapter 16 - Dean's POV - Family night begins  
> Chapter 17 - Cas' POV - PUPPY PILE

Sam woke up late Friday morning. Sarah came back late the night before, and suffice it to say they didn’t get to sleep for a while. She was still sleeping soundly,cuddled up next to him. He didn’t know how long he could wait to form the bond. He wanted to be mated before the next time she went out of town. His alpha howled every time he knotted, but didn’t bite her. It was making him more aggressive. He needed to talk to Gabe.

He was so grateful the alpha moved down and would be working with Dean. He hadn’t realized how much he missed his pack and having his family here was everything.. He was so worried that his brother would freak about Sarah, but he already really liked her and was well on his way to loving her.

Now if he could just get Dean and Cas to get together the family would be complete and ready to handle pups. Cas had his own pack, though the pack was without an omega. He didn’t even know how they handled things. Not all packs had leadership roles. Larger ones tended to, but in smaller packs like his the leadership wasn’t formal. They all just deferred to Dean, then Gabe if Dean wasn’t available. Would they merge? He always did like Jimmy and Amelia and Claire would be one spoiled pup; though he was sure that she already was given the things Cas had shared about her. What he didn’t get was how the two of them hadn’t figured it out yet. They were both very smart, but apparently in complete denial. Anyone with eyes could see that they already cared about the other and pheromones played no role in it. He really hoped that when Dean did figure it out he didn’t outright reject the alpha. He really did not want to have to watch Cas go through rejection sickness.

Determined to scheme some with Gabe, Sam slowly pulled himself away from his future mate. He tip-toed out to Sarah’s living room and made a call. 

~o~o~o~o~o~

Sam arrived home for the first time in almost a week. Dean had already left but he could smell that Gabe was still here.

“Gabe?”

Gabe came out of Sam’s office. He must have been using the murphy bed in there which was odd. He would normally have been sharing the bed with Dean.

“Why are you using the office?”

“Dean needs privacy right now. And eww, not like you’re thinking. He needs time alone to think. He hasn’t really needed comfort either; he seems perfectly fine, happy even. Apparently, Cas and Dean are spending time together and when they aren’t they’re talking or texting. Even without being able to scent one another, it’s obvious that just being together is having a positive effect on both of them. By the way, Dean was a little pissed you didn’t tell him Cas is an alpha, but it hasn’t stopped him from seeing him.”

Sam could feel that there was something Gabe wasn’t telling him. “What else?” he asks gently.

Gabe sighed, “I just don’t want to get on Cas’ bad side. I don’t know what kind of alpha he is and I don’t want him to think I’m a threat. He’s almost as strong as me, Sam. Add in his drive to protect his mate and I don’t think I can take him. I’ve never met another alpha as strong as him. Never get between them, Sam. Together, those two will be unstoppable.”

“Gabe, he’s more like you than you think,” Sam tried to calm the little alpha, “I talked to him Wednesday to prepare him for tonight’s pack sleep in. Apparently, his parents used the same technique to help them bond as a family. They taught him some of the old ways and Cas being Cas has done his own research into it. But, he was shocked to hear that Dean is pack omega. He assumed it was Bobby. Apparently, he really can’t smell designation being on those suppressants.”

Sam patted Gabe’s shoulder reassuringly, “But he’s a good alpha, Gabe. Hell, he even asked how Bobby was doing, because Dean told him about some stupid sexist alpha that didn’t want omegas working on his car. You and I both know that Bobby has dealt with it often enough for it to roll off his back by now, but Cas was truly appalled. And you should have seen his face when I told him that Garth hasn’t been treated well. He’s a good alpha, Gabe, you would be proud of him. Jimmy isn’t as strong, but he’s just as good. You should be proud of your little brothers.”

“About that, I did something....impulsive and now I don’t know how to handle it.”

Sam was shocked, it was rare that Gabe came to him with things. He knew he would have to try his hardest to step up and be a good second to his alpha.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Gabe didn’t know where to start. After their talk, when they discovered that Dean and Cas smelled like “almost mate” to each of them and he realized that the twins could be his brothers, he went through all of his adoptive parents' things. He found his mother’s diary and was shocked to find an entry from the day he was placed with them. She was happy to take him in, as apparently they were not able to conceive. He also saw that they adopted Anna. It was a new piece of the puzzle. He never knew Anna wasn’t his parents’ biological daughter. He really wished he was able to help his sister, but she was lost to the voices in her head. She was currently in a psychiatric hospital not far from here. It broke his heart that she didn’t even recognize him anymore. 

As he kept reading, he found out that it was a male omega who found the Miltons and asked them to take him in, since he could no longer care for his eldest son. His mother’s description of the omega was very detailed. He was small with light blue eyes. Eyes Gabe sort of remembered. He had dark hair and a full beard. No taller than 5’9” and drastically underweight. She described how she fed him; and he shared how he escaped from one of the nearby extremist compounds, where omegas were treated as nothing but breeders. He also told them about his newborn twins, Castiel and James, who he left with some nuns back in South Florida. He found out that the Miltons lived in Vero Beach at the time. He didn’t remember living there, he thought he grew up in West Palm Beach. And, finally, Gabe found the most important detail, a name, Carver Edlund.

After taking a few moments to collect his thoughts, Gabe cautiously addresses Sam, “I found some info on my birth omega in my mother’s things after we came to the conclusion that Cas is my brother. I even found the omega’s name. He admitted to my mother that he abandoned twins named Castiel and James with some nuns. There is no way that Cas isn’t my brother.”

Gabe takes a deep calming breath, “She also was able to get the omega to tell her why he was giving me to them. Apparently, he escaped from one of those traditionalist compounds. He must have gone through hell and back. I completely get why he gave us up. He had nothing and was on the run.”

“Damn, Gabe. Are you okay?” 

“No, but I’m no longer mad about being left with the Milton’s. They were good people and gave me a good foundation. The omega, well, I guess my oma had his reasons. Damn good reasons, too. He found good people and a safe place for me.” He shakes his head trying to rid himself of the horrible things his oma must have went through. The man he barely remembers must be where his own strength originates. 

“Anyways, Wednesday night Dean went to dinner with Castiel, and Dean told me that Cas was upset about his brother looking for their birth parents. I don’t really care to find out more, because I’m a little scared of what I would find, but I thought I should help Jimmy. I found his work email and sent him some of the information.”

“You didn’t? Gabe, we’re not supposed to interfere!”

“We are not to interfere with Cas and Dean. Missouri said nothing about me helping my brother! Tell me you wouldn’t do the same for Dean and I’ll stop.” Gabe growled out.

“But what if Jimmy finds out about you before they get together? It could mess everything up for them. Cas is also your brother and needs your help.” Sam whines.

Gabe felt well and truly chastised, but he wasn’t done with his confession.

“I may have also sent an article of clothing to Jimmy when he asked for proof that we are related. I mailed it out this morning.” he added sheepishly.

“Gabe, I get it. I really do, but if this hurts Dean, I will tell the pack and let them decide your fate.” Sam replied empathetically. 

Gabe just nodded. A part of him was really impressed with Sam’s behavior. He knew he would need to speak to the pack (well without Dean), but he figured he should consult their Seer first.

“I think we should call Missouri and see what she advises. I should have done that from the start, I know, but I was a bad alpha and didn’t think things through. I think I understand how you do this so often when it comes to your brother.” Gabe joked.

Missouri, as always, beat them to the punch.

Somewhat astonished, even after all these years, by her ridiculously precise timing, Gabriel answered and put the phone on speaker.

“You two will keep this to yourselves, for now. When the pack does find out, I will take the heat on keeping it secret. Jimmy will be fine. He has enough info to keep him busy and out of y’alls hair. Cas, on the other hand, does not need to be dealing with finding out about this. He’s going to be torn up about your oma, just like you Gabe. He doesn’t need the distraction. Gabe, I will tell you this much, your first oma is okay. All will come together at the right time, including your family. Our pack is about to grow much larger, but Dean will need his alpha before that can happen. Now, the two of you should get things ready for family night. Dean will need to see how well Cas fits with us. Sam, I need you to stand down to our stronger alphas. Don’t be too upset where it is that Cas fits. Also, I think you should pull out some of those board games; Charlie and Garth will love it. And Gabe, keep your phone close, Dean will need your help later.” Without allowing a word in edgewise, the woman hung up.

Gabe sighed, his birth omega was okay. His brothers didn’t need him yet, but they would all come together when the time was right. He was relieved he no longer had to worry so much about his first family.

“Um, Gabe,” Sam started reluctantly, “I know you’re dealing with a lot. But can I pick your brain? I kind of have my own issue and I need another alpha’s opinion.”

Gabe could use the distraction. If Missouri was right, and she always was, then he really only had to worry about keeping his mouth shut. 

“Sure, kiddo. Shoot.”

“I don’t know how much longer I can wait to form the bond with Sarah. I’m getting agitated and frankly aggressive.”

“Well, what are you guys waiting for? Her Dad is good with it, our family is good with it. Hell, I was talking to Jodi last night and she’s good with it, and all she knows is what we’ve told her.”

“Well, we both just want to be sure. With what happened to Benny and other true mate horror stories we’ve both heard, we just want to make sure we have a good foundation.”

Gabe thought about it. The only thing he could think that may curb Sam’s alpha was to trick it into thinking it needed to woo the beta all over again.

“I’m not 100% sure it would work, but maybe you should come back home. Lay off the physical for a while. Make it so your alpha thinks Sarah needs more attention to make her comfortable again. Focus on the pre-mating stuff so it tricks your alpha into thinking she hasn’t already agreed to the bond. It might lessen the urge to bite, and therefore lessen the aggression it seeks when you don’t complete the bond. It’s just a guess though, I’ve never had to deal with it myself.” As he thought about it, Gabe added, “Maybe setting a date for the whole thing will satisfy your alpha.”

“Now, what games do you have? Should we ask Charlie to bring some of hers?” Gabe desperately needed a subject change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm still torn about mpreg. I want to hear your thoughts. Cast your votes in the comments.
> 
> Any concerns, please feel free to contact me, spn666fan@gmail, or just in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for your support.


	16. We're all alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV
> 
> Family night at Sam's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*Tags have changed. No one voted against mpreg, so it will happen, much later. If it's not your thing, I will let you know when to stop reading. You will be able to still enjoy most of this fic.
> 
> Also, it's tagged, but one character mentions being the recipient of unwanted sexual advancement. I will say it is very minor (someone tries to kiss someone) because it never actually happens. Feel free to voice your concerns if this may be an issue for you.
> 
> Thanks to tooleybaby for her amazing beta skills. All errors are still solely mine.
> 
> Also, we get a little bit of self love smut in this chapter.

Dean had a hell of a day. A fairly good one, but he was still tired and sweaty and of course running really late. Thankfully, Gabe and Sam volunteered to set up for dinner. He was forced to call Gabe earlier in the day to get the food, since he was running too late to do it himself. He was so glad Charlie suggested ordering in for family night, and even more grateful she convinced him to consult Cas. He was even able to talk Cas into checking the place out with him. The alpha was in a horrible mood when he picked him up, but soon enough they were getting along and having a good time. Dean looked at his watch and was glad that he should still be able to catch a shower before everyone would be there.

As he pulled up into Sam’s driveway, he noticed that Sarah’s trunk was still open. She must have just beaten him here. He got out of the car and proceeded to grab what he could and made his way in. It was just him, Gabe, and the two love-birds so far. He set down the trays he carried in and was shooed off to go clean up.

Thankfully, Sam’s guest room had it’s own bathroom. It wasn’t fancy like the master, but it was private. He quickly set out clean clothes and stripped. A couple of body parts were already onboard with his plan. He grabbed what he needed and proceeded to the bathroom. 

Once the water was up to temp, he stepped into the combination tub and shower. Knowing he didn’t have the time to do this the way he really wanted, he quickly attached the dildo to the wall via it’s suction cup. It was on the smaller side so it wouldn’t take long to open himself enough. He reach his hand around and without pretense inserted one finger with no resistance while he gripped himself with the other. He slowly stroked himself until he was completely hard. Which, as an added bonus, left his hole completely wet. Using just one finger, he started to stretch himself open while stroking his prostate every so often to add to his pleasure. Soon, he was able to add a second finger to scissor himself. He was on the clock so he deemed himself ready. He adjusted the dildo as needed and then backed up slowly till he was fully seated. There wasn’t much burn, but he relished in the feeling of being full. He slowly started fucking himself on the firm but flexible phallus. His hand matching the speed, slowly stripping his own dick.

As the tension deep inside mounted, he sped up his movements and changed the angle. It wasn’t going to be long now. Each thrust back hit his prostate perfectly. He added a twist of his wrist on his engorged cock. He was using all of his tricks, but he just couldn’t reach his peak. Reaching for anything in his spank bank to help, his mind provided flashes of soft dark hair, and the bluest eyes he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing. He imagined, long strong fingers wrapped around his cock, a large alpha dick thrusting much deeper inside, stretching him impossibly wide. Hot breath on his neck with canines nipping at that spot. As he imagined Cas biting down, he was pushed to and over his climax. Hot cum coated his hand and swirled around the drain. 

Shit, how was he supposed to see Cas now? He knew he was attracted to the blue-eyed alpha, but a mating bite? Shit, shit, shit. As, he quickly washed himself, he shoved that particular fantasy into a deep, dark closet in his mind and firmly shut it away. That path would only lead to heartbreak. Cas was his friend and part of the family; he couldn’t ruin that. He wouldn’t ruin that.

~o~o~o~o~o~

As Dean was getting dressed he heard a commotion coming from the living room. He hurried to finish and ran out to see what was going on. 

“Give me a name and I will end him!” a familiar deep voice growled causing a part of Dean’s anatomy to perk up, refractory period be damned. 

The scents of anger, fear, concern, sadness, and protectiveness hit Dean hard as he entered the room. The strongest of these was Garth’s distressed buttermilk scent. “What’s going on here?” Dean asked concern oozing from his pores. This caused three alphas and one indignant beta to rush to him. Cas, Gabe, Sam, and Dad were definitely in protective mode. Instead of glowing red rage, protective violet was bleeding into the alphas’ eyes, and Dad’s eyes were almost completely silver. Charlie and Sarah were flanking Garth who looked devastated. Silver just starting to bleed into their own eyes. Bobby was standing off to the side with his arms crossed, staring thoughtfully at the young man. Not a lick of gold in his blue-grey eyes. He was the only one keeping it completely together here.

“Mrs. Talbot fired me. She thinks I tried to steal her stupid beta husband.” Garth said sadly. His sweet tea and peach cobbler scent starting to come through more clearly, now with only a hint at his distressed buttermilk scent. “Her husband, Balthazar,” he spit out angrily, “cornered me in the kitchen when he got home today. He tried to kiss me. Of course that’s when Bella walked in. Balthazar blamed me. Said I tried to seduce him, as if I would be interested in his pretentious limey ass.”

Cas’ attention swiftly left Dean as he went back to Garth, who reached out to Cas. The alpha kneeled down and took Garth’s outstretched hand. Dean ignored the sharp stab of jealousy that unexpectedly hit him as he watched Cas comfort someone other than himself. He quickly chastised himself so it would not bleed into his scent. Adding jealousy to the already overwhelming aroma would do nothing to diffuse the situation.

“All you have to do is tell us where to find this Balthazar and I will end him myself!” Cas growled again.

Garth gripped tightly to Cas like a lifeline. The staggering scent of his pack’s need to protect their newest member with violence was disconcerting to Dean. It made him feel like he had to hide or fight. He needed to get the omega out of here, but it looked like there was no way to separate him from Cas right now. Neither man wanted to let go. He locked eyes with Bobby who just nodded.

“Cas,” Dean said softly, “we need to get him outside. Can you take him to the patio out back?”

For the first time since stepping outside of the guest room he locked eyes with Cas. They were completely violet. The alpha had given himself over completely to his protective nature. Cas stared into Dean’s eyes like he was searching for the answers to the universe. Dean allowed gold to bleed into his own eyes hoping it would convey his strength and own need to protect. Cas finally nodded and gently guided Garth outside.

Once the sliding glass door closed, he stared down his family. “He doesn’t need to be coddled,” Dean said calmly. “He’s stronger than any of you give him credit for, except maybe Bobby. Now, calm down and please, finish setting up. Bobby, you’re with me.”

Bobby was right behind him as he stepped outside. Cas had put Garth in the large outdoor papasan chair in the corner and was standing like a sentinel by his side, still holding the man’s hand. It was a very safe spot. No one would be able to sneak up on the Alpha. If the omega had been in any immediate danger the position allowed both to be able to see their attackers. It also showed just how well Cas could protect someone. Dean approached the pair slowly. Cas was still riled up and he did not want to have to fight the man off. Intense violet eyes watched his every move. Once he felt that Cas wouldn’t stop him, he lowered himself next to Garth, motioning for Bobby to do the same.

“I know it must have been very upsetting to be the recipient of such blatant advances, but is that why you’re so upset, Little Omega?” Dean asked gently. He was doing his best to project only protectiveness and understanding into his scent. He had learned he had this skill while teaching. It was a very useful talent, if very rare. Most people weren’t able to consciously control their own scent.

“No, I’m upset because she knows how horrible her mate is, yet she believed him and kicked me out. With the job at your auto shop I no longer need the work, but I love her pups, Lilith and Ruby. I’ve been watching them since they were in diapers. I’m gonna really miss them.” Garth said with tears in his eyes. He finally dropped his grip on Cas and curled into Bobby’s side. His nose buried in the older omega’s neck.

Dean glanced up at Cas to see that he looked very sad, but at least that deep luxurious blue now dominated his eyes. He gave Dean a small sad smile and a pat on the shoulder as he mouthed, “sorry” at him. Dean just smiled back, hoping the alpha knew he wasn’t mad at him.

“Garth, it hurts when you take in a pup and then you’re told you can’t see them anymore. Hopefully, with Sam and Sarah mating soon, the pack will get it’s own pups and you can help raise them.” Bobby added without his normal gruffness. “Do you think you could eat now? I think we’re playing some games tonight, too!” Bobby added encouragingly.

Garth nodded and the two headed inside. Cas went to follow but Dean grabbed his bicep lightly and asked him to stay. “Thank you for helping out there” Dean told Cas with a small grin.

“I don’t see how me going all protective and focusing on the wrong thing was helpful,” Cas stated mournfully.

“Hey Little Alpha, it’s okay” he soothed. “You made Garth feel safe when he needed it. Just remember, every omega in this pack is stronger than you think. I’ve sparred with Garth a few times. He can handle himself, especially around a beta. But you didn’t know that. Assuming it was that obnoxious beta’s advances that had Garth so upset wasn’t a stretch, if I didn’t know him I would have thought the same. Either way, he’s okay now. He will find another family to babysit for and another pup to play with and he’ll move on.” Dean, looked him square in the eyes, “Now, are you okay?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas answered a little too seriously for his liking, but it would have to do.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Dinner was very good; everyone enjoyed it, so even though he didn’t make dinner himself, Dean deemed it a success. Everyone was sitting in the living room enjoying the coconut flan with either coffee or a stronger nightcap.

“So, um,” Charlie started hesitantly, “Gabe called earlier and asked me to bring some games. I have, ‘Speak Out’, ‘Cards Against Humanity’, white boards for pictionary, uno cards, as well as a standard deck of cards. What does everyone want to play?”

After a very heated debate, that included some ridiculous scenarios all involving Gabe in the nude, it was finally decided they would just play pictionary. Since there was an odd number, Gabe volunteered to be host and judge which suited him perfectly. 

Gabe split them into pairs, Dad and Bobby, Sam and Sarah, Garth and Charlie, and of course Dean and Cas. Gabe was being very transparent, giving him and Cas nothing but romcoms, love songs, and Jane Austen titles. His Second was making it painfully obvious that he thought the two of them made a good couple. They didn’t win. Dad and Bobby had known each other so long they could practically read each other's minds, so it was no surprise that they won. But at least Cas and him did come in second, which in Dean’s mind definitely counted as a win. It was a fun night for the whole pack.

Once the game was over, they split up into three groups. One group was charged with cleaning up the mess from dessert and pictionary, one group started to set up the little movie Charlie edited together of Bobby and Claire, and the last group began to set up the nest for the night. Dean decided to he needed to purchase a pack sized bedroll after the last sleep-in to make things a little more comfortable. Sam had room in the garage to store it, and it would do for now. He thought back on the house he tried to buy and was again hit with the disappointment that he couldn’t provide a better nest for his pack than this one.

He must have allowed at least a little of his melancholy to enter his scent, because he soon had Gabe on one side and Cas on the other, both offering him comfort in small touches. Cas was rubbing his back and Gabe just leaned into him and put his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Little One,” Gabe said softly.

“I was just thinking about not finding a house yet. I really want to have a permanent nest. One with a custom pack bed. We deserve that much.” Dean told them sadly.

“Oh, Little One, It is not up to you to do everything by yourself. We will get that eventually. Let Sam provide for the pack for now. It’s good for him.” Gabe always knew how to spin things around to give Dean an out. Using Sam’s well being to get Dean to accept their current situation was a smart move on Gabe’s part. As an added bonus, it worked. He was still a little sad about it, but he could accept that Sam needed to feel useful to the pack as well, and providing a place for them would fill that need.

Gabe walked away leaving Dean with Cas. The alpha was still rubbing his back. “I’m okay, Little Alpha. I promise family night isn’t always this distressing. I hope you will still attend when you can.” Dean admitted hesitantly to the alpha. His warm spicy scent making Dean relax.

“I would be honored, Little Omega.” Cas replied with that large gummy smile of his.

The pack dispersed and soon everyone was in pajamas and ready for bed. Cas was the last to emerge in his sleep attire. Lounge pants with dolphins and a tight black tank top made Dean’s brain short-circuit for a moment. The man really was going to be the death of him.

They all settled in. Sam at the far side, then Sarah, Charlie, a spot was left for him then Gabe, and a spot on the other end for Cas. Bobby and Dad took up their usual spots on the pull out sofa bed, and Garth still wanting to be near Bobby joined them. Dean lowered himself and snuggled into Gabe. Cas just stood there. He kept eyeing the door which was closest to Sam and the spot Gabe made for him. Dean caught Gabe rolling his eyes, just before he sat up and grabbed Cas and squeezed him in the space right next to Dean. Startled blue eyes widened inches from his face, and Dean recovered as quickly as he could and gave Cas a timid smile.

“Okay, show and tell time.” Charlie piped up from behind him.

The little “movie” Charlie created was adorable. It not only showed how cute his family had been with Claire, but there were a few pictures he knew Cas had to have taken of him. Claire snuggled in close to his chest had the whole pack oohing and awwing. It ended with Bobby in a tiara, which got some snickers, but he looked less grumpy than normal lying on the bed with Garth snuggled into his side.. 

“Okay, enough of that,” Bobby playfully scolded, “Leave your old oma alone. It’s time for bed ya, idjits,” A bouquet of cherries in bourbon with a hint of motor oil became stronger with Bobby’s glee.

Dean could smell Cas’ contentment in the warm chili spice of his scent; it made him fuzzy and happy. Evergreens on a spring wind floated over the two of them. Gabe was happy, too. He was snuggled up tightly next to Cas. Charlie’s cotton candy and caramel mixing in with Sarah’s floral sea spray and his big moose of a brother’s old books and brandy scent settled over him from one side. Cherries and bourbon, mixed with Dad’s worn leather and warm tires and Garth’s sweet tea and peach cobbler surrounded him from the other. Dean quickly drifted off surrounded by his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and concerns are welcomed.


	17. Hey, Jealousy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wakes up in the nest. Some drama happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to tooleybaby who not only is the best beta ever but also a fabulous cheerleader. I was a little down and not at all motivated, so without her prompting you would be waiting a little longer.
> 
> There is way more angst in this chapter than I planned but I think you will forgive me by the end. It's also the longest chapter so far.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Cas woke up slowly. One deep breath telling him he was safe. Thursday, he finally went to see the doctor who prescribed the suppressants, and told him how bad his sense of smell had become. Even his closest friends and family smelled like strangers and the unexpected loneliness was sending Cas into a depressive state that was just too much. The new implants were doing their job. The doctor advised Cas that he could implant a type of muter that was unknown to the public. It would allow him to scent emotions and his brain would be able to identify who and what he was smelling without interpreting the specific aroma. He would no longer need to endure the terrible isolation the suppressants were tricking his brain into thinking. The thing was, he wasn’t allowed tell anyone about it, nor would it fix his predicament of not being able to scent secondary genders or his mate. He went to see Jimmy after the procedure, and sure enough, he smelled like family. Jimmy didn’t smell of pumpkin spice and whipped cream that was his true scent, but he didn’t smell like spoiled milk and cloves like his mutated scent either. It wasn’t perfect, but it did at least help him deal with the worst side effect.

Last night evoked a whirlwind of emotions for him. Upon entering Sam’s home, he was hit with the unmistakable scent of distressed omega. He was relieved to find out it wasn’t Dean, and then immediately felt guilty. Things were a blur after that. He remembers being angry and hungry for the blood of the man who hurt Garth. Then violet met gold and he knew he was to stand down and listen to his omega. In that moment, he would have done anything Dean asked of him. His wolf sang out in happiness at finding a strong omega to follow. The next thing he knew Garth was confessing that it wasn’t the unwanted attempt made by his employer that upset him so much, but the sadness he felt at never being able to see the pups he watched over again. It was sobering and his wolf retreated in shame at his actions leaving only the man to deal with the fallout. Dean was gentle with him, praising his ability to protect and make Garth feel safe. It was such a generous view of the situation, but he was glad he hadn’t alienated Dean or his pack with his brashness.

Dinner was fantastic and Cas felt immediately accepted as the pack would tell him about themselves, and ask questions in return. Pictionary was quite fun and he felt welcomed in a way he only felt with his own family. He thought about how much his Mom and Dad would love to be a part of a pack like this one. He could see his Dad bonding with Bobby and John over cars. His Mom bonding with Sarah over art and with Charlie for her love of all things Sci-fi. Naomi was a nerd before it was cool. She always tried to get him to watch movies and tv shows with her, but the only show that stuck with him was Seaquest. He was fascinated with the talking dolphin. His mom and that show were the only reasons he started studying marine life, which led him to his career. 

He was back to feeling great again when his nose caught the sadness rolling off of Dean in waves. Upon hearing Dean’s distress at losing the house, Cas’ house, he felt awful again. He didn’t know why, but he still hadn’t confessed he was the reason Dean didn’t have his own home. He just couldn’t tell him, he didn’t want to see the disappointment in the other man’s eyes if he ever found out. He made Amelia swear that she would never tell him either. He was still rubbing Dean’s back, but no longer trying to sooth the omega, instead trying to calm himself. Dean once again called him “Little Alpha” and he gave into the urge to return the sentiment. 

He was the last to change into his sleepwear and seeing the spot left for him gave him pause. He was being given a spot to protect the pack., He was supposed to be the first alpha between the back door and the pack, while Sam was between the front door and the family. He thought that he should be with Sam, because he was stronger than the larger man. Sam had never been able to beat him when they sparred. And while he wasn’t familiar with Gabe, he could feel how strong the small alpha was. Cas shouldn’t be between him and the door. That’s when a hand grabbed his and he was suddenly between the pack’s leaders. Green eyes that haunted his fantasies stared back at him from mere inches away, and Dean just gave him a small smile.

Seeing the little movie Charlie made of Claire’s day at the shop brought him more joy than he could have imagined. When the picture he took of Dean cuddling her came on the screen, he had to fight not to find out what that would feel like for himself. Luckily the image changed quickly to one of Bobby in Claire’s tiara. It was hilarious, the entire pack was in hysterics and he joined in on their laughter. Bobby scolded them, but he could smell that the older omega was actually quite happy. He would need to see if the pack would be okay with him bringing Claire the next time he was asked to join them. She talked about Bobby and John almost as much as she talked about Dean. It was his last thought before falling into a deep slumber.

He was brought back to the present when the arm around his chest tightened a bit. He now knew for sure, Gabe was certainly stronger than the little alpha appeared. As puzzling as it was, the man smelled like family which was a huge comfort to him. Things had been tense between the twins lately, Jimmy’s insistence to search for their birth parents, as well as his lack of understanding regarding Cas’ inability to find his true mate caused a bit of a rift. They still talked frequently, but they just weren’t on the same page anymore. He hoped it was just a phase and it would pass. Gabe, on the other hand, was quite reassuring, promising Cas that he would find his true mate and offering touch as a comfort. Sam, too, was encouraging and even though he was busy with his own mate, he made time for Cas. And Dean, sweet, strong, capable, loyal Dean, chose to befriend him. The omega was absolutely perfect, except for one thing, he wasn’t Cas’ true mate. He was a friend; a very good friend, but a friend nonetheless. 

Another deep breath told him the flawless omega in front of him was deeply content. He dared to open his eyes which were met by impeccable green ones. The two were so close it would take only a small movement to brush his lips against Dean’s pouty cupid's bow. But, he couldn’t do that, he would not ruin his friendship nor would he betray the omega out there waiting for him. 

Dean gave him a lazy smile and closed the small gap to nuzzle into his neck. It was amazing. Oh, how he wished he was able to breathe in Dean’s true happy omega scent. Without his consent, a deep rumbling started in his chest. Dean gave back an answering purr. Startled gold eyes looked up at him. Soon Gabe joined their unconscious happy rumbling. Cas felt it more than heard it. An angry growl, then erupted from the other side. Sam was staring, a bright red rim circled his irises. In seconds the arm around him was gone and both he and Dean were yanked to their feet. Gabe was between them and Sam who, luckily for everyone was still lying down. Dean resumed his purring and was back to nuzzling Cas. 

Gabe turned around and ordered the two men outside. Cas quickly guided Dean outside with Gabe on his heels. 

Sam immediately joined them outside. “He’s mine. Get away from my brother, Castiel,” Sam spit out. His rage was a palpable thing.

Cas felt himself slipping away as his wolf tried to take over. He held on long enough to gently pull himself away from Dean. “Of course he is Sam. No one here is trying to take your brother away from you,” Cas told his best friend, using the tone he only used when calming an animal.

The enraged Alpha that stood before him showed little similarity to his friend. A wolfish smile crossed his face as he took a deep breath, eyes shining red.. “You are not family, none of you are. I should be Dean’s Alpha,” Sam stated as he started pacing. “It should be Dad, Dean, me and Sarah. I’m sick of all the orphans and misfits you two,” Sam gestured at Dean and Gabe, “keep bringing into the pack.” Sam abruptly stopped in front of Dean who didn’t back down one bit, “You answered his Call Dean! You haven’t done that since Mom died.” Sam said with tears in his eyes. “I tried so many times, but you just wouldn’t answer my Call,” Sam said as pain leaked from his pores. “Are you so desperate for a knot you would purr for the abomination?” Sam’s wolf spoke using his alpha voice. 

At that Cas lost his hold on his humanity, he could feel his wolf prepare to take down the one who insulted their omega. Red clouded his vision for the first time in ages. The need for blood overtook him and he snarled and with the last shreds of clarity he reached out to Gabe and begged, “Put me down!”

He didn’t fight when he was put in a headlock, darkness clouding the edges of his vision. The last thing he remembers is the scent of pure righteousness.

~o~o~o~o~o~

As Cas regained consciousness, he heard a soft purring coming from above him. Unbidden, he answered the Call with his own deep rumbling. As he opened his eyes, shining gold met his. “Hello, Dean.” he greeted the man leaning over him with a smile.

“Are you okay, Little Alpha?” the omega asked him softly.

“Yeah,” Cas answered still in a sleepy haze.

And like magic, green swirled back to dominate Dean’s eyes. “Did you really ask Gabe to take you out?”

For a brief moment he was confused, but as he looked around the guest room it all came rushing back. Sam, Gabe, and his need to be put down. He sat up quickly. “Is everyone okay?” Cas voice was higher than normal in his worry. “Dean, I asked him to put me down. I lost all control. He did it to save Sam….from me.” Cas hung his head in shame.

“Shit, I owe him an apology.” Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face.

“I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault,” Cas started.

“Don’t be stupid, Little Alpha,” Dean quickly interrupted him.

“The only one to blame is Sam. He has a voice in this pack, but he forgets to use it. He spent years hiding shit from me and it caught up to him,” Dean spat out, “I can’t fix things if I don’t know what is going on. He’s so good at forcing others to communicate but not so good at telling us what he needs; he puts everyone before himself like a good alpha should, but forgets to take care of himself. He needs to learn to allow us to help him,” Dean finished looking lost and hurt.

“I still think that the pack should decide on it. They may not take kindly to your protection of me. I don’t wish to cause problems.” he said quietly, resigned to do whatever penance the pack asked of him. Even if it meant never seeing any of them again.

“Fine, but most of the pack is at the shop until noon. Can you stay or are you spending time with Claire today?” Dean asked hesitantly.

“They are in Orlando this weekend. I can stay.”

This earned him a tentative smile.

“Is Sam still here?” Cas asked gently.

Dean took a deep breath, but nodded.

“May I go speak with him?”

Another reluctant nod.

“Should I send Gabe in?”

“No,” it was said too quickly, “keep him with you Little Alpha. You can bring him with you when you are done.”

Dean didn’t trust him. It made him incredibly sad. As he moved to get up, a hand stopped him. “Why so sad, Little Alpha?”   
“I will do anything to earn back your trust, Dean,” Cas said resolutely while staring at the floor.

“Whatta ya talkin’ about, Cas? Gabe’s there to protect Sam from his damn self. If he forces you to protect yourself, he may get hurt. I’m not worried about you, for Fenrir’s sake, you allowed Gabe to take you out of the equation. You trusted us to keep you safe,” Dean grabbed him close and stared into his soul. “I trust you with my life, Cas.” Dean’s eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Cas pulled Dean into a quick hug. “I trust you, too,” Cas stated it as law before pulling away. “I need to speak with Sam. Are you sure you don’t want to come talk with him?” Cas asked the omega gently.

“Not ready yet, Cas, I need a little more time. Just hurry up and come back with Gabe.” Dean said while holding himself tightly.

Cas nodded and left the room. Almost instantly his arms were filled with the shorter alpha. The scent of family filled his brain and provided much-needed comfort. When Gabriel looked up at him, Cas was stunned. The man before him had a split lip and there was purpling around one eye.

“Did I do that? I’m so..” Cas started, but was interrupted by Gabe.

“No, it was Dean-o. He only caught that you were unconscious and I was the only one that could have done it. He didn’t know you had gone all alpha rage. With those suppressants, you just smelled like angry beta. Not the biggest threat at the time.” Gabe tried to joke. “He was really not happy about it. Once I got Sam to stand down, ol’ Dean-o there carried you into his room, and we haven’t seen him since.” There was a glee in the shorter man’s eyes that didn’t make sense to him.

With a sigh, Cas asked, “Gabe, how bad is it. How angry is everyone at me?”

Gabe looked shocked, “Hold on there prima donna, this isn’t about you. No one is mad at you. Sam may be a little... well, a lot jealous of you, but you did nothing wrong.” Gabe clamped a hand on his shoulder.

Cas didn’t think he was correct. He was an interloper who jumped to the wrong conclusions about Garth, then caused a rift between Sam and Dean. He needed to fix this.

He grabbed the other alpha’s hand and proceeded down the hall. He found Sam cuddled up with his soon-to-be mate. He quickly walked to stand in front of them kneeling in respect. “I am sorry, Sam. I caused so much trouble. You should never have invited me. Will you ever be able to forgive me?”

“Cas, man. There’s nothing to forgive. It’s my issue to deal with. I honestly didn’t realize how much I missed hearing Dean’s purr.” A bright smile crossed his face as he retold a memory, “Mom once told me it was the first thing he did when he saw me for the first time. It was something Mom and him shared a lot.” The smile faded and tears started welling up in his eyes, “He hasn’t purred since the day we buried her. I would try to Call to him, he always came and held me but he never answered the Call. I stopped trying and as we grew up I didn’t think much more about it. I knew it had to do with missing Mom. I just didn’t realize how much I missed it,” Sam sobbed out.

Cas surged up to him and held the larger alpha. He didn’t know exactly when it happened, but Sam was the little brother he never had. This was something they would get through together.

“I’m so sorry Cas. I let my wolf take over and I called you…” another sobbed ripped through Sam.

“It’s okay little brother. I’m here, we’ll get through this together,” Cas said reassuringly while rubbing the man’s back.

“I promised your brother I would go back to him. Will you be okay here?” Cas said soothingly.

Sam nodded and Cas transferred him to Sarah’s waiting arms. She gave Cas a small smile and mouthed “Thank You” to him.

Silently, Cas grabbed Gabe’s hand again. The little alpha allowing it. When they got to the door he motioned for Gabe to enter. Gabe looked reluctant to enter first but pushed through the door.

Uncharacteristically, Gabe approached Dean calmly, “We’ve had quite the mornin’, huh Dean-o?”

Dean looked up at him sheepishly. “I’m really sorry Gabe. I don’t know what got into me. You’ve never given me a reason to doubt you and I should have listened before deckin’ you.”

“Nah, if our positions were reversed I’d probably deck ya, too. You and I are all good, ‘kay.” Gabe said as he sat down next to Dean and put one arm around his shoulders. 

“I should go talk to Sammy,” Dean said with determination. 

The pair of alphas followed Dean to the living room. As he entered it, Dean started a Call to his little brother. Dean slowly made his way to the couch and sat down to cuddle with his brother.

Gabe stopped him from proceeding further into the room. He took Cas by the hand and they headed into the kitchen. He watched as Gabe raided the fridge. He got out cold cuts, condiments, veggies, fruit, and some dip. As he realized what he was doing, Cas pitched in. He couldn’t quite hear what his friends were talking about in the living room, but he didn’t scent any animosity. Grief wafted up to him, but he knew it was old pain they were reliving. The brothers would be all right.

As they were finishing up, Dean grabbed Cas by the wrist as Sam grabbed Gabe’s in one hand, his other occupied with Sarah’s hand. The five of them settled into Sam’s extra large bed. It was a tight squeeze, but the two brothers were clinging to each other. Dean put Cas right next to him and never let go of his wrist.

A few moments later, Sam’s voice broke the quiet, “I love you all, you ARE my family.” Sam sent out a Call that was answered by the rest of them.

They stayed like that until they heard Bobby yell for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you love it, hate it, or are completely indifferent.
> 
> Comments do help me write faster. Wink, wink.


	18. Hungry Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump to the end of summer.  
> Pool party at Sam's house.  
> The Winchester pack and Novak pack gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /*/ Vala - an anglicized Norse term for a female shaman and seer.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting. This experience has been amazing because of you all.
> 
> Big shout out to tooleybaby who makes me look like I can actually write. (all errors are still mine)

Sam revved the engine while at a traffic light, never letting go of Sarah's hand. He wasn’t looking to race anyone, he was just nervous as they were running late for lunch with the pack. He had to admit he loved the ‘68 Chevelle SS better than the Dodge in his garage. It was a bonding/wedding gift from Dad, Bobby, and Dean, who just handed him the keys and said, “This is a Chevy family Sam.”

And it really was now. Once Charlie finished the parts database from the inventory list Rufus gave her, it became clear that several cars could be completed without outsourcing for parts. Dad drove a black ‘68 C10 pick-up, Bobby the Nova, Dean, of course, had “Baby”, Garth the el Camino, and Gabe a ‘56 Bel Air. With the parts and bodies on hand, Dean, with Garth’s help, finished Sam’s ‘68 Chevelle SS, painted cherry red with white racing stripes, Sarah’s matching red ‘48 Stylemaster Business Coupe, and Charlie’s dark green ‘77 Vega in the past 6 weeks. He even said he had something special that could earn the shop some big money, but he hadn’t told them what it was yet.

Since Cas’ first Family Night, things calmed considerably. The Novak elders and Claire became frequent attendees of Family Night, which was moved to Saturday nights. This way they could have a big brunch together, without half the pack having to go to work right away. Dad and Lynn were dating seriously. Bobby and Ellen were practically attached at the hip. But worst of all, was the pining between his brother and best friend. Cas was holding on to the idea of finding his true mate, even though anyone with eyes could see he was in love with Dean. Dean was slightly more willing to talk about it with Sam. Dean could admit his feelings for Cas weren’t completely platonic, but told Sam he wasn’t willing to risk their friendship over it, nor was he willing to take the risk of being left if Cas ever found his true mate. Apparently, neither of them had discussed with the other that they scented their true mate, but Cas told Dean he was holding out for that connection. In turn, Dean shared his experience with Benny. Ironically, Cas was upset that anyone could choose a stranger over Dean. For what seemed like the hundredth time in the past three months, he hoped his brother wouldn’t cause his friend to suffer from rejection sickness.

With the bond in place, Sam could never imagine what it would be like if Sarah hadn’t accepted him. They finally decided that they really were not only good for each other, but ready for the commitment of the bond. When they told everyone at Family Night last weekend, Zachariah and Naomi offered the use of their condo on Vero Beach for the week long change. The mating bond was instant, but tentative; which is why it is common practice to take a honeymoon at bonding and not necessarily after marriage. Most couples don’t even do both anymore since bonding is legally the same as marriage. It is medically dangerous to be apart from your bond mate in the first few days, so employers are required to give a week leave for the newly bonded. 

As he waited for another light to change, he could feel his nerves affecting his mate, so he tried to calm himself and pushed all his joy and excitement through the bond. An answering wave of love was sent back to him. They hadn’t tested it, but he already knew their bond was a strong one. He could always feel Sarah on the edge of his own consciousness. It was a reassuring thing to know how his mate was doing at all times.

When he finally pulled up to his house he saw that there was a spot left for him and he could hear the music coming from his backyard. The end of summer bar-b-que was in full swing. The pair quickly grabbed their things and headed inside to change into their swim gear and join the party.

In only his swim trunks, Sam waited just inside the house. He could watch his family from here without them noticing him. Dean was manning the grill with Gabe and Cas assisting and setting up the rest of the food. Charlie was on Garth’s shoulders playing chicken with Dad and Lynn. Bobby was sitting at one of the large tables with a beer in one hand and Ellen’s hand in the other. Both were sporting amused grins. Naomi and Zach were sitting on the far side of the pool, feet dangling in the pool. Matching grins on their faces as they cheered on the combatants playing chicken.

Warm arms snaked around his middle as he was surrounded by plumeria and sea spray. “Where’s the princess?” 

“Oh, he’s on grill duty,” Sam said seriously.

“Not that princess you doof, the little one,” Sarah said with a smile and a light smack to his arm.

“Right here,” Claire’s tiny voice said from behind them.

Turning around Sam saw that Jimmy, Amelia, and Claire had just arrived. Claire was in her Princess Leia swimsuit with a little matching sarong tied around her waist. Once Dean told her that Princess Leia was a Disney princess she begged her Uncle Cas to buy it for her. Uncle Cas didn’t cave, but Grand-Oma Bobby and Pop-pop John did. Sam couldn’t wait for Queen Charlie to see it; he knew she would freak out.

He noticed that both Amelia and Jimmy were also pool day ready, and he tried to hide his own freak out. He would have to do his best to keep Gabe away from Jimmy. 

“Congratulations, Guys!” Jimmy complimented while pulling Sam into a hug, Claire quickly mimicked her dad. Cas and Jimmy may be identical twins, but the second they spoke it was clear who was who unless they were trying to fool you. Jimmy’s voice didn’t have the low growling quality like Cas’ voice and his eyes were just slightly lighter. Also, Cas just seemed to take up more room. Maybe it was because he was stronger or more in tune with his wolf, but there was no way he could confuse the man before him with his best friend.

Everyone greeted each other and the girls proceeded to head out to join the others. Sam went to follow them when a hand on his shoulder gently pulled him back.

“Sam, um, can I talk to you?” Jimmy asked apprehensively.

Nervous about the possibility that Jimmy somehow connected the mystery person that gave him a lead on his search for his birth parents to Gabriel; Sam tentatively responded, “Of course,” he gestured toward the living area, “would you like to take a seat?”

Jimmy nodded and took a seat on the sofa with Sam on the closest armchair. Jimmy looked nervous about whatever it was he wanted to talk about. When he finally looked up from the floor he asked bluntly, “What is up between our brothers? And don’t tell me it’s nothing like Cas does. I can...I mean...Dean smells….fuck! Do you know why your brother smells like family and…” Jimmy grimaced trying to find the right words.

“Almost mate?” Sam supplied for him. Sam wasn’t sure if telling Jimmy at this point would interfere or not and as soon as the thought crossed his mind to call Missouri, his phone rang.

He answered it knowing it was the pack’s vala. For once the woman greeted him, “Hi, sweetheart, you need me?” 

“Yes, Auntie, but you already know that.” he smiled to himself. 

“I thought you didn’t like when I just answered your questions without actually listening to you, like I do for your brother.” she teased him back. “Go ahead, it will be soon now. Love you,” and with that, she was gone. 

Jimmy was gaping like a fish next to him, “Your pack has a seer?” he asked, tone full of wonderment.

Sam nodded, trying to work out how best to tell Jimmy. “Yes, and damn fine one, too,” he answered stalling for more time. ”But back to your question, um, well, it’s the same way Castiel always smelled to me.”

“Well it’s weird and I don’t like it. Do you know what it means, because I’ve resorted to using muters around Dean?” Jimmy blurts.

“Well, we are pretty sure it means they are true mates.” There he said it. It’s out there, now he can see what Cas’ family thinks about all this, and if Jimmy is wearing his muters then it will be easier to keep him from recognizing Gabriel’s scent.

“But then why...wait a second, when did they meet?” 

“After Cas started the suppressants if that’s what you are trying to work out. It was the first week he was on them. They both were suffering from the separation after scenting each other off of me. I wasn’t sure at first, then when there was no big reaction when they met I thought I was wrong. But once Cas got closer to me I realized Dean couldn’t scent him properly.” Sam leaned in closer, “But even then I wasn’t one-hundred percent sure till I found out Cas wasn’t able to perceive scent correctly due to the suppressants. They still haven’t figured it out. And believe me when I say we all hope they do soon; the UST is off the charts with those two,” Sam said his aggravation clear in his tone. 

“Wait, so neither of them knows? Those two idiots have been pining for each other for months and you have just sat back and watched them suffer in silence?” Jimmy growled out. 

“It’s not like that and we really should drop it before they get suspicious. I promise to tell you everything later.” Sam hissed out. “Please, for now, drop it. I love Cas like a brother; I don’t want either of them to get hurt.”

Jimmy just stared into his eyes for a moment before making his way outside. Sam took a deep breath and went to change into his board shorts. This was going to be a long afternoon.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Sam sat on one of the pool steps with his beautiful mate watching everyone start to relax. They were all in a food-induced haze. Dean was napping on a double chaise lounge chair with Cas on one side and little Claire asleep on his lap, face nuzzled into his neck. Both Jimmy and Amelia tried to take the pup from Dean when she grew sleepy, but Dean just waved them off. He carried her around for twenty minutes before he too succumbed to sleep. Cas was relaxing next to them, trying his hardest not to stare at the omega to his right.

Just then he sees Charlie move to the stereo and switch the song on her phone to something he hasn’t heard in years. It was from one of those Patrick Swayze movies, he just can’t remember which one.

As the chorus plays, he can’t help but smirk at the red-head. It is truly a perfect song for the situation.

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

Zach and Naomi joined Sam and Sarah in comfortable silence, just watching Cas watch Dean. The alpha was so far gone he didn’t even notice he was the center of attention.

“Well, that’s an appropriate song. So how do we convince Cas to give up looking for some phantom omega and realize that his perfect omega is already in his life?” Naomi whispered to the group.

Sam just smiled at her question not really knowing the answer yet. Naomi and Dean clicked right from the start with their movie and TV references. She was a maternal force that the pack was desperately lacking. It amazed Sam just how easy it was to integrate Cas and his family with his own pack. 

Before any of them could respond, Cas was gently shaking Dean awake. They were too far to hear what they were saying but Cas just smiled and nodded, before he got up and went to talk to Jimmy. Meanwhile, Dean was waking up Claire who looked very unhappy about being awake. He said something though and she finally smiled up at him and nodded.

Soon, Dean and Cas were saying their goodbyes. Explaining they had an appointment with a potential buyer for Dean’s secret project. They promised Claire that she could accompany them so the three of them headed out. If a stranger saw them now, they would have easily assumed the three were a family.

As soon as Sam was able to confirm the trio was really gone, he went to Gabe and told him about his talk with Jimmy and figured it would be a good time to talk to everyone.

Once everyone was comfortable, Sam started addressing them all, “Jimmy brought to my attention, earlier today that he um…. actually, I have a question for Amelia before we start. Can you please describe your initial thought the first time you caught Cas’ scent?”

Amelia looked nervous, “Family and ugh, it’s hard to explain. It’s like mate, but not mate. Kinda mate adjacent. What does this have to do with anything?” she questioned back, clearly uncomfortable.

“Well, Cas has always smelled the same way to me, and Jimmy here thinks Dean also smells like family and what we have dubbed, ‘almost mate’,” Sam tells her gently as he places his elbows on his knees. “We are pretty positive it means that Cas is my brother’s true mate. Dean even confessed it’s the way he perceives my Sarah's scent.”

“Sam, you’re a good man, so I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt here and assume that there is a good reason you haven’t told them. Can you please share that reason?” Naomi said sternly. She was clearly in “momma bear” mode.

“Well some of it is not my story to tell, but let’s just say Dean has been burned before and doesn’t believe the true mate phenomenon is anything more than a biological reaction. He is adamant that he doesn’t want his biology to dictate his actions. So instead of telling him or Cas, I arranged for them to meet. I was hoping that once he actually met Cas everything would all fall into place.” Sam explained.

Naomi’s face lit up with realization then, “Cas started the suppressants just before your party. You expected them to catch on then, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, when it didn’t work our vala advised that we should back off and let them figure it out on their own. Since they started hanging out all the time, they aren’t suffering from any repercussions of losing their true mate, so we didn’t see the harm in following her advice.”

“You have a seer?” Zach finally piped up.

“Yep,” Gabe replied popping the p. “Now that we’re talking about her expect someone’s phone to ring,” he added.

And on cue, Naomi’s phone rang. She went to dismiss the call when Bobby spoke up, “If it’s a 605 number, you should answer it.”

Naomi looked at the phone with wide eyes like she didn’t believe it possible, but answered the phone all the same.

“Hello, Naomi,” Missouri greeted warmly, a smile evident in her tone. “I understand that you are skeptical but for the sake of your son, please, give me a chance. My name is Missouri, by the way,” Missouri did not continue as she would normally do with her family.

“Why must we sit aside, Seer?” Naomi asked not unkindly.

“It’s complicated but simply put, Dean needed to realize his feelings on his own. I know it seems as if we didn’t take into account your son’s suffering. I promise, he would have suffered more when Dean outright rejected him, which would have happened if either of them knew at the beginning.” Missouri explained slowly as if begging the mother she was addressing to understand.

Gabriel went to sit beside Naomi and tried to comfort her. Sam noticed Jimmy giving him a strange look.

“Dean, he uh…” Naomi started obviously distressed.

“Yes, his little confession to you was unexpected. That boy is one of the few people that can surprise me.” Missouri stated, allowing Naomi time to process. “You are the only one with which he has spoken about that; I think it’s because you remind him a little of Mary. But that should stay between the two of you for now. It has little bearing on the issue at hand.”

Naomi just nodded and Sam thought he saw a single tear roll down her face. It worried him that there was something his brother was keeping from them and that Missouri saw no reason to enlighten them or persuade Dean to share it with the pack.

“Vala Missouri,” Zach addressed the alpha, “is there anything we can do to help them along? I don’t know about the rest of you,” he said as he looked around, “but I can’t stand to watch the pining for much longer.”

That statement pulled a collective chuckle. The mood slightly lightened. 

“I’m afraid, at this point it’s a waiting game, but all of you will play a part at the end. Just keep supporting them and don’t act too differently around them.” Missouri answered Zach warmly. 

“Well tell me this Missy, will the idjits ever mate?” Bobby asked clearly fed up with it all.

“Unless something drastically changes, they will eventually,” Missouri answers through her own laugh.

“Now, I must be going to check on my own mate, but you all have fun gossiping,” Missouri says and ends the call.

Charlie immediately groans. “My OTP is gonna kill me. I don’t know about you, but I’m going down with this ship.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about Char,” Jimmy admitted. Everyone but Jimmy and Amelia had already been forced to listen to Charlie’s lecture, so the couple were the only ones in the dark. 

“Doesn’t matter,” she winked at him. “Did you guys see the heart eyes Cas was throwing at Dean while he slept? It was so freakin’ sweet, I think I may have developed diabetes.”

“And that time Dean answered Cas’ Call,” Garth adds while throwing Sam an apologetic smirk.

“And how cute is it that Dean carries Claire around whenever he gets the chance?” Sarah added.

“Oh, I just realized something,” Amelia exclaimed, “Claire has been saying from day one that she likes that Dean smells like her Uncle Cas. I didn’t get it and tried to get her to explain more because I didn’t see any similarities, but now I think that Dean must smell like family to her, too! No wonder she’s been nuzzling him so much. She really hates that Cas is on those suppressants.”

There is a murmur of agreement when John finally speaks up. “They think they’re being subtle about their feelings, but anyone with eyes can tell they are gone on each other.”

“The only clueless ones are the two idjits,” Bobby finishes the thought.

“I was so excited when I told him he could quit the suppressants, I almost told him everything.” Lynn joined the conversation.

“Wait, he quit the suppressants?” Sam asked practically jumping out of his seat.

“Yes, but only two days ago. It will take at least a week and possibly up to a month for his scent to normalize. I didn’t tell him, but the doctor that prescribed them said those who experience the most side-effects usually normalize closer to the one week point than those who don’t experience any side-effects.” Lynn explained with a grin on her face. John wore a matching one.

“What are we gonna do when they realize we all knew and didn’t tell them,” Jimmy said worriedly.

“Blame Missouri,” they all stated at the same time and then the laughing started. Jimmy didn’t look quite convinced, but soon joined in with a chuckle of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone has picked up on it or even notices (I know I don't always read the title of each chapter) but most of the titles for each chapter are either movie or song based. 
> 
> Also, my beta is in law school so she is super busy but will hopefully have time this weekend to go over the next chapter. (I got about a third of it written).
> 
> I know I'm a needy writer, but seriously guys, comments keep me focused and motivated which usually means better chapters. Sooooooo, tell me what you hate or liked or loved. If something doesn't make sense call me out on it. 
> 
> Have a great week.  
> Holly


	19. Fade to Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV  
> Dean reminisces  
> Dean and Cas have dinner  
> It hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

Dean was sitting on Sarah’s sofa working on some lesson plans. His sister-in-law offered to let him live in her upscale, glass-box condo till he found his own place to live. He had two weeks till school started and he was excited to get back to teaching. As much as he enjoyed bringing back the glory of an old beat-up car, his real passion was working with children. At the rate he was going, it looked as if his students would be his only “kids”. 

Not for the first time, he wondered if he messed up by not looking for the alpha that smelled of cinnamon, cloves, and melted ice cream. But he didn’t want that alpha, he wanted Cas. The alpha once told him that he was waiting for his true mate, but that didn't stop Dean from hoping Cas would be interested in him. Cas hadn’t mentioned it again and was still spending most of his free time with Dean. He hoped that meant Cas gave up the silly notion of true mates, because Dean decided he was going to ask the sweet, smart, sexy-as-hell alpha out for a proper date. He was done trying to pretend that he didn’t lo...have feelings for the guy. He just really hoped that no matter which way things went that he wouldn’t lose Cas. If the alpha didn’t return his feelings, he hoped they could remain friends.

He had hours to go before they were meeting at the Roadhouse for dinner and Dean was anxious. He went back to work to try and clear his mind and calm down.

About an hour later he received a call from his Dad asking him if he wanted to go to dinner at the Roadhouse with him, Lynn, and Bobby. He explained he already had plans to meet Cas for dinner at 7, but his Dad told him to show up early because they would be there around 6. Dean agreed and told him he would see them soon.

The past week Dad had been acting strange around him. Actually, everyone seemed a little off around him. It was like they were waiting for something and he was the only one not in the loop. Whatever it was, they seemed excited about it so he decided to drop it; someone would eventually spill the beans. 

With a couple of hours left to kill, he starts to think about how he is going to ask Cas out. After a few tries he decides that it’s making him too jumpy. He’ll just wing it.

But now he has the blue-eyed alpha on the brain. He starts to think about the first time he realized that he could no longer deny his feelings for Cas. It had been the night before Claire’s big birthday party. Cas called Dean in a panic because neither Jimmy nor Cas had all the tools necessary to put together the big swingset playground Claire’s parents bought her for her birthday. Dean calmed the other man down and told him to text a list of the tools necessary and he would meet them at Jimmy and Amelia’s house. Three pairs of hands made the work easier and they had it done before midnight. When Jimmy thanked him and went inside to get them all something to drink, Cas looked at him like he had gripped him tight and pulled him out of the fires of hell itself. Dean’s heart had actually skipped a beat. In that moment, he realized he was gone for this man, but he stamped those feelings down. The alpha didn’t want him that way no matter how badly he wanted him to return those feelings.

The next day they were surrounded by children in tiaras and crowns (they let the kids decide which to wear, no sense in forcing gender stereotypes). Every kid got a foam sword and shield. He caught sight of a little asian boy in a tiara with two foam swords, play fighting off two boys and Claire. He later found out the boy was Claire’s best friend, Kevin. There was a castle themed bounce house and pony rides. As the day became hotter, the kids moved to the pool area. The twin alphas stood at either end of the pool stoically keeping watch. Dean enjoyed when Cas was focused on a task, it gave him ample opportunity to just watch the man who stole his heart.

That night Claire begged her parents to let her go to Dean’s Family Night with Cas. The problem was that her grandparents, Naomi and Zach drove down from Boca Raton to have dinner with her and spend the night. That’s when Claire said, “I know that guys, I want them to come, too. Duhhhh!” She was clearly exasperated with them all. “I really want Nana and Papa to meet Grand-Oma Bobby and Pop-pop John.” she whined.

And a few hours later Dean found himself cracking jokes and making references with “Nana” while “Papa” was talking about cars with “Grand-Oma” and “Pop-pop”. Queen Charlie and her handmaiden Garth were helping Claire play dress-up with poor Uncle Cas and Mr. Sam. Claire deemed the two alphas in desperate need of a make-over. When Sam asked why only him and Cas were getting a make-over, she simply stated that Dean, Garth, and Bobby were already pretty enough without make-up, that John and Papa were knights and knights didn’t need make-up, and that all the girls were already wearing make-up. Cas actually pouted when he asked why Gabe wasn’t included. That’s when the alpha sat down next to him. The smallest alpha in the room was sporting a pink headband, purple eye-shadow and bright pink lips with a grin. “Because Claire Bear has already worked her magic on me,” Gabe answered him gleefully. The blue-eyed alpha just rolled his eyes and resigned himself to his fate. Sammy looked really disturbed by this turn of events until Sarah whispered something in his ear. It was a fabulous night, and he still had the pictures to prove it.

Since that night, Naomi and Zach tried to make it to Family Night at least twice a month. Dean bonded with the elder Mr. Novak over cars. He also showed the Novaks pictures of some of his work and they were quite impressed. He liked them both, but there was something about Naomi that really got to him. As much as he loved Missouri, the woman wasn’t very maternal, at least not in the way Mary had been. Naomi on the other hand was very much a mother and while she may not be the twins biological mom, she had definitely embraced the role. He even told her about the worst night of his life. The one where he witnessed the violent breaking of John’s mating bond the moment Mary died. He saw the fear and pain his mother had felt echoed in his father’s expressions. He never talked about it, even with Missouri, but for some reason, one morning when the two were alone poolside enjoying their first cup of coffee, he opened up to Naomi. It started simply enough, Naomi asked about Dean’s mother and it ended with tears and the pair desperately clinging to one another. The scent of their distress woke 3 alphas that day. Cas squeezed his way between the two and offered as much comfort as he could. He was so grateful that none of them asked him to talk about it. He is sure Sam would have tried, had it not been for Cas’ interference. It felt good to be held by an alpha other than his brother and surrogate brother.

Dean shook himself out of his reverie and checked the time on his phone. He had just enough time to get ready before he needed to leave.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Dean steps into the Roadhouse just after six. The bar area is packed with the happy hour crowd, but there are still quite a few tables in the dining room. He sees Ellen running food to the bar and gives her a wave. Hands full, the alpha smiles back and gives him a wink before motioning toward Dad and Bobby’s table.

Dean slides into the booth next the Bobby. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Not much here, the shop is doing well but with you going back to school I think we need another pair of hands.” John started.

“Garth has a friend coming in to interview tomorrow at closing, you want to be there?” Bobby asked him.

“Naw, man, It’s still your shop. If you like him, hire him.” Dean said with a bright grin.

“Oh, and um, I...um,” Bobby was clearly having issues with whatever he was trying to say.

A petite blonde, alpha waitress walked up to them and finished his sentence for him, “He and Mom are talking about mating. It would mean you would get me in the deal.”

Jo then introduced herself and took their drink orders before turning to the bar.

“So you’re finally getting that daughter you always wanted.” Dean smirked at Bobby. He knew not to get serious in public and it was a way to let the man know he was cool with it, even if Ellen scared the bejesus out of him.

“I don’t need another daughter. I got you don’t I, Princess?” Bobby gruffed back with his own grin in place.

“So why don’t you and that alpha of yours join us? Your brother and Sarah are on their way.” John asks jovially.

“He’s not my alpha, Dad,” Dean says sadly hanging his head. “I want him to be, but he’s not mine, yet,” he added sheepishly. “I decided to ask him out for a real date. I’m gonna do it tonight.” he says voice full of determination.

“Well that’s good, son. I like him, he’s a good man and I think the two of you fit perfectly together.” John said happily with a twinkle in his eye.

“Really?” Dean countered, not quite convinced his father was telling the truth. “You didn’t like Benny you kept telling me it would be better to find a beta chick like Lisa,” Dean stated coldly.

“It would have, but that is because I didn’t like Benny; I like Castiel,” John tells Dean with a wink. “Speak of the Devil, your date’s here and so is mine.”

Dean turned to look at the door and sure enough one incredibly handsome alpha and one future step-mom (if Dad got his act together) were heading there way. He stood to greet them. After chatting for a bit, he excused Cas and himself and headed to a booth on the other side of the room. Like always, everything just seemed to click between the two of them. The alpha smelled different, not bad, just different. It was like his actual scent may be coming back. He definitely was catching “alpha” occasionally between the beta scent that was so familiar. There was something else, too. 

They were finishing up and he glanced over and noticed that Dad and Lynn were alone and Sam still hadn’t shown. He better get a move on or he could have his whole family watching him.

Gathering up all his courage he smiled at Cas, “So, um, Cas, I was wondering...um,” Dean swallowed around the lump forming in his throat, “if you would go out with me, next weekend?”

Cas was still smiling at him. That had to be a good sign.

“We hang out every weekend, Dean. Why so nervous? And what’s the plan?” Cas was teasing.

“No, I mean, would you go out on a date with me?” Dean asked, his mouth now spewing all his thoughts, “I know we started as friends, but you mean so much to me, and I was kinda hoping you would want more.” He finally looks up into those perfect, bluer than blue eyes which are opened wide in fright. “Oh, no, I’ve ruined everything,” he thinks to himself.

“Dean,” Cas starts, “I...I can’t...I have to find them. There is something I haven’t told you. Just before I went on the suppressants, I scented my true mate, but on the suppressants, I can’t smell things correctly so I haven’t been able to find them. Please understand, I need to find them.” Cas pleads as he reaches out for the omegas hand.

Dean pulls away from him, “Oh, I understand alright. I don’t smell right to you, so I’m not good enough, huh?” Dean spits out. He’s tired of being left behind because he doesn’t smell like mate. 

Before he can spit out an insult the alpha gets a call, but ignores it.

“Dean, it’s not like that. I had a plan, this is not part of it.” Cas says sadly, looking dazed.

“You mean I’m not a part of it, Cas,” Dean countered heatedly. He gets it. Cas is too good for him anyway. 

Cas’ phone rings again, this time he answers it. Dean knows something is wrong as panic seeps from Cas’ pores and into his nose. It distracts him enough that he’s almost forgot the conversation.

“Dean, Claire has taken a fall and is on her way to the hospital. Jimmy is not sure how bad it is but I need to go.” Cas is not in a state to drive. He is in full panic mode. To be fair, Dean knows he isn’t much better.

“Cas, let me drive. You really shouldn’t.” Dean tries to sooth the panicked alpha before him.

“No, as you stated so clearly I couldn’t possibly want you around.” Cas bit out. His eyes were like glaciers.

That hurt. He was the one turned down, so why was Cas trying to hurt him more. 

“Look, this has nothing to do with me, you don’t want Claire to lose her very favorite person in all the world. Look, I get it, you want nothing to do with me, but please don’t get yourself killed on the way to the hospital.” Dean pleaded with him. “Why don’t we go over and see if Lynn will drive you, Dad could even follow in Angel. You know he knows how to drive her.” Dean tried to convince the alpha.

“Fine, but just stay here. I will let Sam know how Claire is doing once I know more,” Cas says frigidly. 

Dean just nods and sits down. How could this happen. Was he so disgusting that someone as sweet as Cas would turn “Ice Queen” on him? 

He glanced over and saw that both Lynn and Dad were following Cas out. That made him feel a little better, at least he would get to Claire okay.

He messed everything up. No more Cas in his life. It hurt more than anything else in this world. Not even witnessing what his Dad went through at the end with Mary hurt this much. And Sam, how was he supposed to explain how he alienated Sam’s best friend. He would have to promise to never make his moose of a brother choose between them. Oh, and he won’t get to see Claire, Naomi, or Zach again. He needed to warn Naomi. 

He pulled his phone out and dialed; she answered on the first ring, “Dean, are you at the hospital? Do you know about Claire?” Naomi answered on the verge of hysterics.

“I heard, but I’m not there. Naomi, I screwed up everything. Please, take care of Cas.” he sobbed no longer able to hold it back. “I’m sorry, please,” another sob racked through his chest, “just, Goodbye,” Dean finished and hung up. He didn’t want to hear her pity, plus she had her own worries with which to deal.

Feeling like he just got hit by an eighteen-wheeler, he pulled out his wallet and got up to find Jo so he could take care of both bills and get out of there. As he stood up, his stomach lurched. He ran past the bar and to the restroom.

After spewing the contents of his stomach in the commode, he turned and leaned up against the wall to check that the stall door was locked. He was getting worse. He started to see spots and he couldn’t keep his legs from giving out. As he begins to lose consciousness he hears a familiar song playing through the overhead speakers.

Deathly lost, this can’t be real  
Cannot stand this hell I feel  
Emptiness is filling me  
To the point of agony  
Growing darkness taking dawn  
I was me, but now He's gone

Cas is gone. Cas doesn’t want him. As the thoughts replay over and over again, the darkness sweeps in and pulls Dean under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me hear it. I know you want to tell me what you're thinking.
> 
> Seriously though, sorry for the wait, I had a really hard time writing this because I didn't want to hurt my babies.
> 
> Oh and Tooleybaby helped tremendously as always. Any mistakes you see it's because of me.


	20. A Whiter Shade of Pale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.  
> We get Cas' take on the argument.  
> We get new characters and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the finale happened and then I couldn't write for about 36 hours cause I was really sad and then just really angry. I swear I'm gonna raid the writers room and take the characters away from them till they promise to play nice.
> 
> I wish I could say that this is a happy fluffy chapter, but it's not. There are cuddles though.
> 
> Big thanks to tooleybaby, she makes me look smarter than I am. If you find an error it's mine.

Cas stared out the passenger window of Lynn’s Tahoe watching the world go by as he retreated into his mind. How could everything be falling apart? He was certain that after his bumbling and inability to convey his thoughts to Dean, he had lost the man forever. Claire was hurt and he didn’t know how bad. He couldn’t lose her too.

“Castiel, what happened back there?” Lynn questioned gently. 

“It wasn’t part of my plan.” he stated not really wanting to explain himself, eyes now downcast.

“Okay. Would you like to tell me what the plan was?” she asked a little more insistently.

“Apparently, a fucking fairy tale.” Cas bit out.

“Okay, enough!” Lynn was done with the two morons. “Spill or I’m calling Naomi,” she threatened.

Well that wouldn’t do. His parents had been nudging him towards Dean since Claire’s birthday party, and was pretty sure they would be disappointed with him. “How much has John told you about Dean’s life in Sioux Falls?”

“If you’re asking about Benny, yes I know enough.” Lynn said sadly.

He took a deep breath before he told his parents’ story, “Mom and Dad are not true mates. They met in high school and fell in love. They married right out of High School, Dad took over my Grandfather’s grocery store and Mom helped. Now it’s a statewide chain. What I didn’t know until recently, is that when Jimmy and I were just toddlers Dad found his true mate,” Cas says as he continues to stare out the window. “Mom told me that he came home late one night after she already put us to bed. They were opening their fifth store so it was a common occurrence and she didn’t think anything of it. Dad sat her down and told her that as he was leaving the office for the night a woman was in the parking lot waiting for him,” Cas growled out while looking down at his clenched hands. “It was his true mate. He told mom that he spent a few minutes talking to her and she told him she wanted him to be with her. Mom told him to go, that he could visit us whenever he liked, but that he should go to her, but Dad stayed. He chose her,” Cas said and smiled for the first time. “Dad chose us. He does so every day.”

“That’s beautiful Castiel, but what does that have to do with what happened tonight?” she asks the emotional alpha.

“It’s how I came up with my plan. It is why I need to find my true mate. I need to be able to resist them, to prove to Dean that I will never leave him like Benny did. That I chose Dean. That I will always choose him” The tears Castiel had been holding back streaked down his face. “Lynn, I love him. I think I loved him the moment I saw him,” Cas howled.

“Oh honey, that was a good plan. I could see Dean maybe being upset and scared you might not be able to walk away from your true mate, but I don’t see how that would be a big problem. Why do you think you screwed it up, Cas?” the kind beta asked.

“I didn’t tell him, I tried, but once he asked me on a date, my brain stopped functioning. I never thought he would do that; I hoped that he would give me a chance, but I honestly didn’t think he felt that way about me.” he choked out. “I was in shock, and I’m not even sure what I said,” Cas continues, “I told him about scenting my true mate and before I could tell him my whole plan, he assumed that I wasn’t choosing him.” Cas sighs, “We both said awful, hurtful things. Lynn, I ruined everything and now I will never have my happy ending. It was supposed to be him,” the sobbing started again.

“Oh, Cas, I think it can be fixed. Let’s just focus on Claire tonight and tomorrow we can figure something out,” Lynn says hopefully.

Cas knew it wouldn’t be easy, but if there was any way to gain Dean’s forgiveness, he would do it. 

~o~o~o~o~o~

Jo rounds the corner to enter the back dining room and runs right into the scent of distressed omega. She takes a moment to calm her wolf down. It’s Dean, but he’s nowhere to be found. John filled her in on the emergency, but Dean didn’t leave with them. She looks around the room and notices everyone has cleared out, some leaving their food only half eaten. The scent of despair chased them away. She quickly shuts up the back room, and tries calling her mom with no luck. Bobby didn’t answer either. She just got back a few days ago, and hasn’t really met her mom’s future pack, but she’s heard enough to know that she wants to be part of it.

She steps into the main dining room and heads towards the bar, but is stopped by her old friend, Detective Sully. His omega partner, Luc, is missing and Jo gets even more worried. The two are always together.

“Jo, we’ve got a problem,” Sully says as he gently grabs her by the elbow and pulls her to the back hallway where the restrooms reside. “An ambulance is on it’s way, can we use the back door?” the detective asks quickly as he pulls his badge from under his shirt. It’s attached to a chain he keeps around his neck.

Jo quickly jumps into action and is now pulling sully to the back door at the end of the hallway. It’s a fire exit, so she disconnects the alarm and opens it. “What’s going on Suls?”

“Not sure. There’s an omega passed out in the men’s room. There’s no obvious signs of an attack, so I’m not sure, but he’s stinking up the room with his distress and we can’t get him to wake up.” Sully answers while moving some heavy boxes to prop the door open.

“Shit, Sully. I think that’s Dean, John Winchester’s son. You’ve met him, right?” Jo asked; she realizes she is barely keeping it together. 

“I’ve got this, Jo. I’m going to wait outside for fire rescue and direct them here, it will be faster than going through the front. Go check on him, Luc is with him.” he patted her on the back. “Just, be careful and if Luc tells you to leave, Leave.”  
Jo nodded and took a deep breath. She knew from the look in her friend's eyes that this would be hard. She needed to reign her wolf in so she wouldn’t go into a rage. Alpha’s were just wired to protect. And to scent an omega in distress as bad as Dean, could make the most laid back alpha turn.

She opened the door to the men’s room to find Luc on the floor holding Dean. He was talking softly to him and checking his pulse. The strong omega she met earlier that night looked so pale. He had a light sheen of sweat on his brow and his breaths we slow and shallow. She took to the floor on the other side of Luc. The just sat in silence for a moment.

“Do you know what happened?” Luc asked gently.

“Not sure but something happened between him and Cas, I just know it.” Jo said, not realizing that Luc would have no idea what she was talking about.

“Should I put out a BOLO for him, Jo? Did he attack….” Luc trailed off waiting for a name from Jo.

“Dean. His name is Dean Winchester, and unless a verbal disagreement with his true mate is a crime, Cas did nothing illegal. From what my mom has told me about the two, Cas would never physically harm anyone unless they threatened his pack, or Dean here.” she motioned to the still unconscious omega.

“Cas? What’s that short for?” Luc said to her.

“Castiel. Castiel Novak.” Jo answered the man. His light blue eyes lit with recognition.

“My cousin wouldn’t hurt him, so why did he leave him? I’m sure now that this is rejection sickness.” Luc said sadly.

Jo started to panic. She knew her mother cared for both Dean and Sam like they were her own; she couldn’t lose him on her watch. Wait, did Luc say…. “Wait, Cas is your cousin? He’s not the son of that horrible bitch that tried to sell you to the the Shurley pack is he?” Jo asked not caring how harsh she sounded. That bitch Rachel tried to sell her friend when he presented, and Luc knew how she felt about her. He ended up running away with her and Sully’s help. He stayed far from any family, knowing that Rachel, his aunt, would lie and spin things to her favor.

“No, he is one of the twins Aunt Naomi and Uncle Zach adopted. They were always good to me and were probably the only ones that would have believed my side of things. I contacted them once to let them know I was okay, but I have stayed away. I’ve missed them.” Luc said morosely. His sad scent adding to Dean’s despair was testing her resolve.

“I gotta...I’m sorry, Luc, but I gotta get away.” Jo stammered. When the blonde just nodded she took her leave. She could hear the sirens now. It wouldn’t be long before Dean would be taken for help.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Sam walked into the Roadhouse and headed for the back dining room with Sarah in tow. He opened the french doors that separate it from the main dining room and was immediately hit with the scent of Dean in distress. The room is empty and he can feel himself losing control. He looked at Sarah who was crouched in a defensive stance, eyes silver.

“Sam, Sarah, I need you to calm down a second and come with me. I will tell you everything.” an unfamiliar female voice told them.

Sam spun around and was met with a petite blond alpha female. Her eyes were violet and her eyebrow was raised in challenge.

“I’m Jo, Ellen’s daughter. Dean was just taken by fire rescue to the hospital. Cas in him got into some argument,” the woman, Jo said calmly like she was speaking to a wild animal. 

She took his hand in one of hers and reached out for Sarah to take the other one. She led them out the side door to the back parking lot. “Cas received a call that someone named Claire was being rushed to the ER and he needed to leave. Dr. Majors left with him, and your father told me that he would drive Cas’ car to the hospital for him. I need you to call one of them and tell them to stay put. Can you do that for me Sammy?”

He could do that. Sam called his Dad but couldn’t tell him what was going on, he was in shock. He gave the phone to Jo.

He listened intently on her side of the conversation. Dean lost consciousness and was pale and not breathing well, when a fellow male omega, Luc found him. He looked at his mate for help. He couldn’t do this alone.

Sarah took charge and grabbed his keys from him and dragged him along. “Sam, he’s going to be okay. We’re going to see him now,” Sarah reassures. “Honey, you need to call Gabe. Tell him Dean and Claire will both be at Holy Cross.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

Gabriel walked into his new townhouse and headed straight for the fridge. He needed a beer, meetings with the headmaster and some of his staff made for a long day. As he opened the door on the new stainless steel refridgerator, his cell rang.

“Gabriel,” Naomi’s familiar voice rang out over the line, “something is wrong with Dean. I don’t even know where he was but he was crying and not making sense.” Naomi was on the verge of panic herself.

“Gabe,” Zach said his voice shaking, “he asked my wife to take care of Cas and then told her goodbye. We are on our way down now because Claire had an accident and requires surgery, but we need to be there for Jimmy or we would go find Dean ourselves,” Zach whined, now just as hysterical as his wife. “Find him, Gabriel. We all need him.”

Gabe took a deep breath to try and steady himself. His own panic was rising, but he needed to step up and be a good alpha and he would come through for Dean.

“Guys, I need you to take deep breaths and calm down,” Gabe advised calmly. “How bad is Claire?”

“She has a compound fracture and will require surgery to set it and she has a mild concussion but she will be fine,” Naomi informed him, “I’m more worried about Dean right now.”

“Okay, I’ll see if I can track him down and I will text you with updates. Which hospital is Claire at?”

“Holy Cross,” Naomi and Zach said in sync.

“Guys, I’m getting a call from Sam, gotta go,” Gabe said as he ended the call and answered Sam’s call.

“Dean is unconscious and on his way to Holy Cross,” Sam said as soon as the call connected. “Dad’s there with Lynn, but we can’t reach Bobby or Ellen and Missouri won’t pick up the phone. I need you, Gabe,” Sam started crying.

“I’m on my way, pup,” Gabe said softly, “Should I call Charlie and Garth?”

Sam made a sound that he took as an affirmative and he told him he would see him soon. He grabbed his keys and wallet, took a deep breath and headed out to take care of his family. 

~o~o~o~o~o~

John saw the Fire Rescue truck pulling into the ambulance bay. A black “78 Camaro hot on it’s tail. He moved to go towards the vehicles but a soft touch to his arm stops him. He turned his head, a question in his eyes.

“Let them work, John. Sam was very upset, we don’t know how bad it is.” Lynn told him softly. The woman was a saint to deal with him and she cared about his boys. He was going to have to sit her down once Dean was okay and talk about their future. He just nodded and pulled her close as the two watched Dean being unloaded.

He overheard the paramedics giving vitals, and it wasn’t good. They even mentioned that his son’s heart stopped on their way to the hospital. That is when he saw two men approach him. Both had badges around their necks. John noted that they looked like something out of a buddy cop show. One was tall and blonde, the other was short and a little round, and even considering the seriousness of the situation had a small smile on his face. The tall blonde man who smelled heavily of distressed Dean spoke first, “Mr. Winchester?” John just nodded.

“I’m Detective Pellegrino and this is Detective Sullivan we are friends of Jo. If you would allow it I would like to stay and wait with you,” the tall one said. It was hard to tell with Dean’s distressed scent on him, but John was pretty sure the man was another male omega. And the short one was definitely an apha. He nodded at them and allowed Pellegrino to usher them into the ER waiting room.

The alpha hung back and told his partner, “Luc, no offence, but I’m going to grab your bag from the trunk, you need to change man.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

Gabriel finally pulled into the parking lot of Holy Cross’ Emergency Room. He was so deep in thought as he drove that he missed his exit and got a little lost. He was pretty sure he would be the last one to arrive.

He hurried into the waiting room and saw his pack and two strangers taking up a good third of the room. As he approached, his nose filled with roasted marshmallows, melting chocolate, and graham crackers. His true mate smelled of s’mores! He took in his surroundings trying to work out whose scent it was. He locked eyes with the tall, blonde, and handsome stranger among his pack. He could now see the man wore a police badge around his neck. His eyes were blue, but gold swirled in them. Holy shit his mate is hot. He shook himself and thought, “now’s not the time Gabe.”

Before he could greet his family, his arms were full of an alpha moose and a beta red panda. Sam and Charlie were not doing well. John, Lynn, and Sarah began to fill him in on what they knew of the night's events. He was going to kill his little brother if Dean didn’t make it and he was pretty sure Naomi would help.

Once they all settled back down, Gabe excused himself to go get refreshments. He found the snack machines just down the hall, but he wasn’t interested. He needed to check in with the elder Novaks.

Naomi answered on the first ring.

“That son of yours refused Dean. Don’t know how bad it is yet, but pretty sure it’s rejection sickness,” he hissed into the phone.

“Claire is still in surgery. The doctors expect a full recovery.” Naomi’s cheerful voice rang.

“So he’s with you now, huh?”

“That would be correct. I will keep you posted,” Naomi faked back and then hung up.

A moment later he received a text telling him she was on her way down. He turned to go back to the waiting room and standing before him was his true mate.

“I can’t be what you want, Alpha,” the heavenly scented omega said sadly.

“You don’t even know me, Omega,” Gabe said quietly, “how could you know what I want?”

“You’re the alpha of a large pack, pretty sure I know what you want!” the omega hissed vehemently. His scent tainted with burnt sugar.

“Look, the name’s Gabriel. You don’t know me. I don’t know you. I would like to get to know you, but I have bigger fish to fry right now!” Gabe growled. “I’m not in charge of the pack, no one really is, but if there was a leader, it would be Dean, not me!”

The omega before him looked truly chastised as he stood with his head bowed in submission. Gabe crossed the room and gently pulled the larger man’s head up by placing one finger under his chin and nudging it upwards. There eyes met and he could see fear and pain. It was an old pain, one Gabe would need to learn, but not now.

“May I have your name, handsome?” Gabe asked with a grin.

“Lucifer Pellegrino, but I go by Luc, Alpha,” he said eyes downcast.

“Hey, none of that, Luc,” Gabe said softly. The burning sugar smell dissipating. “Will you stay with us and see how my family works? Maybe, give me a chance?” Gabe asked hopefully.

That amazing scent once again changed. A musty mold smell permeated his nose and Gabe’s brain screamed at him “mate in distress!”. Luc lifted his eyes and they were filled with unshed tears, “Gabriel, you seem like a good man, but I still can’t give you what you want. I was shot,” he grabbed his abdomen, “point blank with a shotgun a few years ago. I can no longer bear children,” 

“All I ever wanted was my mate, kinda gave up finding them a few years ago. Even when I imagined my life with them, I never thought about babies. I would rather take in an older child that would otherwise never get a real family, but I don’t have to have that Luc. Please, give me a chance,” Gabe pleaded.

Luc nodded at him and then said, “Okay, but I have something relevant to Dean’s situation I must confess,” he pause and took a deep breath, “I am the nephew of Naomi. Castiel is my cousin.”

Gabe laughed, “Well I’m pretty sure Cas and Jimmy are my biological brothers.” The omega looked at him with wide eyes. “It’s a long story but we need to get back before my family sends out a search party.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

Naomi hung up the phone and grabbed for her husband's hand. She needed the comfort that followed when he looked at her and kissed her forehead. She looked across from them. Jimmy had Amelia in his arms and Castiel was in that awful trenchcoat of his standing watch. He looked so lost. She looked back at her husband and said, “I need some coffee, does anyone else want some?”

The trio across from them shook their heads. By their somber expressions you would think Claire was on the verge of death, not having pins put in so a bone could heal. Jimmy had pins in his right leg from a fall he took at around Claire’s age. He was fine and Claire would be too. If Dean wasn’t downstairs in the ER she probably would have tried to get them out of their funk, but she couldn’t work up the energy.

She stood up and dragged her husband with her. As soon as they were out of the trio’s sight, she spoke up. “Dean’s in the ER here, they don’t know how bad it is, but Gabe is really worried,” she informs Zach. “Let’s run down real quick,” she says as she rushes to the elevators.

“Honey, I’m really worried about Dean,” Zach tells her softly as he pulls her close.  
“I am too, Zach,” she says morosely.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Sam watched over his family as they awaited news on Dean. The taller detective and Gabe wandered off, but he wasn’t too worried about them. Something was up with those two, but he just couldn’t work up the energy to care right now. Garth was acting cagey and he felt the need to talk to him.

He went over to the couch where the odd omega was sitting alone and sat down next to him. He pulled him into his side and whispered to him, “Dean’s strong, he’ll make it.” He silently prayed he was correct. He needed his big brother.

Garth looked at him and nodded. Sam watched as the omega inhaled sharply and turned slowly to look at Sully. Sam knew that look, it’s the same one he shared with Sarah the night they met. Garth just met his true mate and Dean was fighting for his life. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gabe and the other Detective walking towards them. He got up to stop them. He figured the new pair needed time before everyone else caught on. 

As he approached Gabriel and the other detective he heard Naomi practically shout, “how is he?” as she starting hugging everyone. She stopped abruptly when she got to Gabriel and looked next to him at Luc. She looked like she saw a ghost. “Luc?” she asked softly.

The detective pulled her close and whispered, “It’s me Aunt Naomi, we will catch up later. Right now you need to worry about Claire and Dean.” He turned back to the pack and nodded for them to fill in the Novaks.

John took the lead and with Lynn’s help got the Novaks up to speed. It was at the conclusion of the situation that a short beta with a receding hairline and full, dark beard appeared. Dr. Crowley was Dean’s primary and worked out of the adjoining omega clinic. The family filled him in on the situation previously.

“Well, he’s stable for now, and it is definitely rejection sickness. The worst I’ve ever seen, hell, it’s the worst I’ve ever even read about.” Doctor Crowley told them. “I would love to tell you his prognosis was good, but I honestly don’t know. I have a call into the best specialist, and should know more in the morning,” he continued with a sigh, “He is being moved as we speak to a room with a couple pack beds. Blood relatives should sleep closest to him. A nurse will be with you shortly to escort you to the room. I will see you in the morning. Try and get some rest.” 

The doctor went to leave when Zachariah spoke up, “Would it help if we made Cas go to him?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now, it may put him into a spontaneous heat and his body cannot handle that right now,” Crowley said thoughtfully. “But as I said before, I will have more information in the morning; we can discuss it again, then.” He nodded once and took his leave.

Naomi and Zach said they needed to go back to wait for Claire, but asked that they be kept “in the loop”. The nurse came out and Sam put his arms around his mate and Charlie to escort them to Dean.

No one said a word when they saw Dean. He was still unconscious and very pale. His vitals were weak, but steady. Lynn grabbed John and climbed in next to him, he followed with Sarah taking the outer edge. Gabe and Luc took the other side. As soon as Gabe put Dean’s head under his chin Dean’s vitals got stronger. Sam met his eyes and they both knew they would need to come clean soon about Gabriel’s relationship to Cas, but not now. Now the pack settled down for some much needed rest.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Cas returned from the restroom to find his family in a deep huddle. They all looked really worried and for a moment he panicked that something went wrong with Claire’s surgery. They told him differently, but his brother was acting weird. He didn’t have the energy to care about that right now though.

Cas was relieved when the surgeon appeared with a bright smile. Claire came out of surgery just fine and would make a full recovery. Even though he knew Dean wouldn’t want to talk to him, he texted the man so he would know Claire was okay. The two were very close.

His family was settling down in the pack bed that his brother requested but he couldn’t settle. His wolf was on edge, it felt like a part of him was pacing in agitation. There would be no rest for him tonight. He took up a spot on the small couch that faced the door and settled in for a long night. Claire was sleeping and soon so were his parents and sister-in-law. He could feel his brother watching him but chose to ignore it till Jimmy was standing in front of him. His brother took him by the hand and dragged him to the hallway.

“Cas she’s fine.” Jimmy implored.

“I know that,” he replied testily.

“Then why the hell are you stinking up the room with your sadness?” Jimmy asked just as testily as his twin.

“I messed up, okay!” Cas growled lowly.

“Hey, talk to me, Cassie.” Jimmy said while putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Dean asked me out,” Cas started.

“That’s great!” Jimmy interrupted. Cas gave him a bitch face to rival Sam’s best.

“It would be if I hadn’t stuck my foot in my mouth,” Cas told him as he stared at his feet in remorse. “I fucked it up. I told him it wasn’t part of my plan, then I told him I needed to find my true mate. I failed to tell him that my plan was to face them, and inform them that I was in love with the most amazing, smart, funny, handsome man in the world,” Cas said as he looking his twin in the eye, “ That I choose him, and I would do so as long as he allowed it.” 

“Oh Cas, that’s so sappy and perfect. This is fixable, just come to bed and get some rest.” Jimmy said as he pulled his mirror image in for a hug.

Cas reluctantly settled down behind his father and wished he had allowed Dean to come with him. He would hold him tight and his fresh fruit and warm bread scent would comfort him.

Cas was so overcome with guilt and remorse he failed to notice his brother recording their conversation. He also failed to notice his brother texting someone, too wrapped up in his fantasy of Dean in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you still think Cas was an ass? Let me know what you think.
> 
> Oh and the Gabriel/Lucifer pairing is called Lubriel here.


	21. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas POV  
> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to tooleybaby for her awesome editing skills. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is from a Barbra Streisand / Barry Gibb duet.

Cas was in that space between wakefulness and sleep when he smelled it. His brain registered it as “mate in distress” and the alarm it caused in his chest ripped him from his slumber. He bolted to his feet and turned to face the source. Old leather-bound books and brandy met him as well as wood-smoke, evergreens and home. He stared at his friends in shock. Sam and Gabe did know his mate and they had kept it from him. Without thinking, he grabbed both by the neck and slammed them into the nearest wall. He heard snarls and growls and it took him a moment before he realized it was him. Both alphas were wide-eyed from shock.

“What are you doing here, smelling like my mate?” he growled at them. “Take me to them. I need to tell them I love someone else.”

“Cas,” Gabe choked out, “we’re here to take you to him.”

“You’ve known who it is this whole time and you kept it from me!” Cas growled, face less than an inch away from Gabe’s.

“Stop!” was screamed from behind him. The scent of scared pup invaded his senses. His niece was scared. He did that. It added to the shame he was already feeling about his fight with Dean. He was a failure. Cas released Sam and Gabe and tumbled to the floor. He was a bad alpha. He didn’t deserve the strong, handsome, green-eyed omega. In less than twenty-four hours he hurt two of the most important people in his world.

Two sets of strong arms dragged him to his feet. Gabriel came into his view, but he couldn’t hear a word over the cacophony of the blood rushing through his veins. Cas was then manhandled into the bed. A little hand touched his cheek and moved his head. Blue-eyes met his and the scent of Claire’s strawberry shampoo filled his senses. 

Soon the roaring in his ears quieted and he heard Claire speak. “Uncle Cassie, can you hear me now?” she asked quietly.

He nodded and tried to speak, but no words would come.

“Uncle Cas, Mr. Dean is sick, I can smell it.” Claire said as she grabbed his shirt and shook him some. “You need to take care of him, Uncle Cas!” the pup pleaded.

He just shushed her and held her close as he thought. Dean. Why was she talking about Dean? There was only one scent in the room that smelled sick and it was his mate. Realization struck him like a bat to the head; Dean was his true mate. At that revelation the room spun and he felt sick to his stomach. Not only did he mess everything up between them, he did it all to his true mate. He had abandoned his true mate, one who had confessed he cared for “his” alpha. Dean was sick and it was all Castiel’s fault. 

A strong wave of nausea hit him; he was going to be sick. Cas rushed to the bathroom and emptied his stomach quickly and rode out the dry heaves that racked his whole body. He took a moment to rinse out his mouth and splash water on his face. A glance in the mirror showed a sad broken man. Twenty-four hours ago, he had it all. Now he had nothing. 

“Castiel Michael Novak.” a voice he didn’t immediately recognize scolded. He turned to find a dark-skinned female alpha. She was shorter than him, but very imposing. He hung his head at her in submission. “Dean is your true mate. You need to pull it together right now, young man. He needs you. You need to get out here with the rest of us.”

“Who...what...huh…” he sputtered. Once again his brain went offline and his mouth failed him. He blindly followed her out to the room. He barely noticed his parents and Amelia were missing.

“Castiel, I’m Missouri we’ve spoken a few times on the phone,” she said patiently. This woman’s change of moods was going to give him whiplash. “Dean is your omega. We don’t have time to get into the details, but your argument last night caused Dean to develop Rejection Sickness,” she said as she grabbed his hands. “I need you to pull it together for him. He needs you now more than ever. Can you do that for me?”

Cas was still speechless so he just gave her a short nod. Omega’s didn’t experience rejection sickness the same way alphas and betas did. Rejection Sickness only happened when there was an emotional connection between true mates or a fully mated couple and then only when they were the one left behind. It was never good, but only in rare occasions was hospitalization necessary. Omegas reacted slightly differently as the severity was based on how deep the feelings were for the one they lost.

“How bad?” Cas was finally able to ask.

“He’s unconscious, Cas. The specialists think you are the only one that can help him make a full recovery,” Sam spoke up. The tall alpha wasn’t angry just worried and that scared Cas more than anything else. Sam should be angry with him.

Missouri turned and addressed the room. “Okay, Gabriel, Sam, I need you two to go on ahead of us. Sam, I need you to clear the room except for the two of you, John and Lynn. Have Lynn talk to Dean about her conversation last night; she will understand. And Sam, check your phone. Gabriel, do what you’re thinking of doing.” she said with a smirk at the normally silly alpha.

He didn’t even notice the two alphas leaving, nor did he notice that Gabe took his trenchcoat. He would have protested had he noticed.

Missouri was talking to his brother, “Get a nurse to put her,” she pointed at Claire, “in a wheelchair and go to room 918 after you have breakfast with the rest of your family.”

She then turned back to him and smiled. “You can do this Castiel. That boy loves you. It’s not gonna be a scene out of a romance novel, but you can have this. Just don’t let that boy push you away.”

“He won’t want to see me. True Mates or not he won’t want this anymore,” Cas says sadly as he looks down.

The smack to the back of his head was a surprise and it drew a snarl from him. “What the hell, Missouri?”

“Are you dumb enough to think that one little fight between you two is enough to sever your bond?” Missouri admonished.

“It wasn’t a little fight, Missouri,” Cas huffs, “I said awful, hurtful things. I walked away from him and put him in a damn hospital!” Cas yells.

“You both said hurtful things, and it will take work but it can be mended, but you have to be willing to go get it,” Missouri says, her voice still calm and even.

“I will do anything for a chance to be with Dean! Never question that,” he rumbles while staring the alpha down. The woman didn’t bat an eye.

“Good, now let’s go,” she tells him as she turns on her heel and walks out.

He takes a moment to process everything. Dean is his true mate. He doesn’t need to find them and tell them that he’s in love with someone else, he just needs Dean. He doesn’t know how, but he will do anything and everything to get the man to forgive him.

He’s startled out of his thoughts when a hand pats him on the shoulder. “Go get him, Cas,” his brother says softly. He opens his eyes and looks into the eyes that are a mirror image of his own. Cas pulls his brother into a hug and whispers, “Do you really think he can forgive me?”

“I sure hope so, Cassie, for both your sakes,” James says solemnly, yet a small smile graces his lips.

The walk to Dean’s room took longer than he liked. He sort of felt like he was walking to the gallows. As they approached, he could smell a large number of people. However, none seemed familiar, as his sense of smell was back to normal. Then, the scent of roasted marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate hit him. He stopped in his tracks. There was no way. His cousin was dead; Aunt Rachel told them he was killed in action overseas so many years ago. He attended a memorial and everything. As he glared down the hallway a tall blonde rounded the corner.

It was him. He took off running and pulled the omega to him. “You’re crushing me, Cassie,” Luc said but made no move to disentangle himself. Cas eased up on the embrace and buried his nose in Luc’s neck. The omega allowed it and was rubbing his back in large circles. After a while Luc spoke up, “Cassie, It’s okay. You need to let go now. Pretty sure that Omega of yours won’t like that you smell like another omega.”

“No, don’t wanna,” Cas said like a petulant child. “We thought you were dead,” he added sadly.

“What?” Luc exclaimed as he finally pushed Cas away, so he could look at him.

“Aunt Rachel told us you died overseas while on a mission,” Cas explained.

Luc was now pacing and burnt sugar pierced Cas’ nose. He could smell his own worry, too. Luc picked up on it and turned to him. “Cassie, I’m okay. We will be okay; I promise, but first things first, you have to go take care of Dean.”

“How do you…” Cas started.

“Long story, no time,” Luc interrupted, “go!”

Cas completely forgot that Missouri was there until she gripped his hand and yanked him around the corner. Half-way down the hall stood Sarah with her arm around Charlie, and Garth was leaning on the wall across from them in the arms of a short and stout man. Cas wondered who he was, but he could not get distracted again. He didn’t say a word just nodded to them. All but Charlie smiled at him. She looked worried, but not angry.

He’s the one that put Dean here, so why weren’t they angry at him? He was angry at himself, so very angry at himself. He was the one that fumbled his words and made it sound like he only wanted his true mate. He was the one who made it sound like he didn’t want Dean. The omega just stated what he thought Cas had implied. “You mean I’m not a part of it, Cas,” haunts his mind. It hurt when Dean said those words. His whole plan was for Dean. He lashed out instead of trying to right his wrong and it may have cost him everything he ever wanted.

Missouri told him back in Claire’s room that the doctors thought he was the key to Dean’s recovery. He would do whatever it took to help his friend, his omega, his true mate, even if it meant heartbreak for himself.

He took a deep breath and just stared at the door trying to psych him up for what lay on the other side. After a few more minutes he saw out of the corner of his eye, Charlie and Sarah roll their eyes at him. Next thing he knew he was being shoved into Dean’s room.

His omega was awake and sitting on the edge of one of two large beds, clutching Cas’ trenchcoat to his chest. His red-rimmed eyes stared into Cas’ soul. A moment later Dean’s eyes went wide in shock. In the next moment, Dean was mere inches from him. A heartbeat later, Dean pulled Cas into his arms, face buried in his neck. Cas scented the omegas neck in turn and gripped Dean tight. He could smell Dean’s tears. The omega sagged in his arms and Cas supported his weight.   
He had no idea how long the two stood there wrapped in each other. Sooner than he expected his omega’s sick and distressed scent turned to fresh granny smith apples, honey, all in a buttery pastry.

“I’m still mad at you,” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear.

“I’m still mad at me, too, Dean,” he responded dismally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this clears up some of the medical stuff and shows Cas' regret for his actions.
> 
> Next up, Dean's POV


	22. The Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up  
> Cas arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to TooleyBaby who just graduated with her Juris Doctorate.
> 
> Sorry for the wait but I'm visiting friends for the next couple of weeks, so not so much time to write.

“I...I can’t...I have to find them.” Cas’ voice echoed in the darkness.

“Dean, it’s not like that. I had a plan, this is not part of it.” It was said mechanically, like Cas was barely processing. The man stood alone in the darkness, lit from above by a heavenly light.

“You mean I’m not a part of it, Cas,” his own angry voice rang out. Hurt flashed across the face of the alpha Dean craved. It was so quick he hadn’t noticed it the first dozen times he relived this.

“No, as you stated so clearly I couldn’t possibly want you around.” Cold ran through Dean’s veins at the look in Cas’ eyes. But what he now noticed was that the alpha didn’t smell angry, he smelled like he was in pain as the darkness overtook his form.

Moments later, “I...I can’t...I have to find them.” Cas’ voice echoed in the darkness once again. The loop repeated for what felt like the millionth time. Dean was in his own private hell.

On the one-hundred and third loop, another voice pierced the gloom. It was a familiar accented voice that said, “There, that cocktail should pull him to at the very least partial consciousness. It will also keep him from experiencing a spontaneous heat. I will be back to check on him later this morning.”

The scents of his pack were strong, but strongest was of baking bread and orange blossoms, Lynn was near. The blackout around him started to diminish. Soon it was like he was in the sky at twilight. It was quite beautiful. As his surroundings started to lighten further, he missed the dusk. 

That’s when Lynn’s soft voice broke the silence. “Dean, I know you can hear me, so please pay attention. I know it seems that Castiel left you, but it’s more complicated than I think you know. Last night when I was driving him to the hospital he was beside himself. He told me what his plan is. He wants to find his true mate so he can tell them he is in love with someone else. He told me that he needed you to know that he chose you. He said it has always been you,” she finished and he could smell the salt of her tears. “That man loves you Dean, just come back to us, and we can remedy this.”

He felt himself being covered with something and that’s when the scent hit him. It was chili powder, but also cinnamon and something else. It was familiar but he couldn’t place it. It was Cas’ scent, but somehow more.  
The back dining room of the Roadhouse shimmered to life around him, but it was empty and quiet. He slowly turned around. He needed to get out of here and to his family. He noticed it was pitch black outside the windows, but there was a bright light around the edge of the door to the smaller side parking lot. It was as good a place as any to start. He made his way over and opened the door. He was bathed in bright warm light. Instantly his senses strengthened. He could tell that Dad, Sam, and Gabe were here too. He was warm and comfortable here but he needed to get to his family.

He opened his eyes and it was so dark in contrast to the bright light in his head. “Where’s Cas?” were his first words. He could smell him. Where was he? He looked down at himself and realized it was the alpha’s trenchcoat he was smelling. A deep ache settled in his chest. Of course, the alpha wasn’t there. Why would he want a screw-up like him? 

“Gabe climbed up onto the bed on the opposite side of his dad and Lynn. “Stop that pup. Missouri is talking to him. He will be here.” Gabe said calmly like when he was talking to an upset student.

“Don’t force him to see me,” he mumbled, “don’t need his pity.”

“Dean, stop it.” Sam scolded as he sat down by Dean’s feet. “Did you hear Lynn?” he asked.

Dean nodded but an invisible force had a vice grip on his throat made speaking practically impossible.

“Okay, you obviously don’t believe it so I need you to listen to this,” Sam said as he pulled out his phone and tapped the screen a few times.

Jimmy’s voice pierced the silence “Cas she’s fine.” 

“I know that,” It was Cas and he sounded tired.

“Then why the hell are you stinking up the room with your sadness?” Jimmy again.

“I messed up, okay!” and nope that low gravely voice of his alpha did nothing to him; nothing at all. He had to remind himself that Cas wasn’t his; Cas didn’t want him.

“Hey, talk to me, Cassie,” Jimmy said. Cas’ brother was obviously worried about him.

“Dean asked me out,” Cas again.

“That’s great!” Well, at least Jimmy liked him. 

“It would be if I hadn’t stuck my foot in my mouth. I fucked it up. I told him it wasn’t part of my plan, then I told him I needed to find my true mate. I failed to tell him that my plan was to face them, and inform them that I was in love with the most amazing, smart, funny, handsome man in the world. That I choose him, and I would do so as long as he allowed it.” 

The recording stopped there. Cas said he would always choose him. Could Dean really have exactly what he wanted? His omega sure thought so; his inner wolf was howling and jumping about. His nerves were frayed and he wasn’t sure of anything right now. Time to change the subject.

“How’s Claire?” he mumbled.

“She’s fine, pup,” Gabriel crooned to him as he pulled him closer, “she has a broken arm that needed surgery to set. She’ll have a cast for a while, but she will be just fine.”

Well, at least that was one big worry put to rest. His little Claire Bear was okay and that helped him feel a little better.

“Did you tell her yet?” Dean asked Gabe.

“No, you can do that pup.”

“What is he talking about, Gabe?” John questioned. He was clearly being nosey, but that was the way of his pack. It was hard to keep anything from them.

“Claire is going to be in my class this year,” Dean informed the room, “at first we thought the headmaster wouldn’t allow it, but since neither Gabe, nor I performed the test for AP, they can prove she got the spot on her own. None of the other first grade teachers want to switch with me, so I get to be her teacher.” Dean smiled brightly as he told them. 

“The Princess is gonna give you a run for your money,” Sam said with a smile. 

“Nah, Gabe and I will have a little chat with her about it. The headmaster will pull me if there are any questions from the parents,” Dean said and shrugged, “That girl is a pretty good actress and I don’t think she’ll do anything to get her favorite omega in trouble,” he finished with a smirk. 

That was when he realized that he smelled everyone, but Bobby. “Hey, where’s the Queen Mum?”

John’s face turned stormy. “He and Ellen have been off the radar. We haven’t been able to reach them yet,” his father gruffed out.

Once again a familiar ache tore through Dean. He clutched Cas’ garment a little closer and felt something hard against his chest. He felt around and reached into the pocket. It was a small box, made of suede from the feel of it. He looked around and his family was giving him puzzled looks. Before they could catch on and stop him, he pulled the box out of the pocket and opened it. Inside was a simple platinum band with three small stones, a sapphire, a diamond, and an emerald. He gently removed the ring and turned it to see if there was an inscription; sure enough in neat block letters the phrase, “I choose you, Dean” was there. In shock, Dean slipped it onto his left ring finger. Somehow, the alpha had picked the perfect size. He didn’t want to take it off, but he couldn’t ruin another of his alpha’s plans. With shaky hands, he pulled it off and put it back in the box and then back in the same pocket.

No one had said a word, but their scents betrayed the shock they all felt. Breathing past the lump in his throat he managed to get enough air to growl out, “Not a damn word about this to anyone. I already ruined one of Cas’ plans I will not do it again.” Through clenched teeth, he asked, “Does everyone understand me?” Still not a word was spoken, but they all shook their heads in an affirmative.

Dean got lost in his own thoughts. Cas could have been doing damage control when he talked to Lynn last night, but he didn’t think so. He could have had Jimmy record him in hopes that he could salvage something with Dean, again he didn’t think so. The ring, that couldn’t have been faked. Even if he sent the coat to him, it still meant that he had been planning to be with him.

“Cas doesn’t know you have his coat,” Gabriel said thoughtfully, “I snatched it while he wasn’t looking.”

Before any more could be said, a blonde about Dean’s height and build interrupted. Gabe dashed to his side. Nope, that didn’t hurt him at all. 

“Who’s this guy?” Dean tried for nonchalant but ended up sounding like a jilted housewife.

The man got closer and Dean’s eyes widened at the realization that he was another male omega. He went his whole damned life only knowing one other male omega, and in just over three months he met two more.

Holding his hand out the omega grinned and said, “Detective Luc Pellegrino, my partner and I were the one’s that found you passed out in the restroom at the Roadhouse.”

Dean shook his hand and was disappointed by how weak he was. This Rejection Sickness was really messing with him. 

“I brought you a change of clothes,” Luc said as he held up a small duffel bag that was emblazoned with a badge and writing Dean couldn’t make out, “thought you would like to be in something other than that hospital gown when you see Cassie,” Luc finished with a smile.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. Who was this omega really? Only Cas’ family called him that and only when they were worried about him or he was being teased.

As if the man before him could read his mind, Luc stated, “It’s a long story, but Naomi is my mother’s sister, Castiel is my cousin. No need to growl at me.” Luc was smirking like Dean wouldn’t be a threat and that made him angry. Wait, had he been growling at the omega? Damn, he couldn’t keep himself in check right now, his wolf was too close to the surface. 

Dean took a deep breath with his eyes closed. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly.

“No problem, let’s unhook you from the IV and I’ll help you change,” Luc offered. 

He didn’t really want a stranger seeing him naked, but at the same time, he wanted to get the man alone to talk to him. Also, he was really the only option unless Garth would help. No, the man was related to Cas, he could do this.

“Okay,” Dean responded.  
It took Gabe’s help to get up and into the attached bathroom. Once they were alone Dean started in on his fellow omega, “Okay, Luc what the hell is going on?” he hissed quietly. Before the other man could answer he continued, “I mean, thanks for helping me out and all, but why are you still here, man?”

Luc handed over the clothes and for the first time, Dean noticed the kidney shaped bowl with the hospital issued toiletries in the man’s hand. Luc turned to the sink and started making himself busy by opening and setting up the travel sized items as he mumbled, “Gabriel asked me to stay.”

Knowing that wasn’t the end of the story, Dean stayed quiet hoping the man would elaborate. When it became obvious the man wasn’t talking Dean asked, “So how do you know Gabe?”

“I don’t, it’s just that he’s...um…” the omega fumbled, “hesmytruemate,” he answered in a hurry.

“Hey, Luc, I could really use some help over here,” Dean said since he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand much longer.

Luc wasted no time and quickly helped him out of the hospital gown and into the packaged heat briefs, the softest sleep pants Dean had ever experienced, as well as a thin white t-shirt that was as comfy as could be.

“Dude, where did you find this stuff?” Dean asked, and then added, “It’s incredibly soft and comforting; I need a ton of these.”

Luc smiled and gave him the name of an online store that had a line of stuff especially for omegas. He explained how it was from their heat-wear line, but he liked it for working out.

Once he had Luc off-guard Dean tried again to reach out to his fellow omega, “Luc, I know it’s not my place, but Gabriel is a really great guy and a very strong alpha. You could do a lot worse than him.” When the man’s cool blue eyes met his he saw a sadness there. It broke Dean’s heart. That’s when he added, “Give this family a chance to get to know you and love you.”

Luc nodded slightly at him, watery eyes never leaving his. He situated Dean against the wall and stepped back while lifting his shirt. Dean took in the mass of scars across the omegas abdomen and immediately knew the problem. He threw himself at Luc and hugged him tight. Not knowing how else he could comfort the omega in his arms.

“Luc, don’t push Gabe away. Give him an opportunity, please.”

“I will if you give Cas a chance,” Luc whispered while staring at his shoes.

“I’m the one that needs to beg him for another chance,” Dean grumbles.

Luc just frowned at him like he was trying to piece together a puzzle that keeps changing on him and then said, “You look tired let’s get you back out there.”

Luc helped him out of the bathroom and sat him on the end of the bed. He excused himself saying he was going to go get coffees for everyone.

For the first time that morning he really looked around him. Someone opened the blinds some so it was quite a bit brighter, without the light being too harsh. That’s when he took in the slight bruising on his brother and Gabe’s necks.

“What the hell happened to you two?” he asked as he gestured to his neck.

Sam chuckled before he said, “We were dumb enough to show up in Claire’s room smelling like distressed Dean. Cas went a little alpha on us.”

“It happened so fast,” Gabe stated in awe, “scared the shit outta me; one minute Cas was sleeping and the next he had us pinned to the wall by our necks. The growling and snarling was crazy. I should have known better than to show up smelling like you in distress.”

Okay, so Cas not only pinned Gabe, but also his brother at the same time. That was kinda hot. Okay, so that was really hot. He was suddenly very grateful for the heat briefs.

“You guys okay?” he asked trying to cover his arousal.

“Yeah, we’re fine, Dean,” Sam said a little pissily.

John chuckled and said, “Don’t be nasty just because the little nerdy alpha kicked your ass.”

They all had a good laugh except for Sam. Dean started making cracks at Dad’s expense next which pulled the youngest from his pouting.

They started filling him in on last night’s events and found out that Luc’s partner was Garth’s true mate and how he hasn’t left the omega’s side. Gabe confessed that Luc is his true mate, but didn’t say much else. The sadness in his scent told Dean enough. Once his shit was figured out he would help Gabe with Luc.

The thought of Luc made him sad and he couldn’t keep from sniffling and crying quietly. Before anyone could move to comfort him, the door was opened and one sex-haired alpha was unceremoniously shoved in. Cas looked awful. His face was puffy from crying and his clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them. He was still the most handsome alpha on the planet. Dr. Sexy had nothing on him.

That’s when it happened. Cinnamon, cloves, and melted ice cream never smelled so good. His brain screamed “Mate” at him and his omega bounced with joy. One minute he was sitting on the end of the bed clutching Cas’ trenchcoat, the next he was standing before Cas. He got a good look at those perfect blue eyes before he pulled the alpha close and scented him.

With his nose shoved into the alpha’s neck, the scent was glorious. Holy Shit! Cas was his true mate. Not that he cared one way or the other, but Cas was his. It felt amazing to be in Cas’ arms, but Cas smelled apprehensive. That’s when he realized he was crying. He did his best to project happy omega through his scent and went lax in his alpha’s arms. Soon enough his alpha relaxed into it although he could swear the man was holding him tighter. 

They both said things that hurt the other, neither was very good at expressing themselves. It was something they would need to work on if they were going to make this work. The misunderstanding and subsequent argument were something he could forgive. Dean knew he should even accept some responsibility. What he was still upset about, was Cas walking away. He could not live through that again.

Dean tilted his head a bit to whisper in his alpha’s ear, “I’m still mad at you.”

“I’m still mad at me, too, Dean,” he responded dismally. Sadness creeping into his scent.

“Hey, none of that,” he chastised softly. Dean pulled back enough to look his alpha in the eye and smiled at him. “We can fix this, Cas,” he implored. “Lynn told me what your plan entailed. I gotta say it’s incredibly sappy, Little Alpha.”

“How can you possibly forgive me, Dean?” Cas asked eyes firmly trained on the omegas chest, “Not only did I imply that you were not good enough, but I didn’t try to fix it, nor did I listen to you when you were still trying to take care of me,” Dean could now smell his tears. “I ordered you to stay like a damn dog, Dean! What kind of monster does that? And worst of all, I walked away from you and put you in the damn hospital.”

“Cas look at me,” Dean ordered gently, “If the roles were reversed, would you be able to forgive me?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” he replied with a huff and lifted his head to look into Dean’s eyes, “there are very few things of which I could not forgive.”

Dean shot him his best flirty grin. “Then you know you are already forgiven, Little Alpha. I’m just mad you didn’t let me come with you. No more running away, got it?”

“I ‘got it’, Dean,” and the omega could hear the air quotes in that statement. 

“Good, now can you help me back to bed. I’m feeling much better, but I’m still a little weak.”

Without a word, Cas picked him up and carried him to the bed like he was a goddamn princess. His alpha laid him down gently and climbed up on the bed. He just gazed into his alpha’s eyes; Cas didn’t seem to mind, he was peering right back. A chuckle from the foot of the bed brought Dean out of his staring.

Their whole family was in the room. Dean had no idea when that happened, but there they were. Actually, a pup and her parents were missing, but Cas beat him to the question.

“Mommy, where’s Claire, Jimmy, and Amelia?” he asked.

“Claire is being checked out by her doctor. If the swelling is down enough they will fit her with a cast and release her this afternoon,” Naomi answered with a smile.

“Everybody better clear a goddamn way for me. I need to see my boy, now!” was shouted over the crowd.

He knew that voice, and so did Cas. The alpha that could pin Gabe with one hand was scared. 

Bobby shoved his way to Dean and appeared between John and Naomi. He pulled Cas away from Dean, which drew a growl from the younger omega. 

“I’ll give him back in a minute, pup” Bobby scolded him.

The older omega smelled different. As the old man turned to look at Cas, Dean leaned up and pulled down the collar of Bobby’s tee. The bite was fresh. So that was why Bobby was incommunicado.

“What the hell were you thinking walking away from your true mate like that?” Bobby bellowed at Cas.

“Wait, you knew Cas?” Dean butted in.

“No, not till this morning when Missouri told me,” Cas answered him, eyes wide with fear.

“So how the hell did you know Bobby?” Dean yelled while pulling his alpha to his neck. The man must know that he believes him. He can’t have him running again.

“Son,” his dad starts as he grasps his free shoulder, “we all did. Missouri told us not to interfere.”

Okay, so they all knew. Missouri knew he wouldn’t have let Cas near him had he known the alpha was his true mate. He understood why, but it still hurt.

“He didn’t know because of the damn suppressants and none of you told him, so don’t blame him for what happened to me,” he yelled back. Gold met gold and the tension in the room skyrocketed. 

“Enough, you two,” Missouri sauntered up to them. “It’s Saturday, why doesn’t everyone go home for a few hours and come back for dinner.”

“I’ll make sure we get a room big enough for all of us,” Zach chimed in.

One by one, their family came to hug them goodbye. Even Jo was there with her mom. When Ellen hugged Cas she whispered something to him. At his turn, she whispered, “He overheard the nurse say your heart had stopped in the ambulance on the way here. Cut him some slack, he almost lost you.”

And that made him feel like shit, but Bobby didn’t know the whole story. He hadn’t seen the ring.

As everyone was leaving he grabbed Bobby’s hand and asked him to stay. Once everyone, but Bobby left the room he asked Cas wait outside. The alpha gave him a heartbreaking look before stepping out.

“Bobby, he didn’t know, but still chose me,” Dean said quietly, “he even has a ring.”

Bobby didn’t say anything as he walked out.

Alone again, the pain started to become unbearable. Almost immediately his alpha was by his side sobbing. 

“Shhh, Little Alpha, I’m okay.”

“I could’ve lost you, Little Omega,” Cas cried.

“But you didn’t, Cas,” Dean responded with a kiss to his alpha’s temple. Dean wanted to say it, he really did. Those three little words were just too big to get out past the lump in his throat. Instead he held Cas tight till the world slipped away as he slumbered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I need your thoughts on this one. I know where things are going so sometimes I'm not clear enough about things and getting your take makes the subsequent chapters better.
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting me.


	23. Emotional Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas POV  
> Just a day at the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to tooleybaby for her awesome beta skills. Seriously, she's the reason any of this makes sense.
> 
> Title is a Rolling Stones song.

“Dean Winchester must be saved!” thousands of voices rung out in his head. Castiel received his orders. He stretched his enormous pitch black wings and descended to the bowels of Hell itself. Eternal shadowy flames licked at his skin, but he flew on in the darkness searching for the one called Dean Winchester. Sulfur filled his nostrils and pain surrounded him, yet nothing will stop him from finding Dean. 

Cas found the man hanging from chains, skin flayed open, yet soul still burned as brightly as a supernova. There was a dark figure standing before the one called Dean Winchester. He was relentlessly cutting into the righteous man’s freckled skin. Cas landed behind the tormentor ready to fight. The tormentor turned and Cas was taken by surprise when he found the demon to be himself.

The alpha woke violently. His omega was sleeping soundly next to him. Cas gently curled up to spoon his mate and inhaled Dean’s sleepy, happy omega scent. It helped him calm down, but the fear did not subside. He was the one that tormented the amazing man in his arms. Can he really be forgiven so easily? Dean asked him if he would be forgiven if the roles were reversed. There is no doubt that Cas would forgive the omega without question. Even so, should Dean forgive him?

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean mumbled, still half asleep.

“It’s nothing, Dean,” Cas tried to sooth, “go back to sleep.”

The omega turned around and stared into his very soul. “Gotta call bullshit on that one.”

He looked away from Dean and told him a partial truth, “It was just a nightmare. I’m fine.”

“Please stop lying to me, Cas,” Dean said quietly.

Cas just nodded at his omega and started to tell him about his dream. How real it felt and how he was the one torturing Dean’s soul. By the end, he was sobbing into Dean’s soft shirt.

They stayed like that for a while. Dean never spoke just held him tight.

Finally breaking the silence Cas asked, “You may have forgiven me, but how can I ever forgive myself?”

Dean said nothing, but sat in quiet contemplation. Before either of them could speak they were joined by Dr. Crowley. 

“Oh good, you’re awake,” the beta doctor stated as he walked over and started checking Dean’s vitals. He didn’t even pretend to hide it when he scented them. “Huh, thought you two morons would’ve completed the bond once you’d figured it out.”

Cas glared at his mate’s doctor in barely suppressed fury and growled, “My mate deserves better than being bonded in a hospital. How dare you imply that I would do such a thing.” The apple in Dean’s scent was sweeter all of a sudden. His mate was aroused. 

The doctor averted his eyes, not in submission, but clearly not challenging him. “I meant no offense.” Crowley continues his examination and takes a few samples of blood.

“Whatever Doc, how long will this last?” inquired Dean.

“No telling, but what you will need to do is start to slowly wean yourself from Castiel,” the doctor said gently. “You have to be able to go hours without him to have a normal life. Of course, bonding would make that unnecessary, since you would be able to sense him.”

Before Cas could protest, Dean chimed in, “Would bonding rid me of the weakness, too?”

“Not instantly, but it would make your recovery time much faster,” Crowley answered, “we will monitor you tonight and unless your condition deteriorates, you will be released in the morning. I suggest you bond as soon as you feel comfortable doing so. However, if you insist on waiting, knotting will help you recuperate.” And with that, he retreated.

Immediately, a kind beta woman entered the room with a tray of food. Cas thought it smelled awful and he couldn’t imagine his picky omega ever even trying to eat it. 

Dean huffed loudly before setting his sights on his hospital issued lunch, “Cas, can you go get us some lunch? I don’t think I can eat any of this crap, except maybe the pudding.”

Cas hated the idea of leaving his omega. He had left the room for just a few moments earlier that morning and Dean panicked so badly his sickly sweet honey scent could be detected from the waiting room down the hall.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Dean,” Cas said gently. “Why don’t I call Gabe to see if he can bring you something?”

“Fine, but I’ll call him. You go take a short walk and check on Claire.” Dean ordered.

He didn’t want to do it. He hated the idea of ever leaving Dean’s side, but his omega gave him an order and he always would follow through.

With one last whiff of apples, honey, and buttery pastry, Cas kissed his omega’s temple and vacated the room.

Once down the hallway and into the waiting area, he turned his phone back on to find several text messages. His parents apparently went to his condo and packed a bag for him. His mother said they would bring it to him later, along with dinner for the whole pack. He smiled because he knew she was happy to finally be a part of such a large family. It amazed him to think that his family and his true mate’s family fit together so perfectly.

He called his brother and found out Claire was ready to be released, they were just waiting for the discharge papers. However, Claire was adamant that she needed to see Dean before they left. Cas told him to bring her by on their way out, since he knew Dean would love to see her. His brother seemed almost as worried about Dean as Sam or Gabe. It brought a slight grin to his lips and warmed his heart. His brother loved Dean as much as Cas loved Amelia. 

He must have been too quiet for Jimmy’s liking because he got serious and asked, “What’s wrong, baby bro?”

“We don’t know which of us is older, Jimmy,” Cas responded with a huff. It was an old debate between the two and served as just another reminder that he and Jimmy were good.

“Maybe not, but you are the one Mom babies more,” Jimmy snarked back with tons of humor in his tone. It was a familiar comeback and Cas’s normal response was out of his mouth before his brain could even process it. 

“Well, you’re Dad’s favorite, he gave you the Corvette,” Cas teased back.

Jimmy chuckled, “And that little argument there is how you got the Camaro. Mom really does baby you, but I think it’s cause you need it more,” Jimmy said a bit more earnestly. “Seriously though, how are you two doing?”

“I’m not sure,” Cas confessed, hunching over his shoulders, “He says he forgives me, but how can he?”

“Oh, Cas,” Jimmy said sympathetically, “If the roles were reversed would you forgive him?”

Cas huffed in frustration. “He asked me the same thing. Of course, I would forgive him.”

“Then why do you think Dean hasn’t already forgiven you?” Jimmy asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Cas groaned running his hands through his hair.

“Yeah, you do,” Jimmy accused not unkindly.

“Fine, I don’t forgive me, how can anyone else? At least Bobby is sufficiently mad at me.” Cas said petulantly with a pout on his face.

“Call Mom, Cas,” Jimmy advised, “We will be by to see you two soon.”

Cas knew he should call his mom, but Dean had been alone for long enough. He vowed to call her the next time Dean made him leave. 

When he arrived at Dean’s room, there was only a slight scent of cloyingly sweet honey and his panic thankfully hadn’t reached the hallway yet. Dean sat on the bed and forced a smile at him. Wordlessly, he made his way to the bed and clambered up next to his omega. Dean practically threw himself into the alpha’s lap.

“Oh, Little Omega, did I stay away too long?” Cas asked softly while kissing the top of Dean’s soft, spiky hair.

Dean nodded into his chest and took a deep breath. Dean quickly calmed himself and turned his head up so he could look Cas in the eyes.

“Gabe is busy with Luc right now, they found a store that carries these,” he gestured to his clothes, “bad boys and Luc’s taking Gabe to buy me some.”

“Call him back, please,” Cas interrupted, “I want some, too. They are so soft and comforting.”

“Really? You know they are made for omegas in heat,” Dean said astonished.

Cas huffed his annoyance, “So, what? I like them. I will pay him back, of course.”

“But..but …” Dean stammered at him, “you’re an alpha!”

“Dean, do I seem like the kind of alpha that cares? Have I ever given you the impression that I’m some stupid knot-headed alpha that would be worried about something so silly?” Cas questioned the omega, one eyebrow raised.

“Well, no, but….” Dean sputtered.

“You’re an omega who co-owns a very successful auto-shop with another omega,” Cas stated, “should I chastise you for doing something so un-omega like?”

“Caaasss,” Dean whined a bit, “I get it, okay? You’re right, clothes are clothes. I’ll call Gabe now, but you need to tell me about your cousin.”

Dean called Gabe and after he requested a few items for Cas, Gabe confessed that he bought some of the heat-wear for himself, as well. Dean, then, asked Gabe and Luc to come by earlier than the rest of the family. From this side of the conversation, Cas couldn’t tell if Gabe agreed or not.

“Well, those two are coming by early. Guess it’s a good sign that they are spending time together.” Dean informs him.

“Why is Gabe spending time with my cousin anyway?” he asks his mate.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, they’re true mates,” Dean says with a smile.

“What!” Cas blurts, surprised by both the pairing and the apparent one-eighty in his mate’s opinion of true mates. To avoid getting himself in trouble, Cas comments on only the former revelation, “Luc and Gabe?”

Dean just nods with a knowing smile.

“Holy hell, that’s pretty cool.” he smiles back at his omega. “Up until this morning we all thought Luc was dead,” Cas says solemnly while his smile turns into a frown. With a deep sigh, Cas tells everything he thought he knew about his cousin. “Luc is my mother’s sister’s only child. His mother’s name was Hester, she was a beta who bonded with another beta named Inias. Inias, was kind and just, unlike his family who were the bad kind of traditional. His own sister Rachel refused to attend their wedding, ashamed due to them bonding before the marriage. When I was twelve and Luc was just sixteen, there was a car accident that took Aunt Hester and Uncle Inias.” He said as tears started to fall. “Mom and Dad tried to get custody of Luc, but his familial alpha aunt, Rachel, wouldn’t allow it. We never saw him again. We were told he joined the Marines and was killed overseas during a mission.” Cas continued on in a detached monotone as tears freely fell down his cheeks. “The last time I saw him, before today, was at his parents funeral.”

They were both still crying when Jimmy, Amelia, and Claire showed up. Their visit was short, but it made Dean smile which made him smile.

Once they were alone again, Dean informed him that Luc had a mess of scars on his abdomen and most likely wouldn’t be able to carry a child. It put them both in a melancholy mood, but at the same time, they both knew if anyone could help the omega is would be Gabriel. 

Garth and Sully stopped by soon after, surprising him with boxes full of cheeseburgers and fries from Jack’s. There were little cups of his favorite condiments, including a couple full of his mayonnaise and hot sauce concoction.

“Dean insisted that I mix that up for you,” Garth smiled at him.

“Thanks, both of you for getting us lunch,” Cas smiled warmly at Garth and Sully.

They got to talking and Sully was sharing some of he and Luc’s funniest and most frightening cases when he let it slip that Luc was shot point blank in the gut with a shotgun. “Don’t tell him I told that one,” Sully said with a wide-eyed countenance, “I’m not even sure why it came out of my mouth.”

It was one more piece of the puzzle that is his cousin, and Cas really hoped he would get to talk to him soon. The new couple said their goodbyes and once again, Dean and Cas were left alone.

The burgers were good as always and they enjoy them in silence. It reminded him of the first night they met. How Dean made him feel whole again.

Out of nowhere, Cas blurted out, “I own the house you wanted to buy.” He glared at his hands, not knowing what else to do. When there was no response from Dean, he continued, “I grew up across the street and always loved that house. A few years ago, I bought it for my future mate and myself.” He swallowed thickly and resumed his confession, “I’ve never lived in it, and only recently have I made any updates. I only went ahead with them because of all the things you said you liked when we would watch those home improvement shows. It was kinda part of my plan to present it to you when I finally would be able to show you that I chose you over my ‘true mate.’” Lifting his head to look into the deep pools of green, Cas proceeded, “When I first started taking the suppressants I became very depressed and for a short time put it up for sale; my Mom talked me out of it when she recognized that I would feel differently after the suppressants wore off. It wasn’t until that first night at Jack’s that I realized you were the one who almost bought it.” He shrugged his shoulders and said, “I don’t even know why I never told you, but I just couldn’t bring myself to cause you more pain.”

His omega gazed at him with a look of awe on his face and the scent of fresh apples overpowered all other aromas. “Feel better, Little Alpha?” Dean probed with a grin.

“Yeah, actually,” Cas confirmed as he stared into Dean’s green and gold eyes. They were truly the most beautiful gems he’s ever had the privilege of seeing. He could gaze into them for hours and feel nothing but joy and love. It quickly has become his favorite pastime. He wondered how many times over the years he will fall into Dean’s intense gaze. Will Dean still allow such blatant admiration in five, ten, or twenty years? He sure hoped so. He imagined a little dark haired princess with glowing green eyes and a mess of freckles welcoming him home with her precious Oma trailing behind her. Dean would pick her up to kiss her Daddy, before Dean gives him his own welcome home kiss.

A groan from across the room startled Cas from his daydream. “Can you two stop the eye-fucking already? We’ve been here forever and you didn’t even notice us,” Gabe pouted.

Luc stood next to Gabe with a smirk on his handsome face. He held a bag in one hand and Gabe’s hand in the other. “You do realize that if you keep teasing them, they will be relentless when it’s the two of us,” Luc teased his alpha.

Gabe ignored the comment and more seriously says, “Bobby is calling for pack punishment of Cas.”

Cas thought it a fair request and opened his mouth to say so, but before he has a chance Dean stands up and growls out a firm, “No! He did nothing wrong.”

Luc snorted and said, “Except walk away and put you in the hospital.”

Dean marched over to the still smirking omega. “No one asked you, this is a pack matter.” His omega growled lowly.

Gabe pushed his way between the two, facing Dean. It was blatantly obvious that Gabe was protecting Luc.

Hurt and confusion rolled off his omega in waves as over-ripe apples filled his nose. Cas was on his feet and between Gabe and Dean before he knew it.

Tense seconds ticked by on the wall clock above their heads. Just moments before the two alphas would have fought, Luc began to laugh. Full bellied laughs filled the room as Dean joined in. The two omegas held each other up as they laughed their way over to the bed and hopped in.

Gabe smirked and whined, “Great, now they’re laughing at us.”

“They’re happy; I call it a win,” Cas smiled down at the compact alpha.

Gabe watched their omegas and a dopey grin broke out across his face. The pair of alphas stood there for several minutes just enjoying their omegas’ glee.

“We still need to talk about tonight,” Gabe said softly while still watching Luc and Dean. The laughing died down, but the two were smiling and cuddling each other.

Cas didn’t respond to Gabe, but he addressed Dean instead. “Dean, Gabe and I are going to take a quick walk, okay?”

Dean nodded his agreement, but added, “Can you get us some coffee?”

“Sure thing, Little Omega,” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear before he placed a kiss to his temple.

Gabe and Cas made their way down to the cafeteria. Gabe informed him that even with both Dean and Gabe firmly against a punishment, the pack may still vote to impose one. However, he also explained to Cas that it does have an advantage; if he completes the tasks he is forgiven by the entire pack without reservation. Cas liked the idea of atoning for his sins and told Gabe as much.

“I don’t think it’s necessary, Cas, it’s not like you put Dean in the hospital on purpose” Gabe implored, “Plus, it will put a lot of undue stress on Dean.”

“Can we tell the pack that I will gladly agree to be punished however the pack sees fit, but would like it to be delayed for Dean’s sake?” Cas solicited.

“I don’t think that’s gonna work if Dean knows about it, just discussing it upset him,” Gabe answered. “But I will tell Bobby that you are onboard with a punishment if it can be done at a later time. If he drops it, I think the pack will too,” Gabe added before ordering their coffee.

Cas paid and told Gabe to head back up. He needed to call his Mom. If things got bad tonight he knew she would be able to help Dean see that Cas needed this. He would try talking about it with Dean, but in case the omega shut him down cold, he had a backup plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be quite busy this weekend so the next update will take a bit longer.
> 
> Let me know what ya think.
> 
> Hugs, kisses, and cuddles,  
> Holly


	24. Whole Lotta Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot, some backstory, some smut, and lots of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, please be gentle. This is my first real smut, like ever.
> 
> Big thanks to tooleybaby who made this so much better than it was.

Dean hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time. Things got tense very quickly when Gabe decided to poke his nose between the two omegas. Luc’s laughter rapidly brought Dean back to himself and he could see just how ridiculous they had been, his laughter was quite contagious to the other omega.

“Dean, Gabe and I are going to take a quick walk, okay?” Cas asked with a bright smile that liquified his insides.

He wanted to scream no from the top of his lungs, but knew he needed more time away from his hot-as-fuck alpha.

He nodded his agreement, but asked, “Can you get us some coffee?”

Cas sauntered over to his side and leaned into him. “Sure thing, Little Omega,” Cas whispered in his ear, which caused a chill to run down his spine. Then, Cas placed a kiss to his temple. It was such a sweet gesture, so why was it getting him all worked up? He could feel the slight dribble of slick as it made it’s way down his crack to pool just behind his balls.

Fenrir! He needed this man, like right the fuck now!

Dean watched the man who stole his heart walk out the door with Gabe. The second he was out of sight, panic started collecting deep in Dean’s gut. Logically he knew Cas wasn’t leaving him, but part of him didn’t fucking care; it felt like he was being left behind and he hated how it made him feel weak. 

Luc squeezed his hand gently, which brought him out of his thoughts a bit. “Hey, it’s okay; Cassie is so obviously in love with you, it’s gross,” Luc teased as he bumped shoulders with Dean.

Dean felt himself smile and was sure he looked like a lovesick teen. “I know, but….” he couldn’t find the right words.

“I get it,” Luc came to his rescue, “It doesn’t matter that you know Cas is never going to leave you; part of you can’t help but feel like he’s gonna leave you again and the panic starts all over.”

“Yeah, that.” he responded simply.

“How about you relax and I’ll tell you about the day I first thought the twins would present as alphas,” Luc said in a tone Dean would use on his students.  
Dean leaned back and listened to Luc’s soothing voice. “Growing up with the twins was a riot. I would dress them up the same and we would fool people into thinking they were talking to one twin when they were really speaking with the other one. We were never able to trick Naomi, though. She must have some kind of superpower, because no matter what we did, she could always tell them apart. I’m still not sure if Uncle Zach was really fooled or if he just played along. However, my parents, who had been around both boys their entire lives, never could tell them apart when they were trying to fool them,” Luc pauses and has a far away look on his admittedly handsome face. “As kids we would try and guess how the others would present. I honestly thought the twins would be one of the rare set of identical twins that presented differently. For years I thought our sweet Cas would be an omega. He was always so thoughtful, kind, and caring. James was always so very alpha. He liked to take charge and was crazy protective of his brother, family, and friends. Where Cas was quiet and thoughtful, Jimmy was loud and spontaneous.”

Luc looked at Dean significantly, “They were both generally good kids, but Cas took things harder. He was so sensitive. The simplest things made him laugh with joy or cry with sadness. They had a guinea pig for a while and when Piggy died he was inconsolable. On the rare occasion we got in trouble, Jimmy would say sorry and mean it, then move on. Cas on the other hand would cry and sob ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again till he fell asleep. Later, he would ‘help’ as much as he could in hopes of earning back approval. Mind you, Aunt Naomi and Uncle Zach always told Cassie that forgiveness doesn’t need to be earned, but Cas needed to do something to feel forgiven.” Luc finally peeks over at him with a look that tried to convey his need for Dean to understand why he suggested punishing Cas. Dean did understand, but he didn’t have to like it.

Luc seemed done with that little part of his story and once again looked away, searching for the memories he must have tried to keep hidden. “Soon after I presented I was hanging out with the twins and we went to skip rocks down by this duck pond near our houses. Some stupid knothead said some crap about me being the embodiment of my father’s sins or some shit like that, my sweet little Cassie went beserk. He marched right up to this very large, very scary alpha and proceeded to snarl and growl. He didn’t back down, even when the alpha was laughing at him. That was the day I realized both boys would most likely present as alphas,” Luc turned back and smiled at Dean warmly. “Cas hasn’t changed much. Still very sensitive and sweet, but a total badass when he feels it’s necessary. Gabe was in shock over Cassie being able to manhandle both Sam and himself. Hell,l Jimmy’s got video of Cassie pinning both of them to the wall at the same time!” Luc said proudly.

Gabe returned alone with some fru-fru coffee Dean would never admit he likes, to anyone, but Cas and well, now apparently Gabe and Luc.

“Where’s Cas?” Dean asked as casually as he could, failing miserably in the attempt to seem nonchalant .

“Told me to go up. He wanted to call Naomi and then he’ll be back.” Gabe informed him playfully. A smirk graced his features. “Do you need me to go get him,” the alpha added a bit more seriously.

“Nah, I’m still okay,” Dean responded sincerely. “Um, Gabe could you give me and Luc a few more minutes?” he then asked sounding quite uncertain.

Gabe glared at him a moment and tried to scent him subtly, but failed. With a worried, insincere smile, Gabe just nodded and took his leave.

“Whatcha need to know, pup?” Luc asked, his own worried expression marring his features. 

“Well, see the thing is….” Dean tried to explain and failed. He looked away and took a deep breath before he started again, “Doc suggested that Cas and I mate and form the bond.” Dean chanced a glance at Luc to find that his eyebrows were chasing his hairline. “He says it will make my recovery much quicker and, short of that, suggested that I have Cas knot me,” Dean said much softer and shakier than he wanted. “I really like the idea, but the thing is, I’ve never let anyone, you know, knot me before.”

Dean looked back at Luc to find a soft, kind expression on the other omega’s face.  
“I’m not gonna be much help here Dean, I’ve never dated an alpha, so no knotting for me either,” Luc said kindly. 

“Oh, good,” Dean said relieved, “I’m not the only one.”

Luc chuckled at him and asked, “Why don’t you two just, you know, do the whole thing? I’m sure I can get Gabe away long enough.” Luc waggled his eyebrows at Dean, just like Gabe. Damn, those two really were meant for each other.

“He doesn’t want to bond in a hospital bed, and frankly, I don’t either,” Dean answered honestly.

Before Luc could respond, Gabe, Cas, and a pretty blonde nurse with a wheelchair walked into the room. Cas immediately advanced to Dean’s side and kissed his cheek quickly before he whispered in his ear, “Seems like I didn’t stay away too long this time. You’re doing much better, my love.” As Cas pulled back, Dean was graced with one of his alpha’s bright genuine smiles. 

“Mr. Winchester, Mr. and Mrs. Novak have secured a family suite for the rest of your stay and Dr. Crowley has ordered that your I.V. be removed,” the nurse said happily. It was obvious that this woman loved her job. The beta sounded like she walked straight off the set of Fargo. “The name’s Donna, and I will be your nurse for the next few hours and again before you are discharged.”

Donna made quick work of removing the large needle in his arm and had him in the wheelchair in seconds. As she bent over him, he noticed the mating bite scar. It was curious, because she didn’t smell mated. She must have caught him looking and could smell his confusion. She explained, “Oh, I’m divorced. My miserable excuse of a mate, Doug, left me a couple of years ago. Like you, I ended up hospitalized, but it didn’t take too long to recover; you’ll be just fine,” Donna said cheerfully, like she hadn’t just exposed a deep wound. Dean wanted to wrap her up in a blanket and feed her ice cream.

“Well, Doug’s a douchebag. He doesn’t deserve you,” Dean said to her earnestly. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes so she could see his sincerity. 

A small smile broke out on her face and she quietly said, “Thank you.”

Donna wheeled him out of the room and the 3 other men followed. Donna explained that the bigger room was on the concierge level. Dean didn’t even know that such a thing existed in a hospital. She gave him a rundown about it’s features, but he wasn’t really listening. His thoughts drifted to his alpha. He finally decided that Cas should have a punishment, not because he believed it was deserved, but because his alpha needed it. But, what should it be? He needed to find something difficult enough that Cas would see it as punishment, but it couldn’t be too harsh. He wouldn’t make it through watching his alpha pay too stiff a penalty.

As they approached the room, Donna addressed the others. “These are the shower rooms for non-patients,” she gestured at a row of eight doors. “Your pack is quite large so please use no more than 4 rooms at a time. We do have other patients on this floor,” the nurse instructed.

Just across the hall was his room. Through the door was a short hallway with two doors to his left. Donna explained that they were restrooms. At the end of the hallway was a massive room. Four Large pack beds, adorned with fluffy light blue comforters with matching padded headboards, lined three of the cream colored walls. The fourth wall was full with a massive television, surrounded by the best entertainment system around. Movies and videogames with their matching systems lined bright white shelves. A door in the far corner seemed out of place. Donna didn’t stop at one of the pack beds, but continued to the wide door at the far corner of the room. She opened the door with a bright smile on her face. Inside was one king sized bed with a modern looking dark stained walnut headboard, a lot of fluffy white pillows, and a fluffy white down comforter. She proceeded to wheel him to the far side of the room where there was a set of french doors that lead to a secluded garden style rooftop, complete with two person hot-tub. It was very cloudy out and it appeared a storm was inevitable, too bad the hot-tub would go unused.

She left him out there with his entourage saying something about readying the room before she put him back to bed. 

“Babe,” Dean addressed Cas, “why don’t you and Luc go check with the concierge and figure out what else your parents have planned for tonight?” Dean smiled big and bright at his alpha and did his best to push out happy omega pheromones at him.

Cas didn’t look pleased with the idea, in fact he looked a little hurt. So Dean pulled him close and whispered, “I need to speak with Gabe and I really don’t want to be surprised about anything else, today.” Dean could see that Cas still wasn’t happy, but at least he was no longer hurt.

Resigned to his fate, Cas’ gravelly voice said, “Okay my love, I will do this for you.”

Dean watched his alpha leave again. This time it didn’t hurt so much. This time it was just a small twist of anxiety that calmed quickly. It felt good to know that he was getting better. Once he heard the main door close, his turned to see Gabe. The alpha had a far-away look, one he understood instantly.

“Things seem to be going well between you two,” Dean said teasingly.

Gabriel’s eyebrows knitted together in thought. “He’s giving me a chance,” Gabe said cautiously. “But that’s not what you wanted to talk to me about, so spill,” the alpha deflected.

“I’ve decided to exact a punishment against Cas,” Dean said as evenly as he could. “I don’t think it is strictly necessary and I’m not doing it for Bobby or the pack,” Dean rushed to explain, a pained expression overshadowing his face. “I’m doing this because Cas is having trouble forgiving himself. I’m doing it for him.”

Gabe stood with his arms folded around himself. “Okay, but we need to be careful, nothing too severe, but still something that he will see as a punishment,” Gabe said thoughtfully as he moved one hand to his chin. “I say we stick with the classics, put him in charge of next Saturday’s family night. That way he has to speak to each member individually, and then we could…” Gabe trailed off in thought.

“No more, just the first one. I will be giving him my own, private tasks, like putting him in charge of moving us into our new home to complete his penance.” Dean interrupted in a tone that left no room for argument.

“Wait, you’re moving in together?” Gabe asked with a sly smile.

“If he agrees,” Dean amended. “I want to move in tomorrow and complete the mating bond,” he adds shyly as he looks away from his familial alpha. “If he does we will announce our intentions tonight.”

Donna came back and wheeled Dean to the bed in the private room. She then asked Gabe to give the two some privacy. Donna told him he was doing very well and didn’t see a reason that he would not be leaving first thing in the morning. She also showed him the attached bathroom. It looked like something out of a luxury hotel, with it’s large glass enclosed shower and huge two-person soaker tub. The walls and floor were a fabricated marble. The lighting was bright and more utilitarian than a hotel, but when the dimmer was used, it seemed less sterile. There were spa quality toiletries and huge fluffy towels waiting on a warmer. Dean was determined that he and Cas would get use out of the tub if he had to drag the blue-eyed alpha kicking and screaming.

She then reminded Dean of Dr. Crowley’s suggestion of knotting, and advised that once the family was settled, the two needed to sleep separately from the pack. Their seclusion would form a bit of a scent bond that would also aid in Dean’s recovery. Her last instruction was for him not to worry about his birth-control. Due to the massive doses of hormones he was given that very morning he didn’t need to worry about getting pregnant. After ensuring Dean had everything he needed, the nurse took her leave, but not before Dean invited her to come back to have dinner with them. He wasn’t sure what made him do it, but he really liked the perky nurse.

Gabe re-entered shortly after Donna’s retreat. The two talked some more and plotted out a way for Cas and him to be able to go away for most of the week, that is if Cas agrees to mate him. Dean called Naomi and she was more than happy to help as well. In minutes, Dean has a confirmation for a chartered yacht to the Bahamas with a 4 night stay at the marina at Atlantis, Paradise Island in the Bahamas, passes for the waterpark on property, as well as the dolphin, sea lion, and stingray experiences. It’s a gift from his hopefully soon-to-be in-laws.

Gabe refused to sit on the bed mumbling something about not wanting to get hurt, and went out to familiarize himself with the entertainment system. The door was left open so he was able to hear when his alpha returned. 

As if his alpha could teleport, Cas was beside him on the bed, face burrowed into Dean’s neck. Cas’ muffled voice barely reached his ears, “You smell divine, not even a little bit upset.”

“That’s because I’m not babe. I’m doing much better, but we have some things to discuss,” Dean informed his alpha. He gave the man a bright smile hoping to convey his delight.

“Okay,” Cas replied apprehensively. A slight frown marred his beautiful features. Deep indigo pools clouded with fear.

“Alpha, it’s all good things,” Dean tried to reassure his mate. When Cas’ expression didn’t change, he grabbed his face gently and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. “I love you, ya idiot. Now stop looking at me like I’m about to kick your dolphin,” Dean teased affectionately.

“You would never hurt Meg,” Cas says indignantly, “she’s ‘your baby’ Dean. She’s been calling you Oma for weeks now.” Dean thought back to the day that Meg declared herself Dean’s pup, and started calling him Mommy. He corrected her and she now calls him Oma.

“Of course, I wouldn’t babe. She’s our first baby,” Dean said with a smile and leaned in for another peck to his alpha’s perfectly soft lips. 

“You want..you would carry my..our pups, Dean?” Cas asked astonished..

“Well it’s not like you could carry them,” Dean said jokingly. “How many do you want?”

Cas sits up and turns to look at Dean. “Aren’t we getting ahead of ourselves here, Dean?” Cas asked as the ice cream part of his scent started to smell just a bit spoiled.

“I guess you're right, Alpha,” Dean said soothingly. “It’s just that I already know you’re it for me. I want to sink my teeth into your neck so you wear my mark, just as I want to wear yours. I want to move into that house as soon as possible and start a family. I want to spend the rest of our lives side-by-side,” Dean told his alpha as he clinged to the man’s hand. “I don’t want to wait, but I will. I will wait forever for you.”

Cas’ eyes shone with unshed tears as he moved in to kiss him. Dean’s heart soared as his alpha’s tongue slipped out and licked its way into his mouth. Heat pooled in his gut and his fingers and toes tingled. It’s was the best damn kiss of his goddamn life, but it ended too soon.

“I want that too, Dean,” Cas murmured in his ear. Cas then pulled back some more as he looked into Dean’s eyes, “I may have had Mom pack up my condo today,” Cas confessed as his cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. “I also may have made sure Sam and Sarah went to her condo and packed up your stuff. The movers have already brought it all to the house. I may have been a little overzealous to see you in the house. I was going to move you in and stay with you for a bit,” Cas said with obvious embarrassment. “I know I overstepped, but...please don’t leave me,” Cas pleaded.

Dean tugged Cas into a quick hug. When he looked at Cas he felt a surge of protectiveness and love. “I’m not going anywhere Cas, not without you,” Dean reassured. “Call your Mom and see if she can have your things delivered. I want us to live together right away.” Dean ordered his alpha.

Cas nodded,but instead of calling he sent a text to his mother. Dean was going to owe her their first-born after all the help she was giving them. The affection he felt for Naomi rivaled only that of his own mother and of course Bobby. If Mary was still alive, there was no doubt the two women would be the best of friends.

Cas’ voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Dean, I love that you want to live together, but I don’t know if I can keep myself in check. Since Dr. Crowley brought it up, I can’t help but think about knotting you, filling you up, and placing my mark on you,” Cas said sounding absolutely wrecked.

Dean’s stomach was instantly filled with butterflies. No, these things flying in him were much stronger than that. Miniature Blue Angel fighter jets did loops and rolls. He was so onboard with what Cas said, but knew the other man would regret it if they bonded here.

“Cas, knot me now, mate me when we get home,” Dean pleaded as he moved in for another mind numbing kiss.

“Deeaann,” Cas groaned already starting to move, “are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure,” he gasped out as his alpha divested him of his shirt.

Cas was on top of him in an instant nipping at his neck. Strong hands raked over his sides and settled at the edge of his pants. The scent of cloves filled the air and engulfed him. He was so turned on he could feel his slick soaking through his briefs. He ran his own hands up Cas’ back trying to pull him closer. “Cas...please,” Dean begged on the tale end of a moan.

Cas sat up, taking his warmth and amazing lips with him. Dean fucking whined like a goddamn whore. Cas stood up at the end of the bed, and looked down at Dean like he might smite him. For just a second Dean wondered if he did something to anger his alpha. He whimpered and turned to present, but was stopped by powerful yet gentle hands.

Cas hushed him and gently maneuvered Dean so that he was lying on his back. Those same capable hands glided down his sides and grabbed at the elastic of both his pants and briefs. Way too slowly for his taste, he was liberated from the last of his clothes. 

Cas stared down at him as he disrobed revealing his hard, long, fabulously thick, alpha cock. Dean couldn’t help the noises that came from deep within his chest and his cock bobbed in response. He wanted to taste and touch his alpha, but Cas had him pinned in place by just his heated gaze. Cas’ pupils were blown so wide only a trace of blue was left and Dean swore he could actually feel the heat in Cas’ gaze as it traveled over his body. When Cas’ zeroed in on Dean’s erect member, the alpha licked his lips. Dean needed to grab the base of his own erection to stave of his impending orgasm.

“Dean,” Cas groaned, tilting his head back in bliss. Cas took a few deep breathes, “I’ve never...knotted anyone before,” his adorable alpha confessed.

“S’okay Cas,” Dean reassures still panting, “never been knotted.”

Cas hands were back on him now, moving up his legs and tenderly spreading them apart to make room for himself. Open mouth kisses and nips followed in the wake of strong hands. Dean was losing his fucking mind.

Kisses were placed on hipbones and then Cas swallowed him down in one smooth move. Thankfully Cas’ iron grip on his hips prevented Dean from injuring his mate by thrusting too hard down his throat. Cas sucked and ran his tongue along the large vein, moving up and down his impossibly hard dick. Already he could feel his balls tighten.

Much too soon, Dean was on the edge and he grabbed at Cas’ head to try and pull him off, but the alpha was having none of it. He redoubled his efforts and slipped one slim finger in his sopping wet hole. On the next upstroke, Cas licked along his slit and Dean’s dick spasmed and spit hot cum down his alpha’s throat. Cas took all of it and worked him over till he was just shy of being too sensitive.

Cas kissed his way up Dean’s body stopping to play with a nipple, before capturing Dean’s mouth in a heated kiss. Dean tasted himself on his alpha’s tongue, and it did something to him. Slick continued to stream down his crack; there would definitely be a wet spot. 

Cas quickly manhandled him to his knees, face down on the soft white pillows. Those incredibly strong hands pulled his cheeks apart to find his leaking hole. Cas’ warm breath ghosted across his wet cleft. The anticipation was killing him as his dick filled to hardness once again.

The soft, but firm warmth of Cas’ tongue passed over his opening a few times. The wet noises Cas made quickly put him on edge yet again. A slim finger joined the party and started a slow trek around his hole, tongue following it. When said tongue breached the quickly loosening ring of muscle he couldn’t help but react as his body bowed on it’s own accord. His mouth reacted before his mind, “More.” His simple plea was rewarded when two fingers slid gently into him, and deftly found that spot. Once again his body responded on it’s own as hot cum covered his chest and stomach.

His alpha swiftly flipped Dean onto his back, face to face with his intended mate. Cas started to lap his cum up while his fingers returned to continued their ministrations, gently scissoring him open. As Cas added another two fingers, he finally felt the burn he was craving and quickly bucked back onto Cas’ hand.

“You taste so good, Little Omega,” Cas murmured into his skin. Dean felt the vibrations of that deep voice within his very soul. Cas was close enough to touch, and touch he did. There was no rhyme or reason to it, he just grabbed and caressed whatever he could reach as open mouth kisses peppered his soft belly, chest and eventually his neck. 

A sharp bite was placed on the juncture between shoulder and neck causing the omega to pant harder and harden for a third time.

“This is where my mark will go my perfect mate,” Cas kissed and licked away the pain.

“Soon, Alpha, soon..” Dean promised as he bucked harder onto Cas’ fingers. “Ready...please Alpha...need you…” Dean managed to say between pants and whimpers.

Deliciously agile fingers slid out of him slowly, leaving behind an emptiness that Dean needed filled right the hell now. 

Cas kneeled between his open legs and aptly slid the head of his cock into that emptiness. Dean bucked, trying to get more of his alpha inside. He needed to feel every delectable inch of him. He needed to be full.

“Alpha, give me it all.”

Cas just leaned over and kissed him. It was sloppy and wet and absolutely perfect. Once his guard was down, Cas slammed into him. Dean broke the kiss unintentionally as his head fell back and a deep moan clawed it’s way through his chest. Pain and pleasure mixed exquisitely.

Cas was unnaturally still except for his own heaving. Cloves, cinnamon, apples, honey, and pastry topped in vanilla ice cream filled his very being. Together they smelled like his favorite dessert, apple pie a la mode. It was a heady combination and he basked in it. 

“Beloved,” Cas grumbled, “are you okay?”

“More than okay, babe,” Dean cupped the alpha’s cheeks with shaky hands. “My alpha is a damn sex god.”

Cas smiled his big gummy smile as he started to move. And fuck it felt good. Every nerve in his body was thrumming with his impending orgasm. Cas was at the perfect angle brushing his prostate on every thrust. Dean did his best to meet him halfway. The steady rhythm brought him so close to the edge; he couldn’t believe just how quickly his alpha could bring him such pleasure. He wanted to stay here on the precipice and never leave.

“Omega, I’m close how do you want to be tied?” Cas petted his cheek and followed it with a kiss.

Dean could barely register the question and took far too long to respond. “Like this, want to see you.”

Cas was like a damn jackhammer. Quick strong thrusts hit right on that spot. Groans and other noises escaped from him. Dean wound his arms up under Cas’ and held on to his shoulders. He no longer could keep up and he just held on for dear life. As Cas’ thrusts lost their rhythm he could feel the beginnings of his alpha's knot catching on his rim. It was an unfamiliar sensation, but he loved it. Craved it more than at the peak of his heat. Yeah, he was so gone on his alpha.

Just a few more thrust and Cas’ knot slipped and locked into place. It felt good, but more importantly it felt like it belonged there because it was Cas. Cas was tied to him, grinding his knot against that spot. Then warmth filled him and his orgasm came again almost suddenly. It was the longest and most intense feeling of his life. His heart pounded and galaxies burst into life before him.

“I love you so much, Dean,” Cas kissed him gently almost chastely. It was the last thing he remembered before succumbing to the darkness.

~o~o~o~o~o~

The first thing Dean noticed when he regained consciousness was that he was still tied to his alpha. He was glad he didn’t miss being able to feel it. The second, was that he was no longer on his back; and the third was that Cas was watching him.

“How long was I out?” Dean asked softly.

“Not long. Kinda scared me for a second, though,” Cas said as he brushed his hand across Dean’s cheek.

“Sorry, about that,” Dean said as he placed his palm over his alpha’s heart.

“It’s okay Dean; I just thought I hurt you at first,” Cas leaned in to place a kiss on his nose.

Dean grinned at his alpha and snuggled into his warmth. They sat in silence, communicating through gentle touches and sweet kisses. When they were no longer tied together, they moved into the shower, but just to rinse the worst away. Cas took great care in cleaning Dean up and then moved them to the tub, which he filled with very warm water and some almond scented bath oil. It was the most intimate experience of his life.

Wrapped up in his alpha Dean regretted the conversation he needed to have with Cas.

“Cas, are we okay now?” Dean held on tightly to the arms around him.

“Yes, why wouldn’t we be?” Cas pulled Dean just a bit closer.

“I just mean, you were so convinced that you needed to be punished for our,” Dean emphasized, “problem communicating.”

Cas huffs against Dean’s neck. “Dean, I was in the wrong. I don’t see how me doing something for our pack as a punishment could be so bad.”

Dean dropped his head back on his alpha’s sturdy shoulder, “It’s not Cas, but we try to only use it when necessary and I don’t believe what happened between us warrants it. However, if you really want this then Gabe and I will issue one to you, but you have to tell me one thing.”

“I will keep nothing from you, my love,” Cas nuzzled against his temple.

“Will you forgive yourself after you complete the tasks?”

Cas was unnervingly quiet for far too long. “I believe it will help immensely, but I fear that it will take some time for me to completely do so,” Cas punctuated the statement with a kiss to his shoulder.

“Okay, babe if it will help then we will go through with it,” Dean brought Cas’ perfect hands to his lips and placed a sweet kiss upon each slim finger. “Do you have a lot to do to get ready for this semester?” Dean asked as innocently as he could. It was time to reveal his own plan.

“No, in fact what little needs to be done I can assign to my T.A. Why?” Cas tilted his head in that goddamned adorable way.

“Well, I thought you could help me finish setting up my classroom on Monday and of course stay with me for the meet and greet with my new students and their parents,” Dean said cautiously.

“Of course, since we are completing the mating bond tomorrow then I will not leave your side. I was thinking maybe we could ask my parents to use the condo, like Sam and Sarah did.” Cas said hopefully as he smiled.

“I actually have a trip planned. It’s a gift from your parents. We will leave Tuesday morning and arrive back Friday morning. It will give you time to prepare your tasks for Saturday.” Dean smiled up at his alpha.

“My Omega,” Cas hummed into Dean’s hair; it was a statement, an undeniable fact. “I don’t know what I ever did to be this lucky.”

Dean just smiled and snuggled his alpha. By this time tomorrow, he would be mated to Cas. He only had one question, “Cas, do you want me to take your name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how bad was it?
> 
> Let me know in the comments.


	25. I Got You Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' POV  
> Awkward tub convo then family dinner. Bobby is awesome, and a confession is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait guys. I had some issues and was stuck in Orlando for an extra week. Back home now and writing.
> 
> This is on the shorter side but not the shortest, but it has lots plot for such a short chapter.
> 
> Thank tooleybaby for making this great, she's the best beta ever.

“My Omega,” Cas hummed into Dean’s hair. “I don’t know what I ever did to be this lucky.”

Cas was enjoying the relaxing bath with Dean. He currently had his nose nestled in Dean’s soft hair and his arms wrapped around his beloved. Dean’s scent was already changing; it was faint, but there was cinnamon mixed in with Dean’s apples and honey and he truly smelled like an apple pie. He wondered if his own scent now had a touch of apple to it,

Knotting Dean was the best experience of his life. Not only was it sexually pleasing, but it gave him a sense of peace and belonging that he could not put into words. His emotions were running really high and his need to be close to his omega overshadowed everything else, including their conversation. Which is how his omega was able to surprise him with his next question.

“Cas, do you want me to take your name?” Dean asked as he snuggled up to him.

The alpha never really even thought about it. He made all these plans and not once did he give changing names a thought, because it wasn’t a priority as long as he was with Dean. He went with honesty, “I’ve never given it much thought.”

Dean tensed in his arms and Cas felt the need to explain. “It’s not something I really care too much about Dean,” Cas shrugged. “If you want to keep your name keep it, if you don’t I would be honored if you became a Novak.”

Dean turned as much as possible in the bath and stared at him. “What if we both changed our names?” Dean asked though it was more of a suggestion. “I mean we can do the hyphenation thing and our kids would carry both names,” Dean clarified shyly. The omega was no longer looking him in the eyes like his suggestion was something shameful. That just would not do, his omega should never feel ashamed to ask Cas for anything.

Cas reached out and gently turned Dean’s face so he could look him in the eye. “I think that’s a lovely solution. It will be a privilege to be a Winchester,” Cas smiled sincerely at his mate. “Now we just need to decide whose name comes first, I think my omega’s name should be first, Dean Winchester-Novak and Castiel Winchester Novak. What do you think Beloved?”

“I like it,” Dean said as he relaxed back into Cas’ chest.

“I hate to break it to you, but we need to get ready; the pack should be here shortly,” Cas gently nudged Dean forward.

The pout on Dean’s face nearly made him cancel the whole thing. It would be a long night till he would be able to have his omega all to himself.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Dressed in their new super soft clothes, Cas and Dean exited their room. Gabe and Luc were curled up together, both snoring softly. And both in matching yoga pants and super soft t-shirts. Jimmy, Amelia, and little Claire must have just arrived as they were putting down bags. Jimmy waved them over, “Mom and Dad are in a meeting room just down the hall. Food will be here soon, should we wake them?” Jimmy waved his hand in Gabe and Luc’s direction. 

“Yeah, sic the pup on them,” Dean said jovially with one of Cas’ favorite smiles. “Go for it Claire.”

The two left with Amelia in tow trusting that Claire and Jimmy could get the new couple up and where they needed to be.

“Dean Winchester!” a very angry Donna shouted as she came at them with a wheelchair. She was no longer in her scrubs and the hair around her face was damp. She was wearing blue jeans and a star wars shirt claiming “Han shot first”. Cas knew that Dean’s opinion of the beta just went up. It was a lecture he was forced to endure when Dean showed him the film. “Sit your butt down. You’re not supposed to be walking around.”

“And you’re off duty, so give me a break,” Dean countered.

“Dean,” Donna implored, “you really don’t wanna get on your night nurse’s bad side. Raphielle is scary.”

“Fine,” Dean huffed as he sat down.

The four of them continued to the meeting room. Several round tables were set up in front of one long row of rectangular ones. The caterers were setting up and Cas’ parents were there along with everyone else.

Bobby saw them enter and grimaced. He turned to look at Ellen who flashed him her own stern look. Thankfully, Dean hadn’t noticed since he was in a heated debate about which Doctor was the best with Donna. She was arguing that Matt Smith was the best, while Dean maintained that Tennant was the best.

The elder omega made his way to stand by Cas’ side. The two watched the heated debate as Charlie joined in. Neither, looked at the other. “I was out of line this morning,” Bobby stated in his usual gruff manner.

“No, I don’t think you were, Bobby,” Cas said earnestly. “I didn’t mean to do it, but I almost killed him,” Cas said through tears.

Bobby’s pulled him tight to his side. “Yeah, but there were extenuating circumstances that kept you from knowing what walking away would do; It’s a shitty thing that happened, but it’s not your fault. There is no better match for my boy than you,” Bobby admitted freely. His scent carried only truthfulness and a deep contentment probably brought about by his recent mating.

Cas was shocked. He thought for sure Bobby would give him the anger he felt he deserved. “It doesn’t matter that I didn’t know. I screwed up and will need to pay for it.”

Bobby turned to look him over. Cas wasn’t sure what the other man saw there, but he leaned in close. “I know you love him, boy. He loves you too. Don’t let your inability to forgive yourself ruin that,” Bobby told him as he squeezed him a little tighter before he took his leave heading straight for his mate, Ellen.

The rest of dinner went pretty smoothly. Nurse Donna fit in all too well and she and Charlie were attached at the hip. Missouri was fretting over the two, which made Cas start to wonder if they just got a new pack member. Everyone was happy and they were having a great time. The caterers stayed and did clean up of the meal and then served hot apple pie with rich vanilla ice cream. Cas knew it was his mom’s doing, he smiled over at her and mouthed, “Thank you.”

Dean took a moment to whisper into his ear, “I don’t think I will ever be able to enjoy apple pie a la mode in public again.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and moved it so he could feel his omega’s hard cock and then quickly moved it away.

“That was very naughty of you, Dean,” Cas scolded quietly, “eat your pie. You’ll need your strength for tomorrow.” 

Dean bit his plump bottom lip in response and the alpha suddenly had the same problem. Dean would be the death of him, but what a way to go.

By the time dessert was consumed neither man was showing signs of their arousal. And with one look from Dean, Cas knew it was time to announce their inevitable mating as well as his punishment.

Dean stood up and Cas joined him and the room was blanketed in silence. Hand in hand, they faced the pack. “Cas has asked to face judgment of the pack, for his role in my hospitalization. Gabe and I have deemed it necessary and he will be in charge of next week’s family night. There will be no discussion about his guilt, but I ask for any objections to the form of punishment.”

The room was suddenly full of noise and members were arguing with each other. John stood up and whistled harshly. “The boy said, there will be no discussion of Cas’ guilt,” John's voice boomed out across the room. “I think we all know, Cas didn’t intend to hurt Dean, but Gabe and Dean have a reason to do this and I trust them,” John finished and sat down.

All eyes were on John when Cas felt the need to speak, “I need this,” Cas said timidly. “I need to know that I am forgiven, that I earned the right to call you all my pack,” Cas said a little louder and forceful than before. “Dean has granted me the very special gift of his forgiveness, but I still feel the need to atone.” When he finally looked up, every eye was on him.

Dean jumped in and rescued him, “We are moving in together tomorrow and mating, too. Anyone who objects can just keep your opinions to yourselves or risk a black eye. Got it?” Dean said while staring his Oma down.

Cas leaned in close and whispered, “None of that Dean. Bobby apologized to me earlier and told me that I was a good match for you.”

Dean looked him in the eye and then back at Bobby. There was an unspoken apology in his eyes. Bobby just nodded back as one side of his thin lips curled up in a half smile that shone through his rough whiskers.

“On that note, there’s something I need to tell the pack,” Gabe jumped in as he put his arm around Cas’ middle. His other hand held a leather bound book of some sort.

Gabe looked at Luc who nodded at him, then at Missouri who sported a tight smile for the compact alpha. “Some of you know my story, or at least most of it. Others of you know very little so I will start at the beginning.”

Donna looked uncomfortable and stood to leave. Gabe noticed and added softly, “Donna, I know some of your story, you’re welcome to learn mine.”

Gabe’s pores were leaking fear and Cas started to feel his protective nature rise to the surface. Jimmy rose and flanked the smaller alpha lending him more support. Dean was tense, but not worried. It helped calm the blue eyed alpha.

Donna tentatively sat back down and Charlie put her arm around the blonde’s shoulders.

Gabe had tears in his eyes as he told his story. “One of my first memories is of blue eyes. They were my Oma’s eyes. He had brown shaggy hair and a beard and he told me I was going to be a big brother soon and we needed to leave our home.” 

Cas could smell his friends sadness now even though the alpha’s manner and tone was detached. “I remember kissing my twin brothers goodbye soon after. I was only four at the time, I don’t really remember how we were or where we were, but I remember two little bundles and mops of dark hair.”

Dean tensed beside Cas and held him closer. “The next memory is the day my Oma showed up at the home of the people I now think of as my parents. I never saw him again. At ten my adopted sister killed my adopted parents. It was her mental illness that caused it, she thought they were demons and that she was protecting me from them. From there I entered the system.”

A quick glance around the room showed that not one eye was dry. No one interrupted and Gabe just kept going, “The day Dean walked into my classroom to pick up Sam was the first time I smelled family since I was four. And now I think I may have found my brothers.”

Cas realized then the reason Gabe smelled like home. Gabe was his brother. It must be why his cousin, though not of blood relation smelled like family. It was the same way Amelia smelled to him. He never made the connection before, but it was true. It must be why Dean smelled like family to Gabe from the beginning. 

Cas was overwhelmed to say the least. He had another brother and his birth oma separated them. He was so angry and hurt and now more than ever he hated the idea of searching for them. He was vaguely aware that Gabe was still talking, but black spots flooded his vision as he realized the heavy breathing he heard was his own.

The last thing he remembered before allowing the darkness to overtake him was his omega’s strong arms holding him up and the whispers of, “I got you, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this one. Any predictions?


	26. What strange creatures brothers are!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe reveals all and Cas freaks out.  
> Naomi is awesome and Dean and Cas are adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is better than yours except she hasn't seen the Princess Bride and now I'm questioning our friendship (just kidding Amanda!). 
> 
> Title is from Mansfield Park - Jane Austen.

Gabe followed Dean and Cas into the large pack suite on the top floor of the hospital. Looking around he realized the room would cost probably tens of thousands of dollars for just one night. He bet Dean didn’t even realize how influential the family he was most likely going to mate into really was. 

The kid had no concept of just how big the grocery chain the Novaks owned had gotten.Novak’s Supermarket has grown exponentially in the decade since Gabe had left Florida. The elder Novak’s were worth hundreds of millions of dollars. Even though there was a quality of wealth surrounding them, Gabe knew the pack had no idea. In part, it was because Zach and Naomi didn’t throw it around much. And the twins grew up when the chain was still on the smaller side; their parents wealth something that came after they left the nest. Naomi and Zach had a nice house in Boca but it was far from the million dollar mansions peppered throughout the coast. They had really nice cars, but again, it showed wealth but not the kind of wealth they had. Jimmy followed suit with this practice even though he was now the company’s CEO. This room and how quickly it was all set up for them, was proof of that wealth and power the pair wielded.

The sweet blonde nurse lead them through a smaller bedroom and out to a small private rooftop garden. It was really nice and some sun would do Dean some good even though storm clouds were rapidly approaching from the west.

“Babe, why don’t you and Luc go check with the concierge and figure out what else your parents have planned for tonight?” Dean spoke up as he smiled big and bright at his alpha. 

Cas did his squinty eye thing until Dean pulled him close and whispered something in the blue eyed alpha’s ear.

“Okay my love, I will do this for you,” Cas told his omega sadly.

Gabe watched his little brother and true mate leave. Luc was a perfect specimen of male strength and beauty. The alpha wondered if his omega would ever truly be his. It was only fair since his heart already belonged to Luc. He could only pray that one day his omega would accept him.

“Things seem to be going well between you two,” Dean said teasingly. Catching Gabe off guard.

Gabe felt his eyebrows knit together as he selected his words. “He’s giving me a chance,” he said cautiously. He wasn’t ready to talk about it yet, so he deflected, “But that’s not what you wanted to talk to me about, so spill.” 

“I’ve decided to exact a punishment against Cas,” Dean said emphatically. “I don’t think it is strictly necessary and I’m not doing it for Bobby or the pack,” Dean hurried through his explanation with a pained look. “I’m doing this because Cas is having trouble forgiving himself. I’m doing it for him.”

Gabe stood with his arms folded around himself he was glad Dean realized this since Cas had been clear with him on the issue. “Okay, but we need to be careful, nothing too severe,” Gabe added for Dean’s benefit, “but still something that he will see as a punishment.” Gabe rubbed his chin in thought, “I say we stick with the classics, put him in charge of next Saturday’s family night. That way he has to speak to each member individually, and then we could…” Gabe trailed off not really knowing what else to do.

“No more, just the first one. I will be giving him my own, private tasks, like putting him in charge of moving us into our new home to complete his penance.” Dean interrupted in a tone that left no room for argument. Gabe wouldn’t argue against Dean’s judgment anyway.

It took a second for his brain to register Dean’s words. “Wait, you’re moving in together?” Gabe asked with a sly smile.

“If he agrees. I want to move in tomorrow and complete the mating bond,” Dean admitted. “If he does we will announce our intentions tonight.”

Donna came back and wheeled Dean to the bed in the private room. She then asked Gabe to give the two some privacy, which he granted easily. He did a more in-depth survey of the room deciding that he would need to put Jimmy and the Novaks, sans Cas, on the bed closest to the door. Jimmy may not be as strong as Cas but he was still a good first line of defense, not that one would be needed, but it would make his pack feel secure, and that is what’s important.

Soon enough Donna excused herself from the private room and he stopped her to once again invite her to dine with them.

He reentered the smaller bedroom to find Dean all set up and comfy. There was a nice comfortable chair that he took for himself, he didn’t think adding his scent to the bed was a good idea and refused to allow Dean to curl up with him. The last thing he needed was to piss off his baby brother...again.

He sat by as Dean planned his honeymoon with Naomi. Even with all the lavish expenses being given to him, Dean still didn’t get the enormity of the Novak’s gift. He was sure that the moment he saw the yacht that he would finally understand. Gabe was quite jealous of his brother in that moment. Not only did he get to keep his adopted family, but he could lavish his omega with gifts that Gabe himself couldn’t give Luc. He knew he was going to stink up the place with his jealousy if he didn’t get out of there soon, so he mumbled some excuse to Dean about not getting hurt by Cas for having his scent in the room and then went out to play with the entertainment system.

When Cas and Luc returned Gabe and Luc left the couple to have some much needed alone time. In fact, he needed some alone time with his own true mate. He may not ever be able to shower Luc with opulence, but he could give him something else. He could give his perfect omega his attention in whichever way the omega allowed.

Gabe silently greeted his perfect mate with a quick, light kiss to the hand Luc granted him. He gathered up their bags and walked him to the showers across the hall. “You’ve had a rough twenty-four hours; why don’t you take a nice shower and get comfortable? I’ll do the same and we can meet back in the room,” Gabe suggested quietly.

Luc smirked at him and dragged the shorter man into one shower room and purred, “I need someone to get my back.”

Gabe felt his eyebrows reach for the ceiling at those words, but damn was he on board for sharing a shower. It was amazing. Light touches and deep kisses were lavished upon the gorgeous blonde omega. They gently washed each other between kisses. It was a fascinating experience that was more intimate than sexual, especially when he took his time to kiss and lick every inch of the scarring across his omega’s midsection.

Once clean and dressed they retired to the room and snuggled close on the bed. “I’m going to tell the pack about the twins being my brothers tonight. Please stay,” Gabe pleaded quietly.

“I’m not going anywhere without you, Alpha,” Luc whispered back. “Today has been very eye opening and I want this.”

The alpha sat up quickly, “You do?” Gabe asked incredulously.

Luc took a deep breath, “Yeah, I do. I’m not easy to put up with, but you get me like no one else. You make me laugh and you surprise me, too. How many big bad alphas do you know that would wear something marketed for omegas in heat.”

“Well, at least one other,” Gabe joked remembering the outfits he picked up for Castiel.

“Cassie may be a big bad alpha now, but he never did play into any stereotype. The kid had Barbies and an easy-bake oven for Fenrir’s sake.”

“I’m not going anywhere without you either, my big bad omega,” Gabe grinned as he snuggled back down next to Luc. He felt his wolf bubbling up in glee as a deep happy rumble burst forth from his chest. Miraculously, his omega purred back. With a deeply content sigh, Gabe relaxed into a deep sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Dinner was great and Gabe noticed Cas thanking his mother from across the room when dessert was served. He wondered if they would go camping and serve s’mores for dessert if it was him. Knowing Naomi she would do the same for him and Luc. Naomi liked to spoil the people around her. Not for the first time that day, he was jealous of the twins. He wondered why his oma didn’t leave the trio together so they could at least have each other. He’s positive that the Novak’s would have taken him in too. They wouldn’t have split the brothers up.

Dean made his announcement and their decision to punish Cas caused quite a stir, although he noticed none of the Novak’s disapproved, nor did Bobby or John although they looked uncomfortable with it.

John quieted everyone down and then Dean announced their inevitable mating and moving in. Everyone stayed quiet, but bright smiles broke out on everyone's faces. He felt it was the perfect time to tell his story.

He launched right into it, lest he chicken out. He was doing well even if the room was blurry till he got to the big reveal.

“The day Dean walked into my classroom to pick up Sam was the first time I smelled family since I was four. And now I think I may have found my brothers,” Gabe told his pack. “I found my adopted mother’s journal, and in it is the name of my oma as well as my brothers,” the men in question were on either side of him. Jimmy smelled hopeful with Gabe’s confession, but Castiel smelled confused for a moment before hyperventilating and smelling of anger. “Their names are James and Castiel.”

Cas let go of him to clutch at Dean. Donna was up and at the couple’s sides when Cas lost consciousness. Gabe and Jimmy helped Dean pull Cas to the single loveseat in the room and Donna followed close behind and did a quick once over.

Naomi and Zach were on either side of him. Deep blue eyes, not quite as dark as Castiel’s flooded his vision and his own rotting evergreen distressed scent overwhelmed him. “Gabe, he’s not mad at you. I promise. He’s always wanted an older brother. He’s not mad at you; I bet my life he’s mad at our oma for splitting us up,” Jimmy blurted out urgently.

Just then he heard Dean gently say, “Welcome back, Little Alpha.”

Everyone diverted their attention to Cas who was smiling up at Dean. “I have a brother,” Cas said in awe.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, you have two. You okay now?”

Cas nodded and slowly rose from his prone position. He looked around and his eyes met Gabe’s. In an instant, he had his arms full of Dean’s alpha. His little brother was so excited he was squeezing him and Jimmy joined in.

“Guys, I’m glad you're happy, but you're crushing me,” the smaller alpha wheezed.

“Daaaad, Uncle Caaaasss, get off of him!” Claire’s little voice rang out. “I want my Uncle Gabe.”

The pup tugged on the twin’s legs trying to push her way to him. When the pair finally let go, she wrapped her little arms around his middle. “I love you Uncle Gabe.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

An hour or so later, Gabe found himself in the middle of one pack bed with a sleeping pup on his chest and twin alphas lightly snoring into his shoulders. Zach was snuggled into Jimmy and Naomi was next to Cas. She was still awake like him and he could see the wheels turning in her big beautiful brain. He was pretty sure the woman was working on figuring out a way to adopt a grown man. Not just in gestures, but on paper too.

He didn’t need any of that. He just needed this. He needed his brothers, both his biological ones and the Winchesters. This was his pack. Not just the Novaks, but everyone (which now seemed to included a giggling Donna who was having a great time with his “sisters”). For the first time that day he no longer envied the twins, because without the way his life had been he may have never met Bobby, John, Sam, Dean, Jodi, Missouri, or Rufus. If Dean never walked into his classroom looking for help with Sam, he may have never met Charlie or sweet Garth. He hated how he got there, but he wouldn’t trade it for all the world.

He watched his pack in silence breathing in the scent of family and home. His eyes caught on the laughing figure of Dean. Years ago at their first meeting he very briefly thought the young man might be his true mate. Second sniff changed that thought, but the two became very close. There was no one he would rather have by his side in a bar brawl or a coffee shop than Dean. The omega was his best friend, a brother when he only had brief memories of twin bundles. They hadn’t been able to talk since his confession and he was worried that Dean would be upset with him.

Dean looked back at him and winked. They were good. No matter what secrets he kept from him, Dean wasn’t mad. Now, if he could just figure out why Cas was so angry earlier he might be able to sleep.

As the pack settled down a tall black woman walked in and in a heavy bahamian accent asked, “Which one of you is Dean Winchester?”

Dean raised his hand sheepishly, “That would be me.”

“You look good for someone who almost died last night,” the scary woman teased. Maybe this Nurse Raphielle wasn’t as bad as Donna claimed. “But I have orders to make sure you get some rest with your alpha. Which one is he?” She asked while trying to piece together just how many alphas were in the room. Seven alphas was unheard of in “Traditional” packs. But they were far from traditional.

“That would be the twin on your right,” Dean grinned while making ridiculous heart eyes at Cas.

“Well wake him up and get to bed before I have to manhandle you two into bed together,” she fussed.

“Yes, ma’am!” Dean said enthusiastically. Gabe knew the reason for his zeal was because he had an excuse to pry his alpha away.

“Hey, Luc, I’m stealing Cas away, why don’t you take his spot,” Dean called to his fellow omega who was speaking with his partner and Garth, who was curled up with Amelia.

“Let me,” Gabe begged Dean who backed off with an amused grin and went back to speaking with Luc. He gently moved his hand to Cas’ shoulder and squeezed, “Hey, baby bro, you need to get up and take care of your omega,” he whispered in Cas’ ear. This close he caught a bit of apple in the other alpha’s scent which made him smile. 

Cas slowly opened his eyes and blinked at his older brother. He then shook his head slightly and returned his head to Gabriel’s shoulder. Sadness and a bit of anger rolled off of the blue eyed alpha in waves. “Hey, what’s going on in that big brain of yours?”

“Why did he separate us?” Cas lamented as a single tear fell to Gabe’s shirt. And there it was, the reason Cas was angry. He grew up without his big brother and it was their oma’s fault. Cas wasn’t mad at him, but enraged by his oma’s actions.

“Cas, from what I read in my mother’s journal, Chuck was an omega that escaped one of the traditionalist cults in the Glades. I don’t even want to think of all the stuff he went through just to get us out. I’m not sure why he split us up, but it all worked out. We’re together now and that’s all that matters.” Gabe quietly pleaded with the younger alpha.

Gabe noticed how twitchy Dean was in that moment. He knew the omega was feening for Cas at this point. “Hey, I would love to cuddle with you all night, but your omega is starting to look sickly.” Gabe whispered in his little brother’s hair.

That got Cas moving. With wide eyes he scanned the room for Dean and practically teleported to the man’s side. Gabe watched Cas as he gently pulled Dean to him and scented him. In that moment, the rest of the world vanished and it was only the two of them. 

Luc was about a foot away from them with a loathsome leer. He quickly made his way over to the bed and snuggled in behind Naomi. “Have those two always been so disgustingly cute?”

“Yes,” both Naomi and Gabe chimed.

“Alpha,” Luc addressed him, “promise me we will never be that shameless, at least not in public.”

“As you wish, buttercup,” Gabe said solemnly.

Luc snorted. “Whatever, Wesley.”

Gabe’s heart soared. Luc wanted to be with him and he even played into the reference.

“Don’t fool yourselves, you two are just as gross,” Naomi chuckled. “You just show it differently.”

“INCONCEIVABLE,” Gabe and Luc did their best Vizzini impressions possible while still whispering. The trio giggled to themselves.

Raphielle reappeared and pointed at the door to the smaller bedroom. Cas took off and his omega followed him all the while smiling.

The last of the pack slowly returned from the showers and lights were shut off as everyone settled in to sleep.

Emotionally spent but happy, Gabriel fell into a deep slumber. The last thing her heard before sleep completely claimed him, was Naomi whispering, “We would have taken all three of you if we had known.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have quite a bit of the next part written, but need your input. For a couple of chapters from now.  
> What is one thing (other than smut) you would like to see during their honeymoon at Atlantis, Paradise Island, in the Bahamas.


	27. The future is ours so let's plan it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little filler and a (hopefully) funny shopping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've broken through my block and am writing full steam ahead, but tooleybaby is still super busy studying (as she should).   
> I had EmmaGraceWinchester (AKA Nicole) help me out in the meantime. She's super awesome, ya'll. You should go check out her fic "The Song Remains the Same.
> 
> The title is a line from the song, "Dammit, Janet" from the musical, Rocky Horror Music Show. *There is a showing a week from today at a theater in Ft. Lauderdale, LOL.

Cas was a mess. He knew it, but he didn’t care. From the moment he came to, till now he hadn’t let go of the smaller alpha. Gabe was his big brother and he couldn’t be happier that he had him but, he was still so angry that they had been kept apart for so long.

Gabe gave him some sob story that his birth omega pawned off on Gabriel’s adoptive mother. He didn’t believe it. Not for one second. 

“Hey, I would love to cuddle with you all night, but your omega is starting to look sickly,” Gabe whispered into his hair.

Dean! Crap he’s been ignoring his omega for hours. Once again he let his true mate down. 

In an instant, he was at the green-eyed omega’s side scenting him. Fresh granny smith apples, honey, slightly burnt pastry, and now a bit of cinnamon accosted his senses. Dean was starting to fray, but he wasn’t too late.

Cas pulled back and was caught up in Dean’s green and gold eyes. He swore he could see the future in them. Classic cars, pups, dinners, late night confessions, early morning knotting, and a thousand other scenes played out for him. As always he got lost in his omega’s gaze.

A loud clearing of a throat broke the spell and both alpha and omega turned to look at its source. Nurse Raphielle stood with her arms crossed and a no-nonsense look plastered across her dark features. 

In her thick lyrical accent, the nurse scolded Dean, “I told you to get you and your alpha to bed. I’m kinda glad you waited though, he reeks of that other alpha. Make sure that he showers before getting into bed with you.” She handed Dean a canvas tote bag. “This is some new and freshly laundered clothes. Mr. Zach requested that the hospital procure them. I’ll come check in on you in a few hours,” the Bahamian beta instructs. Then under her breath, “What kinda alphas wear omega heat-wear?”

Dean leaned into him, “Told ya it was weird.” Then the omega smacked him on the ass, “Off to the showers with you.”

And, off to shower, he went.

~o~o~o~o~o~

The sight Cas was greeted with upon exiting their private bathroom was beyond his wildest dreams. 

Dean was face down on the bed with his ass up in the air and three fingers deep. Slick ran down his thighs making them gleam in the artificial, battery-operated candlelight. The strong scent of honey and apples made his own dick rock hard. His wolf chanted at him, “Mate, breed, claim,” over and over. His canines started to elongate in preparation to claim his mate.

Dean whimpered, “Alpha,” and Cas was gone. Cas was torn between the desire to lick up Dean’s slick until he was howling for Cas to knot him, and just sinking into Dean’s wet heat. He licked his dry lips and could taste Dean's potent scent. That's it, taste won out. 

Cas quickly climbed onto the bed and situated himself between Dean’s knees. He roughly pulled the omega’s arm away and was rewarded with a rush of slick escaping from his mates fluttering channel. He took just a second to admire the sight before pulling apart Dean’s cheeks and lapping up the apple, honey, and pastry flavored slick.  
“Mmm, you taste so good, my beautiful omega,” Cas purred between licks.

Dean began a quiet chant, “Please, Cas, Alpha, need you.”

That was all it took for Cas to lose his mind. He repositioned himself and in one fluid motion was completely seated inside his mate. The keening scream that filled his ears almost made him cum into the wet heat. He held himself perfectly still to give his omega time to adjust.

“Fuck me, Alpha,” Dean howled at him.

He set a punishing pace and angled himself so he hit the omega’s prostate on every thrust. The noises Dean made turned him on even more and he quickened his pace. Dean’s inner walls milked him and edged him closer as his knot began to swell.

All too soon, Dean tensed up as he came all over the towel below him which Cas didn’t notice till now. The sight pushed him over the edge and his knot caught as he painted his omega’s walls in hot cum, which in turn brought his mate to a second, more gentle climax.

After a minute, Cas pulled the towel out from under them and gently cleaned up his omega. He then repositioned them so they were lying on their sides, alpha wrapped around omega.

“Holy hell, Babe,” Dean groaned, “that was fucking amazing.”

Cas chuckled and kissed the spot where his mating bite would go. It caused Dean to shiver which pulled at his knot and dragged another orgasm out of him. He wrapped his arms around his omega and held him tight.

“I love you so much, Dean,” he whispered reverently.

“You’re such a sap,” the omega responded but, snuggled in closer.

“And you love it.”

“I do, but I’ll hurt you if you tell anyone,” Dean said jovially.

“It will stay just between us,” Cas said seriously.

It’s was quiet for a moment until Dean’s need for information broke the spell, “How much work do we have tomorrow?”

“Probably not much; Mom hired a huge team to move everything and all the furniture was already there. So maybe set up the kitchen and clothes as well as store anything we don’t immediately need,” Cas answered honestly.

“Awesome, but I think we’re gonna owe your parents our first-born, your Mom took care of everything for my surprise as well,” Dean joked. “I’m gonna take the omegas with me to get a few things before heading over. Is that okay?” Dean asked hopefully. 

It really wasn’t okay with him; he hated the idea of being away from his omega at this point. Until their bond was solidified and, he could feel how Dean was doing for himself, it would not be okay, but he also couldn’t deny the man anything. Dean could ask for the moon and he would find a way to give it to him.

“Okay, but please don’t push yourself,” Cas huffed out.

“I won’t, Little Alpha. I promise to come home as soon as possible,” Dean said through a yawn.

“Get some rest, My Little Omega,” Cas said between kisses to Dean’s shoulder.

The pair snuggled up together and promptly fell asleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~

“I feel like Vincent Chase,” Dean joked as the group walked through the main corridor of the Galleria Mall.

“We’re not your damn entourage, Idjit,” Bobby griped.

That got most of the group chuckling all the way to the store Luc told them about. In fact, the omega in question was leading them straight to its location. As they reached the entrance Jo and Charlie begged out and went to the Williams-Sonoma next door. 

“So, what are we here for, Son?” Bobby asked with a huff.

Toward the back was a very large display of male omega lingerie. Dean pointed, “We all should get something nice to show our alphas.”

“I’m too old for all that,” Bobby growled even as he turned red in the face. “Ellen why don’t we go check out the loungewear it might be light enough for me to wear when I get my hot flashes.”

Ellen headed over first and Bobby whispered back at them, “Get me a pair of the silk boxers in an XL.” 

The three omegas just laughed as they headed over to the display. Garth looked extremely uncomfortable. Luc looked like this was a common occurrence, and Dean tried to act the same. He had only worn something like these undergarments once and it was only because Benny bought them for him. With Cas it was different. The alpha would never ask for something like this, which is why he wanted to do it for him.

“So what style are ya lookin’ for there hoss?” Luc asked him.

“Just something simple like these,” Dean responded while holding out a pair of lace panties with a little bow on each hip.

“Nope, that is a little too...cutesie. How ‘bout these?” Luc asked as he held out a pair of gold briefs.

“Nah, man, that’s a little too Peter Hinwood,” Dean scoffs and Luc snorts a laugh.

“Yeah, I guess it is. Would you rather go Magenta,” Luc holds up a maid costume, “or Frankenfurter?” Luc holds up a black set that included a corset, panties, garter belt, and stockings. His alpha would make a delicious Frank. He made a mental note to come back soon with Cas in tow.

The two had a good laugh while poor naive Garth watched in horror as they took a jump to the left and then a step to the right.

The trip was a success. Garth picked out a pair of white satin boxer briefs while Luc picked out a pair of red panties with matching garter and stockings. Dean picked out a pair of emerald green boy shorts, edged in off-white lace; they would be ridiculously tight and he was pretty sure part of his ass would hang out, which was probably the point. He then bought both him and Cas tons more of the stupidly soft heat-wear and of course picked out a pair of traditionally cut silk boxers for Bobby in a baby blue.

By the time the group headed back to the cars, Dean was feeling off and knew he needed to get to his alpha so Luc offered to take him directly there while the rest of them headed over to the roadhouse for lunch.

“Thanks, for coming with,” Dean said to Luc in appreciation as they pulled up to Dean’s new home, “I had a good time. Hope to see you and Sulley at Family night next Saturday.”

“Count on it, Dean-O; Gabe asked me to stay and get to know everyone so I will stay. As far as Sulley and Garth, I’m sure they will be there, possibly with bites of their own,” Luc shot back with a grin.

Dean turned around to look at the place where he would start his new life with Cas. It was perfect.

He walked up to the front door but before he could knock he was greeted by the smell of burning cloves and arms full of his very agitated alpha.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Cas was bored. Not only was everything moved in, but everything was put away in a very organized manner. His mother must have hired Jess to supervise the move and subsequent organization. That woman was a force to be reckoned with and super organized to boot.

So here he was at his new home which he would be sharing with his perfect omega, with nothing to do. The house was perfect. He had the kitchen and bathrooms completely redone and updated, the huge den was set up for family nights with tons of seating and two walls of pack sized murphy beds, and the floors were tiled to look like a whitewashed wood. Two of the spare rooms were set up for each of them to have their own office space, the third spare room remained untouched in hopes of it one day being redone as a nursery. The master was perfect and upon further inspection, there were two sets of Rimowa luggage already packed. A note from his mother said to not open them, but that everything the two would need for their trip was packed. In the master bath, there were two smaller bags waiting for them to pack their own toiletries the one that matched Dean’s luggage set already had a huge bottle of sunscreen in it. As well as a carry-on sized bag for each of them to pack last minute items that either may want to take. There was a large manilla folder addressed to Dean in his mother’s perfect script. Knowing his mother, it held all documents needed for their trip as well as a full dossier with their itinerary.

Everything was done. Cas smiled, this gave him time to get a few things he thought might be fun for their honeymoon, but he really needed to call and thank his mother. He would do it while out.

He shot off a text to Dean and found that they just arrived at the mall; he had time to go and get back before his omega would know a thing.

He pulled into the parking lot and thought it was strange how this was a place he used to hang out and buy music, but it was now an adult only store. He grabbed the few items necessary to make his fantasies a reality and quickly purchased them.

Once back home, Cas readied his plans and waited. And waited. And waited. He started getting worried. He knew it was silly but he needed to know his mate was okay. He quickly found his phone and tried calling Dean but it went straight to voicemail.

He was pacing at the front door. He knew it was foolish but he didn’t care. He was worried his omega had pushed himself, it really was the longest they had gone without each other since Dean fell ill.

Dark thoughts started flying through his mind like evil spirits. What if Dean changed his mind. What if he was hurt. What if …. What if… What if…

By the time he heard a car pull up and a door slam shut he was distraught. As he opened the door green and gold eyes met his and the worries started to melt away as Dean pulled him close.

“I’m okay Little Alpha, we’re okay,” Dean cooed in his ear.

Cas pulled away a bit, in order to look at Dean. He was obviously tired, and maybe a little off, but he was here and okay.

“Do you want to tell me why you are so upset?” Dean asked gently.

“I tried calling you but it went straight to voicemail and I couldn’t feel if you were okay, and I just got really worked up. I...I...I thought you may have changed your mind,” Cas finished. As soon as he said it, he knew how absurd he sounded.

“I know that I was being, ridiculous, but once I was worried all logic went out the door, I guess,” Cas huffed as he felt a blush creep across his cheeks.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Dean really couldn’t blame his alpha for getting worried. Less than forty-eight hours ago he jumped to conclusions himself and it landed him in the hospital.

“It’s okay, Cas. I understand, once we have the bond, you will know I’m okay and this won’t be an issue,” Dean said as he shot a sheepish grin at his alpha.

Cas pulled him in tight and scented him. The combination of their scents made a potent aphrodisiac. As much as he wanted to get on with their bonding, he really wanted to see their home so he could praise his “Little Apha” for doing such a good job.

“Cas, I could stay like this all day, but I kinda want to see what you’ve done to the place,” Dean teased lightly.  
And there was that full, toothy smile, that Dean loved so very much. He would do practically anything to see it.

The house was unrecognizable from the first time he walked through it. The floors were all a white-washed faux wood ceramic tile. There was only a small entryway before he was greeted with a completely open floor plan which was new.

To his right was the kitchen which was redone with white shaker cabinets with dark gray granite countertops. Upon close inspection, he could see that the gray was marked with Caribbean blue, and deep sea green specks. The backsplash was a mix of the same blue and green in glass tile. All new professional grade appliances begged to be touched. Dean ran his hands against all surfaces in awe.

At the far end was the door to the laundry room and exit to the garage. It was painted the same Caribbean blue. The laundry room itself was painted the sea green and the cabinets and counters matched the kitchen. The kicker was the dual washers and dryers that he raved about months ago while the pair were out shopping together. 

On the adjacent wall was a set of french doors that led to the den. One step down was a huge room full of comfortable seating, an entertainment center, and walls full of closed wardrobe sized cabinets. Cas hurried to open one side and what looked like individual sets of doors ended up being one big folding door that showed a pack bed that would fold down. “Oh, Cas,” Dean breathed out as he sought out to hold his alpha, “it’s so damn perfect.”

“Come, on. There’s more to see,” Cas said as he took Dean’s hand and led him back to the kitchen and into the beautifully appointed living room. And into the hallway that led to the bedrooms. There were two impeccably appointed offices. Dean’s included a work area as well as a gaming one. It rendered him speechless and had him excited to see what the 3rd bedroom held.   
In his eagerness, Dean rushed ahead of Cas and opened the door to an empty room. It was this room that must have been a small child’s room because 3 of the four walls were a light green and the fourth sported a hand painted mural of a scene from the Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh.

“I didn’t know what to do with this room,” Cas said as he embraced the omega from behind. “We can leave it be for now, or make it a guest room,” the alpha suggested smoothly, and that deep tone held something else. Dean was unable to pinpoint what it was.

“We can leave it as is, Alpha,” Dean responded just as quietly, “it would make a beautiful nursery one day.”

The arms around him tightened just a little, “then we will leave it ‘as is’, my Little Omega.”

“Cas, what do you think of me going off birth control for my next heat?” Dean asked as calmly as he could but knew he was giving off nervous, yet excited vibes.

He could smell Cas’ elation but the alpha sounded so calm when he said, “Whatever you want, Dean.”

“Babe,” Dean chastised, “that’s not how this works.”

“Fine,” Cas breathed out disgruntled, “I love the idea, but think we should check with Dr. Crowley first. As much as I would love to start a family, I do not want to risk your health.”

“Fair enough, Little Alpha. Come with me to my follow up Friday?” Dean asked hopefully as he turned to look at his very soon to be mate.

“Of course, Beloved,” Cas responded with a kiss to Dean’s temple. “One last bedroom to check out, and then you are eating something.”

The master was gorgeous and absolutely better than he could have imagined. The master had a steam shower as well as a huge soaker tub that would easily fit the two of them. Dean imagined how nice it would feel after a day spent with a group of first-graders.

The house barely resembled the one he was shown so many months ago, but the feeling of “right” was still there. He didn’t hesitate to tell his alpha just how perfect it was.

“You did an amazing job, Alpha,” Dean praised him.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas replied proudly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life, let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> Next up, FEELS (don't worry, they're super fluffy ones) and mating smut.


	28. Do we have to read the kissing parts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mating time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to tooleybaby and EmmaGraceWinchester for their help and support.
> 
> tooleybaby asked me to pass on her gratitude for all the well wishes sent her way for the Bar exam.
> 
> There is very little plot in this chapter, but the first part is fluffy so if you're not into the smut you still may want to read the beginning.

“You did an amazing job, Alpha,” Dean praised him.

 

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas replied proudly as he took his omega’s hand and led him to the kitchen.  

 

Cas took out the platter of finger foods he put together earlier and proceeded to their outdoor space. Dean halted at the large sliding glass doors when he took in the all-new outdoor kitchen area.

 

“Holy Shit, Cas,” Dean said in awe as he rushed over to check it out. “This is freakin’ amazing. Next summer we'll be hosting most of the pool parties.”

 

“That’s the plan,” Cas agreed as he placed the platter on a small table next to the double chaise lounge chair and settled onto the chair patting the space between his legs, “now come here so we can have some lunch, my Love.”

 

Dean eagerly settled in and hummed, smelling of satisfaction and cuddled in closer.

 

Cas picked up a mini spinach and feta quiche and went to feed it to his sweet omega.

 

“Woah there Cas, what’s the green? You know I don’t do rabbit food.” Dean said nervously.

 

“It’s just spinach, Dean,” Cas said while rubbing soothing circles across Dean’s chest. “I’ve seen you eat it and this has cheese in it as well.”

 

Dean didn’t respond, he just opened his mouth and ate the offending item. Cas could tell that he liked it, but the silly face he made in an attempt to show his displeasure made him laugh.

 

Next, Cas grabbed a marinated mini mozzarella ball.  This time Dean didn’t hesitate and he made sure to lick every bit of oil and spices from his alpha’s digits. Cas made his way around the plate feeding his very happy and content smelling omega; the purring was just the icing on top and the alpha answered the call, just as he always would. 

 

Pigs-in-blankets and salsa topped chips seemed to be Dean’s favorites.  Once Cas deemed enough savory items were consumed, he moved onto the sweeter things. He held a pancetta wrapped, goat cheese stuffed fig to his omega’s lips, but once again Dean flinched away from the tidbit in Cas’ fingers. “Dean, try it, please,” Cas nudged gently.

 

“What is it?” Dean asked quickly, still giving it the stink eye.

 

“It’s a fig that’s been stuffed with some goat cheese and wrapped in a little pancetta, which is basically Italian bacon. It’s why I think you’ll like it.” Cas answered the man encouragingly, all while still holding the item to the omega's lips.

 

Cas was not surprised when Dean hummed in appreciation at the sweet and salty snack and resumed his purring between bites. He fed him a few more, before moving to the next item, and the next.  Grilled pineapple and mango atop thick slices of brie seemed to be his omega’s favorite.  He filed that information away for another time.

 

Dean then insisted on switching places and returning the favor. Cas was very careful to not give into his desires and kept things just this side of sensual.  He didn’t want to get his omega worked up before he could implement his plan. 

 

Once they were both full, Cas snuggled into his omega’s embrace and listened for the telltale signs that Dean was napping.  Upon hearing Dean’s steady breathing and occasional light snoring for several minutes, Cas carefully extracted himself from Dean’s comforting clutches. He’d let his happy and still purring omega get some much-needed rest while he prepared for their mating.

 

Cas dug through the bags of stuff he bought earlier in the day and started putting the “fake” battery operated candles around the room. He wanted to make their mating something both would always remember. The bed was basically ready; he added his own fitted sheet and cover over the ones Jess' team put on earlier. His mate shouldn’t have to sleep in the wet spot and he certainly didn’t want to do so. Next, he pulled out the items from the adult store and hid them so that Dean wouldn’t be able to find them, and they would still be within his reach. He added the rose petals to the bed to complete the look.  He knew it was cheesy, but he liked the idea too much to care and he knew what a romantic his Omega was at heart. He pulled out the prosecco from the fridge and placed it in the silver wine bucket that was already filled with ice. Cas took it back to their room and placed it on the bedside table along with two crystal champagne flutes.

 

With the room all finished, he proceeded to take a shower and then drew his omega a relaxing bath.

 

"Come on sweetheart, time to wake up," Cas said, stroking his fingertips down Dean's face. Cas saw Dean's long eyelashes flutter open and was met with the emerald of his love's eyes.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

As Dean looked up, he knew he would never get used to the sight of his alpha’s cobalt blue eyes up close and personal; it always managed to take his breath away. The way he felt in Cas’ presence couldn’t be described or quantified.

 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said to him.  As Dean looked into his Alpha’s eyes, he was hit with a lightning bolt.  This was Cas’ ‘As you wish” and ‘I know’.  Cas had been telling him all along that he loved him in his own way.

 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean responded breathlessly. Soon, he would be wearing this alpha’s claim and their bond would be complete. A team of  Clydesdales was tromping around behind his sternum in anticipation of the event.

 

“Come on Little Omega, I ran you a bath,” Dean closed his eyes and let Cas’ gravely voice wash over him. The urge to purr was too strong for him to deny and when he opened his eyes, he was delighted to see his alpha’s face light up and hear the answering rumble.

 

The omega allowed Cas to lead him through the door that connected the patio to their bathroom.  His attempt to undress himself was thwarted by Cas, but Dean had no problem allowing the alpha to undress him.  It made him feel worthy and cherished. It was something he desperately craved, but years of denying his instincts left him unable to voice it.

 

Dean felt weird that he was completely naked yet, Cas still had on a set of the lounge pants that were quickly becoming their favorite things to wear. 

 

Without a word, his alpha maneuvered him into the warm, lightly scented bath. “I love you, Little Omega,” Cas hummed as he kissed his forehead.  “I want you to take a nice relaxing bath and I need you to really think about this,” Cas said without a trace of emotion, yet smelling slightly fearful, “I’m not going anywhere. We can wait if you want. I need you to be certain.”

 

Dean opened his mouth to speak and was met by a stern faced Cas. “I need you to do this for me, My Omega,” Cas commanded. And that voice, in that tone, got Dean half-hard.

 

“Okay, Little Alpha,” Dean said softly while subtly baring his neck, “I will think about it. Do you have any reservations about biting me tonight?”

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Dean,” Cas said just as sternly as before but this time an exasperated huff was added. It made Dean giddy. “Now, do you want me to bring you anything while you relax?”

 

A vision of himself stepping into their bedroom in just the green panties he bought and the look on his Alpha’s face, swam before his eyes.  He really wanted to make that a reality, so he needed to find a way to get them without raising suspicion. “Yeah, can you bring me some water and the bags I brought with me?  I figure I can pack some of it while I’m in here,” Dean said casually while gesturing to the empty bags perched on a low bench.

 

“Of course,” Cas said as he stood up and left the room. And oh, how the omega hated to have him leave, but loved to watch him go; especially when he wore the thin lounge pants that hung loosely from his hips, but were stretched tight over that amazing ass.

 

Dean leaned back and started to relax. He promised his alpha to think about things, so he did. Since he met Cas he was drawn to him. Before he was even able to tell that the alpha was his, he craved him.  He remembered all those months ago when pleasuring himself, the thought of being bitten was the only thing that pushed him over the edge.  It was the first of many solo sessions where he finished with that particular fantasy. 

 

Cas reappeared and silently placed a cup of water on the edge of the tub and set the bags on the counter, before leaving once again.

 

Dean knew he wanted this. Cas said he also wanted it. But, he had to wonder, were they rushing things? Most true mate couples mated within weeks, maybe a couple months.  Dean’s known Cas for three. Dean smiled as he remembered, Cas wanted him even when he thought he wasn’t his true mate.  No, they were not moving too fast. Come hell or high water, he was going to get his mating bite today.

 

Dean carefully removed himself from the amazingly comfortable tub and carefully dried himself off.  There was no need to rush things and he was feeling that team of Clydesdales again, but this time they were taking laps around his stomach. He carefully dug through the bags to find his little surprise.  When he pulled them out of the bag, he examined them for a minute, feeling the soft material between his fingers.  Then, he  meticulously removed the tag and tugged them into place.  He checked himself out in the mirror. It was clear that they left nothing to the imagination and, as he thought, the bottoms of his asscheeks peeked out from under the lace.  With a deep breath, he padded over and opened the door.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Lying on the bed, Cas was reduced to a fidgety basket case. The alpha knew he was justified when he asked that Dean think about things, because while he was sure that Dean was ‘IT’ for him, he needed the omega to slow down and really think things through. Cas needed to know that Dean’s response wasn’t just a response brought about because of the trauma from this last weekend.

 

This train of thought had him leaping to his feet to pace outside of the bathroom. Relaxed happy omega mate filled his senses and he immediately calmed. He started to think about last night and what he witnessed upon leaving the hospital bathroom. He wondered what he could do to entice Dean.

 

Before he had a chance to decide the bathroom door, which he was still pacing in front of, opened. Once again, his stunning omega astounded him. Dean stood before him, clad in nothing but emerald and ivory panties. Cas was so astonished that he froze and felt himself gaping like a goldfish.

 

“Hey, Alpha, did I break you?” Dean teased gently while stepping into Cas’ personal space.

 

Cas couldn’t form a coherent sentence and just nodded in the affirmative. 

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Dean knew he would get a reaction out of Cas, but he didn’t expect to ‘break’ him. The alpha was just standing there staring at him. And Cas wasn’t just staring at his body, the man looked like he was trying to see his soul. It was a little unnerving, yet made him feel really, really sexy.

 

He leaned in and gently kissed his alpha’s slightly chapped lips before he seductively murmured, “Do you like them, Alpha?” 

 

Once again, all he received back was a nod, but then one of Cas’ hands shot out, gripped his hip and tenderly nudged him. Dean got the hint and made a slow turn. He heard the strangled groan that escaped from his alpha’s mouth. By the time he made one full revolution, the blue that Dean loves was gone from around the alpha’s blown pupils and was completely replaced with violet. The alpha pulled a corner of his bottom lip between his fully lengthened canines. Dean felt his temperature ratchet up.  It was hot as fuck and the realization that the alpha in front of him was all his caused a thrill to run through his body. The thought that those teeth would soon be buried in his flesh was all he needed and the omega felt his own eyes instantly change to gold while his own canines distended.

 

In a flash, Cas swept him up into that damn princess hold.  Dean felt mildly embarrassed, yet he could admit that it was kinda hot that the shorter man could lift him so effortlessly. He found himself laid out on the bed with his hot alpha mate nibbling on his neck as a deep rumble erupted from Cas’ chest. The answering purr was completely involuntary, yet not unwanted. Dean would gladly start a purr to answer his alpha, but his body was way ahead of him in that aspect. It’s then that he realizes he has ruined the silky panties because slick is practically pouring from him like it does when he’s in heat.

 

All too quickly his alpha’s mouth left his skin as Cas pulled back and stripped in one fluid motion. The first thing Dean noticed was the thick black leather strap around the base of Cas’ thick stiff cock, and he licked his lips in anticipation of the pounding he knew was coming. He was surprised when Cas straddled his hips; it was a weird feeling not having his legs wrapped around his partner. 

 

With no conscious effort, Dean surged up to hold Cas close. “You will bite me first Omega,” the alpha growled as he pushed them back down.  Dean didn’t notice when Cas removed a thick blue plug from his hole, but he took notice when a hand slicked him up. Cas lines Dean’s dick up and slowly sinks down.

 

There’s a strangled keening noise and it takes Dean a while to realize it’s him. “Jesus fucking Christ, Babe!” he finally lets out as Cas is fully seated. It’s not the first time he’s ‘topped,’ but it’s been an awfully long time and that was a beta, not an alpha.

 

Cas nuzzled his ear as he croons, “You will come deep inside of me and you will mark me, first.” It was an order, not a suggestion. The tiny red line swirling through Cas’ eyes reminded him why he’s never done this. It’s one thing for an alpha to be dominated by another alpha, but unheard of for an omega. 

 

“As you wish, Alpha,” Dean said softly as he bared his throat. The red and violet slowly disappeared and that bluest blue outlined his alpha’s blown pupils once again.

 

A gentle kiss was placed on the tip of his nose and Cas started to move in a slow steady rhythm. Already, Dean felt heat pool in his belly and work its way lower.  The scent of apples and honey is starting to overpower Cas’ cloves. 

 

As Cas sped up Dean moved and planted his feet so that he could thrust up into his alpha. He tried it once and instead of the anger he was expecting, Cas lets out his own keening whine. Encouraged, Dean continued to fuck up into his alpha’s tight heat. It had been so long, he knew he wasn’t going to last. Dean quickly pulled Cas closer so when the time was right, he could sink his teeth into that spot on Cas’ neck.

 

Dean tried to touch Cas, but his hand was swatted away. “No! Not till I’m inside you,” Cas barked and redoubled his efforts.

 

The omega had very little warning before his body was wracked with spasms, however, he still managed to clamp down over one of Cas’ scent glands. The metallic taste of blood flooded his senses and he backed off as he started to come down from his orgasm. Dean felt his eyes close while he licked across the wound and hummed, “I love you so much, Little Alpha.”

 

When he opened his eyes again, he was treated to his favorite gummy grin. His alpha smelled deliriously happy. He sat back up and initiated a sloppy kiss while Cas eased himself off of Dean’s dick. Cas’ hands and mouth started to worship a random pattern down Dean’s torso. His alpha skipped over his now lax member and went right for what, Dean now knew, was Cas’ second favorite thing to do to him.

 

His alpha’s warm wet tongue lapped up a lot of slick. “You are my favorite flavor, Little Omega,” was said as two long fingers slid easily into his sopping hole. A few moments later, two more joined the party and the stretch was glorious. 

 

“Please, Alpha! Need you,” Dean panted loudly. More incoherent babbling spilled from his own mouth, but he didn’t care what he was saying, he just needed Cas’ divine cock splitting him open.

 

Dean was so out of his mind with pleasure, he barely noticed Cas repositioning himself. However, he definitely took notice when those very adept fingers slid over his prostate before leaving his body achingly empty. The head of Cas’ cock was soon pushing into him. Way. Too. Slowly. For his liking, but strong hands on his hips kept him from doing anything about it.

 

“Babe, please I can take it,” the omega panted out.

 

“Dean,” Cas scolded lightly, still pushing in ever so slowly, “don’t rush me, I’m so damn close.”

 

Dean did his best to calm down, but right then he just needed to be bit. He kept his mouth shut and stayed as still as possible while Cas split him wide. He couldn’t help the tremors, racking through his body, which were caused by the gradual slide over his prostate.

 

Finally, when Cas was almost fully seated, he ripped off the cock ring and pushed fully into him.

 

“I love you so much, Alpha,” Dean breathed out, “so happy you're mine.” It was all too much, and unbidden, tears started to pool in the outer corners of his eyes.

 

Cas just stared at him, affection and love evident in his eyes. He lowered himself enough for a searing kiss as he started to move.

 

It was different than the couple of times before. No longer desperate to have each other, just sharing in their joy. Unhurried and conveying so much more, this was making love. The revelation spurred Dean on and he broke the kiss to encourage his alpha to take and claim.

 

Cas gradually sped up and Dean began to feel the beginnings of Cas’ knot pull at his rim. The alpha was hitting that special spot on every thrust and the anticipation for the final step to make them whole pushed Dean over the edge once again.

 

Spurred by the warmth and slickness between them, Cas sped up even more chasing his own release. One, two, three strokes later and his knot caught. 

 

Pain erupted from Dean’s neck. But something snapped into place and the feedback loop of Cas’ pleasure pushed him to another phantom orgasm. His vision whited out, only to become black.

 

It took a moment for him to realize the darkness was because his eyes were closed. He just couldn’t muster up the strength to open them.  A warm tongue lapped at the bite which only mildly hurt.

 

_ “Mine. My Omega. Love this man.”  _ Cas murmured, but it sounded far off to the recipient.  Wait, Cas never stopped his licking, nor did he feel the breath that talking against his neck would have caused.

 

_ “He smells off, why is my omega not happy?”  _ Cas’ panicked voice played across his mind as blue eyes came into view as he finally looked up.

 

Dean did his best to push out the happiness and the mystification he felt, and thought  hard at Cas,  _ “Can you hear me, Little Alpha?” _

 

“Dean, what’s happening? How are you talking with your mouth closed?” Cas questions rapidly.

  
_ “Calm down, Cas. I think it’s the bond?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little birdy kept saying they wanted some bottom Cas, so here ya go.
> 
> Let me know what you thought and go check out EmmaGraceWinchester's fic, the song remains the same.


	29. Come Sail Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester-Novaks get new members.  
> The honeymoon begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. My computer tends to crash a million times while trying to write and after a few hours I get about 100 to 200 words written and I refuse to try and type on my damn phone.
> 
> Thanks as always to my betas, tooleybaby and EmmaGraceWinchester. You guys are awesome.

Dean felt Cas before he saw him emerging from the hallway into the living room. His perpetual bedhead looked even more disheveled than normal. His chest was bare and his soft lounge pants were slung low around his sinfully sharp hips. The sight brought to mind all of the delicious things they engaged in last night. 

 

“ _ Good Morning, my love _ .” Cas voice soothed through his mind.

 

It had been a shock when they realized that they could basically read every thought the other had, not to mention a bit disconcerting. However, as Monday wore on, the bond settled and they found that they could intentionally send each other messages. By the time they laid down for the night, the constant stream of thought no longer plagued them. It actually came in quite handy while they were setting up Dean’s classroom for the parent/student meet and greet that night. It was also a relief when Dean had to explain to Claire how things would work when they were at school.  Claire would need to call him Mr. Winchester and Gabe would be Mr. Milton. Claire was a quick pup though; she understood and was able to completely pull off the act in front of some of his other students.

 

“G’morning, Sunshine, can you please take out the trash?” Dean requested as he double checked that nothing in the fridge would go bad during their 4 day trip.

 

“ _ Coffee _ .” Cas begged through their bond.  It was strange how a thought could still sound just like his Cas.

 

Dean just rolled his eyes at the request and grabbed the mug he had readied when he felt Cas wake. He placed the mug before his mate and smiled when he felt the euphoria his alpha experienced with the first sip.

 

Dean turned back around and busied himself with fixing a light breakfast of eggs and toast. They would be having lunch onboard the yacht in just a few hours, so there was no need to make a big breakfast.

 

They were quiet during the meal, but both of them took turns sending their feelings through the bond. It was silly, but damn it felt good to be able to communicate that way.

 

“I’m going to go take a quick shower and do some last minute packing; do you need me to pack you anything other than your comfy stuff?” Dean asked with a smile.

 

“Just the stuff we bought last night,” Cas grinned back as he poured himself another cup of coffee, “I'll get dressed and take out the trash after I finish this.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Dean finished up the last minute packing and moved the bags to the living room, fully expecting his alpha to be present.  He could feel the happiness and a strange excitement that Dean chalked up to anticipation for their trip.  Instead, he found himself in an empty house. He didn’t panic, but being apart for as long as they had, he started to feel a bit off.

 

Some part of that must have translated through the bond, because not a minute later, Cas was walking through the door. However, he was not alone. Dean couldn’t see him from where he stood, but he smelt something vaguely familiar. The scent clicked and oh, hell no, Cas picked up a couple of strays.

 

“Cas, turn right back around and take those mangy mutts back to where you got them,” Dean demanded. The happy and excited feeling seeping into the edge of his own consciousness  turned into disappointment and sadness. And if that wasn’t enough to break the omega’s heart, Cas came into view with two of the sweetest faces Dean had ever seen. Cas stood holding two of the adorable puppies. Dean didn’t do pets, but damn if they weren’t just the sweetest looking puppies ever.

 

“Dean, please,” Cas outright begged, “if I take them back, they’re gonna get dropped off at the Humane Society.”

 

Dean stared into Cas’ eyes for far longer than necessary, since his decision was already made at his first glance of those sweet faces. His eyes trailed to the two little orphans in Cas’ arms.  One was white with tan spots and most of her beagle-like face was tan as well. The other one was mostly a reddish brown with white markings and a more squished in muzzle.

 

“Fine, but you’re going to be doing ALL the dirty work, no sleeping in bed with us,” Dean said gruffly, “and I get to name them.”

 

A bright smile broke out on his alpha’s face. “Deal!” Cas said as he dumped the puppies in Dean’s arms and headed to the kitchen. “We need to make a list of all the stuff they need,” Cas said excitedly.  Dean rolled his eyes at his mate’s retreating back, but he couldn’t resist a quick snuggle with both balls of fur.

 

“Cas, what are we gonna do with them for the next few days?” 

 

“Um, about that, I already asked Mom if we could bring them wherever we are going, and she told me yes. She can’t wait to see them. She always wanted dogs, but Dad is a bit allergic to them.” Cas answered without looking up.  He was already writing  out a list of the things they would need. “Do you have their names yet? I want to get their tags as soon as possible.” 

 

Dean moved them around so he could confirm they were both girls. “Um... how ‘bout Kansas,” Dean held the reddish one out, “and Asia?” he pondered out loud as he held up the white and tan one.

 

And oh my God, Cas and Asia did the damn head tilt at the exact same time. It was absolutely not the cutest thing Dean had ever seen.  He would not get attached to the two mutts. Hell who was he kidding? He was already snuggling them to his chest.

 

“Those are awesome names; Kansas and Asia it is.” Cas stated with another bright grin. Dean loved that damn grin so much, he was now Oma to three animal “kids”. He briefly wondered if Meg would get upset about her new “siblings”.

 

“Well, let’s head out, we have a lot to buy before we can get going and we are expected in about an hour and a half,” Dean stated, as he thought about how they were going to do this now that they had the pups. “Can you go pack up the Impala? I don’t want to have to clean up a mess before we leave, so I’m going to go introduce these two to the back yard.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Cas almost regretted agreeing to adopt the two charming puppies in his arms when Dean picked up the thirteenth outfit he thought they needed.

 

“Dean, they do not need to play dress up. Can we please just get the stuff they need,” Cas said exasperated, “We’re gonna be late.”

 

Dean turned to him and Cas was taken aback by what he saw. His omega’s pupils were blown wide and gold and green fought for dominance in his irises. It looked like the man was high, but Cas didn’t smell anything off in his scent. 

 

He watched as the omega shook it off and looked curiously at the little pink tutu in his hands. “Why the hell are we looking at dog clothes?” Dean complained and went straight to the collar and leash display at the far end.

 

That little scene worried him. There were only two things that could cause Dean’s strange behavior. One, well, he was worried that it was much too soon after Dean’s sickness and the other, he worried about a broken heart. It was still too soon to tell, but he would need to be extra careful with his mate. 

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Once the supplies were loaded up and the puppies in their new matching Star Wars harnesses that connected them to the seat belts in the backseat, Dean threw Baby’s keys to Cas. “I don’t think I should be driving,” Dean grumbled, “take us to the marina your parents use.”

 

Ten minutes into the ride, Dean was starting to freak out.  He couldn’t take the silence, nor the fact that his alpha was shutting him out. Dean could only barely feel his alpha through their connection and he didn’t know how to handle it. Was Cas mad at him? Cas may have specialized in marine biology, but there was no way his hot alpha didn’t know what his little freak out meant. It could only be one of two things. He was either pregnant or, given his totally out of character reaction to freaking baby dogs, his body was convinced he was with pup even though he wasn’t. It was too early to know which option it was.  

 

With great effort he pulled on the connection and did his best to cut Cas out of his mind. If the alpha wanted to be that way; he would get a taste of his own medicine. He stared out at the passenger side window and wondered if he had made a mistake in mating Cas so quickly.

 

Big fat tears started rolling down his cheeks and he hated it. He couldn’t stop them and his emotions were way out of control. This was not like that time right out of college when he experienced his first and only “phantom pregnancy”. It wasn’t his fault that 3 of his co-workers were pregnant omegas. His doctor was surprised it took him so long to experience it to begin with and the only symptom he presented with was the need to prepare for the pups arrival (he spent way too much money on clothes for his friends) and the lost time that came with his inner wolf going a bit nuts. There were no tears and no real consequences.  Once the babies were all born and he got to hold them, it all stopped. This felt different. He didn’t even realize that he was slowly rubbing his hand over his stomach.

 

The omega was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t register the car stopping. So when Cas yanked his door open and wrapped him up in a strong embrace, it took Dean a second to catch up with what was happening.

 

“Shhh, Beloved,” Cas whispered in his ear, “no matter what we will be okay. We will face whatever comes next together. Always together.”

 

Too overwhelmed to speak, Dean pushed at their connection and screamed in his head, “ _ Then why are you shutting me out!! _ !”

 

Strong hands gently clutched Dean’s face and thumbs wiped away his tears. “I only wished to keep my fears to myself, Little Omega. I’m still new to how this bond thing works and didn’t mean to shut you out,” Cas sounded wrecked as he took a shaky breath, “I am scared for your health. We do not know what either scenario will mean for you.” Kisses rained down upon his head as he felt the alpha reopened the connection and shoved his love and affection through the bond.

 

Dean took a deep breath, “I get it babe, but I’ve had a phantom pregnancy before, it’s not a big deal, but are you okay if we’re already pregnant?”

 

That goddamn smile that he would do anything for, flashed across his alpha’s face. “Being a father isn’t what I’m worried about, Beloved,” Cas stated firmly, “I’m just scared about your health. I don’t think I can live without you.”

 

“Nor I without you, Babe, but Doc knows that my birth-control is less effective during the mating period and didn’t warn us to use additional protection. I’m sure if I was at risk he would have mentioned something,” Dean reasoned.

 

“Okay,” Cas nodded, “we won’t worry for now.  We’ll find out more on Friday.” 

 

Without a word Dean maneuvered  to the driver’s side and slid behind Baby’s steering wheel. Pregnant or not, he knew he was in for lots of emotional roller coaster rides. He just hoped his mate would be able to keep up.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Dean pulled up to the marina at five till noon and was super excited for his first trip on a large boat. What he didn’t expect was the 200 foot sleek blue and white mini cruiseliner with the moniker Loki in scrolling gold script. “Holy Shit, Cas, your mom went all out with renting this beautiful girl,” Dean practically shouted.

 

“Dean, she did no such thing, this is one of the family yachts,” Cas said calmly with a grin, “she’s my favorite one though.” The alpha continued down the dock carrying the crate with two sleeping puppies.

 

“Yachts, as in plural?” Dean asked in awe. “Well they didn’t need to let us use the biggest one, Babe.”

 

“Dean, this **is** the little one,” Cas laughed as he pointed to a bigger version of the same vessel. It had to be close to 250 feet long and had at least one more deck as well as a freaking helicopter. In the same gold lettering the name Thor with a lone thunderbolt graced it’s side. “That one there is the pack sized one, and they have an even bigger one, at a larger marina down in the keys, that one is the Odin.” 

 

Dean was going to pass out or puke, or maybe both. How the hell did he not know just how rich and prominent the Novak’s were? Why the hell were they slumming it with the likes of him and his family?

 

“ _ What the hell do you mean ‘slumming it’, Dean _ ,” Cas’ deep angry voice broke through his thoughts. Dean didn’t mean to broadcast those thoughts, but apparently he did and Cas was pissed.

 

Dean looked at his amazing, gorgeous mate who was better than him in every conceivable way and wondered what the hell he saw in an old omega school teacher and grease monkey.

 

A low growl roused him from his thoughts. “No one talks about my amazingly handsome, perfect, smart, funny, and talented mate and his strong fascinating pack like that. Not even my mate!” Cas rumbled at him, fury dancing within his eyes and lips tight in anger.

 

“Cas, it’s just...why me?” Dean whimpered. His eyes burnt with unshed tears. 

 

“Castiel, get my four-legged grandbabies out of the sun this instant,” Naomi chastised while staring daggers at Dean.

 

Cas hesitated for just an instant before marching off and up the gangway.

 

Naomi cleared her throat to get his attention, and for the first time Dean noticed she was not alone. Two well built beta males stood next to her, wearing matching white bermuda shorts and blue polo shirts with Loki in that same script which was embroidered in gold thread across the right side of their chests. “Dean, can you give your keys to Mick here so he and Daniel can retrieve your luggage?”

 

Dean felt like a scolded child and handed over the keys without a peep. He looked at the spot between Naomi’s eyes but refused to actually meet his Mother-in-Law’s gaze.

 

After a few tense moments, Naomi pulled him close and nuzzled into his neck. “What’s the matter, pup?”

 

“Cas is angry with me,” Dean said and he hated that he sounded so small.

 

“Now why is that?” Naomi prodded when it was clear her Omega and Son-in-Law wasn’t going to give up any additional information.

 

Dean stayed quiet as he really gave her question thorough consideration. He knew that the Novak’s didn’t throw around their money and were the complete opposite of everything he believed the uber rich to be, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling he wasn’t good enough.

 

“Can I ask a question first?” Dean asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Naomi didn’t speak she just looked up and him and nodded.

 

“Are you and Zach happy that Cas is with me?” Dean asked, knowing the answer, but needing to hear it anyway.

 

“Why would you ask such a ridiculous question, Dean? Before we even knew you two were true mates we hoped Cas would make a move,” the beta chuckled. “It was almost painful to watch the two of you pining for the other.”

 

“It’s just that Cas could do so much better….” Dean said sadly as he stared at the wooden dock.

 

Naomi’s feminine hands gently grabbed his face and made him look at her. “Now I know why my son is mad. You are a very special man, Dean Winchester-Novak. You take care of everyone around you. You are smart and multi-talented. How many elementary teachers can rebuild a car? How many mechanics are there that can teach a classroom full of precocious six year-olds?” Naomi didn’t pause and Dean knew it was rhetorical. “Cas loves you ya, idjit.”

 

Dean unexpectedly started to bark out a full belly laugh. Who’d a thunk that prim and proper Naomi would say “idjit”. When they calmed down, she took his hand and stated firmly, “I love you, too, so please refrain from thinking so poorly of yourself.”  With that last declaration, she pulled him up the gangway and introduced him to Loki’s outdoor area off the stern.

 

His brother and Gabe attacked him with hugs and congratulations. Sarah was working and couldn’t get away. Bobby and Garth were also missing, but Charlie showed a video she made with them sending their congratulatory wishes. Jimmy was also missing, but his little Claire-bear and Momma-bear (as Dean had started calling Amelia around Claire’s birthday party) were present and Claire announced that her Daddy was very happy, just not as happy as herself. It was adorable. 

 

Once everyone calmed down a bit, Cas stood beside him as they watched their furbabies play with their niece.  All too soon, lunch was over and everyone, but the new mates and Naomi and Zach said their goodbyes.  The quartet was joined by a pretty young beta named Eva who Zach introduced as their Captain.  She advised that they should have an uneventful trip and told them that they would be setting sail in five minutes and arriving tomorrow around noon. She then turned and focused on his alpha and asked Cas if he wanted “the usual” to which the alpha just smiled and nodded.

 

Dean managed to pull his In-Laws aside and thank them profusely for their generosity and support. Hugs are exchanged by all and Cas joined him to watch his parents leave. The pups followed them as Cas pulled him to sit on a sofa in the covered, but still outdoor living area. “I’m sorry I got so mad, it’s just I hate that you think so poorly of yourself.  You are my everything, please never doubt that.”

 

“I’ll do my best, Little Alpha,” Dean whispered as he scented his mate. The man who he knew would love him forever.

 

As they pulled out of the slip, a song he immediately recognized played softly throughout the vessel.

 

A gathering of angels appeared above my head

They sang to me this song of hope and this is what they said

They said come sail away come sail away

Come sail away with me

 

“Sappy alpha,” Dean hummed in tune with the engines

 

@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fraseryachts.com/en/yacht-for-charter/mary-jean-ii/  
>  This is what the Loki is based on.
> 
> http://www.superyachts.com/yacht-charter/air-1683/layout.htm  
> This is what the Thor is based on.


	30. Paradise City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboard the Loki and the start of their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this done.
> 
> Tooleybaby passed the bar and was sworn in. She is officially an attorney. Yay.
> 
> Big thanks to Tooleybaby and EmmaGraceWinchester who helped take this not so great chapter and make it so much better. 
> 
> Still have a lot going on, but I am slowly working on this. I'm at a point where it feels forced and I can't write 1500 words in a sitting like at the beginning. Thanks for being patient and I hope you like. 
> 
> check out the following to see the inspiration for the swimwear.  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/16rvNJpcNTulfucdug0s2xOThTVltBgwD-jzT-Bm83Cw/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> See end notes for my Irma experience.

As they sailed away, Cas got up to show the puppies around. Apparently, Naomi had found a way to put a large box with grass covering the bottom on the main deck for her new “four-legged grandpups”.  

 

Dean stood up and started to familiarize himself with the large vessel. The living area was decorated in light earth tones and he noted that everything was bolted down or otherwise attached. It made sense, but at the same time, it was a little weird. He walked out of the room and continued on to a large dining room, where he met a lovely young omega who introduced herself as Tessa, the chef. 

 

Tessa pointed out the way to the main bedroom, which was one deck below. The master suite was larger than their room at home! Most of the furniture was a honey stained wood, and in the center of the room stood a grey platform bed on a cream colored area rug. The room was decorated in mostly white and blue, except for a Beatles HELP! poster over one of the built in dressers.  It was nice and didn’t feel too fancy considering where they were.  He could feel his Mother-in-Law’s influence, which unwound a tightness in his chest he didn’t realize was there. The care she put into the room immediately made him feel more at ease.  

 

Dean peeked out the windows and saw that they just entered the intra-coastal waterway.  Knowing this was his last chance to make a call for a while, he pulled out his phone and quickly called Donna. He really needed to talk to the nurse.

 

Donna answered quickly with a “Watcha doin’, Dean-o?” He hastily explained what  happened and the RN advised him that while it wasn’t her area of expertise, she doubted such a strong response could be garnered just from his new furbabies. His inner omega shining through uninvited and obsessing about the pups, would only happen if he was exposed to another expecting mommy (or oma). She promised to email him a list of dos and dont’s ASAP and reminded him not to drink any alcohol, just in case, as well as to stay out of hot tubs and too hot baths. 

 

That settled, Dean started to unpack and took the time to really think about why he reacted so badly. He knew that he was harder on himself than anyone else, but that didn't explain the severity of his current bout of self-deprecation. 

 

As he concentrated on his feelings and why he reacted so poorly, he began to realize that his low self-esteem was probably the culmination of several events throughout his life, both small and not so small. The first to come to mind, was the way his friends started to treat him differently after he presented. They weren't mean or unsupportive, just different. Secondly, the failed relationships; two of which ended because he wasn't their true mate. It made him feel like he was not good enough, even though logically he knew it wasn’t his fault. Then, the fact that being a male omega meant he was harassed by those of all designations, but especially by stupid knot-head alphas that thought they were the shit. He was strong enough that they never physically attacked him, but the constant verbal abuse took a steep toll he never realized the extent of, until now. 

 

Worst of all, was the time his fellow college classmate, Bart, tried to buy him. It was the summer between his junior and senior year when the alpha he repeatedly turned down showed up on their doorstep trying to convince Sam, who was still in fucking high school, to allow the elder alpha to purchase his omega brother. John and Bobby were livid and Sam was shocked, but had enough wherewithal to call Gabe. Before the little alpha arrived, Bart's father showed and stopped his son saying that Dean wasn’t worth a penny. At the time Dean was relieved no one got hurt and he wouldn’t need to fear Bart at school, but looking back, maybe those words cut deeper than he originally realized.

 

He completed his unpacking without registering the contents of the bags and decided to wash the stink of distress and other unpleasant scents off. He didn’t even notice the tears streaming down his face.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Cas was enjoying playing with the pups when Tessa joined him.  She was a sweet omega who had been trained by some highly respected chefs, but still had trouble finding a job due to her secondary designation.  Jimmy hired her for the fleet when she applied to work in one of the store’s bakery department. Tessa was grateful, but the Novak’s were just as grateful that she never asked to leave; even though she could now afford to start her own restaurant. Of course, having her beta mate, Daniel, aboard didn’t hurt.

 

“They are quite adorable,” Tessa said as she sat down on the deck to play with Asia, while Kansas ambled over and climbed into her lap.

 

Smiling down on the trio, Cas hummed his approval before images that were not his own flooded his mind, accompanied by an overwhelming sense of sadness. The feeling of being treated differently, if not badly by people that feel familiar, even if he didn’t recognize their faces, followed closely by fear from the  taunting of some rowdy boys. No, not boys, alphas. Then flashes of catching a lover with another. A sense of dread, from hearing the words, “she’s my true mate”. Then, a scene where John and Bobby are blocking his view and a young alpha is being dragged away by an older version. “He’s not worth a penny,” a voice he’s never heard before exclaimed. The horrible phrase played over and over again and Cas knew for certain, these were Dean’s memories, and his behavior today made so much more sense. 

 

“Tessa, can you have Daniel or Mick watch the pups for me? My mate needs me,” Cas stood up and took off before the chef could even respond.

 

Cas barely caught her yelling that Dean was in the master bedroom before he crashed through the doors to the interior of the vessel.  He made his way quickly and found the room empty, but smelling of distressed omega. The sound of water through the pipes brought his attention to the attached bathroom. It is was there that he found his amazing mate in the shower.

 

“Can I join you?” Cas asked with forced cheer. He didn’t want Dean to pick up in his own sadness.

 

Dean startled slightly, but a big genuine grin broke out across his features. At the back of Cas’ head, he felt the sadness retreat a bit and was replaced with trepidation. Cas tried his best to counteract it and pushed as much understanding as he could through the bond. The effect was instantaneous as the scent of sadness was replaced by relief and contentment.

 

“ _ I saw it all, Dean _ ,” Cas thought, “ _ and I understand. I’ll be more supportive. I promise. _ ”

 

They spent the next half hour washing away tears and sadness and slowly filling each other with praises and love.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Dean awoke to the soft sounds of activity beyond their cabin. He was positive they were already docked at the resort's marina. A strong arm wrapped around his middle and Cas’ hand making small circles at his tummy, even as the alpha slept. He very carefully slipped out of bed and headed up to the main deck in his favorite comfy clothes, intent on finding Tessa for some breakfast.

 

Upon entering the dining area, he was not let down.  A tray was already set up with a carafe of coffee, along with Cas’ honey and cream.

 

Donna’s list came to mind and he was pleased that he didn’t need to give up his blessed coffee quite yet. As he was picking up the tray, Tessa entered the room with two large platters covered with silver domes.

 

“Dean,” she chastised, “I can get that for you.”

 

“Thanks, Tess, but I’m gonna bring this down to Cas” he said while making just a mug of Cas’ favorite drink, “can you make me some decaf though?” he asked timidly. Might as well cut back and make himself a half-caf.

 

“Of course!” she replied and hurried back to the galley.

 

That’s when he felt the beginnings of Cas’ consciousness stir. It was time to wake his alpha up so they could start the first full day of their honeymoon.  They had an “Ultimate Trainer” experience to get ready for.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Cas awoke to the smell of coffee and his mate. A second later he felt the bed dip beside him. 

 

“Hey sleeping beauty, breakfast is being served and I brought you your coffee,” Dean whispered while gently rubbing his back. 

 

“Where are the pups?” Cas rasped out. 

 

All too quickly happy omega was replaced with bitterness, and  _ “bad oma” _ played through his mind. 

 

Cas hushed his perfect omega and gently reminded him it was the alpha’s idea to have Tessa and her mate Daniel look after the pair of furballs.  Dean relaxed instantly and pulled Cas up to the dining room for breakfast. Daniel entered shortly after with Kansas and Asia at his heels. Both ran straight to Dean as soon as they saw him, and any remaining melancholy Cas felt through the bond quickly evaporated.

 

Cas was beyond pleased to find out the day’s plans, and informed his mate that he is friends with the vet they were visiting, Dr. Liz Weir and the lead Marine Biologist, Dr. Samantha O’Neil. He’s also surprised to find that the transportable version of the device used to speak with Meg was also onboard.

 

Excited, for the day the pair headed down to change into their swimwear. 

 

“Cas, you’re not wearing that!” Dean complained with a pout. 

 

The alpha looked down at the black speedo with one blue stripe on each hip. “Why not and why are you not dressed?”

 

“Because those,” Dean gestures towards his crotch, “leave NOTHING to the imagination, and I’m not dressed because you’re very distracting.”

 

Cas felt the smile stretch across his lips. The combination of his tiny bathing suit and the realization that his omega is a bit possessive, made it impossible to keep his arousal unnoticed. 

 

“You’re making my point here, Cas,” Dean huffed as he grabbed something out of his bag and hurried to the bathroom.  A few moments later,  _ “I love your mom Cas, but I’m gonna kill her.”  _

 

_ “It can’t be that bad, she has good taste,”  _ Cas pushed back through the bond,  _ “come out and at least let me see.”  _ He pushed as much love and support as he could muster through the amusement he felt.

 

The sight that greeted him, had him half hard and reluctant to leave. His mate looked amazing. The suit was small, but completely flattering. Dean stood before him sporting only a shy smile and the tiny boy short style swimwear.  It was an emerald green with, light blue and white accents. The cut was way too high in the back and part of his omega’s plump ass hung out. It was also way to low at the hips, so the top skimmed the root of his omega’s pretty cock.  He quickly realized he was getting a taste of his own medicine, as he was inexplicably resentful of anyone else who got to see his omega dressed like this.

 

A gentle laugh from Dean pulled him into the moment and he sighed. “You look absolutely stunning Little Omega, but I now understand your reluctance in leaving, I really don’t like the idea of anyone seeing you like this. As you say, it leaves little to the imagination.”

 

Dean looked at the clock and sighed, “We don’t have time to buy something else. Do you want to cancel?”

 

Cas thought about it and suggested, “We can put clothes on over these and they’ll put us in wetsuits before we do anything. I’m okay with still going, but if you’re uncomfortable we can cancel.”

 

Without a word Dean reached for some shorts and a button down. He left the shirt open but seemed much more comfortable.

 

“Hop to it, Little Alpha. We don’t want to be late.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Dean was going to be arrested for murder if his alpha didn’t extract himself from the two women at his sides.  A tall redheaded beta and a dark haired omega hung onto his every word, as well as an arm each, while a dark haired Alpha male kept leering at his mate.  They were trainers, but not the ones they had spent the day with. The tour was over and they were supposed to be on the beach in their reserved cabana, but no, Cas was talking shop and getting hit on while he stood in nothing but that damned speedo.

 

He was so focused on the scene before him he was completely caught off guard when the scent of  whiskey and leather on a winter breeze preceded the clearing of a throat. 

 

“Hey, Dean,” Benny greeted with his charming cajun drawl. 

 

“Benny,” he acknowledged the alpha by voice only as he was unwilling to look away from his alpha. 

 

“Need some backup there, Hoss?” Benny offered. 

 

“ _ Cas, I’m good, but you need to get your hot ass over here before I get in trouble for attacking your admirers _ ,” Dean quickly sent through their bond.

 

Cas responded instantly and extracted himself from the group smoothly, but as he stepped away the alpha trainer grabbed a handful of his ass. In the blink of an eye, Cas had the slightly larger yet weaker man pinned to the lockers behind them.

 

“Nah, We can handle ourselves,” Dean finally answered Benny as he turned to smile at him. The alpha looked good. Real good.

 

With a small huff of laughter, Benny turned to look at the man who could have been his mate. “Your alpha is stronger than he looks, which is saying something. Remind me not to get on his bad side.”

 

“Yeah, well, he knows about us, so that may be a problem.” Dean shot back as two strong arms encircled him. “Cas, this is Benny. Benny, this is my mate Cas.” Dean introduced. Cas moved to shake the larger alpha’s hand.  And Dean could smell the slight apprehension coming off of Benny, but he acquiesced and took Cas’ hand in a quick businesslike shake. Everyone seemed a little uncomfortable, but it somehow felt cleansing to Dean.   

 

A few minutes of stilted conversation later found Dean excusing them from any more small talk so they could head back to the yacht.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Cas was nervous. Dean hadn’t said a word since leaving the training facility, yet he smelled happy and a deep contentment filled the bond.  He was never any good at knowing when someone was flirting with him and was so immersed in conversation about the resort’s dolphin pod that he failed to notice his mate’s displeasure.

 

“Speak up, Babe,” Dean started as they traveled on the golf cart back to the Loki, since he didn’t feel up to being in a large crowd right now.

 

“I’m sorry,” Cas started timidly, “I was so focused on the conversation about the pod, that I missed how those women were hanging on me and didn’t pay enough attention to the bond to realize you were getting upset. I have failed you yet again.”

 

“Naw, man, you were enjoying talking about the dolphins and I could tell that’s all that was going on in that beautiful brain of yours,” Dean responded with a grin. “When I had enough, you came right over. That’s what counts,” Dean reassured with both his words and with a comforting hand on his knee. “I could, however, use some reassurance that you still want me,” Dean teased him as the smell of horny omega surrounded them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we lost power on the Sunday Irma hit around noon. Thankfully I just finished cooking lunch. We were extremely lucky and only had some tree and minor roof damage. The keys were really bad and it will take a long time for them to rebuild, but they always do.  
> For the most part we are back to normal, except for the debris that still litters some areas.  
> Thanks for all your support and concern. It was well appreciated.
> 
> Kudos and comments are not only welcome, but I could really use the encouragement to help me get through this slump.


	31. Almost Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more Dean/Cas being cute.  
> Benny and his intended  
> Jody finally makes her appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry and I have no excuse. For the last few chapters I've had problems writing this. I'm not sure why either, I know what's gonna happen, I have all the plot down but when I go to write it, NOTHING. I did manage to get the beginning written and then went on my vacation to Disney at the beginning of the month. When I got back, I hated everything and had to start again, but each time I hated it. Luckily after sitting on it for another week I figured out what bothered me and changed it. It helped but I still felt like I couldn't find the right words.  
> Then it happened, an idea wouldn't leave for a new canon divergent fic and I wrote out a very detailed outline which must have helped with the block so I finally got this finished. It's not long but I hope you like it.  
> As always, thanks to tooleybaby for her editing skills, encouragement, and overall help.

“I still can’t believe you bit me,” Cas exclaimed while the couple was getting ready for their dinner at The Point Restaurant and Bar. It was the perfect place to dine and watch the sunset. Not to mention it was outdoors and had no dress code.

 

“Says the man who left me with three bites,” Dean replied while rolling his eyes and gesturing to the two large bruises on his ass as well as the one on his thigh. The teeth marks on his thigh just happened to fall right next to the bulge in the boyshort style black panties Dean has taken to wearing recently. It may just be because his mother packed, but his omega looked comfortable in them. Tearing his eyes away from the black satin to look at Dean’s face was difficult. However,  one look showed him that everything about the omega screamed annoyed, but he could feel the amusement Dean was feeling through the bond.

 

“I’ve already explained my reasoning, Little Omega,” Cas stated as he smiled widely at his mate.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you were feeling possessive and figured it was best to mark me up so when someone sees me in that farce of a bathing suit, they will know I’m claimed, since you seem to think my scent and the claiming mark isn’t enough,” Dean shot back with a cheeky grin. 

 

“It’s for all those people who weren’t looking above your waist,” he insisted.“They can’t see the mark if they aren’t looking. This way there’s a mark no matter where they look,” Cas countered back.

 

Dean smiled, a sweet soft thing before adding, “It’s a good idea. It’s why I used it myself.”

 

Cas rolled his own eyes, but knew he wasn’t convincing Dean he was annoyed.  Surely, his own merriment was broadcasting loudly through the bond. He sauntered over and pulled Dean in for a quick peck on the lips before he held him tight. Rumbling erupted from his chest and the alpha was pleased as punch to hear his mate’s answering purr.

 

“You are mine, as I am yours,” Cas breathed into Dean’s freckled skin for the umpteenth time that afternoon. It was his mantra throughout their desperate fucking turned love making. One that was echoed by his omega.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Dean stood back a bit from the hostess podium taking in the sights, sounds, and unfortunately the smells.  One scent caught his attention and soon his eyes met Benny’s for the second time that day. He noticed the beautiful woman on Benny’s arm instantly. She was a natural beauty with kind eyes and a soft smile. Part of him was unhappy that the teddy-bear alpha wasn’t pining for him. 

 

Dean waved and that must have been what the couple was waiting for, because they both came over to him, hand in hand.

 

_ “Cas, please don’t be mad, but Benny and his girl are here,” _ Dean quickly sent through their bond. “Hey, guys. Guess we all had the same idea for dinner,” Dean stammered out to Benny and his girl. She was pretty in her simple dress and little to no make-up. This omega was a complete opposite of that bitch, Andrea.

 

“Dean, I’d like ya to meet, Lenore,” Benny said while he smiled brightly at the pretty omega who shyly smiled back. “Ma  Chérie, here, has agreed to mate little ol’ me,” Benny added cheerfully.

 

Cinnamon and cloves, preceded Cas’ arrival. His alpha looked amazing in a light blue and white cubavera, white bermuda shorts, and brown thong style leather sandals. “Hello, again Benny, who’s this lovely lady?” Cas asked with all the niceties befitting a friend. It confused him. He knew his alpha could sense that he was unhappy that the cajun had moved on,  but playing friends with his ex was not the best way to make him happy.

 

_ “I am yours, as you are mine.”  _ Cas sent through the bond,  _ “He made a grave mistake, Dean, but does that really mean you don’t want him to be happy.” _

 

_ “Of course not _ ,” he sent quickly, and honestly he didn’t want Benny to be unhappy. Now that Dean was happily mated he didn’t care. That feeling of closure returned and he enjoyed being in his alpha’s arms. 

 

The two couples made some more small talk and he found out that Lenore was a karate instructor and total badass. He found that he really liked her and was glad to have met her. 

 

Thankfully, the other couple was called to be seated before it got weird. Once they were out of earshot, Dean turned to his blue-eyed beauty and fixed him with a somber look. “You are way too good to me, Little Alpha”

 

Blue-eyes turned serious, “There’s no such thing when it comes to you.”

 

“Sap,” Dean sassed as he kissed the tip of his mate’s nose.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Dinner was fabulous and not too fancy. They each had burgers and split a key lime pie. It was divine. Now Cas was watching as his mate went overboard on the souvenirs. Luckily, they were the only customers in the store because Dean had made a huge pile of stuff on the checkout counter.

 

“Dean,” Cas called out, “are we done yet?”

 

“Cas, you sound like one of my students,” Dean chuckled, “I just have to pick the girls out stuff.”

 

“What girls?” Cas asked unable to hide his irritation.

 

It didn’t phase Dean. His gorgeous mate just turned around and smiled. The dark green shirt really brought out his omega’s eyes. Yes, he was a sap, so sue him.

 

“Meg and the puppies,” Dean then answered. “What breed are they anyways?” Dean asked.

 

“Beabull and mini dachshund,” Cas said quickly.

 

“What the hell is a Beabull, Cas?”

 

“An English bulldog and beagle mix,” Cas stated.

 

“Oh, so they're gonna be short and stocky,” Dean smiled at the thought. “Cool”

 

The omega called out to the shop attendant and told her to go ahead and start ringing up their purchases while he grabbed an inflatable turtle with the resorts name emblazoned on it’s shell. He headed over to where there were dog toys and grabbed two which claimed to be extra durable with no fluff and blessedly without squeakers. One was a seahorse and the other a stingray.

 

As the sales clerk was bagging everything, Dean stiffened next to him.

 

“Jody?” Dean questioned softly.

 

Cas turned to find a pretty beta with short brown hair that had begun to grey standing behind them. She had kind brown eyes and smelled softly of gardenias and ylang ylang. 

 

Fear from the bond as well as his mate’s scent had him on edge.

 

“Jody, what’s wrong?” Dean demanded through his teeth.

 

“We can’t talk here,” Jody said sternly.

 

Surprisingly, Dean didn’t question it. They grabbed their purchases and were met by two men Cas recognized, Alpha, Victor Henriksen and his mate, Beta, Cole Trenton-Henrikson. They were his parents’ personal guards. The two didn’t work often, but were the best. If mom sent them it was something big.

 

The four surrounded Dean and the omega was not happy, especially since Cas took up the rear. It took little time to reach a large golf cart that had two bench seats facing forward and one facing the rear. The betas took the front and the dark skinned alpha took the rear leaving the middle for the couple.

 

It was a stressful drive back to the boat, but once aboard he felt much better. They were ordered to stay on deck while Cole checked in and made sure the Loki was still secure.

 

The crew immediately started making preparations to set sail and the newly mated couple was escorted to the dining room, where to both their surprise sat Gabe and Luc.

 

“Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on,” Dean yelled as he gripped Cas’ waist even tighter.

 

“Cas, we found our Oma,” Gabe informed them, “and the Shurley pack knows and tried to kidnap Luc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I promise to not abandon this, updates may take a while but it will get finished.
> 
> Also, pics of the boys shirts and the puppies parents.  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1FFG3TU8XWJy7oPsvnQdQGkxplEctox-grNhWJ9_paAE/edit?usp=sharing


	32. Danger Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our new mates meet up with the rest of the family and find out what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thanks so much to my beta tooleybaby who made this info intensive chapter a whole lot less confusing.
> 
> Secondly, a lot of stuff happens and it's been a while so I'm going to put some info about Lucifer at the bottom notes that should help.
> 
> 1/3/18  
> Edit: see end notes

Thursday morning, Dean woke up in the middle of a puppy pile which included his mate, Gabe, Luc, Jody, and his four-legged princesses. He was too comfortable and too smothered to get up, but his mind raced with last nights revelations.

 

Between Jody, Gabe, and Luc, the new mates learned that Cas’ birth oma was none other than Chuck Shurley, AKA Carver Edlund Angelus, current pack leader of the infamous Angelus family. Up until last week, the authorities thought that the omega was actually an alpha. The pack wasn’t traditional, but they were dangerous. No one could ever pin anything on any member, but the FBI and ATF had thick files full of reconnaissance and suspected crimes, from drug trafficking to assassinations. The pack was made up of blood relations, the down trodden, Marielitos, and felons. The cartel’s compound in the keys started out as a not-for-profit  “safe haven” for all in the early 70’s. By the mid 80’s the influx of Cuban refugees and high importation of cocaine had the compound joining in and it is estimated that during it’s reign, the cartel was bringing in over a million dollars a day.

 

That all stopped when their leader and alpha Donnie “Angelus” DeMarco died of a heart attack. Since Carver or Chuck took over the list of illegal activities dwindled till the FBI and ATF pulled most of their resources and felt the pack was back to being a legit operation. They weren’t the problem though.

 

The Shurley Pack was the problem. Apparently, Chuck was born into it and was mated to the future pack alpha, Michael. When Chuck was carrying Michael’s twins, Michael’s father, the current pack alpha, was killed by a ruthless alpha named Ramiel. While trying to escape with his mate and son, Ramiel’s sons, then killed Chuck’s mate. Michael may not have won, but his sacrifice meant that the omega was able to escape unharmed with his son. Dean was floored at the news. He almost lost his mate before Cas even took his first breath. From the files they pieced together that it was just days before the twins were born. Eight months later, Chuck found Angelus who took him in and protected him.

 

Now, Alistair is in charge of the Shurley pack and his little brother, Azazel, wants the omega his father promised him, Lucifer. The omega’s familial alpha, Rachel Pellegrino, had promised to sell him to the Shurleys after Luc’s parents were killed, which was news to the new mates. Somehow, Chuck found out and he and his guards were able to get to Luc first, but now that Alistair and Azazel have figured out just who Gabe, Cas, and Jimmy are to Chuck, his pack is in danger.

 

As his mind whirls with all the overwhelming information, the beginnings of Cas’ consciousness tugs at his brain. _“G’mornin’ Sunshine,”_ Dean said, using the bond so as not to wake the others.

 

Cas buried his nose in Dean’s neck before _“Good morning my Love,_ ” follows in a similar fashion. “ _You’re thinking too much, we will get through this together. You’ve built a strong pack._ ”

 

The pair extracted themselves from the pile and snatched up the puppies, who were now awake and too excited to keep still. They made their way up to the main deck to take the pups to do their business. Upon walking outside, they realized that the boat made it to the rendezvous point and the Odin loomed nearby. Beyond the Odin was another massive yacht, not quite as big as the Odin. The vessel sported massive black wings on it’s hull and Dean could barely make out the name, Valkyrie, in black and gold script.

 

The Valkyrie was Chuck’s and he and only his closest should be onboard, but Dean was uneasy about this whole thing. On the other side of the Loki was USCGC Vigilant, a cutter close to the same size. This vessel would hold the Feds that were now involved due to the attempted kidnapping of a police detective.

 

He needed to get everyone up and over to the Odin so he and his pack could talk before everyone else showed up. This was certainly not how Dean imagined spending his honeymoon, that was for sure.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Upon boarding the Odin, Cas, Jody, Luc, Gabe, and himself were escorted to a large banquet style dining room. Four long tables were arranged in a square with chairs only on one side so everyone could see everyone else.  Now with 22 adults, it was a necessity. Claire was with Tessa and Daniel aboard the Loki so she could play with Kansas and Asia.

 

The very first thing Dean smelled was home. The melding of his family’s happy scents eased the fear and uncertainty. But something was different. As he got closed to Sarah, he knew why.

 

The beta was pregnant. Her scent changed in a way that added a sweetness. It was too faint to identify specifics, but it was clear the beta was carrying a life. Unlike omegas, betas’ scents don’t change till the end of the first trimester or the beginning of the second trimester. It was so faint that no one else noticed, though.

 

Well, Dean thought no else noticed, but he forgot that his mate’s nose was just as sensitive as his own. Cas’ worry and stress did a good job masking his scent, but the alpha was reeling inside. Thoughts ran through Dean’s mind way too fast to catch, but he got the jist. His alpha was once again worried about him. Cas had jumped to the conclusion that Dean was not pregnant and his proximity to Sarah is what jump started the reaction he had at the pet shop. He knew it was quite possible, but there was nothing to be done about it. They had bigger fish to fry right now.

 

But really, how could he be upset; he was going to be an uncle again. He loved that he was now officially Claire’s uncle, but this little one would be part Sammy. He really hoped Sarah was up to carrying a half-moose baby.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Cas was trying to stay calm, he really was, but there was just too much going on right now. Upon scenting Sarah’s pregnancy, he reached his last straw. He was supposed to be on his damn honeymoon right now, not worrying about his mate’s life. Was it too soon for Dean to be pregnant? Was Dean’s episode just a sign of a phantom pregnancy? How would they deal with either outcome? These were the questions that plagued him.

 

Dean was trying and succeeding at being the solid foundation for the pack. He was worried, but not about himself. In fact, Cas could feel his growing excitement at becoming an uncle. It made Cas remember how happy he was when Amelia’s scent changed all those years ago. Honestly, he was a bit excited himself. He was sure his omega would steal the pup as soon as Sam and Sarah allowed it.

 

His mate’s joy did wonders for his own mood. He was still a bit worried, but not nearly as much as he had been only moments before. For now though, they had more pressing matters to attend to.

 

Breakfast was an eye-opening experience. Apparently, with the addition of Lynn, Donna, Jo, Luc, Sulley, Jody, Rufus, and Missouri to the pack, who all also made the trip to the Odin, they were now large enough to register with the state, to be recognized as a pack. His mother and Sam did all the necessary research. They would need to register the leaders and the head betas as well as the official name. It was unanimous that Dean would be their leader, with Gabe being the pack alpha. There was also no debate over the pack becoming the Winchester-Novak pack But the head betas were a bit of a debate. His parents were suggested and half the pack was onboard, including John and Sarah. The other half including Zach and Naomi wanted John and Sarah or John and Lynn. It was funny how the ones most vocal about their choices were the ones being nominated.

 

Dean and Gabe came up with a compromise and Naomi and John were named the head betas.

 

As far as jobs, everyone had been granted a leave of absence until the threat was neutralized. The shop had to close and Dean wasn’t happy about it, but it would be worse if something happened to his family. Bobby, however, said it was about time he took a vacation anyway.

 

Cas and Dean were informed that the Shurley pack was suspected of multiple kidnappings, assassinations, and tax fraud.  Alistar’s and Azazel fled after their botched attempt to take Luc against his will, but the FBI was hot on their trail. The rest of their pack was being held for questioning. Many of the original members fled when Ramiel took over. Pack numbers had dwindled to the point that they only just qualified as a pack. Fortunately, there were only a few children, and their parents seem to be victims themselves and would be released. Yesterday, when Jimmy learned of the families’ fates, he directed Novak Supermarket’s CFO to start a fund to help them.

 

As breakfast was coming to an end, three men barged into the room. The otherworldly power associated with one’s secondary nature thrummed around them.  One was a rather small omega with salt and pepper hair, scruff, and eyes that were clear and ice blue, the other two were identical twin alphas which stood just behind and to the omega’s sides, flanking him.

 

The omega smelled like ozone and rain. To Cas he just smelled like family and he hated the man for it. This was his Oma, Chuck.

 

“I wish to speak to my sons alone before the agents arrive,” the omega stated more softly than Cas expected.

 

“Not gonna happen,” Dean stood and faced the smaller omega.

 

Chuck just looked at Dean with a tilt of his head and then declared, “I wish them no harm, my guard will not be present.”

 

 _“What do you think, Cas?”_ , Dean questioned him through their bond.

 

Cas thought about it as logically as he could. He really wanted his mate with him, but having both the Winchester-Novak pack leaders in the same room as this very powerful omega would not be smart. Someone needed to stay and watch the two alphas. _“Stay here and keep an eye on Chuck’s Guard, it would not do to leave the pack without you and Gabe.”_

 

 _“I don’t like it, but you’re right. Love you, be safe.”_ was sent through the bond as Dean took a step closer to Chuck and growled out, “Fine, but if any of them come to harm I will hunt you down and kill you myself.”

 

Chuck looked sheepish, but only said, “You’re a lot stronger than I expected, Omega of the Winchester-Novak Clan.” Cas wondered how the man knew the name they just decided on moments before..

 

Jimmy and Gabe stood to join Chuck and Dean. Cas had no desire to speak to the man, so he stayed seated next to his mother.

 

“Castiel, what are you doing?” Naomi inquired in a harsh whisper as she leaned over.

 

“He asked to speak to his sons; I am your son, not his,” he said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

 

“Castiel, you will always be my baby, but you need to go!” Naomi stared him down till Cas finally relented and joined his brothers.

 

Jimmy lead them to a smaller lounge just off the large hall, but it was Gabe who started them off, “Chuck, can I call ya Chuck?” The alpha was all bravado, like this didn’t gut him as well.

 

“I prefer it, yes.”

 

“I just want to thank you for…”

 

“Thank him,” Cas roared as the anger he was barely keeping at bay rose up, “for what? Abandoning us to strangers or maybe for never coming to get you when you were placed in foster care? That tragedy was covered all over the state. There was no way he didn’t see that. According to what you told me, he was no longer in danger by then. Or maybe, you're thanking him for splitting us up in the first place?”

 

Gabe didn’t yell he just shook his head and softly said, “For protecting Luc, Cas. If he and his guards hadn’t intervened Luc may have been hurt, or worse kidnapped and raped.”

 

That silenced him and his anger dissipated somewhat.

 

“Castiel is right though,” Chuck stated quietly, “I should have done better. I’m not here to make excuses. I just wanted to give the three of you an opportunity to get more information. For example, Gabriel your Sire’s name was Esther Milton Shurley.”

 

“Wait, like my parents?”

 

“Yes, she came to us when she presented alpha since our pack welcomed female alphas unlike the community she lived in. Richard, your adoptive father, was her cousin. She was strong, yet very kind. Unfortunately, due to my packs beliefs on medicine, when she got sick she was not taken to the hospital and she passed away. I’m not even sure what the illness was. You were only two at the time, Gabriel. After a mourning period the head alpha’s son Michael stepped in and took care of us. We fell in love and soon we were mated and I was expecting you two,” Chuck gestured to Jimmy and Cas.

 

“My job at the time was to order provisions that we could not grow, make, or slaughter ourselves. Novak Supermarkets a growing company and the most willing to work with us. I never accepted the orders myself, but I did speak to the manager of the store to order. Over time we had become quite friendly. One day, he was very distracted and he sounded like he had a cold. You know sniffling and stuff, but when I asked he admitted that his wife had another miscarriage and they had resigned themselves to the fact they would never have children. At this point, I already knew I was pregnant again and the hormones kept me from staying strong for Zach. I cried along with him. So you see, I didn’t leave you with complete strangers and I only gave you two up because I lacked the things needed to care for an infant, much less two. I was barely able to feed Gabriel, much less myself.  At the convent, I was assured that the two of you would be placed with the Novaks.”

 

Jimmy was crying and it looked like Gabe was not far behind, but Cas wasn’t buying it. Dad never mentioned that they used to sell and deliver goods to any of the packs down in the redlands where the Shurley pack was located. Cas refused to look at his birth omega and resumed staring off away from him.

 

“Anyways, before all that and towards the end of that pregnancy a small family that was seeking shelter was welcomed into the pack. It was Ramiel, his omega mate Ruth, and their two young sons, Alastair and Azazel. Just a few weeks later and our pack leader and Michael’s father, Nathaniel was killed by Ramiel. Michael tried to protect us, but ultimately he was also killed. He did give me enough time to escape the compound though. Several of us did actually. Some are even with me today, including my guards and their mother Sharon.”

 

Chuck paused to let that sink in, but Cas didn’t care. He didn’t. Okay, so it was a horrible situation and he even understood why the omega gave himself and Jimmy up, but it was still no excuse for splitting them up, nor for leaving Gabe in the system. He chose to stare at the floor this time.

 

“I gave birth to you two, one week to the day after the massacre. By the way, Castiel, you are six minutes younger than James.”

 

“Ha, I knew it, little bro.” Jimmy spoke up for the first time. His twin was smiling through tears now.

 

After a beat Chuck continued, “From there it was just me and Gabe. He was the only thing keeping me fighting to survive, but soon the little money I had was gone and the threats of the unsavory too high to keep him so I went to seek help from Esther's family. However, that did not work out. They blamed me for their daughter's death. Thankfully,   her mother was more sympathetic and told me to seek out Richard and Amy Milton as they would care for Gabriel. So I did. By the time they were gone and Gabriel was placed in foster care, the Angelus compound was no longer the institution that I had found peace at. It would have been more dangerous to bring him there and I was too deep into the cartel to leave safely.”

 

Prompted by movement next to him, Cas looked back up at the scene before him to find his brothers embracing Chuck. He may no longer be quite so angry with the omega, but it didn’t mean he trusted him, or wanted him in his life. His brothers may not give him a choice, though.

 

Jimmy and Gabe had a few additional questions, but he tuned them out.  He had been gone from his mate for too long. The mating bond still too fresh to be away for long periods, so without a word he left the room and found his way into Dean’s waiting arms.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

A few hours later and Dean wondered how it all went wrong. His pack was huddled on one side of the banquet sized room, Chuck and his identical twin alpha guards, Ezekiel and Gadreel were off to the side, but still clearly backing up the Winchester-Novak pack. Agents Ballard and Sheridan along with some uniformed officers from the Broward Sheriff’s office (BSO) stood across from them. Luc had shook their hands like he knew them, and being on the same force he very well may have worked with them before.

 

All had been going as well as could be expected, until Agent Sheridan suggested using himself and Luc to bait the Shurley pack into motion.  His pack had a bad enough reaction to the plan, but the power and anger coming off the unassuming omega that birthed his mate was downright frightening. Which confused Dean a bit.

 

It was a solid plan though. Neither Luc nor himself were weak and both of them could handle a firearm. Hand to hand they were evenly matched and Luc was almost as good with a blade as himself. Dad may not have cared if he was an omega, but that didn’t mean he didn’t train him to take care of himself.

 

Now, Luc and he were stuck in a corner with their whole pack surrounding them as well as Dr. Crowley, his mate and receptionist Hannah and the Novak’s family physician, Dr. Ashton Lindberg aka Dr. Badass. His mother-in-law had planned for everything.

 

Looking at his family he only saw violet, gold, and silver pressing back. Only Luc, Bobby, and himself were keeping it together. The agents and servicemen were on edge, but with no one save themselves to protect they hadn’t wolfed out yet. He had had enough of this so he grabbed Luc and Bobby and the three pushed their way to the front.

 

“Enough of all of you, it was just a suggestion. Doesn’t mean we have to agree to it,” Dean directed at his pack.

 

“Agents, let’s table that as a last resort,” he suggested as he gave a brief nod.  “You said you have what it takes to put them away once they’re caught, maybe one of their victims will be able to give you enough info to find them.  Either way, I’m not putting any of my pack in the danger zone unless absolutely necessary.”

 

The agents just nodded and advised they will keep them all updated.

 

With that Dean turned to his pack.  “I’m done, I’m taking Cas back to the Loki. We’ll see you for dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer-is Naomi's nephew by blood. Her sister was his mother. His father's sister was the one that tried to sell him to the Shurley pack. This pack was only mentioned once by Jo when she was sitting with Luc and an unconscious Dean in chapter 20.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to ask questions if something is unclear. I have a lot of history and backstory in my head for these characters and sometimes I forget those things haven't been written.
> 
> Praise is always welcome as well as criticism.
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with this story.
> 
> Edit: Changed the name of Alistair's and Azazel's mother (having two different Hester's was confusing.


	33. What a Lovely Way of Saying How Much You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Doctor appointment and the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to tooleybaby being a great cheerleader and beta.
> 
> My muse finally stopped relaxing in my mind palace and we got a longish chapter out of it.

So much happened over the past twenty-four hours that both Cas and himself have been reeling. Unfortunately, the stress and anxiety from everything culminated into an epic fight.

 

Dinner was tense for everyone, but when Chuck showed up Cas became downright frigid. This carried over way past dinner and ultimately the two exploded at each other on their way back from the Odin.

 

If asked, Dean wouldn’t even be able to tell you what the fight was about. He knows it started when he said that  Agent Sheridan’s plan wasn’t too bad, but devolved from there. Voices were raised and tables were slapped for emphasis and it ended with Cas on the floor of their cabin in his own nest and Dean in bed all alone.

 

The omega didn’t know if it was the mating hormones, pregnancy hormones (real or phantom), or a result of his rejection sickness, but he couldn’t stop his tears from falling and he was pissed that he couldn’t reign in his own emotions. He couldn’t even block the bond effectively, but neither could Cas.

 

No more than five minutes went by like this before his alpha climbed into bed and held him whispering apologies and promises to be better which he returned in kind. They actually were able to talk about things and Cas admitted that the plan wasn’t horrible and Dean agreed that it would be out of the question if he really was pregnant. They also talked about how that whole situation was making them feel. Dean knew he would be sad if it really was a phantom pregnancy, but he finally convinced his mate that it wasn’t the end of the world if that was all it was. He also effectively demonstrated just how much he recovered in the past few days by holding down Cas as he rocked into him. 

 

Now, he was standing with his mate wrapped around him, both watching the small leisure boat that they used yesterday to travel between the larger yachts make its way to the Loki.

 

It was time for his check-up with Crowley and hopefully they would have more answers than questions when it was all said and done.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

“So, the blood work looks good, all your vitals are stable,” Crowley states as he removes the blood pressure cuff, “seems like you’re back to normal.”

 

“That’s great Doc,” Dean started.

 

“But something's still bothering you,” Crowley continued for him.

 

Between Dean and Cas recounting recent events, the facts were laid out for the doctor. Cas was nervous, but he was not nearly as concerned as he was the night before.

 

“Dean is the beta carrying your niece or nephew?”

 

That’s when Cas realized that he may not have actually scented Sarah, but received the info via the bond. See he smelled Amelia’s pregnancy weeks before anyone other than Jimmy did. Dr. Lindberg said it was normal for blood relatives to scent a pregnancy earlier on a beta, but attributed Cas’ nose as the reason it was so early.  Heck, he scented the change hours after Jimmy did, which actually made Amelia nervous. She was only about three weeks along at the time. This could mean it was very early in Sarah’s pregnancy.

 

“Um, you can’t say anything outside of here, right doc?” Dean asked while Cas was silently freaking out some.

 

“Of course, Dean,” the doctor calmly stated.

 

“Then yes she is.”

 

“Well blood relatives of the pup can sometimes scent them very early on. And with your sniffer it could even be about the same time as her mate. This would mean you haven’t been exposed to her pheromones for an extended period of time, but is still possible that I’m wrong here.”

 

“Dean, I scented Amelia during her third week, and I don’t actually think I scented Sarah as much as I sensed your reaction through our bond.” Cas added.

 

“Let me ask another question; how bad was the mating heat?” Crowley asked while raising one shapely brow. Before either of them answered the beta doctor continued, “Or did you two imbeciles forget about that phenomenon?”

 

“It was really mild and was over with the initial mating,” Dean interjected without actually answering the beta’s second question.

 

“Ah,” the doctor started, “there is no handbook for your situation Dean, but if we take out the variable of the cocktail we gave you then I would be telling you that you caught on your mating night.” The doctor scribbled notes into a folder as he continued, “Well, if Dean really is with child I can say with absolute certainty he is healthy enough to carry, and if it’s phantom then there are support groups and the like to help.” Crowley stated very matter of factly, but with a wink to Cas’ omega. Crowley was one of the best Omega Specialists in the country, but Cas didn’t really like him.  “Your current attitude towards that possibility shows just how mentally strong you are so I’m not too worried, but we will keep an eye out, or a nose out for you. If you are with pup then we will know soon enough. Your sent will change before any blood or urine test will be able to pick it up.” Crowley addressed Dean specifically.

 

“Is that all, then,” Dean asked.

 

“For now. But we will be staying for at least another week, to do a final check on your hormone levels. We can’t really get a good read on them right now due to the mating bond. That being said, they seem normal for a newly mated omega. Also, if there is no change to your scent by then, we will add that test as well just to be sure.” Crowley finished. But as he was leaving he suggested, “Take some time away from the pack for a few days, although you may want to pull whichever beta it is that’s pregnant aside soon. Don’t want her to think you’re trying to upstage her. Ash should also be brought in for her care.” With that last piece of information, the doctor left.

 

His mate was quiet and the snippets of info he was getting through the bond were too quick to get a good read on what the omega was really thinking. Dean’s scent also gave nothing away as he smelled calm.

 

“Whatcha thinkin’?” Cas resorted to asking.

 

“I need to speak to Gabe, alone.” Dean said so fast he almost didn’t catch it all.

 

“What for?”

 

“We need to warn him so he can help us figure out how to help Luc,” his omega said with tears in his eyes. “I don’t know how he’s going to react to pups.”

 

The fleet was anchored close enough to shore that their cell phones all worked and the lights of the buildings on the coast were very recognizable. So Cas excused himself to go make some calls.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Gabe was chilling with Luc by the pool watching his niece play Marco Polo with Charlie and Donna when Sam asked to speak to him. He knew when Luc decided not to wear a shirt swimming yesterday his stomach would bring up questions. He was just surprised the nosey pack hadn’t just asked outright. Although Luc handled telling his aunt after the sight brought her to tears.

 

Over the past few days Luc opened up to him and admitted that he never really wanted kids. Sure pups were okay, but he liked the fun stuff. He always told Sully, he would have the family and the omega would just be cool Uncle Luc.  Therefore, when he was told he could never carry a child after the shooting he was fine with it, until he found out his true mate was a male alpha. He was beyond relieved when Gabe told him that night in the ER that he never wanted babies of his own either.

 

The two have talked extensively about their future. Before this went down, Luc just wanted to wait for the excitement of Dean and Cas to die down before mating, but just last night he brought up that now would be a good time mate.. Not because of the attack, so much as the fact that they’re both on leave. Gabe had a sneaking suspicion that they would have several matings while they were on lockdown. Last night, the two started making bets on who the first couple would be to mate onboard and who would pop a kid out first. However, they both agreed it would be Dean. 

 

Gabe was brought out of his ruminations when Sam stopped at the bow of the vessel and asked, “So, um, how is Luc handling everything?”

 

“Fine,” Gabe replied, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

 

“Good, that’s um, yeah, that’s good.” Sam stammered. 

 

“Spit it out, pup,” Gabe stared down the larger alpha.

 

“Look, it’s really early and we don’t want to say anything, but Sarah’s pregnant, and she just wants to give you a heads up, because she doesn’t want to upset Luc.”

 

Gabe felt his eyebrows reach for his hairline and he was so freaking happy, he knew Luc would be too, even though they were wrong on who would have a kid first. Being careful to keep his voice down Gabe grabbed the alpha around the middle while saying, “Congratulations, Samsquatch!”

 

Once he calmed some Gabe gave Sam his serious face, “Thank her for thinking of him, but the only thing about this that’s gonna upset Luc, is that he thought Dean would pop out the first kid.”

 

Plumeria and sea spray proceeded Sarah’s arrival. She smelled really happy, yet looked apprehensive. Gabe would have none of that, so he pulled her in for a tight hug. “Congrats, Sis,” he whispered while sporting a huge grin he couldn’t contain.

 

Sarah’s answering smile lit up her whole face for a moment before becoming serious. Gabe wanted to see her smile again so he informed her, “Luc is gonna be so happy, yet we totally got it wrong. We thought for sure Dean-o would pop out the first kid.”

 

Sarah’s smile didn’t return though, “About that, I think Dean may also be pregnant.”

 

That caused both alphas to look at her with brows raised.

 

“I mean, it could just be that he scented my pregnancy, but for a moment that first morning they came aboard, his eyes went all weird omega, and for a split second he was really sad, but then really happy.” Sarah kept looking between the two alphas.

 

“Couldn’t that just be a reaction to your pregnancy?” Gabe started, but then interrupted himself, “or it could mean he thinks he’s experiencing a phantom pregnancy again.”

 

“Again!” both Sam and Sarah said a little too loudly.

 

“Shhh,” Gabe gestured with one index finger over his lips. “It was his first year teaching, it wasn’t too bad and he bounced back just fine.” The two brunettes just looked at him sceptically. “Really, it wasn’t a big deal. Your dad didn’t even notice it.”

 

Before anyone could add anything Gabe’s phone started playing Princess Leia’s Theme song, which could only mean one thing. With a muttered, “Speak of the Devil”, the little alpha answered.

 

“What’s shakin’, Dean-o?”

 

“Actually it’s me,” Cas’ gravely voice came through the speaker, “I guess I grabbed the wrong phone.” Gabe could picture his brother’s signature head tilt and squint.

 

“What can I do you for, bro?”

 

“Dean would like you to come over soon, we can have lunch.”

 

“Alright, give me a few and I’ll head over but I’m bringing the moose and his better half.”

 

There was rustling in the background and then, “That will be fine.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Dean’s nerves were frayed. He was prepared to talk with Gabe, but he was nervous about how Sarah would react. She was awesome, but he was still worried she might get upset.

 

“Everything will be fine, Little Omega,” Cas wrapped his arms around his middle and kissed his neck.

 

“I sure hope so,” he turned his head and leaned back in order to kiss his mate.

 

It was still so surreal. Just a week ago he was freaking out about asking Cas out. Now, here he was mated and possibly pregnant with the first of hopefully many kids. And if it turned out he wasn’t pregnant then they could try on his next heat which would be around winter break. That is if Cas was okay with it.

 

“Cas,” Dean whispered apprehensively, “if we’re not pregnant can we try during my next heat?”

 

A happy calm came over him through the bond,  _ “I would like that, my love.” _

 

Tessa came out on deck with a couple of trays of snacks, including the stuffed figs he asked for when he told her they would be having guests for lunch. She suggested  croque-madames with a simple mixed green salad for lunch since she knew he enjoyed them the other day. He liked the chef, she was sweet yet tough when needed. 

 

As he looked out over the water, he could see the boat being lowered from the Odin and knew his time of peace would be short. He plopped down on the outdoor sofa and grabbed several of the stuffed figs. Cas joined him and pulled him so he was practically on top of the alpha; his sweet puppies asleep next to him.

 

Mick smiled at them as he headed to the port side where he would assist their guest with boarding.

 

Dean steeled himself and then quickly decided to stall. _ “Follow my lead, Cas?” _

 

_ “Always.” _

 

_ “Sappy alpha.” _

 

“Hungry moose boarding,” was heard before Gabe’s head cleared the deck. “Hope ya got a lot of leaves.” As the alpha approached, “oh, goody, snacks!”

 

The girls woke quickly and jumped off the couch to greet their guests first. Sarah and Sam joined them and greetings and hugs were exchanged before they all settled around the coffee table. “So what’s up, Dean-o? Everything go okay with the doc?”

 

“Yep, everything seems to be evening out. I’m practically back to normal.”

 

“You’ve never been normal,” Gabe shot back with a mischievous grin. 

 

“So why the invite?’ Sam interrupted.

 

“What, I can’t just want to see Gabe?”

 

“Yeah, Moose,” Gabe looked at Sam, “before ol’ Cas here was in the picture I was tied with Missouri as his favorite alpha.”

 

Sam just shot Gabe bitch face #8.

 

“Actually, I was wondering about her myself,” Cas joined in still relaxed while holding him. “You told me,” his alpha directed at Sam, “that there was no alpha around when you presented which was why Dean sought out Gabe’s help, but she’s an alpha. So….”

 

“That’s ‘cause she was still in Kansas at the time,” Dean answered for his brother. “She and Rufus were taking care of her mother who was very ill.” 

 

“They didn’t come back to Sioux Falls till after I started my senior year of high school after her mother passed,” Sam added.

 

Cas just nodded, but Dean could feel sadness at this revelation.

 

They all got a little quieter at this and started nibbling on the appetizers until Gabe spoke up and pulled a little leatherbound journal from his back pocket. “Here, you haven’t read this yet.” The book was unceremoniously tossed at Cas.

 

Dean could feel Cas’ curiosity quickly turn to anger as his mate started reading the bookmarked pages, but it was mild, so he just sent his feelings of support through the bond and turned to Gabe, “I would like it if you would ask the pack if we can postpone Cas’ punishment till we all get back on dry land.”

 

“Already done Dean, pack took a vote to suspend our family dinner since most of us are in close quarters right now. Naomi said that if we’re still out here on Monday, then she’s going to pull the Thor out here to spread everyone out a little more.”

 

“Good.” 

 

“Gabe,” Cas stood up and downright growled while suspicion sung through their bond, “how did you know that this Carver Edlund was Chuck?”

 

The older alpha stood as well, but he was just shocked. “I didn’t know Carver was Chuck till he showed up at my door with Luc on Tuesday night. What the hell are you talking about?”

 

Great, if this kept up these two were gonna throw down and he suspected he would not be able to seperate them even with Sam’s help.  Speaking of his little brother, Dean looked over and noticed that Sam was shielding Sarah with his own body while in a protective stance. “Alphas,” the omega muttered to himself to low for anyone to hear over the low grumbling from the three knuckleheads.

 

_ “Cas, stop it.”  _ In this moment he was never more grateful for this form of communication, however Cas didn’t really back down. The grumbling stopped though, which was a start.

 

_ “Do you trust him enough to risk our family?”  _ Cas said through their link.

 

_ “He  _ **_IS_ ** _ family.” _

 

To Gabe, Cas said, “When you woke me up at the hospital, you referred to our birth omega as Chuck.”

 

“I did?” Gabe asked as his sent went all wonky in surprise and realization. “Yeah, I remember now, but I don’t know why Cas!”

 

Thankfully the surprise in his scent got Cas to back off completely. “I believe you, but something isn’t right.”

 

Sam’s phone went off then and he answered it on the second ring and quickly put it on speaker.

 

“Something is off, Cas, but it’s not Gabe.” Missouri said without preamble. “I’m not positive but I believe Chuck is a very powerful Vala. A true Vala, not just a seer like myself. I believe he blocked part of my abilities and was able to plant very small ideas in others. Do ya all really think I wouldn’t warn Dean if I was able to see just how bad he was in the hospital? The only think I saw was the two knuckleheads finally realizing they are true mates!”

 

“How much influence could he have on my pack, Ma?” Dean found himself standing and seething in anger himself.

 

“I don’t think much, really other than blocking me and maybe planting some knowledge. Although, I think he may have a stronger connection to Gabe though.” 

 

“So what do we do?” he asked as his anger started to recede.

 

“Nothing, pup. Now that I know what he can do, he won’t be able to block me and I will be able to sense it if he tries to further influence anyone.” 

 

“Okay, we’ll talk about it tomorrow with the rest of the pack leaders,” the omega sighed.

 

“We’re all gonna be okay, Dean. We’ll take care of each other.” Missouri assured.

 

“Thanks, Ma,” Dean added genuinely relieved by her words. With no further info the seer ended the call.

 

The five of them moved to settle back down without comment, but that is when Tessa announced that lunch was served.

 

Tessa lead Dean to the head of the table where his salad had less veggies than the other four. The omega leaned over and whispered his thanks. Cas was gesturing for his brother to take the seat to Dean’s right but the older man just rolled his eyes and sat in the seat next to the one Cas left for him.To Dean’s left, Sam pulled out the chair for Sarah and then sat to her left.

 

_ “Babe, what’s wrong?” _ Dean stared at his mate’s grumpy countenance.

 

_ “He’s your alpha, your right hand man, he should be next to you,” _ Cas’ voice growled through the bond.

 

_ “No, YOU are my alpha! Gabe is pack alpha, but he’s not mine,” _ Dean returned.

 

_ “Semantics,”  _ grumped Cas.

 

A throat cleared, and Dean stared at the interrupting moose. In his peripherals, he could see two more pairs of eyes staring at him and Cas.

 

“What, Sammy?” Dean asked while grabbing his mates hand under the table.

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

“What was what?

 

“That!” Sam gestured at the two of them.

 

“I think he means us communicating without words,” Cas deadpanned.

 

“Oh,” Dean added intelligently. “Um...well…”

 

“We can speak through the mating bond,” Cas finished for his flustered mate. 

 

Dean just sent him his gratitude through the bond while smiling at Cas. He knew he looked like a goddamn sap, but he just didn’t care.

 

They started digging into the food and talk turned to questions about their bond and Gabe asked a lot of questions. As the food disappeared, Sarah’s scent was easier to discern and her pregnancy more pronounced.

 

He needed a way to move the conversation towards the reason he asked Gabe to come over. “So how are you and Luc doing?” he looked right at Gabe.

 

“We’re doing well, Dean-o,” the alpha said with a sappy smile. Dean was glad to have Luc around and so very happy for Gabe.

 

“Everyone knows now and he’s handling it with grace,” Gabe said.

 

The moose snorted.

 

“Fine, he’s handling it like I would, with inappropriate humor,” Gabe grinned at the young alpha.

 

Sarah got all serious and blurted, “Are you sure Luc’s gonna be okay with it?”

 

“With what?” Cas asked.

 

Gabe, Sam, and Sarah all looked like deer caught in headlights.

 

Finally Sarah huffed, “I know you know and so does Gabe.”

 

Dean just smiled at her and Cas put his hand on her arm, “Congratulations.”

 

They relocated back outside and the pairs of mates got cozy. That’s when Cas suggested that maybe they should bring Luc over and tell him since it would happen with less people around. Sarah was completely onboard but then asked, “So, are you two gonna tell him you might also be pregnant, Dean?”

 

Cas’ hold on him got a little tighter and he glanced at Gabe. The petite alpha was smiling like it was all rainbows and sunshine out.

 

Dean cleared his throat and while looking at the pups at his feet, advised, “I might just be experiencing a phantom pregnancy, but it’s possible.”

 

Dean looked at his sister-in-law and begged, “Please don’t be mad, I’m not trying to upstage you or anything.”

 

“Is that what you’re so upset over? Because if so, I would never think that was your intention. Plus, think of how awesome it will be to have a pregnancy buddy and for our kids to grow up so close in age.”

 

Dean nodded, “That is gonna be awesome,” then added, “I just don’t want to upset Luc.”

 

“Are you kidding me, he will be so excited,” Gabe jumped up as Tessa brought out a tray of decaf coffee and cookies because according to Sarah “if she couldn’t have caffeine no one could” and no one was going to risk telling her otherwise.

 

“Well, get him over here, you all can stay for dinner and we can have a pajama party,” he told Gabe. “Tess, is that okay?”

 

“Whatever you want, Dean,” she smiled at him.

 

“What’s for dinner, by the way,” he asked.

 

“How about, Chicken parmigiana with mashed potatoes and broccolini?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, that sounds great,” he smiled at her. Shut up, he liked her broccolini cause she sauteed it in garlic butter.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Cas was full, dinner was great, and soon after, their guests all changed into their swimwear. Now, the three couples were enjoying the hot tub. Even though Dean ordered the heat to be turned off days ago it was still slightly warmer than the pool. Each couple was cozied up in pairs. Cas was a bit anxious since neither Sarah nor Dean told Luc their news yet. The scents swirling around him revealed he wasn’t the only one jittery, and of course Luc noticed.

 

“What has everyone on edge?” Luc asked, and before anyone could answer he added a question, “Is everything alright with you, Dean?” Concern marred his handsome features.

 

“Yep, I’m good,” his mate stated firmly yet couldn’t seem to look his cousin in the eye. Something the omega seemed to realize.

 

“Okaaaay, care to share?” the blond omega asked while looking around him.

 

“I’m pregnant, it’s really early but I wanted you to find out away from everyone in case you need time to process it,” Sarah spoke quickly and her face sported a pained look.

 

Luc just stared, and stared, and stared. Everyone was holding their breath waiting on his response. When the need for oxygen was almost too much for Cas, Luc finally broke. Laughter bubbled up and he was grinning like a fool. “Oh, sweetheart, there’s no need to be concerned. I’ve come to grips with what happened to me. Plus, it doesn’t hurt that I have this,” he pointed at Gabe, “crazy man for a true mate.” 

 

“Well that’s great, man,” Dean stated. His happy omega scent was driving Cas crazy. It was so sweet. Cas couldn’t help but nuzzle his mates neck. He took one big whiff and that’s when he smelled it. Dean really was carrying his child.

 

_ “Little Omega, I smell it. You’re having our baby,”  _ Cas sent through the bond. Dean snapped his attention to him instantly. Cas stared into green eyes that were glassy with unshed tears. Cas didn’t even try and keep his at bay, two fat tears rolled down his face, but the joy on his face kept anyone from freaking out.

 

Cas heard Luc ask no one in particular, “What the hell is happening?”

 

“They can communicate telepathically,” Sam informed the omega.

 

Cas could tell that pregnant omega smell was intensifying and it was glorious. Luc who was closest to Dean just said, “Oh, shit, you too?”

 

It broke Dean from his staring, and he looked sheepishly at his fellow male omega, “I guess so.”

 

Luc pulled his mate away and Cas almost growled at him, but restrained himself at the last minute. The two omegas were hugging each other. Cas could hear Luc quietly tell Dean how happy he was for them. Tears of joy rolling down his face.

 

“Babe, we’re gonna be the coolest uncles on the planet,” the older omega said to Gabe.

 

“You bet,” Gabe grinned. He also looked like he was on the verge of tears.

 

Sam was outright crying, and as soon as Dean realized it, he pulled away from Luc. He plopped himself onto the big alpha’s lap.

 

“Sammy,” Dean said sadly, “are you upset with me?”

 

“Upset? No way Dean, you’re gonna be an oma. I’m so happy!” Sam said as he nuzzled his brother. 

 

Cas smiled at the pair, but Sarah caught his eye. The poor thing was practically sobbing silently. So he pulled her into a hug. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked her quietly. He could feel her nod, but was still worried.

 

She pulled away gently from him, but grabbed Dean and hauled him off her mate with a loud, “my turn”. Cas watched as Gabe tried to be nonchalant about it, but failing as he bounced in place. It didn’t take long for the little alpha to join Dean and Sarah.

 

The only one being reasonable was Luc who made everyone get out of the water. Soon Tessa came out with bottles of Champagne and sparkling cider for the expecting pair. They all settled down on the outdoor furniture and celebrated the new additions to the family.

 

“So, Sarah,” Dean interrupted Sam and Gabe talking about college funds, “Should we tell the pack together?”

 

“It’s early, but let’s do it tomorrow!” she answered while smiling at her mate.

 

Cas was brimming with happiness. His mate was doing well and carrying his pup, and the whole family would know soon. He sat back with his wonderful “Little Omega” in his arms, as one of the crew (probably Eva) played a song and he hummed along.

 

Paul Anka sang about the joys of a woman having his baby. Cas joined him, “What a lovely way of saying how much you love me”.

  
_ “Sappy Alpha,” _ Dean smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced it "Having my Baby" by Paul Anka (I hate it but it was appropriate and sappy)
> 
> Questions, concerns, or critique welcome.


	34. With Arms Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sarah make an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a short one. Similar to the first few chapters, but it really felt like a good break.
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, tooleybaby, who is just plain awesome.

Dean thought he was going to be sick. It wasn’t morning-sickness, nor was it from their choppy voyage from the ride over to the Odin. It was one-hundred percent nerves from both excitement and a bit of apprehension.  He was happy and delighted that he was going to be an oma, yet a little scared of what his pack, his family, would say. Sarah was practically vibrating beside him, probably feeling a bit like he was. She was wearing a bright smile though, so maybe less hesitant than he felt.

 

The three pairs of mates stood outside the large dining room.  It was noisy on the other side of the doors.  Breakfast must have started. 

 

“Well, how do ya want to do this, guys,” Gabe said impatiently as he stepped in front of them and spun around to face them. “Sarah do you want to go first? It won’t take long for them to smell the news on the Princess here.”

 

Dean just rolled his eyes. It was one thing for Bobby to call him that, but weird for the short alpha. “Not you, too! Only Bobby can call me that.”

 

“And Claire,” Cas interrupted with that little truth nugget.

 

“And Claire,” Dean added through gritted teeth.

 

_ “And me, _ ” Cas added through the bond.

 

“Oh, come on Princess, what’s the matter?” Luc smirked at him.

 

“That’s Bobby’s thing,” Sam added, “it has been for as long as I remember. Even before Dean presented. The rest of us just use it behind his back.”

 

Gabe just raised an eyebrow and dropped it. “So, Sarah….”

 

Sarah finally started to look a little ill about the whole thing, although she was far enough ahead of him that it could just be morning sickness. When he looked back at Gabe, the man was taking a peek inside.

 

“Well, now's the time. They are all over near the buffet so it will give you time to talk before anyone smells Dean,” the alpha whispered while still keeping an eye on the rest of the family.

 

Dean took a cleansing breath and nodded at Sarah. Gabe and Luc opened the doors and the small group walked in. 

 

Claire was the first to notice. “Uncle Cas!” she yelled as her whole face lit up. Soon his mate’s arms were full of happy pup. His niece was adorable in her mermaid shirt that Dean picked out for her just days ago and a soft pair of capri pants. “Look, Uncle Dean, I’m wearing the shirt you got me. I love it. Do you think Meg will like it? Do you think she’s met a mermaid before? Are mermaids even real?” By the end of her rambling, Claire ended up in his arms.

 

He knew the moment it hit her and quickly covered her mouth with his free index finger. She looked at him with wide eyes. “Shhh, ask your question quietly, okay?”

 

She nodded and he took his finger away. “Are you sick again?” she questioned quietly with a sad pout.

 

Sarah leaned in and answered for him, “Not at all, princess, it just means that you’re gonna have a cousin soon.” His darling niece smiled so wide he thought the poor thing may have strained a muscle. Sarah continued with a bright smile of her own, “You can’t smell it yet, because I’m a beta, but Uncle Sammy (Claire insisted he couldn’t be Uncle Sam, cause that’s the patriotic cartoon guy just like Dean told her to and Dean was proud of her for sticking with the name he told her to use for his moose of a brother) and I are going to have a baby soon, too.” The kid looked like she was gonna scream in delight as she covered her own mouth. She was so awesome. Sarah caught his eye and he realized his sister-in-law possesed Sam’s ability to have a whole conversation with him with just a look. She wanted to let the munchkin make the announcement. He gave both Cas and Sam the look. Apparently, they were all capable of reading the look. Gabe and Luc just stood by and smiled at them. So, he looked back at Sarah and just nodded.

 

Sarah kissed Claire’s forehead then asked, “Would you like to make the announcement?”

 

Claire nodded her head so quickly that he was scared she would break her neck. She then turned to Sam and reached for him. The moose automatically took her. “Can you put me on your shoulders?” He did so with a sappy smile at the pup.

 

“Everyone,” Claire raise her voice once she was safely seated on Sam’s shoulders. “I have an ‘nouncment.” She waited patiently for their family to quiet down and give her their full attention. “Uncle Dean aaaannnnddd Auntie Sarah are gonna have babies!” She clapped and squealed at the end of her “nouncment”.

 

Cas’ hand gripped his tighter as it got really quiet. He tore his gaze away from his princess and noticed the shocked looks on his family members. John broke first, the smile slowly overtook the surprised look and then he yelled, “I’m gonna be a Grandpa!” as he broke from the pack to wrap both him and Sarah in a tight hug. This is all it took for the rest of the pack to move. Soon enough he was pulled from his Dad into Naomi’s loving arms Zach embracing them both..

 

“You know, you’re my favorite Son-in-Law, right?” Zach asked.

 

Claire, who was now in her father’s arms retorted,”He’s your only son-in-law, Papa.” They all got a kick out of that.

 

Soon he was passed from one family member to the next. Lynn was crying happy tears, Dad was peacocking around as he told everyone he was going to be a grandfather, like they didn’t know. Ellen and Jo were holding each other as they awaited their turn to hug Sarah as Ash stood with a hand on Jo’s arm. Sam was grinning like a fool with his arms around Charlie and Donna who were just watching it all go down. 

 

One by one his family hugged and congratulated him. He felt great and the nerves were gone entirely, but one person had yet to make his way over. He started looking around and found him sitting with Rufus. He didn’t look too happy.

 

As he tried to make his way to the old omega, Missouri intercepted him. “He’s fine little one,” she told him fondly as she steered him towards the buffet. “You should eat. I’m gonna go break this up so everyone can finally eat.”

 

Cas joined him halfway through the set-up of breakfast foods. There were scrambled eggs, eggs benedict, cuban pastries, bacon, and a fruit salad. Everyone followed and he found himself sitting with Cas on one side and Charlie on the other. The red head didn’t say anything, but she didn’t have to; her scent said it all. In fact, everyone smelled extremely happy. It was really nice. 

 

The tables were still set up so there was a large empty square in front of him. He looked across it and found Ellen rubbing her mates back. Bobby’s mood tainted his own, and he wondered how he would be able to do this without the older man’s support.

 

_ “Alpha,” _ Dean sent tentatively through the bond, _ “did Bobby congratulate you?” _

 

_ “Come to think of it, no he didn’t,”  _ Cas answered him, but stared at the man who helped raise him and Sammy. _ “Do you think he’s still mad at me and is unhappy that we’re having a baby?” _

 

_ “I don’t know, Little Alpha,”  _ he responded sadly.

 

Cas mirrored Ellen by rubbing his back and radiating comfort. It helped, but he couldn’t puzzle out why him and Sarah being pregnant would upset his honorary Oma. Even when Mary was alive he doted on him. Bobby was the one to teach him about engines, he was the one who taught him how to pitch. Dad never seemed to care that Bobby was as much a father to him as John was. He never called him on it, but Dad had Sam to do those things with, he supposed. Maybe, John even preferred it that way.

 

Their drastic mood change didn’t go unnoticed though. Charlie gave him a sad grimace before asking, “What’s up with the Queen Mum?”

 

“I wish I knew, Red.”

 

“Well, it’s not just you. He hasn’t said anything to Sam or Sarah, either.” she added quietly. Donna sat beside her and nodded in agreement, but didn’t say anything.

 

Breakfast continued on like that. Slowly each member noticed Bobby’s mood and instantly sobered up from the happiness of moments before. Sam shot him a look like he would know what was going on. He shot him his best, “I don’t know” look and the moose seemed to understand him.

 

John was the last to notice and when he did he looked like he was watching a tennis match. He kept looking between himself and Bobby. The tall beta eventually got up from his seat and put his hand on Bobby’s shoulder.

 

John was trying to be quiet, but even little Claire was silent when he addressed the omega, “Bob, it’s time to tell ‘em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a bit unmotivated, maybe some comments will help. (LOL, but seriously, I love reading your thoughts on this. The next chapter is about halfway written, so hopefully no more than a week to wait for it.)


	35. Places in My Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby shares. We meet a new player, and work gets started on the Shurley problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG THANKS to Tooleybaby for betaing this at no notice.

“Bob, it’s time to tell ‘em.” John whispered to Bobby. And, that was bad. Dad only called him Bob when  **it** was gonna hit the fan.

 

“Tell us what?” Dean asked while trying his hardest to imitate his brother’s best puppy dog look.

 

Bobby looked away from him, but not before he caught the fear in his eyes. Whatever was going on was big. Bigger than just what happened when Sarah and Dean shared their news, and it was clear from their posture his Dad, Missouri and Rufus, and Ellen already knew.

 

Bobby took a deep breath and looked around at each pack member like he was trying to make a decision. He got up and so did Ellen, but he whispered something in her ear and made his way towards the door. “I need some air and I need to talk with my boys.”

 

Sam looked to Dean for support and it was like they were kids again. Dean stood and grabbed Sam by the arm and went to follow their uncle.

 

When they caught up to Bobby he nodded, but then turned to look right at Gabriel. “You coming or what?”

 

Gabriel’s face turned from confused to shocked, to happy to sad all in a matter of a couple seconds. He hopped up, and kissed Luc’s forehead before he headed over to them. 

 

Bobby then addressed the rest of the room. “Give me about fifteen minutes with my boys and then come join us. You all deserve to know, too. We’ll be at the outdoor lounge. The one with the bar.”

 

Dean followed close behind with Sam on his left and Gabe on his right. Both alphas were twitchy, already. Great. If this was as bad as he expected, Bobby was going to start stinking of distress soon, which would agitate the alphas even further. This was gonna be tons of fun.

 

They reached the outdoor lounge. It was huge. It took up the whole width of the vessel and was about twenty feet deep. It was open air, but covered by the deck above. The only full wall housed a full bar and someone was already behind it.

 

“Hey, Billi,” Bobby greeted, “you know these two,” the omega pointed between Gabe and Sam, “but I don’t think you’ve met John’s oldest son, Dean, yet.”

 

“No I haven’t,” Billi answered Bobby then turned her intense gaze on him, “Hello, Dean and congratulations. You too, Sam,” she smiled at his dopey little brother when she said his name. “I got a Bloody Mary for Mr. Grumpy here,” she placed the drink in front of Bobby with a smirk that the man returned. “A mimosa for tall, dark, and handsome,” a wink towards Sam as she placed the champagne flute in front of him, “and a Bellini for the short stack.”

 

“Thanks, Princess Tiana,” Gabe smirked when the bartender glared at him; “Don’t look at me like that. You’re the one that started the name calling.”

 

Billy then placed a frozen pinkish drink in front of him. “I really didn’t have the time to get you something better, but this here is my specialty minus the alcohol. It’s key lime and strawberries. Like a virgin strawberry margarita.”

 

He didn’t do fruity drinks, mostly because he would drink too many and get drunk too fast. No alcohol meant he could enjoy them, but he would prefer a virgin piňa colada, made with that thick sweetened Coco Lopez stuff Garth showed him, when he taught Dean to make flan de coco. He told her as much and she said she would make him one when he finished his margarita sans tequila.

 

The quartet moved to sit at the far end, towards the aft, which gave him a nice view of the Loki. He could see Mick and Daniel dancing around probably keeping his girls entertained. It was a nice distraction from the sad and distressed scent wafting up from Bobby’s sitting form.

 

Bobby took a healthy gulp of his Bloody Mary and set it on the coffee table in front of him. He stayed leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, and started speaking. “I was supposed ta tell Dean this with Mary’s help. We had planned to tell the Princess when he presented, but then the accident…” he broke off not being able to finish that sentence. “Anyways, I kept putting it off. Long story short, I was married before you were born, Dean. Her name was Anne Hawkins, and she was the most beautiful alpha around.”

 

“Wait, like Hawkin’s Pharma?” Sam interrupted with his questioning. Mom worked at the big company for their whole lives.

 

“That would be the one. Annie was your mother’s first supervisor. It’s how we met,” Bobby smiled wistfully. It was the same look Dad had when he was talking about his mom. “At that point we had all moved from Lawrence to Sioux Falls. Not long after, both your Mom and I got pregnant around the same time.”

 

“At my last monthly checkup at about twenty-eight weeks, Annie went with me. She insisted that she drive me everywhere, but on our way home, Annie and I were in a car accident. I lost both her and the baby that day.”

Dean couldn’t believe he never knew this about his fellow omega. He was shocked but also very sad. Tears streamed down his face and he could smell that he wasn’t the only one. Bobby was the only one not shedding a tear.

 

After a moment and another gulp of his drink, Bobby continued, “I didn’t handle it well. Even though Annie and I never did the blood bond thing cause her family thought it was ‘barbaric’, it was still really difficult to lose her. I was worse than your daddy was after we buried your mama. John tried everything to pull me outta that depression. The only damn thing that worked was when your mama came over and quite literally slapped me outta it. She said that her pup still needed me. Told me she would share ya with me.  Hell, I got to hold ya first after the hospital staff.”

 

“Is that why I got your name for my middle one?” Dean asked.

 

“Naw, Mary already decided that one before the accident.” Bobby answered with a sad smile. He wasn’t sure if Bobby was sad about his loss of mate or if it was Mary’s loss the older omega was feeling in that moment.

 

“Is that why...why Dad seemed to pawn me off on you all the time?” Dean asked.  Maybe he was given away to the surly omega so much, so he could help Bobby heal. Not because Dean didn't matter as much to his dad as Sam.

 

“Is that what you think? Is that why you always think John isn’t proud of you, why you think he doesn’t love you?” Bobby roared out his question. 

 

Dean couldn’t speak so he dropped his eyes and nodded. “What was I ‘sposed ta think, Bobby? I would ask him to show me something and he would always tell me to go see you. When Sam asked, he just showed him. Thought I was somehow just not good enough, I mean, he told me he loved me and I believed him, I just thought he didn’t like me or something. We only started bonding when I presented and he taught me how to shoot and fight, but it just seemed like he saw it as a necessity, but I guess that was all just in my stupid head.” Dean rambled.

 

“Are you serious right now, Dean?” Sam yelled. “All I heard as a teenager from Dad was why couldn’t I be like you. Yeah, Dad and I did the language and research thing together, but he never once let me forget that you were his ‘good’ son.”

 

“Are YOU serious, Sammy?” Dean yelled back.

 

“Enough, you two,” Bobby yelled above Sam. “Your Daddy loves you both to pieces. He’s very proud of both of you and Mary would be too, if she were here.”

 

Bobby stood and headed over towards the bar. Halfway there he turned and challenged, “Aren’t ya gonna come get your fruity drink, Princess?”

 

Dean got up without a word, it was the first time he noticed that Gabe was holding his hand. He gave it a quick squeeze before letting go and following Bobby. 

 

When they reached the bar, Billi was nowhere to be seen, but a cocktail tray sat out with another round for everyone. Instead of the margarita, the trayheld a tall pińa colada, little pink umbrella and all. As he went to grab the tray to take it back to his brothers, Bobby stopped him, “Dean, I shoulda told ya sooner, maybe you wouldn’t think so little of yourself, but ya gotta know, John loves you both. Tries real hard not to play favorites, but ya gotta know, you’re my favorite.” He looked out to sea and then looked back, “You should talk to your Dad about this, but maybe lay off so much on the self-hate? It would kill him to know that by helping me it hurt you.”

 

“Yeah, okay Bobby,” Dean agreed.

 

“I am really happy for you Dean, but it just hit me a little hard. I mean, you and your sister-in-law both being pregnant is a little too much like me and Mary.”

 

“I get it, Bobby,” Dean responded and meant every word. They made their way back, but his time Dean sat with Bobby and cuddled his uncle. Sam took Bobby’s other side and Gabe cuddled up behind him.

 

“Sam,” Bobby’s voice broke the silence, “I’m really happy for you and Sarah.”

 

“I know,” Sam said quietly. His serene scent matched his words and Dean knew Sam wasn’t mad anymore.

 

A few minutes later the rest of the family joined them. All looking quite unhappy. John stood behind Bobby, clapped him on the back and told him, “I went ahead and told the rest of ‘em for ya.”

 

Bobby gave his best friend and brother by choice a thankful look and nodded at him. Charlie and Jo sat on the floor in front of them and held on to Bobby’s legs. Sarah inserted herself between Bobby and Sam. The rest of the pack were huddled in smaller groups around the room. Gabe switched places with Cas who was comforting Luc.

 

One look at the blonde omega and Dean got up to talk to him. Using their bond, he quickly told Cas to stay with Bobby. Luc gave him a hug and spoke low in his ear, “Is he alright?”

 

“I was gonna ask you the same,” Dean responded just as softly.

 

“I’m good,” Luc answered and Dean could smell the truth in the statement, “You should go talk to your Dad. Lynn and Naomi kinda gave him a dressing down about the whole thing. Said they should have told you much earlier so you would understand why he took a step back and let Bobby do a lot of the ‘fathering’, which I doubt is an actual word.” The smirk he wore got even bigger then, “Still doesn’t explain why Bobby calls ya Princess.”

 

Luc pulled out of the half hug they were engaged in and turned to look at Bobby, who was being doted on by as many members of the pack that could get close to him. “Hey, Bobby,” he called out, “why do ya call the princess, Princess?”

 

“Cause he asked me to,” Bobby responded.

 

“I did not!” Dean bellowed at his Uncle.

 

“Did to,” Bobby argued, “You were just a little thing. I had taken you to see Cinderella earlier that day, and you were playing with that little kitchen set Missouri got ya. Told me that one day you were gonna be someone’s princess and asked me to address you as such.”

 

“Guess that makes you, Prince Charming, little bro,” Gabe laughed.

 

Red from embarrassment, Dean took that as his cue to leave, but he grabbed his Dad on the way out.

 

In his mind,  _ “Love you, Little Omega,” _ rang out clearly and definite. It felt extremely permanent and reassuring. His alpha was so sappy and goddamn perfect.

 

_ “Love ya more, Charming,”  _ he happily sent back and then added,  _ “join us?” _

 

_ “Of course,”  _ was sent back along with a feeling of amusement.

 

“Um, Dean, are you okay?” John asked concern evident in his mannerisms.

 

“Yeah, I was just telling Cas to join us. We can, um, talk through the bond.” Dean explained. He was still a little uncomfortable about telling people this.

 

John’s eyebrows raised in shock. “That’s one strong bond, ya boys have there.” Then he teased,  “told ya he was your alpha.”

 

Cas joined them and the trio headed to the suite John and Lynn were using. It was as big as the one on the Loki, but had a seating area overlooking the water with large floor to ceiling windows.

 

Before he could speak, John jumped right in, “I’m sorry I didn’t push Bobby to tell you sooner, but ya gotta know I love ya, right?”

 

“I never doubted that Dad,” Dean said wearily. “Not for a moment, I just...ugh,” Dean started and his dad and mate gave him the room to think this out; he was shit at expressing himself, but they were patient. It was proof that both of them knew him and loved him anyway. But what could he say that wouldn’t hurt his dad? He didn’t think there was a way, but maybe he could soften his explanation some. A few minutes of watching the water calmed him enough to speak. “I wish you both would’ve told me sooner, it would have kept me from sometimes thinking that you love Sammy more. But some of this is on me; I should’ve said something so you would know how I felt. It really doesn’t matter right now, though. What matters is that I get it now and I see it all in a different light. I see a man who gave up firsts with is son so his best friend could experience fatherhood after a terrible loss. I see a man who loves his family a great deal, and for once I can finally accept that my dad is as proud of me as he is of my brother, and that’s really all that matters, right?”

 

“I’m still really sorry you thought that I don’t love you as much as your brother, but I’m glad you understand,” John said quietly as he stood and pulled the omega into his embrace.

 

Dean buried himself in his father’s neck.  Worn leather with a hint of old tires on a warm summer's day wrapped him up in comfort. His mate stayed seated, but sent love and comfort of his own, through their bond.

 

It didn’t last long though. Victor pounded on the door and a quick, “You’re needed back at the outdoor lounge!”

 

John groaned, “What now?” but the three vacated the room and headed back to their pack.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Cas smelled angry alpha, specifically angry older brother all the way down the long hallway. Without noticing it, he blocked both his mate and father-in-law even though Victor was ahead of them.

 

He stormed in ready for a fight and was met with a strange scene. Everyone but Luc and Gabriel were sitting in a pretty relaxed state. There was a man with his back to him facing Gabe and Luc. He was close enough that he could scent the gun oil of the strangers side arm.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked impatiently.

 

The man spun around and took in the small group. “Good, everyone’s here. I’m Captain Reynolds, but you can call me Mal. I was just telling Luc here that we need to figure out a way to find Alistair and Azazel cause….Oh, Congratulations! This is good.”

 

Luc rolled his eyes. “Guys, this is my Captain and it appears he’s had way too much caffeine.” The omega then turned to his superior, “Cap, you need to slow down, what’s going on.”

 

“What’s going on is that Agent Sheridan is trying to convince the Chief to force you and Mr. Winchester here to cooperate and act as bait. I came to warn ya, but we have some time ‘cause even that piece of crap Fed won’t force a pregnant omega to be a decoy.” Reynolds apprised quickly.

 

“Why Dean?” Luc asked.

 

“You don’t know? Well, I guess it’s not something someone goes around informing everyone about. But it wouldn’t be just Dean, they want John as well.” Reynolds continued to ramble as he turned to face John, “You wanna tell ‘em why or should I?”

 

John just shook his head in annoyance and started speaking. “I was part of a specialized team when I was in the Marines. Learned all sorta hand to hand, as well as marksmanship and blade work. Taught it to Dean when he presented. Thought it would help if he ever got caught by some backwoods knothead. Later I taught Sam, just cause it helped him to learn control.” John ended the explanation with a shrug. 

 

_ “Dean, when it’s safe for you to do so we are gonna spar,” _ he used the bond to communicate and sent his feelings of arousal as well.

 

_ “Not the time, Alpha! _ ” was his mates response but he was close enough to catch the faint scent of randy omega.

 

“So why not use me and Sam?” Gabriel spoke for the first time.

 

“They figure alphas will keep those creeps from moving in, but it doesn’t matter anyway. We need to find a better way. I don’t want to risk one of my finest detectives on a stupid plan.” Mal enthused. 

 

The doors behind him opened and the scent of ozone and pending rainstorms surrounded him. “I’m here to help,” Chuck said meekly. “It’s time for us to work together, don’t you agree, Missouri?”

 

“Yes, but don’t you dare try and pull anything Charles,” Missouri said as she let her own power thrum through them.

 

“No!” Cas growled. “I don’t want him near any of my family.”

 

A gentle hand fell on his shoulder, “Cassie, Dear, you need to let your anger go. Your oma is just trying to help.”

 

He opened his mouth to deny Chuck’s role in his life, but Naomi cut him off, “I am your mother, no matter what, Castiel. It changes nothing between us if Chuck is in our lives. I for one am grateful he gave me my family.”

 

Cas was floored, but he said no more.

 

“Well, don’t just stand there, let’s get to work.” Missouri ordered his oma.

 

Chuck just smiled shyly before he said, “after you.”

 

The two seers left to do whatever it was they could do and Mal took his leave as well, promising updates. Cas sought out his mates touch, things were moving much too fast again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do ya think? I want to hear it all.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this.


	36. You Were Only Waiting for this Moment to be Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shurley alphas are taken care of  
> Gabe and Cas get more clarity from Chuck  
> Dean and Cas have some time to themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. My muse just took an extended vacation. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me on this.
> 
> Thank Tooleybaby for helping this make sense.

 

Cas stood behind his mate with his arms around Dean’s waist. Most of the pack were discussing something about how Luke’s boss looks nothing like his TV persona. The rest Cas couldn’t hear. Cas couldn’t believe everyone was being so nonchalant about Chuck and Missouri working together. The unassuming omega was in fact suspected of many crimes. Just because he was his birth omega didn’t mean Chuck could be trusted.

 

As the discussion wound down, the pack started to disperse throughout the vessel. Three couples remained, Gabe and Luke, Sam and Sarah, and Cas and his mate. Sarah began talking about nursery decor when a warm blast of power shot through all of them causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. Seconds later, the scent of distressed omega followed. Gabe was the first to react, and the rest quickly followed him into the vessel.  They met up with Jimmy, who made it to the door of the room Missouri and Chuck were occupying moments before they entered the corridor. 

 

“What the fuck was that? “ Dean exclaimed.

 

The door at the end of the hallway opened revealing Rufus. “Get the hell away from the door! She’s OK and so is Chuck. I can feel it! Whatever they’re looking for they’ve almost found it.“

 

No one left the corridor, but they all stood down. The scent of his Oma in distress was more than a little disconcerting. It touched a part of his hind brain he didn’t want to admit existed. He could feel his wolf taking over. “I need to see that he’s OK, “ Cas growled.

 

The air around them changed slightly as the door opened revealing the dark skinned alpha. Without thinking, Cas rushed through the door to check on his Oma. He may be having a hard time forgiving Chuck  for separating Gabe from Jimmy and himself, but he couldn’t blame him for giving him and his brother up. Cas realized in that moment, that his Oma is still their blood and should be given a chance.

 

“Chuck, what’s wrong?“ Cas hissed. The alpha’s nose told him that the Omega was already calming down and there were no external injuries. Cas sat beside Chuck and held him close, radiating protection and forgiveness. Moments later, his two brothers joined him.

 

“We know where they will be tonight,“ Chuck whispered.

 

“It’s going to be tricky getting someone to listen,“ Missouri injected herself into the conversation. 

 

“Luc and Sully cannot be part of this,” Chuck added.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

It took a while to find someone other than Captain Reynolds to listen to them, but when the Sheriff himself was taken to task by angry mamma bear, Naomi, a task force was put together quickly and the FBI finally agreed to use the tip.

 

Sully didn’t fight them on not being a part of the operation, but Luc was not a happy camper about it...at all. It was Saturday night. Luc reentered his life one week ago and Cas would be damned before he would feel bad about stopping him, so that he wouldn’t get hurt or worse.

 

It was full dark, but not too late. Amelia and Jimmy had just gotten back from putting Claire down when they got the update that the targets were spotted and a positive identity was confirmed.

 

Chuck stayed aboard the whole time. It appeared that at least a few of their pack members weren’t so trusting of his oma either. Dean was dozing quietly with his head on Luc’s shoulder. He was very happy the two had become so close in such a short time.

 

With his mate asleep, Cas felt it was a good time to speak with Chuck alone. He pulled the petite omega away gently, but Gabe and Jimmy still tried to stop him.

 

“I just want to have a conversation with our Oma,” Cas grumbled like a chastised child.

 

“Okay,” Gabe said with a grimm grin, “why don’t we all sit down and catch up some more?”

 

“I would really like that,” Chuck said with a small smile, even though he had to have picked up on the awkwardness.

 

The four of them made their way to a smaller sitting area in the forward part  of the same deck. They all settled around one small cocktail table before Cas started.

 

“I need you to know that I am not angry nor sad that you gave Jimmy and me up,” Cas started slowly as he looked out to sea, “but I am still upset that you separated us from Gabe. What he had to go through because of that decision is hard for me to forgive.”

 

Jimmy tensed up beside him and scolded his twin, “He couldn’t have know that would happen, Cassie.”

 

“Actually, I would like an explanation myself,” Gabe said shamefully. “He is a Vala, Jimbo.”

 

They all jumped slightly when Missouri interrupted. “Can I join you boys?” she asked with a knowing smile.

 

Gabe shifted to let her sit by him, but she sat with Chuck instead. She put an arm around the omega’s shoulders and pulled him in close as she radiated protectiveness. Cas was in shock, but he was quite comforted by her show of trust.

 

Chuck fidgeted with his hands as he explained, “Seeing isn’t an exact science. Gabe, I know you’ve gotten used to having Missouri and getting a lot of assistance from her, but neither of us can accurately predict things all the time. Also, the further out the event, the harder it is to see. The future's not set and people make decisions last minute or out of character and it all changes.”

 

“He’s right, you know. Do you know how many times Dean’s and your future have changed since you met, Cas?” Missouri asked, but continued without pause. “I think it was at least twelve times and I only started getting visions when the two of you met, yet some things are set in stone.”

 

Chuck jumped in, “Like True Mates. You can’t always see if the two will meet, but you can sometimes know if your actions will put the person on the right track to meet them. For instance, I did almost leave Gabe with you two, but I saw that it would confuse him and Luc once they presented. Society may even look at them wrong since they would be first cousins, even though they were not blood related.” 

 

Cas sat quietly contemplating everything. Chuck had an answer for it all, but it felt really sincere. He smelled sincere and a bit scared, too. Cas extricated himself from his brothers and sat with Chuck. No...his Oma.

 

“I understand now. Thank you for explaining it,” he said softly as he gave his Oma a tentative hug.

 

Gabe then asked the last remaining question, “Why did you mess with my head?”

 

Chuck looked at him funny and asked what he was talking about. They explained what happened a week ago in the hospital with Gabe’s little slip and not even noticing. “Guys, I didn’t even know I could do that! I was thinking about him, since I was able to see he had finally met his mate, but I didn’t do it on purpose,” Chuck exclaimed and even cowed.  

 

Chuck’s scent went really sour and it kind of freaked the three men out. “We believe you,” Cas stated emphatically. “Let’s go back to the pack and we can cuddle more. You can spend some time with Dean and smell your new grandchild.”

 

“Castiel, thank you. I finally feel free,” Chuck stated with tears in his eyes.

 

“What do you mean, Chuck?” Jimmy asked.

 

“I have felt guilty for too long. I hated that I couldn’t take care of you three,” Chuck confessed so softly it was almost a whisper.

 

“Dad,” Gabe said. “You don’t need to feel guilty, we all grew up good ‘cause you placed us where we needed to be.”

 

“But…” Chuck tried to speak.

 

“No buts. I am who I am because of what I experienced. It sucked, but I don’t know if I would even be who I am without it. My experience in the system is what lead me to the career I love.”

 

With that they all made their way back to the large lounge.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Dean woke up gently and realized he was being cuddled by Chuck. Before he could even react, he felt Cas panic.

 

 _“Please don’t be mad,_ _he’s had a rough day_.”

 

_ “You trust him?” _

 

_ “Enough to let him near you,” _ Cas countered.  _ “I want to speak to my parents, are you okay here?” _

 

_ “I’m fine Little Alpha,” _

 

Luc’s phone rang loudly before Cas could stand. The room quieted instantly.

 

“Pelligrino….Good….Anyone hurt?......That’s not too bad…..are we clear then?” 

 

Luc looked relieved and continued making noises of agreement before ending the call.

 

“We are clear to go home!” Luc announced joyfully.

 

The pack started celebrating but Luc still looked down. “What’s wrong, Dutchess?” Dean asked quietly. Chuck removed himself to celebrate so it was just the four of them on the couch.

 

“Really, Princess?”

 

“Well, I do need a full court and Charle is already queen, can’t have too many princesses.” he teased. He bumped Luc and asked again, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Alistair went feral when his brother was shot and one of the guys got a pretty nasty gash from his claws. Both are dead though, so we don’t need to worry about them anymore.” 

 

“Is the guy okay?”

 

“Oh, yeah, he’s at the hospital, but stable.” Luc answered. He turned to Gabe and asked, “Can we go to the hospital and check on him tonight?”

 

Gabe nodded and told them he was going to find out  if they would be able to dock tonight.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

It was very late when Dean and his mate arrived home. The puppies were still sleeping in their crate and they left them in the living room with their shirts so they wouldn’t think they were alone.

 

Cas filled him in on his conversation with Chuck during the car ride home, and Dean was pleased to see that his alpha was dealing with the Chuck situation a lot better than he was before. Chuck gave them his number and offered to be a source of information since male pregnancies are a bit different and he had experience. Dean was grateful for it, but he had Bobby first. If it was too hard on the grumpy omega then he might take up the other omega’s offer. 

 

He was glad that they would get a day together in their own home before having to go back to work. He had plans for his alpha, but not tonight. Tonight they would rest. Dean turned to find his Alpha in nothing but tight boxer briefs. Or maybe not.

 

“Hey Alpha, wanna wash my back?” he asked. He knew his scent would give him away, but the look on his alpha’s face was priceless. Cas looked run down and tired, but the second he realized what Dean meant he looked ready to run a marathon. Still he knew they were both too tired for a knotting, but there were other things they could do in the shower.

 

Without breaking eye contact, Dean stripped himself of all his clothes and turned around before bending over to pick up the discarded garments. A whine, not unlike the ones his puppies used to get attention, came from Cas. “Come on, Little Alpha. Let's hop in the shower,” he punctuated shower with a wink. His poor mate stood frozen, yet practically vibrating with want.

 

Dean took pity on him and crossed the room to take his hand and lead him into the master bath. He let go only to start the shower and turned back to see his alpha crowded into his space; they were so damn close. Leaning in just a hair, brought their mouths together into a heated kiss. 

 

Dean pulled back and smiled at Cas as he stepped into the shower. Cas followed close behind and pulled the glass door shut. The alpha continued to crowd him till he was plastered between the wall and his mate. Their hard cocks were slotted next to each other and it felt amazing. Perfectly warm water cascaded over them and the sensation added to his pleasure.

 

Cas was gently stroking his sides when he leaned in to capture his mouth once again. Dean rapidly descended into a world of pleasure, touch, and scent. The last of his coherence fell away when he felt Cas’ fingers caressing his rim. The alpha seemed to be gathering the slick that dribbled from him.

 

A few moments later he found out his alpha’s motivation. Cas moved back slightly and grasped their cocks firmly in one hand. He quickly slicked them up and then started a steady rhythm. Both alpha and omega groaned. The shared a quick, chaste kiss before they each buried their noses near their mating bites. Dean inhaled his alpha, who smelled of arousal and happiness. It was a heady scent that added to the experience.

 

He wanted Cas to speed up his ministrations so he mindlessly sped up his thrusting. Cas took the hint and it was only a few thrusts before Dean could feel the beginnings of his alpha’s knot. Dean reached between them and was able to add his hand to the mix, but he concentrated on stroking Cas’ knot. Cas groaned lowly and quickened his pace further.

 

Dean was so damn close, but he wanted his alpha to cum first, so he did the first thing his rattled brain could think of. “Alpha, come for me,” he breathed in Cas’ ear before latching on to the alpha’s earlobe. It worked. Warm, slick come filled the space between them as Cas’ pleased grumble filled his ears. The vibrations skimming along his mating bite, and the added vibration pushed him over the edge.

 

Cas leaned into him and took several deep breaths. The pair just stood in each other’s arms till they came down from the high. 

 

Wordlessly, Cas moved the shower head back and began to wash Dean. The two were now fully exhausted. They continued to wash each other. It was intimate and felt like peace to Dean. 

 

They finished washing up and dried themselves, but neither bothered to dress, they just went straight to bed. Dean curled up in his alpha’s chest, arm draped over his torso. Cas’ strong arms circled around his shoulders tightly.

 

“I love you so much, Dean,” Cas whispered.

 

“Love you too, Cas,” he said softly back.

 

Cas placed a kiss to his head before fatigue took hold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had Sully and Luc at the scene and was trying to write Luc's POV as he watched it go down. I was already having issues writing it, but then the shooting in Parkland happened and I just couldn't. I know it's anticlimactic but I couldn't write the violence.
> 
> So this is it. Just the Epilogue to go. I may or may not write some timestamps as well.
> 
> Title is a line from the song, Blackbird.


	37. Calico Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And baby makes three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's finally done. Hope you like it.
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, tooleybaby, without her this would just be a huge mess.
> 
> Hope you like it. I do have at least one little scene planned that just didn't further the plot but is cute. It may be a long while before it's up though.

Dean breathed through the pain. That last contraction was a bit longer and more intense than the last few that started a day ago. They were few and far between, but he was pretty sure he was in early labor at this point. The braxton-hicks contractions were not this intense.  His appointment yesterday afternoon, confirmed that all was well with both him and his “Little Bean”. Dr. Crowley confirmed that he was already dilated some, but in the last twelve hours, he only experienced five contractions. Crowley was quite clear, unless his water broke or his contractions sped up he was to stay hydrated and rest at  home. Dean knew he wasn’t quite ready to run to the hospital, even though Cas was freaking out.

 

Dean tried resting, he really did, but he couldn’t relax so he started cooking. He filled their freezer with meals that just needed to be dumped in the crockpot or reheated. He made enough for Sarah, too. Having a 3 week old was not easy, especially since little Marion was a fussy nurser. Their pediatrician suspected mild infant reflux and so far the techniques the doctor suggested minimized the problem. But, Marion bonded with Luc early on and now would scream her head off on occasion when she just wanted “Her Omega”. Actually, any omega would help. Again, the doctor wasn’t concerned as he suspected that Marion’s preference for being held by omegas, was rooted in her own designation. It was easy to tell Marion was an alpha. The only secondary designation obvious at birth without tests was that of female alphas. 

 

He also repacked his “go” bag and made sure it, along with the car seat, was in the impala (they would have taken the camaro but he could no longer get out of the bucket seat without at least two people helping him). Cas hovered the whole damn time. Anxiety leaked from his pores, but he said nothing as he helped. Once, these tasks were done his own anxiety fell to practically nothing and he was able to rest. 

 

Now, he layed in his bed on his side with his best-friend and mate curled up behind him.  He hated to do it, but he needed to wake Cas, cause his bladder was being quite insistent. Over that last several months, the two had been experimenting with their bond and he had learned he could wake the man quite gently using it. So, he concentrated and felt around for Cas’ slumbering mind, gentle prodding and telepathic whispers of “ _ Alpha, I need you _ ,” worked quite effectively.

 

“ _ What do you need, Dean _ ?”

 

“Need help up, your daughter is napping on my bladder.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Just over an hour later, Dean woke again and breathed through the pain. It was intense enough that Cas woke up.

 

“Seventy-three minutes, looks like bean wants out.” Cas said as upbeat as he could manage. He was feeling so much, but right now he was scared and nervous for his mate.

 

“We’ll see babe,” Dean groaned tiredly. “I really hope she takes her time right now, have the barbque to get through and **then** she can get her little butt outta me.” 

 

Cas proceeded to help Dean up and to the bathroom. He got dressed while his mate was taking care of business and got an outfit ready for Dean. When Dean came out sans clothes he took in his handsome omega’s round belly. In there was their pup and soon she would join them out here. It made him delightfully happy.

 

He looked up at Dean’s face when the omega chuckled, “You really like me fat, Cas?”

 

He harrumphed, “You are not fat, Dean. You are carrying our child.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m probably still gonna be fat when it’s all said and done.”

 

“Not fat! Will your body be the same? No, of course not Dean. That’s not how this works, but you will always be the most beautiful one in the room. Battle scars and all.”  Cas ranted.

 

“Fenrir, I love you,” Dean proclaimed as he waddled (“I don’t waddle, Cas”) over to him and leaned over his belly to kiss him. Cas felt bad when it was clear that said belly was just to big to reach across. He set his palms on the sides of Bean’s current home while leaning in to met Dean half-way. It was a quick chaste kiss, but it held so much meaning for both.

 

“Let’s get you dressed and resting with your legs up,” Cas turned to dress his outstanding omega.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Gabe woke to the sound of his doorbell. Luc barely stirred beside him. That man could sleep through a hurricane and proudly recounted how he did just that during Andrew in ‘92.

 

Grabbing a shirt he proceeded to make his way downstairs while pulling the shirt on. Belatedly, he realized it was one of Luc’s but he couldn’t muster the strength to care. As he approached the door he could hear his favorite alpha’s displeased cries.

 

He yelled up at Luc to get his “fine ass” downstairs before opening the door to two very tired looking parents.

 

“Oh, Maid Marion,” he crooned at the infant, “come inside and I will get you your Robin Hood.”

 

Sam handed over his daughter before picking Sarah up like the princess she is and moving to the guest room on the first floor. Marion calmed down drastically in his arms as she stuck her cute little face in his chest. She looked up at him though and started to fuss. The scent of her favorite omega must already be wearing off.

 

“Come on, Little One, let’s go wake up your Uncle Luc,” Gabe cooed at her as he made his way back up the stairs. Luc woke for only a moment; just enough time to take Marion and get her settled on his chest before Gabe heard his soft snores. Best Uncles Ever! 

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Dean sat in the middle of the big chaise lounger, holding his whimpering niece. Garth was on one side, Luc on the other. The little alpha in his arms had three doting omegas and it still wasn’t making her happy.

 

“ _ Cas, I sure hope Bean isn’t this fussy! _ ” 

 

_ “Me either _ ,” Cas responded emphatically while he was assisting Sam, Gabe, and Sully with set-up for the party.

 

Lynn and Dad had finally mated and were on their way back from the keys. It was the fourth mating since his own and the pack was very excited. Now, if those idjits, Luc and Gabe, would just mate already everyone would be set. 

 

No one was surprised when four weeks after meeting, Sully and Garth showed up at Family Night (which was now only monthly) announcing their intent to mate. Jo and Ash were next and that was just after the new year. Then around Valentine’s Day, Donna and Charlie mated. 

 

Dean’s Pack was full and he loved it.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Cas was really enjoying himself when he felt Dean reach to him through the bond. He quickly excused himself from speaking with Jimmy and Amelia regarding how much Claire missed having his mate at school.

 

He found Dean in the master bathroom clutching the counter and hissing through a contraction. This one was much closer than the last at about 38 minutes and it seemed to be lasting a bit longer.

 

“Babe, I think it’s time,” Cas said softly. He could barely scent Dean through the baby’s tropical fruit scent. He knew this meant that Dean was now officially in active labor, but he also knew that it could last a long time. If Dean was comfortable in waiting he would wait.

 

“No! Not yet, just help me put on the blockers,” Dean huffed from either pain or tiredness, “I need to keep everyone off me for a bit.”

 

Thirty-seven minutes later Dean was set up on a single chaise on the side of the pool away from most of the pack, when the next contraction hit. Dean gave a valiant effort to school his expression, but Bobby noticed and went to check on him.

 

“ _ Incoming _ ,” Cas tried to warn his mate.

 

“Holy Hell, Princess! Your in labor,” Bobby announced. Apparently Dean had sweat through the blockers.

 

Cas and Dean were swept up in a flurry of activity after that.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Sam pulled up to the hospital after taking his mate and pup home. By all accounts, Dean was doing well, but he didn’t want anyone but his mate, Bobby, Luc, or Garth around him. It was now around dinner time and he brought some take out for everyone still at the hospital. 

 

As he finally reached the waiting area he heard Crowley’s voice say, “He’s almost ready to push, all looks well.”

 

Sam proceeded to hand out the food as Chuck came through the doors with the twin bodyguards in tow.

 

“Hey, everyone, how’s he doing?” Chuck asked in that quiet calm voice he used most.

 

“Good,” Gabe and Jimmy chimed in.

 

Chuck just grinned and sat down in the corner away from the pack. Sam knew that Chuck’s sons kept in touch, but was a little surprised to see him. However, Gabe and Jimmy were acting like it was completely normal. Even Claire ran over to the petite omega and climbed right in his lap.

 

Sam was sitting next to Naomi as this all went down. “It really doesn’t bother you that he’s in your son’s lives now?”

 

Naomi smiled one of those warm motherly smiles, “No, my boys will always be mine. The heart has infinite ability to love. What they share with Chuck does not take away what Zach and I have with them, just like what they have with their mates, does not change what we mean to them.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that, guess it’s why you’re so cool with Claire calling both Bobby and Dad her grandparents,” he adds.

 

“I won’t lie and say I was cool with it before meeting them, but the kid has great instincts for  who she should let into her life,” Naomi added with a fond smile. “So, how are you handling being a new father and a soon-to-be new uncle?” she asked while simultaneously changing the subject.

 

“Fatherhood is kicking my ass,” Sam starts, “I never thought I could be so tired. Marion is a handful, that’s for sure. Nothing seems to make her happy for very long.”

 

“Well, they do eventually grow out of that, but then you get a new set of challenges,” Naomi said as she watched Jimmy with a smile. “That’s a large part of parenthood, by the way.”

 

Just then Luc came out with Bobby. “He kicked me out,” Luc complained.

 

“He’s doing well,” Bobby interrupted, “but wants his Daddy.” Bobby walked over and handed the paper gown and various other things to John.

 

Sam watched as John’s face went pale. The beta stood and took a deep breath before taking the stuff and hurrying to get it all on. Luc was antsy so he walked with Bobby and John back to the birthing suite. He wouldn’t be allowed in, but Sam suspected he was too anxious to stand with a pack that was not yet officially his. He never imagined that there would be a couple more difficult to watch than Dean and Cas, but Gabe and Luc were definitely worse. Not as blatantly gross with the soft smiles and blatant staring, but still, when were those idjits gonna mate already.

 

His niece was almost here and he was starting to get antsy as well. The scent of anticipation was choking him and he needed to move, so he started pacing behind one of the couches.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

She was here. He did it. Yeah, he cried for his Daddy, but he did it. The nurses were done cleaning her up and were dressing her while more nurses were cleaning him up. Cas and Dad were hovering watching the pup, but Bobby stayed with him.

 

“You did real good, kid,” Bobby said as a single tear tracked down his face. 

 

The nurse interrupted them to hand over his daughter, he shook his head and nodded to Bobby, “Gramps here gets to hold her first, it’s a family tradition.”

 

Dean watched as Bobby took the infant and held her close. That one tear multiplied with both happiness and a bit of loss. “Thank you,” the grumpy omega whispered never once looking away from his granddaughter’s face. “She’s beautiful, Dean, you did real good.” With that, he handed the bundle over to Dean who pulled her close and scented her. That strong tropical fruit scent had dissipated to a light pineapple, unpresented aroma. He pulled her little face up to his neck where she started little sniffles. After a few minutes he handed her over to her Daddy. 

 

Dean didn’t know he could fall deeper in love with Cas, but seeing him hold their daughter made him fall even harder. It was a rough journey, but he was so glad he met his true mate.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Once everything was cleaned up and they were moved to the double bed in the suite the staff allowed the rest of the pack in. After everyone was packed in, Dean told Cas to inform them all of her name.

 

Michaela Anne Winchester-Novak was passed around. Tears of joy were had and little bean behaved quite well, until she was hungry. She was passed back to her Oma and the pack began saying their goodbyes and filing out of the room.

 

Once alone, Dean started to try and nurse his little girl. It took a few attempts, but he was able to get her to latch on finally.

 

“Cas, I know we had a bit of a rocky start, but I wouldn’t change a lick of it.”

 

“I know.” Cas answered, “I feel the same way.”

 

The two snuggled together as they watched their daughter nurse. It was a very good day. Dean hummed a song that came to him and started to sing the chorus very softly. It fit both for his mate and for his little girl.

 

**_I'll hold you for as long as you like_ **

**_I'll hold you for the rest of my life_ **

**_I'll hold you for as long as you like_ **

**_I'll love you for the rest of my_ **

**_For the rest of my life_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name of chapter is from the song by Sir Paul McCartney. 
> 
> Thanks so much for taking this ride with me. Some things I learned is to not post till I have the bulk of it done so as not to keep ya'll waiting and not to drive myself crazy with self imposed deadlines.
> 
> There will be more written by me, and I have this really cool non ABO au planned, but as stated I'm not posting till at least the first draft is written. I also have a short fic in the works that may get posted first.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice errors please let me know so I may fix them.
> 
> Let me know what you think, all comments are welcome.


End file.
